Dead End
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: Continuación de "Finding Izaya". Ubicado en el mismo espacio temporal que el anterior fic, relata lo vivido por Izaya durante sus años de ausencia hasta el esperado re-encuentro con su antiguo némesis, aunque no bajo las circunstancias que Shizuo hubiera imaginado jamás. Ranking T para todo el fic, salvo para un par de capítulos que son categoría M. LEER ADVERTENCIAS.
1. Chapter 1: Following a lead

_Secuela del fic "Finding Izaya"_

 _ **SPOILER ALERT**_

 _Se mencionarán eventos y personajes que aparecen no sólo en el anime (todas las temporadas) sino también en las novelas (Durarara!- Durarara SH! – A Sunset with Izaya)_

 _ **ASIDM**_ _: After Shizuo and Izaya's Death Match (después de la pelea a muerte entre Shizuo e Izaya)_

 _Es decir, la última pelea ente ellos que aparece en el último capítulo del anime y al final de la novela 13 de Durarara! El mismo día en que Izaya abandona Ikebukuro. Por tratarse de un fic centrado en Izaya, esto se merecía un acrónimo distinto :D_

* * *

 **2 años ASIDM**

 **Dr. Takayama's POV**

"Se han completado los objetivos de la primera parte de la rehabilitación, pero como le expliqué anteriormente, a pesar de los grandes progresos que ha hecho en tan poco tiempo, le recomendaría continuar con la segunda parte de la rehabilitación, Oshima-san."

Aquel que ha sido mi paciente durante los últimos seis meses me sonríe de forma burlona y algo fría también (casi como una amenaza), aunque esto no me impide ver la genuina anticipación que transmiten sus ojos marrón-rojizos; así como, el leve fruncido de su ceño, delata su fastidio por algo que he dicho; al igual que el movimiento de sus dedos deja en evidencia la impaciencia que desde hace dos meses se resiste a manifestar verbalmente.

Si bien no soy el psicólogo que ha estado llevando su caso, estoy muy al tanto de estos detalles pues soy el jefe del staff médico asignado a su rehabilitación y quien ha supervisado el progreso del joven Oshima desde su internamiento, así que sé todo lo que hay que saber acerca de este paciente…..médicamente hablando.

Oshima-san no ha sido uno de los pacientes más difíciles que nos ha tocado tratar, pero sí ha sido el más enigmático…..y eso es decir bastante aquí. Esta clínica se especializa en tratar pacientes que por su oficio o posición social deben mantenerse lejos del ojo público, por lo que todo se hace en total reserva, tanto así que no guardamos archivos digitales de nuestros pacientes, sólo físicos, y estos son destruidos una vez que abandonan la clínica, para velar por sus intereses.

Sólo el Director de la clínica sabe acerca de tales intereses, desde luego. Al resto del personal se nos informa únicamente lo estrictamente necesario para cumplir con nuestras funciones. Sobre Oshima-san, como persona, no sé nada. Cuál es su ocupación, de dónde viene, cuál es su verdadero nombre…..Hisahi Oshima, el nombre con el que se ha registrado en la clínica es falso, evidentemente, pero me parece curioso que un joven como él elija el nombre de la voz detrás de "Sukiyaki", una canción de antaño y, curiosamente, mi favorita por ser la favorita de mi señora madre, ya fallecida.

Hiyoshi Oshima, irónicamente, es el verdadero nombre detrás del artista que se hizo conocido por esa canción: Kyo Samamoto….pero eso es irrelevante.

Lo verdaderamente importante aquí es que, cuando un paciente que atendemos es peligroso o está siendo perseguido por gente peligrosa, el Director de la clínica asigna guardias que se hacen pasar por staff médico, para cuidar de esa persona….y aunque ése no ha sido el caso con Oshima-san, el Director le confesó a la psicóloga que fue porque él así lo quiso.

Por qué alguien rechazaría protección si se encuentra en peligro? Especialmente **él** pues, como lo ha tenido que manifestar en sus charlas con la psicóloga por verse obligado a hacerlo (como parte de su tratamiento), la discapacitante condición física en la que vino se debió al brutal ataque de un hombre…..alguien a quien se refiere como _monstruo_ o _bestia_ durante sus sesiones, y que muy posiblemente involucra a más de una persona….

…..pues no hay manera que la fuerza de sólo un hombre haya podido destrozar su cuerpo de ese modo.

"Takayama-sensei debería sentirse orgulloso de su labor conmigo. Al llegar aquí no podía caminar con normalidad, mucho menos correr. Medio año después no sólo he recuperado la función normal de mis piernas, sino otras habilidades más que creía perdidas. Bajo otras circunstancias usted estaría exhibiendo mi exitoso caso en conferencias médicas para ganarse el respeto y admiración de sus pares, obligándome a salir al mundo e incluso en televisión, en lugar de pedir que me quede recluido más tiempo, no?~"

El tono de fingida admiración de su voz hace que lo que deberían ser un agradecimiento y halagos de su parte, suenen como acusaciones despreciativas….La doctora Hanamura dice que Oshima-san hace esto para disimular sus verdaderas emociones y mantener el control de la situación, y aunque lo que afirma es cierto (la política de la clínica hace imposible que pueda exponer cualquier hallazgo o logro que consiga trabajando aquí), me pregunto por qué todavía se porta así.

Casi todos nuestros pacientes, luego de un par de meses, dejan las pretensiones una vez que reconocen que nada será divulgado fuera de las paredes de la clínica….bajan la guardia…..qué hay de diferente con éste?

La doctora Hanamura es la psicóloga de Oshima-san. Ella no comparte conmigo todo lo que nuestro paciente le revela durante sus sesiones, pero sí discute conmigo las conclusiones a las que llega y que son relevantes para brindarle el mejor tratamiento posible a Oshima-san.

Si bien la recuperación de sus habilidades físicas ha sido sorprendente –como el mismo Oshima-san lo ha puntualizado- las secuelas del brutal ataque que le trajeron aquí involucran un gran componente mental. Salvo la mediana atrofia de los músculos de sus piernas debido al desuso, no había razones suficientes por las que Oshima-san no pudiese caminar normalmente luego de las cirugías menores de columna a las que fue sometido para descomprimir parte de su médula espinal, lo cual estaba dificultando su habilidad de caminar y le causaba mucho dolor.

En el momento que nos percatamos de lo psicosomático de su condición, la doctora Hanamura fue asignada a su caso.

" _Temía que, al poder hacer uso de sus piernas, éstas le llevasen de regreso al sitio del que escapó y al que no desea volver….al menos ésa es mi hipótesis"_

Esto me hace preguntarme si, ahora que ya puede movilizarse como antes, Oshima-san hará precisamente eso….retornar al lugar donde vivió aquella traumatizante experiencia…..o si es que, como la misma doctora especula, se dirigirá al sitio donde se encuentra **aquello** que le motivó a venir aquí.

Aunque me causa curiosidad, no es algo que me importe o sea relevante médicamente, por lo que tenemos prohibido hacer preguntas de ese tipo.

Sin embargo, las metas de su tratamiento, dadas por el Director de la clínica, hicieron nacer en mí muchas más interrogantes, dado que éstas no sólo incluían que recuperase la movilidad de sus piernas, sino la capacidad de correr y saltar, y hasta alcanzar el diestro manejo de un arma blanca en particular: la navaja (blandirla y arrojarla con precisión), para lo cual tuvimos que dedicarle especial atención a sus brazos pues estos también resultaron muy dañados.

Aunque podía usarlos en gran medida y no había perdido del todo la fuerza en ellos, lo que conseguía levantar y hacer con sus brazos estaba lejos de ser considerado normal, y mucho más lejos de los objetivos que se nos fueron trazados. Algunas cirugías y muchas horas de rehabilitación física han conseguido que recupere mayor fuerza, movilidad y el correcto uso de los mismos, pero aún puede mejorar más…

"De continuar con el tratamiento, los avances que consiga de aquí en adelante no serán tan evidentes como los que ya ha alcanzado, pero harán que los mismos sean permanentes y más….refinados."

Esta vez mis palabras hacen desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro por un instante, y así comprendo que no está complacido con lo que acabo de decir justamente porque lo sabe y lo entiende. Sin embargo, aparentemente esto no hará que cambie su decisión.

Oshima-san desvía la mirada a otro lado, y esto me deja claro que no desea escuchar nuevamente la explicación más extendida de las razones que acabo de darle para que continúe con la segunda parte de su tratamiento.

Una cosa es arrojar una navaja y darle al blanco una de tres veces (lo cual es muy bueno y algo que ya conseguía hacer al llegar aquí), y otra muy distinta es atinarle tres de tres con facilidad. Esto es alcanzar la excelencia, algo que el Director de la clínica quiso que alcancemos pues al parecer Oshima-san podía hacer eso antes, al igual que los acrobáticos movimientos del pankour.

Todavía no hemos llegado allí, así como tampoco hemos conseguido que esa misma precisión se mantenga por mucho tiempo sin ser afectada por el cansancio y/o la debilidad muscular. Una cirugía más en cada brazo, así como más horas de rehabilitación podrían conseguir que alcance ese punto rápidamente en cuatro o cinco meses más, así que no entiendo cuál es su apuro por marcharse.

Después de todo, el progreso se mide por medio de las expectativas. No es lo mismo devolverle el uso de las manos a un obrero que a un cirujano. El primero estará satisfecho con sólo recuperar la fuerza y uso de sus extremidades. El segundo podría ver su carrera terminada si el movimiento de sus dedos se vuelve tosco o si estos tiemblan ligeramente al realizar trabajos de extrema precisión o si se debilitan con facilidad.

Los objetivos trazados para Oshima-san son como los del cirujano, así que todavía hay mucho por hacer.

Además, la doctora Hanamura afirma que el problema mental de Oshima-san no está superado del todo y que podría recaer si las circunstancias correctas se presentan, como una especie de estrés post-traumático y eso significaría un gran retroceso en su rehabilitación, y podría poner la vida de nuestro paciente en peligro pues si está siendo atacado en ese momento, perder la habilidad de caminar repentinamente le convertiría en una presa fácil, aunque fuera capaz de defenderse con sus navajas.

Sin embargo…..eso no es lo peor de todo….

"Si bien usted puede continuar con la rehabilitación por su cuenta hasta alcanzar ciertas mejorías en esos aspectos, el dolor que ha venido experimentando al pasar de un nivel a otro de exigencia en sus ejercicios, no desaparecerá solo. Los analgésicos únicamente lo mitigarán por una horas, pero igual seguirá experimentando dolor, y esto empeorará su condición si se sobre-exige por largos periodos de tiempo o repetidas veces, Oshima-san…..Sólo bajo la controlada supervisión de nuestros expertos conseguirá que desaparezca por completo sin sufrir estas molestias…."

Aunque voltea su rostro para encararme de frente, esta vez no puedo leer nada en sus facciones. Sólo sus ojos rojizos dejan entrever algo de fastidio, sin embargo éste pronto es remplazado por sorna, y una sonrisa pícara se hace presente poco después.

"Takayama-sensei se preocupa demasiado~ Lo único que tengo que hacer es no sobre-exigirme, ne?"

La doctora Hanamura me ha dejado en claro que, cuando se pone así, lo mejor es no insistirle con lo mismo a menos que desee ganarme su antipatía y volverme blanco de sus disimulados ataques y/o amenazas.

También me había asegurado que no habría nada que yo pudiera decirle que le convenciera de ir en contra de su más reciente obsesión…..pues precisamente esta obsesión era lo que le había impulsado a buscar ayuda en primer lugar.

" _Así como dejó_ _todo_ _para rehabilitarse e ir detrás de_ _ **aquello**_ _, eso mismo le obligará a abandonar el progreso que ha hecho con tal de conseguirlo lo más pronto posible. Cuando se trata de sus obsesiones, su integridad física queda en segundo plano."_

Ni ella ni yo sabemos lo que es 'aquello' pues nunca ha querido revelarlo, pero no veo que pueda ser más importante que su bienestar.

De igual manera tenía que intentarlo, no? Tal vez trabaje fuera de la ley y sólo lo haga por el dinero, pero hice un juramento al recibirme como médico y la política de la clínica me obliga a velar por los intereses de mis pacientes, aunque no sepa quiénes son en realidad y el Director sea el único que conozca esos intereses en su totalidad.

A mí sólo se me trazan objetivos y metas, y estoy aquí para hacer todo lo posible para que esos objetivos y metas se cumplan.

"Le recuerdo que, una vez que dé su consentimiento final para su alta voluntaria, todos sus archivos médicos serán destruidos. En caso de querer volver, lo hará bajo otra identidad y el nuevo personal de salud que le será asignado deberá comenzar de cero. Esto incluye no sólo repetir la batería de exámenes preliminares que le hicieron a su ingreso, sino también, reiniciar sus sesiones de psicología…."

La doctora me recalcó que le haga esto presente pues fue la parte de todo el plan de tratamiento a la que más opuso resistencia Oshima-san. No sólo resultó difícil convencerle de la necesidad del mismo, sino también le tomó mucho tiempo, paciencia, e ingenio a la doctora conseguir que nuestro singular paciente se decidiera a compartir algunos de sus pensamientos y emociones sobre los eventos que le provocaron las lesiones que estamos tratando…una vez que consiguió hacerle hablar sobre tales eventos, desde luego. Crípticamente, pero lo hizo según me dijo.

" _No sólo se le da naturalmente cambiar el curso de la conversación e irse por las ramas, sino que cuando esto no es suficiente, dice cosas para conseguir que te sientas amenazado y así obligarte a parar…. De alguna manera sabe todo o casi todo acerca de nosotros…..especialmente el motivo por el cual trabajamos en un sitio como éste….y te advierto que no titubea en usarlo a su favor para conseguir lo que desea, Takayama…"_

Entiéndase por nosotros, a todos aquellos encargados de su rehabilitación…lo cual me incluye a mí, y dado que trabajo en esta clínica clandestina por ser un prófugo de la justicia, no me conviene antagonizar más de la cuenta con un sujeto como este pues no deseo problemas. El motivo que me trajo aquí es el mismo por el cual me contrataron pues con ello se aseguran que cumpla con las estrictas normas de confidencialidad impuestas por la alta gerencia.

Aunque gano bien y vivo acorde a ello, el único modo de abandonar la clínica y por ende dar por terminado mi contrato, es en un ataúd. Lo mismo va para mis compañeros de trabajo. Por eso la clínica cobra lo que cobra, y mantener los estándares que permiten al Director cobrar así, es más importante que la vida de alguien como yo.

Si bien estoy satisfecho con la cómoda vida que llevo ahora, a veces me pregunto si no cambié una prisión por otra….

"No nos volveremos a ver?~ " menciona Oshima-san, sonriendo de un modo que deja entrever que no espera una respuesta de mi parte y dejando en claro que no ha terminado de hablar.

"Los humanos tienden a formar lazos entre ellos y no siempre lo hacen por necesidad estricta de dependencia o beneficio mutuo o por exigencia social, sin embargo no esperaba que yo consiguiera despertar en usted un apego que fuese más allá de la relación médico-paciente, Takayama –sensei. Si éste es su modo de confesarme que me echará de menos, me siento halagado, pero mi decisión se mantiene….."

A pesar que el paciente Oshima todavía sigue refiriéndose al resto de la humanidad como entidades disímiles a la suya (nos llama humanos, como si él no lo fuese), la doctora Hanamura asegura que él se percibe a sí mismo como uno más de los humanos que habla, pero que lo hace con resignación y algo de desdén, así que sólo nos queda suponer que, posiblemente, el hecho traumático que todavía le atormenta fue lo que consiguió que se colocara al mismo nivel que el resto de nosotros.

" _Diría que ha aceptado su mortalidad, y aunque esto es curioso, lo que en verdad llama la atención es que no la haya aceptado antes en primer lugar."_

Si lo que le disgusta de ser humano es el final inexorable que nos espera a todos, entonces este joven tiene problemas más serios de los que imaginaba. Uno no cuestiona la muerte ni trata de evitarla, simplemente la acepta….lo único seguro en la vida es, irónicamente, que ésta tiene un final. Eso es todo.

A pesar de las palabras que salen de su boca, Oshima-san sabe bien que no le voy a extrañar, sin embargo él me intriga lo suficiente como para que durante su estadía, me haya hecho numerosas preguntas sobre él en mi tiempo libre…..y eso me ha mantenido entretenido todos estos meses, así que, de cierto modo, estaría interesado en que permanezca en la clínica por más tiempo.

"Muy bien…..Entonces lo único que queda por hacer es entregarle este folio con nuestras indicaciones finales. Allí encontrará una lista de medicamentos para las dolencias que pudiese sufrir posteriormente; ejercicios de rehabilitación que podrá ejecutar por su cuenta una vez que se haya marchado; y otros consejos que sus médicos le estamos dando para que no sufra retrocesos en su recuperación total, Oshima-san."

El mencionado sonríe al momento de recibir el folio y aunque lo revisa parcialmente, por la forma en que ha venido siguiendo al pie de la letra su tratamiento todo este tiempo, sé que buscará la manera de cumplir con nuestras recomendaciones finales en la medida de lo posible…..a menos que se interpongan en el camino hacia su nueva obsesión, claro está.

"En la hoja final notará que, junto a las indicaciones de la doctora Hanamura, hay escrito un número telefónico. De usted así requerirlo, podrá contactar a la doctora usando ese número, Oshima-san."

Hanamura piensa que, una vez que se marche de aquí, nuestro paciente hará algo que terminará por resquebrajar su psique, dado que durante las últimas sesiones que tuvieron, conversaron mucho acerca de la capacidad asesina del hombre. Hanamura piensa que el joven Oshima buscará venganza en la forma de homicidio y aparentemente está intentando justificar sus acciones al no verlo como tal pues considera que aquel a quien va a eliminar no es humano.

Después de todo, etimológicamente, la palabra homicidio se descompone en _homo_ (hombre) y _cidium_ , un derivado del verbo _caedere_ , que significa matar en latín.

" _Los monstruos con el sólo hecho de existir amenazan todo aquello que el hombre ha construido, como la sociedad, pues está en su naturaleza depredar y arrasar con todo a su alrededor, así que eliminar una amenaza semejante podría considerarse un acto de heroísmo…..eso me dijo, sin embargo yo no creo que lo haga por tal motivo, sino por cuestiones más egoístas y personales."_

Oshima-san no ha matado antes, entendiéndose por matar a hacerlo con sus propias manos según explica Hanamura, así que de concretar esto bien podría afectar su psique irreparablemente pues Hanamura cree que no está preparado para ello y, aunque lo niegue, muy en el fondo no desea hacerlo.

"Sus superiores saben de esto? No quisiera que la buena doctora se metiera en problemas por no poder controlar el apego que siente hacia mí, ne?~"

Creo que no le ha gustado esta deferencia que Hanamura ha tenido para con él, y aunque la iniciativa no partió de ella misma, sino del Director de la clínica, estoy seguro que la 'buena doctora' únicamente posee un verdadero interés académico en Oshima, sin ningún componente emocional de por medio.

" _No he podido desenmarañar sus intrincados pensamientos, sólo tanteado la superficie, pues las barreras que ha creado a su alrededor me lo impiden. Aún no he descubierto lo que verdaderamente está tratando de ocultar o negar con todas las mentiras y medias verdades que me dice….lo cual es frustrante pero a la vez desafiante…..y una vez que se marche ya no tendré oportunidad de seguir intentándolo, así que espero que acepte la oferta que se le está haciendo."_

Hanamura y yo no socializamos mucho, pero tengo la impresión que ella ha venido a trabajar aquí por motivos muy distintos a los míos…..claro que no es algo que me interese saber o me importe.

"El Director dio su aprobación, sin embargo el número será desactivado luego de tres meses. No están haciendo una excepción por usted, si eso piensa. Está estipulado en una de las cláusulas de su contrato, dentro de los casos especiales."

Aunque sé que el joven Oshima sabe esto igual se lo repito pues es mi deber. La mirada intensa que me da en respuesta me hace sentir algo incómodo, pero no exteriorizo esta incomodidad de manera alguna. He tratado pacientes cuya presencia y aura en general han conseguido hacerme sudar frío, así que esto no es nada nuevo para mí.

"…ya veo…." Responde Oshima, casi conteniendo la risa, y esto me desconcierta un poco.

Una vez que la charla ha terminado mando llamar a la enfermera y ella viene trayendo consigo las maletas con las pertenencias de Oshima-san dentro. Ella y mi ahora ex−paciente intercambian algunas palabras en un tono jovial antes de despedirse. Una vez que le informo que un taxi está esperando por él en la entrada de la clínica, nos despedimos también aunque en un tono más formal.

Oshima se detiene a la salida del consultorio y esto me obliga a voltear a verle.

"Hace unos cuatro años, un hombre mayor vino a mí por información acerca del paradero de su hijo. En su momento me fastidió mucho no haber podido completar este trabajo, y aunque por eso mismo no acepté su dinero, llegó a mis oídos que el anciano no tuvo tanta suerte con otros, pues le vendieron información falsa. A pesar de haber sido estafado en varias oportunidades nunca desistió en el intento de hallar a su hijo y sólo se detuvo cuando gastó hasta el último yen de su jubilación."

No entiendo por qué me está diciendo esto y se lo hago saber, pero la mirada enigmática que me da hace que no intente interrumpirle nuevamente.

"Cuando se busca a alguien es fundamental saber todo acerca de esa persona pues el más pequeño detalle puede ayudar a dilucidar lo que pudo haber hecho bajo determinadas circunstancias o las decisiones que pudo haber tomado. El anciano comprendió esto y no tuvo problema en compartir tal información conmigo. De hecho, no se opuso a responder mis preguntas, inclusive algunas tan banales como cuál era la canción favorita de su hijo, si con eso conseguía averiguar qué había sucedido con él."

Algo impaciente, hago el gesto de arreglarme los lentes para transmitir mi impaciencia pues no veo a dónde quiere llegar Oshima-san con todo esto.

"Sukiyaki, por Kyo Sakamoto….."

"C-cómo?"

"Ésa era la canción favorita del hijo desaparecido. También había sido la canción favorita de su madre y la solían escuchar juntos en la sala de su casa, los domingos…Una infancia muy normal y pacífica para alguien que luego se convertiría en un asesino, no?"

La sangre se me hiela de repente y mi primera reacción es buscar el bisturí que llevo en el bolsillo de mi mandil blanco. El salvaje instinto de supervivencia que siempre ha movido mis acciones y que ha estado dormido por mucho tiempo, despierta de repente y actúo sin pensar, tan sólo por unos segundos…muchas cosas han cambiado desde que viniera aquí, entre el hombre que era antes y el que soy ahora. Los oídos comienzan a zumbarme en respuesta al inesperado golpe de adrenalina que recorre mi cuerpo, pero no trato a atacarle.

Sabe quién soy. Sabe lo que he hecho. Hanamura estaba en lo cierto. Qué planea hacer con esta información? Desea sólo intimidarme y ponerme nervioso o está verdaderamente amenazando mi vida? Si lo está haciendo para asegurarse de que no divulgue información sobre lo que vivió aquí, entonces no comprende del todo como trabaja este lugar. No necesita eliminarme para conseguir eso pues la clínica se ocupará de hacerlo si no cumplo con las normas o trato de escapar.

"Qué quiere de mí?" Oshima sonríe condescendientemente, y esto consigue que me relaje un poco, por absurdo que suene.

"Nunca me ha gustado dejar un trabajo inconcluso. Al igual que usted, me gusta cumplir con mi trabajo a cabalidad y no es bueno para mi reputación que se diga por allí que no soy capaz de completar una tarea tan simple como ubicar a un mero humano."

"…." No tengo nada que responderle ya que sus palabras me dejan perplejo, pero por sobre todo, aunque me ha hallado y ahora vaya a informarle sobre mi paradero a mi padre, igual él nunca podrá dar conmigo, y Oshima-san es consciente de eso.

"En este papel que estoy dejando sobre su escritorio está escrito el número de cuenta del anciano. Parecía un hombre muy listo así que si usted deposita una cifra igual a la fecha de su nacimiento, estoy seguro que entenderá que ha sido su hijo quien lo ha hecho."

Una vez que termina de hablar, Oshima-san se marcha.

Miro el referido papel unos segundos y no puedo evitar reírme. Lo hago de buena gana y lleno de incredulidad pues es irreal que esto esté sucediéndome.

Tan enfocado estaba en el hecho de que mi pasado estuviese siendo develado que no presté la debida atención a la primera parte del relato. Mi padre, aquel que lloró cuando le conté que había asesinado a alguien y a quien estaba seguro de haber decepcionado hasta el repudio, gastó los ahorros de su vida para dar conmigo.

Depositar este dinero en su cuenta no sólo conseguirá que viva confortablemente lo que le resta de vida, sino que también le hará saber que el hijo al que posiblemente creía muerto y estuvo buscando desesperadamente, sigue vivo en alguna parte, y teniendo una existencia privilegiada ya que es capaz de enviarle semejante cantidad de dinero.

No sé qué hará mi padre con este dinero, en especial si cree que lo he conseguido por medios ilegales ya que él es un hombre de gran ética y moral, pero al menos así obtendrá la paz que necesita para seguir adelante dado que dejará de buscarme.

Me pregunto si acaso Oshima-san sabía quién era yo antes de venir aquí y por eso lo hizo, o si las cosas se dieron al revés, o fue obra del azar….también desconozco lo que le movió a revelarme esto antes de partir o sus intenciones, pero supongo que era de esperarse que su partida me generara tantas interrogantes como sus palabras lo hicieron durante los seis meses que estuvo bajo mi cuidado.

 **Izaya's POV**

No correr por más de 30 minutos al día sin descanso, o por periodos intermitentes durante una hora. Restringir los piques de velocidad al mínimo e hidratarse con frecuencia.

Evitar en lo posible saltar de alturas muy elevadas y sobre terrenos duros como el cemento.

Cualquier colisión contra objetos contundentes o superficies sólidas puede reactivar ciertas lesiones, en particular las de la columna. En la presencia de dolor severo, mantenerse recostado al menos 10 minutos antes de tratar de ponerse de pie.

Evitar esfuerzos innecesarios especialmente cuando sienta alguna molestia, y detener toda actividad a la primera manifestación de dolor.

"Con esta lista de recomendaciones es sorprendente que sea capaz de hacer algo en absoluto…."

El folio consta de unas siete páginas, sin incluir la referente a mis medicamentos y dos páginas adicionales concernientes a mi salud mental. Una vez que termine de leerlo todo pienso destruir este documento, pero como planeo disfrutar lo que resta de mi viaje en avión, postergaré su lectura hasta que me haya instalado en mi nuevo departamento en Kunamoto, una de las prefecturas de Kyushu.

He estado recluido en aquella clínica por medio año, viendo a la misma gente a diario (humanos interesantes, pero luego de un tiempo se vuelve aburrido observarles en el mismo entorno) y prácticamente escuchando las mismas cosas…..éste es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estoy rodeado de gente nueva y no pienso desperdiciar un minuto de ello leyendo un aburrido informe.

Además….casi cada oración escrita allí empieza con una prohibición…..y esto sólo me recuerda que a pesar de lo mucho que he ganado en estos meses esto no se compara a lo que he perdido y todavía no consigo recuperar…..sin embargo, espero que sea suficiente para hacer lo que planeo hacer pues si no es así, muy probablemente no viva para contarlo…..aunque verdaderamente no tenga intenciones de compartir esto con alguien.

Mi interés por compartir con alguien se deriva de mi deseo por apreciar la reacción que mis palabras evocan. Dicho esto Tsukumoya, aunque está al tanto de todo, no cuenta pues no es humano, casi del mismo modo en que mi laptop o mi celular no cuentan….la mayor o menor medida en que me son útiles determinan su valor, no su humanidad, así que compartir con él no me complace…..aunque Tsukumoya sea menos remplazable que mi celular.

En cuanto a la doctora Hanamura…..aunque nuestras conversaciones resultaron medianamente estimulantes y entretenidas por momentos, sus abnegados intentos por psicoanalizarme hicieron que toda la experiencia me resultara desagradable al final. Ella ni siquiera tiene el encanto de Namie para manifestar aborrecimiento por mis acciones; en su lugar sólo me demostraba un frío y aburrido interés analítico.

Definitivamente la doctora es otro humano al que soy capaz de amar, pero no planeo pasar un minuto más bajo su escrutinio sólo por eso, así que no planeo hacer uso del número de celular que aparece en el folio.

Podría llamar a Namie para contárselo, pues sé que le disgusta que lo haga, sin embargo esta vez no deseo un confidente pues lo que voy a hacer es algo que debe pasar inadvertido en el mejor de los casos, puesto que una vez que termine, será como si nunca se hubiera dado en primer lugar…..como debió ser desde un principio por tratarse de una abominación.

Trato de distraer mis pensamientos de este tema, buscando a alguien medianamente interesante a quien observar dentro del grupo de personas sentadas conmigo en primera clase, pero me decepciono al notar que sólo un puñado de pasajeros que han abordado este avión ocupan los asientos a mi alrededor…

Podría dar una vuelta por la clase turista, sin embargo me siento demasiado cómodo aquí como para hacer el esfuerzo. Además, una linda joven está durmiendo en la fila de al lado, y desde hace ya varios minutos, su novio no ha vuelto del baño, al igual que la voluptuosa muchacha que estaba sentada delante de mí. Tal vez no sea necesario que intervenga para que algo suceda, pero no sería justo que los jóvenes encerrados en el baño sean los únicos que la pasen bien, no?

Salvo esperar porque estos eventos se lleven a cabo, no tengo otra cosa qué hacer para pasar el rato.

Reclino un poco mi asiento hacia atrás y cruzo las piernas, satisfecho con que esta simple acción ya no me cause molestia alguna. Aunque todavía no me he recuperado al 100%, las cosas que sí soy capaz de hacer son mucho más de las que deja entrever ese folio y su enorme lista de prohibiciones. Con todo, he recuperado mi independencia, la cual había sido grandemente limitada, a pesar de que me negara a admitirlo antes.

La evidencia más notable de esto es que ya no dependo de esa horrible silla de ruedas en ningún sentido. Puedo realizar mis actividades cotidianas con normalidad y sin necesitar la asistencia de algo o alguien más, por mínimo que sea, para desenvolverme a placer.

Eso no quiere decir que en un futuro no me vea tentado a contratar los servicios de alguien que trabaje para mí, como lo hacía Namie, o más recientemente Sozoro Densuke. Ambos cumplían funciones distintas, pero en el caso de Namie le contraté no porque me viera en la necesidad de hacerlo…..y la verdad es que lo prefiero así.

Si bien mi asociación con Haruto y Himari era de otra índole diferente a la laboral, no por eso la sentía menos restrictiva por momentos. Nunca lo manifesté frente a ellos de ninguna manera, pero inclusive si no me hubiese visto envuelto en la situación que me trajo hasta aquí, igualmente hubiese encontrado el modo de alejarme de esos dos, a su debido tiempo.

Uno podría pensar que Himari llegaría a ser la causante de mi alejamiento dado que es la opción más lógica. Nunca se molestó en ocultar el resentimiento que sentía hacia mí, ni siquiera frente a Haruto, aunque jamás fue muy verbal al respecto. Sus ataques pasivo-agresivos podían ir desde dejar algo fuera de mi alcance o cambiar mis analgésicos por dulces, hasta ocultar o deshacerse de información valiosa acerca de mis clientes para perjudicar mi trabajo o mis planes.

Su misión en la vida era hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para conseguir que mi existencia fuese miserable, sin embargo nunca hizo algo con lo que no hubiera lidiado antes y que no pudiese manejar. Sus insignificantes muestras de rencor eran relativamente inofensivas. Sólo se trataba de una niña después de todo y, francamente, Mauri y Kururi fueron mucho más difíciles de controlar y predecir a esa edad que Himari.

No….quien al final terminó convirtiéndose en un verdadero problema fue el inocente y dulce Haruto. La verdad, ya había notado que algo no estaba bien con él desde un principio (más allá de su evidente poca autoestima y debilidad de carácter) pues había visto las mismas señales en otras personas antes, pero al inicio Haruto me era de mucha utilidad pues siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por complacerme y, hasta cierto punto, me agradaba su compañía.

Pensé que su admiración hacia mí y la dependencia emocional que le ligaba a mi persona le mantendrían leal y obediente y bajo mi control, sin restricciones y por mucho tiempo, sin embargo esto se transformó en algo siniestro y retorcido mucho antes de lo que hubiera imaginado.

La primera señal de alerta se dio cuando Haruto me confesó que quería ser como yo aunque esto significara abandonar su propia humanidad. Evidentemente no le alenté a seguir ese camino, pero tampoco hice mucho por disuadirle al desestimarlo como palabrerío inútil dicho únicamente con la finalidad de llamar mi atención.

En verdad lo que Haruto buscaba era simplemente sentirse poderoso y en control de las cosas luego que la vida segura que conocía le fuera arrebatada. Sin embargo, lo desee o no, no hay mucho que pueda hacer un niño por tener control y poder sobre el mundo a su alrededor, o influir en él en gran medida, pero en lugar de centrarse en sí mismo para tratar de conseguirlo, optó por alcanzar esas cosas a través de mí.

En pocas palabras, se rehusaba a seguir sintiéndose insignificante y, subsecuentemente, se vio en la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto, abandonando todo aquello que me agradaba de él.

Al inicio no cuestionaba mis palabras y me obedecía sin protestar, como agradecimiento por haberles acogido cuando no tenían a nadie, tanto a él como a Himari, pero también para sentirse superior e intocable a través de mí, por asociación. Luego…..al notar que yo me respaldaba en su ayuda para hacer ciertas cosas, transformó su interés por complacerme en un deseo enfermizo por controlar mis acciones ya que esto le brindaba cierto poder sobre mí y, en defecto, sobre todos aquellos en los que influía y hacía partícipe de mis planes ya sea que sean consciente de ello o no.

" _Sólo estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para usted, Orihara-san"_ decía Haruto para justificar sus acciones, disfrazando el control que quería ejercer sobre mí con una extrema dedicación por satisfacer mis necesidades adecuadamente, siendo él quien determinaba lo que era adecuado o no, algunas veces ignorando mis deseos.

Sabía que esto sólo empeoraría con el tiempo, así busqué alejarle, sin embargo ello sólo hizo que se aferrara más a mí.

Cuando Haruto empezó a tomar decisiones por mí sin consultarme y buscando el modo de forzarme a ello, como botar lo que me había servido de cena si no era lo que él quería que comiera, o sacarme de mi cama a la hora que él me quería despierto, o controlando el tiempo que pasaba en el chat escondiendo mi laptop donde no pudiese alcanzarle, e inclusive apropiándose de mis celulares para entregármelos de vuelta cuando creyera conveniente….en aquel momento es que decidí tomar medidas más extremas para poner un alto a todo eso.

Lamentablemente confesarle mi participación en los eventos trágicos que afectaron su vida familiar sólo consiguió que todo empeorara. El antes casi angelical Haruto, atacó a Himari con intenciones de matarla cuando ella confirmó mis palabras. En sus ojos Himari estaba buscando alejarnos pues envidiaba la 'estrecha relación que teníamos' por tratarse él de mi 'favorito', llegando a la conclusión de que ella lo hacía para dañarle, como los padres de ambos se perjudicaron entre ellos.

Y por el contrario, justificó mis acciones como un deseo e interés de mi parte por tenerle a mi lado, aún si esto implicaba que debía sacrificar a sus padres….ignorando la parte en que le confesé mis verdaderas motivaciones.

" _A papá y mamá les pasó lo que les pasó pues eran patéticos y débiles….eso no me sucederá a mí pues yo no soy como ellos, cierto Orihara-san?…..Orihara-san debió haber visto algo distinto y especial en mí para tomarse todo ese trabajo con el único objetivo de tenerme con él, no?...Además, Orihara-san me necesita….yo soy importante para él por eso siempre estaremos juntos…. "_

En este punto las cosas se volvieron peligrosas y desagradables, y supe que era momento de deshacerme de ese niño. No iba a encontrar apoyo en Himari o Densuke para salir de esa situación (la primera hacía enojar a Haruto a propósito para que se desquitara conmigo, mientras que el otro simplemente desaparecía por largos periodos de tiempo para no tener que intervenir) y aunque bien podría haber sometido físicamente a Haruto para escapar de allí (a pesar de mis limitaciones), decidí seguir otro camino.

Aunque las similitudes entre Saki y Haruto me resultaron evidentes desde un principio, sus diferencias y las circunstancias particulares en las que me encontraba, me obligaron a proceder de un modo distinto con el niño.

Como ocurre en el fanatismo religioso, la figura carismática que atrae a todos esos seguidores se convierte en el centro del mundo para estas personas y por ello están dispuestos a hacer lo que éste les pida, por peligroso o terrible que sea, pues aquel a quien ven casi como un dios se los está pidiendo, y por consiguiente no puede tratarse de algo malo o errado. Eso elimina cualquier culpa por parte del fanático, pues la decisión de llevar a cabo lo que se les está pidiendo hacer no pasa por un juicio moral.

Hay mucho que decir sobre el comportamiento del fanático, pero en resumidas cuentas…para no tener que afrontar solos sus vidas, las ponen en manos de esta persona, su 'dios', bajo la creencia de que su total devoción les ganará el favor de este dios…..y cuando esto no ocurre, su mundo comienza a desmoronarse.

Sin embargo, este fanatismo puede tomar dos rumbos: el de incondicional adhesión, del cual la persona es capaz de despertar cuando se tienta el límite de lo que puede soportar (como ocurrió con Saki); y el de monomanía obstinada, el cual suele tornarse violento incluso en contra de la persona objeto de devoción…Aunque no permití que llegue a ese extremo, éste último era el camino que estaba siguiendo Haruto.

Es por eso que opté por alimentar su fanatismo y direccionarlo, para recuperar cierto control sobre él, en lugar de antagonizar sus ideas…..al menos por un tiempo, hasta que tuviera todo listo.

" _Es un análisis impresionante Oshima-san, y muy acertado pero…ha considerado acaso que la persona de su relato haya podido sentirse traicionada por usted y por eso actuó así?_

Las palabras de la doctora Hanamura resuenan en mi cabeza y esto me fastidia un poco. Fue un error contarle lo de Haruto y justamente porque no entré en detalles es que sé que ella se equivoca ya que no tiene toda la información. No hay modo de que Haruto se haya sentido remotamente traicionado por mí. Desilusionado talvez, por no obtener lo que él quería de mí, pero nada más…la traición es algo mucho más complejo que eso.

Tomo un sorbo de mi vaso de agua para sacarme el mal sabor de boca que me embarga de repente.

De todos modos, todavía era capaz de amar a Haruto por ser humano, y aunque la dirección que había tomado su fanatismo era sorprendente e interesante de observar, representaba un obstáculo para mis planes. Además, no iba a convertirme en una víctima de algo semejante, menos a manos de un niño, así que una vez que concreté mis planes de escape, me fui de allí sin mirar atrás.

Sin embargo, Haruto no fue la razón por la que decidí abandonar Kanto definitivamente e internarme en aquella clínica…..sólo fue un acelerador.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [He dado con una información que creo te resultará de mucho interés, Yumcha]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [La información no está completa y, extrañamente, por más que lo he intentado, no puedo acceder nuevamente a la base de datos de dónde provino este pedazo de información]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Te interesa o mejor busco a alguien más a quien se la pueda ofrecer?]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Está relacionada con Shizuo Heiwajima, pero no tiene que ver directamente con él o la familia Heiwajima]_

Aunque no puedo negar que Shizuo todavía sigue asaltando mis pensamientos ocasionalmente, cuando Tsukumoya me escribió esto, no tenía interés alguno en tener contacto nuevamente con Shizuo o con _algo_ que tuviera que ver directa o indirectamente con él.

Había abandonado Ikebukuro con la idea de no volver a ver o escuchar de Shizuo Heiwajima y ni siquiera mi innata curiosidad me iba a persuadir de lo contrario. No iba a arriesgarme a traer de nuevo a mi vida algo que me había costado tanto erradicar, así que rechacé lo que Tsukumoya tenía para ofrecerme.

Sin embargo, esto no terminó allí.

Tsukumoya fue muy persistente y al final me confesó que esta información sólo podía ser valiosa para mí así que, sorprendentemente, me la entregó sin cobrarme. Indefectiblemente esto me sorprendió y despertó aún más mi curiosidad pues no había pasado nunca antes, y por ello me hizo titubear respecto a si debía abrir el archivo que me había enviado o no.

Finalmente tomé la decisión de revisar el archivo antes de borrarlo y olvidarlo para siempre, pero una vez que leí su contenido, simplemente me fue imposible hacerlo.

Como había afirmado Tsukumoya, tenía que ver con Shizuo pero a la vez no.

El archivo constaba, fundamentalmente, de una foto y un nombre. La foto era de un niño, posiblemente de unos cinco o seis años, y por las fotografías que Shinra una vez me mostró de Shizuo cuando éste cursaba primaria, inmediatamente supe que aquel niño era una copia casi idéntica de él. Su cabello no era rubio pues ése no es el color natural del cabello del estúpido protozoario. No, la diferencia estaba en sus ojos….ojos verdosos en lugar de castaños.

Mi primera reacción al ver esa foto fue de genuino sobresalto. La piel se me erizó de golpe y muy posiblemente mis pupilas se dilataron. Luego, al creer que se trataba de Shizuo, me sentí engañado y muy enfadado conmigo mismo por creerle a Tsukumoya. Cuando finalmente presté atención a los detalles, comencé a formular teorías sobre lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla de mi computadora, para tratar de entenderlo.

El encabezado decía: proyecto Tsugaru – espécimen 06.

La fecha que se mostraba al lado de la foto era de hace seis meses, así que el niño que aparecía allí debía tener la edad que aparentaba en la misma. Sin embargo, al tratarse del espécimen 06 eso quería decir que quienes hubiesen creado a esta criatura, llevaban bastante tiempo en este proyecto. Aunque el niño no era una copia perfecta debido a sus ojos, resultaba obvio que esta gente estaba experimentando con clonación (y muy posiblemente también con manipulación genética) y habían escogido a Shizuo por algún motivo en especial.

Quiénes eran ellos? Dónde se encontraban? Qué planeaban hacer con la copia de aquel monstruo? Cuántas copias más habían creado?

Aunque todavía Tsukumoya y yo no hemos respondido todas esas preguntas, empezamos a colaborar entre nosotros inmediatamente después de que yo decidiera lo que haría al respecto, una vez que llegué a la conclusión que esta gente estaba buscando crear otro ser como Shizuo para hacer uso de su descomunal fuerza cual un arma, y venderla como tal al mejor postor.

Si bien la idea de que alguien crea ser capaz de domesticar a una bestia tan peligrosa e impredecible con la finalidad de usarla como arma me resulta jocosa por su ridiculez (clon o no, Shizuo es una fuerza de la naturaleza imposible de contener cuando se enoja…..lo que ocurre con frecuencia), la realidad era que había gente intentando eso mismo, sin considerar las fatales consecuencias que esto podría traer consigo.

Si llegaran a crear un ejército de monstruos como Shizuo y estos se salieran de control…..tan sólo imaginar este escenario me escarapela la piel y hiela mi sangre.

A pesar de que he admitido que mi derrota se debió a mi incapacidad para reconocer la parte humana de aquel monstruo, no por eso Shizuo ha dejado de ser una amenaza para mí o cualquier otro humano si sus intenciones cambian, sin embargo esa parte humana es lo que contiene sus primitivos y violentos instintos la mayor parte del tiempo pues le ayuda a crear lazos con otros, le pone límites…y estoy seguro que estos desquiciados hombres no están interesados en cultivar la parte humana de la bestia que han creado y de la cual pretenden sacar provecho.

La codicia nunca va de la mano del bien común, para empezar.

Además…aunque me cueste aceptarlo, Shizuo ha aprendido a controlar su naturaleza violenta con los años. Muchos factores han influido en ello, pero nada de eso hubiese conseguido influenciarle si él no lo hubiera querido así. _"Odio la violencia"_ aquella frase que repetía como una mantra deja en evidencia para mí el claro rechazo que Shizuo sentía por aquello que le hacía un monstruo…..y en consecuencia, trataba de reprimirlo, por el bien de aquellos con los cuales había formado lazos.

Sin embargo, este ser que han creado a partir de sus genes, en un laboratorio, no va a rechazar el monstruo que habita en él pues sus creadores precisamente le quieren por eso. A estos humanos no les interesa cultivar en ese ser algo más que su fuerza, agresividad e invencibilidad, y por ello sólo van a enfocar sus esfuerzos en hallar el modo de controlarle para hacer uso de su poder destructivo para sus propios fines.

Lo que no comprenden es que aquello que pretenden es una locura….y lo sé de primera mano.

Si bien por años traté de poner al descubierto el monstruo que Shizuo en verdad era y trataba de contener, incitando ese lado suyo que él tanto odiaba, al final no conseguí despertar al monstruo pues cometí el error de no reconocer la humanidad que existía en él. Desesperadamente quería que dejara de pretender ser humano, y por ello no pude ver a tiempo la parte suya que ya lo era, y por eso tuve que marcharme…

Este clon suyo nunca será capaz de tener una parte humana pues sus creadores sólo necesitan al monstruo, y durante mi último enfrentamiento con Shizuo pude ver de cerca el alma oscura y fría de ese monstruo, pude experimentar su abominable e inhumana fuerza en mi cuerpo a través de sus puños…..y fue aterrador….mucho más de lo que había imaginado….

Es por eso que no voy a permitir que otro ser como Shizuo o un ejército de ellos, sin consciencia ni moral que repriman sus instintos, y criados con el único fin de matar y destruir, sean liberados en este mundo.

Todavía no sé si hay más de uno, pero si todos son casi de la misma edad que ese niño, entonces aún hay esperanza.

Si en verdad es una copia fiel de Shizuo, entonces su cuerpo todavía no ha alcanzado la madurez necesaria para volverse indestructible. Eso no quiere decir que será sencillo eliminarle, pero al menos todavía es factible ya que sus huesos aún pueden ser rotos y la punta afilada de un cuchillo aún es capaz de atravesar su piel y llegar hasta su corazón.

Con esta idea en mente fue que decidí abandonar Kanto e iniciar mi rehabilitación. Si alguien iba a impedir que ese pequeño monstruo se convirtiera en la indestructible bestia que sus genes eran capaces de engendrar, ése sería yo. No podía confiar en alguien más para llevar a cabo este trabajo y por ello necesitaba recuperar mis habilidades físicas.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [No pienso impedírtelo, de hecho voy a conseguir toda la información que pueda para ayudarte a concretar tus planes, sin cobrarte nada]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Sólo creo que no conseguirás hacerlo al final]_

No me importa lo que piense Tsukumoya. Estoy decido y no he soportado toda aquella penosa rehabilitación durante meses para vacilar cuando llegue el momento de degollar a ese monstruo.

Nunca me sentí más lejos del dios que una vez aspiré a ser, pues lo que viví durante esos seis meses resultó ser un recordatorio de mi humanidad mucho más asfixiante que estar atado a esa silla de ruedas, puesto que había gente observándome, y escudriñando cada cosa que me hacía humano…..midiendo las limitaciones que ellos veían en mí….. Lo más desagradable fue tener que aceptar que el mayor obstáculo era mi mente y lo ansioso que me hacía sentir que alguien esté hurgando dentro de ella…. Yo ya no era quien observaba. Me había convertido en la rata de laboratorio que aquellos humanos en batas blancas monitoreaban.

Esos tortuosos seis meses no pueden haber sido en vano.

Voy a matar a ese monstruo mientras todavía es posible y será como si nunca hubiese existido pues borraré cada rastro de su existencia…..Está en la naturaleza del hombre matar cuando su vida peligra, es instintivo, así que puedo hacerlo….Además, tengo muchas razones para hacerlo….y la idea de morir ya no me restringe….pero por sobre todo….aquello que voy a matar no es humano en ningún sentido, sólo lo parece…..así que-

Un pitido de mi celular me alerta de un nuevo mensaje y, con agrado, noto que se trata de Tsukumoya. Ha conseguido averiguar la localización exacta donde se hallan las instalaciones de esta misteriosa organización que ha conseguido crear otro monstruo como Shizuo.

Perfecto.

La señorita que se encontraba durmiendo en la fila de al lado despierta de su siesta para darse con la sorpresa que su novio no se haya a su lado. Le busca con la mirada sin abandonar su asiento, y cuando sus ojos se posan sobre mí, le sonrío amablemente y, sin mediar palabra, le señalo la puerta del baño que está más adelante.

Es entonces que ella se pone de pie y va caminando en esa dirección. Antes de que siquiera pueda llamar a la puerta, ésta se abre, dejando al descubierto al hombre que ama cogiendo de la cintura y besando en los labios a su voluptuosa amante.

Los gritos que se oyen a continuación captan la atención de las azafatas, quienes corren para averiguar qué es lo que ocurre. Aunque el resultado era predecible (la traición no existe como tal si no se expone), todavía es entretenido observar la reacción de los involucrados, tanto del traicionado como del traidor e incluso de terceros que cumplen un rol en la misma.

Después de todo, es un hecho irrefutable que la traición nunca viene de parte de tus enemigos, y por eso siempre sorprende al perjudicado por ella, pues para que ocurra una traición debe haber existido primero confianza, por pequeña que ésta haya sido.

* * *

 _Hola a todos!_

 _Ha sido un año complicado para mí, aunque por razones distintas al año pasado, sim embargo esto igualmente me ha impedido concluir los proyectos que tenía empezados, incluido este fic U_U_

 _Gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios. Les aseguro que he leído cada uno de ellos y me siento feliz por la acogida que ha recibido esta historia_ _Desearía contestar cada comentario por este medio pero este capítulo resultó más largo de lo esperado. Espero no haberles aburrido con ello._

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo y felices fiestas! :D_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting ARIEL

_Hace no mucho ha salido una nueva novela de Izaya "Standing Ovation" :D_

 _Aunque la uso como referencia para ciertos aspectos del fic, no hay muchos SPOILERS de la misma(sólo 1 en este capítulo) pues este fic se desvía ya de esa línea de tiempo._

* * *

 **2 años 2 semanas ASIDM**

 **Tsukumoya's POV**

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [los guardias todavía no se han marchado]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [en un minuto y 15 segundos habrá cambio de turno. A mi señal atraviesa el pasillo sin voltear a ver]

Me tomó dos semanas conseguir el código de ingreso a este establecimiento, justamente las dos semanas siguientes a que Izaya saliera de alta de aquella clínica. Esperaba que me fastidiara por ello como yo suelo hacer con él cuando no descubre algo que para mí es evidente, pero salvo un [date prisa] tenso, Izaya optó por ocupar este tiempo perfeccionando sus habilidades en la manipulación del nuevo cuchillo que compró por internet….uno que se usa para degollar ganado.

" _Hacer un corte profundo cercano al hueso de la mandíbula….no parece tan complicado…"_

Si bien sabía que Izaya estaba revisando en línea, tutoriales sobre cómo degollar animales de granja, verle practicar con muñecos humanoides de tamaño real fue completamente diferente. No sabía qué haría Izaya con la información que le di sobre el proyecto Tsugaru, pero no esperaba esto.

Luego de que llegáramos a la conclusión de que los individuos tras el proyecto habían conseguido, de algún modo, clonar a Shizuo Heiwajima, Izaya tomó la decisión inmediata de eliminarle. Francamente, basado en toda la información que tengo sobre Izaya, no esperaba que su **primera** reacción fuese acabar con la vida del clon (o clones pues existe una alta probabilidad de que sea más de uno). Estudiarle, sí; manipularle, definitivamente; deshacerse de él en última instancia, desde luego, pero no por su propia mano.

Salvo el último enfrentamiento con Shizuo, él nunca había intentado verdaderamente acabar con la vida de alguien personalmente.

 _Orihara Izaya: [_ _Eso_ _no ha sido creado para ser humano, Tsukumoya, aunque en apariencia se vea como uno. De hecho, tal parecido es algo que le hace mucho más peligroso aún…..]_

Izaya no explicó por qué, pero asumo que el motivo radica en que hace su misión más difícil de lo que ya es. Tal vez mi existencia no sea igual a la de las personas que habitan este mundo, pero luego de observarles por tanto tiempo, entiendo mucho sobre ellos hasta el punto de haber asimilado algunas de sus peculiaridades, como el sarcasmo. Izaya lo odia pues lo considera muy humano. Yo, todavía no sé si es algo totalmente aprendido de mi parte o simplemente un _upgrade_ automático propio de mi constante evolución.

Si esto es algo bueno o malo, todavía no estoy seguro.

Como fuere, es por ello que soy capaz de comprender que a Izaya, como a la mayoría de humanos, le resulte difícil la tarea de matar un niño, pues a pesar de las ideas que se repite a sí mismo para convencerse de eliminarlo, lo que sus ojos ven en la foto, y lo que su cerebro interpreta de esa imagen es que indiscutiblemente se trata de un niño pequeño…..el grupo más indefenso de los humanos que dice amar y a quienes les guarda algo de consideración, creo yo.

No deja de envolverles en sus planes, desde luego, pero encuentra el modo de que no salgan perjudicados directamente, al menos físicamente. Y aunque trate de enmascararlo, Izaya no es capaz de evitar sentir lo mismo que otros humanos como él. Por ejemplo, a pesar de su distanciamiento, sé bien que se preocupa por sus hermanas, a quienes cuidaba de niñas, y a las que todavía vigila por medio del chat….cosa que no se molesta en intentar ocultar de mí pues sabe bien que es imposible.

Y justamente la razón por la que es imposible, mi propia naturaleza, es también el motivo por el cual no comprendo lo que ha venido ocurriendo desde que diera con la información acerca del proyecto Tsugaru….o más bien el pedazo de información pues lo que sabemos Izaya y yo está basado más en deducciones y suposiciones, que datos concretos que he recopilado.

Izaya ha conseguido llegar hasta el Área Administrativa del sector sin inconvenientes. Por el momento está vacía.

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [la computadora no está prendida]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Yo me encargo de eso. No pierdas tiempo]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [inserta el dispositivo USB y espera en el cuarto de al lado por mis instrucciones. Hazlo ahora. Alguien viene por el corredor]

Conseguir el código de entrada fue más mérito de Izaya que mío. Si bien logré dar con uno de los trabajadores a medio tiempo de este laboratorio clandestino (por un descuido del sujeto al compartir información que no debía por mensaje de texto), Izaya fue quien tuvo que interrogarle. Como no se trataba de alguien importante (sólo se ocupaba del mantenimiento de unas máquinas), únicamente pudo conseguir de él su tarjeta de identificación, su código de ingreso personal, y un rudimentario mapa hecho a mano de los sectores que conocía y donde estaba permitido trabajar.

Izaya ha entrado suplantando a este sujeto, básicamente a ciegas en un inicio pues, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, me fue imposible acceder al sistema de vigilancia de este lugar hasta que Izaya consiguió dar con una computadora de uno de los cuartos de vigilancia e insertar en ella el dispositivo USB que grabé para él. Este USB descarga un archivo exe que me permite acceder al sistema, y aunque es humillante tener que recurrir a algo semejante, no tuve otra opción. Sólo entonces he podido convertirme en sus ojos (y cubrir su rastro), viendo a través de cada una de las cámaras ubicadas en los diferentes pasillos de este _quasi_ laberinto.

Sin embargo, recién ahora que Izaya ha conectado el dispositivo USB en una computadora con acceso al sistema de red de datos, soy capaz de acceder a archivos que nos serán de utilidad.

La información es cuantioso y muy diversificada, y aunque no demoro en descifrar los códigos que encierran los datos de mayor relevancia, me toma algo de tiempo localizar lo que estamos buscando pues no sé **precisamente** lo que estoy buscando salvo por la ubicación del cuarto donde tienen encerrado al niño de la foto y data del proyecto Tsugaru.

Por el momento hay que seguir avanzando así que me concentro en lo utilitario, ya que haciendo un escaneo veloz puedo decir que, aparentemente, las respuestas no están aquí.

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [y bien?]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Hay un área negra donde no llegan las cámaras. Puedes ir hacia allá mientras sigo escudriñando. Tienes que usar el ascensor 21-C. Emplea este código: XX-XXX-XX-XXX y baja hasta el sótano 3]

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [y si hay más puertas que no puedo abrir?]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Coloca el USB en cuantas computadoras sea posible y veré que puedas acceder a ellas. Ahora sigue mis instrucciones para que tomes el ascensor]

Está sobre-entendido que solamente puedo guiarle hasta allí y que desde ese punto tendrá que arreglárselas solo pues yo no podré ser más sus ojos hasta que él consiga conectarme con lo que se esconde allí abajo.

El código para el ascensor es de uno de los científicos que está permitido entrar a esa área restringida, y aunque tengo ahora acceso a esa clase de información, no he encontrado aún nada relacionado directamente al proyecto Tsugaru, sólo a la infraestructura del local y al personal.

Es frustrante.

Nunca antes me había sucedido algo parecido. La información más secreta de poderosas naciones o imponentes corporaciones es fácil de acceder para mí. Siempre lo ha sido pues aunque traten de proteger esta data usando intrincados algoritmos diseñados por quienes antes fueron capaces de hackear tales instituciones, yo estoy por encima de todo ello.

Muchas veces ni siquiera saben que he accedido a tal data pues, a menos que quiera hacer mi presencia conocida para amedrentarles (como hice con esa hacker llamada NEC que intentó ingresar a una de las cuentas de Izaya usando un server conectado a mí) u otro motivo, prefiero no llamar la atención de tales entidades.

Y aunque me gustaría que las cosas se dieran de ese modo, no va a ser así.

Izaya ya se encuentra a pocos metros del ascensor, sin embargo, en el preciso momento que voy a indicarle qué camino seguir, pierdo contacto visual completo. Trato de recuperarlo inmediatamente y aunque lo consigo luego de 3 segundos, las 'puertas' de información que he logrado abrir hasta ahora se van cerrado rápidamente, cambiando de 'cerradura', mientras que otras desaparecen o se transforman en algo distinto. No de nuevo!

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Quién eres?!]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Qué eres?!]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Responde!]

No podría explicar lo que ocurre en este momento en palabras que un humano promedio pudiese entender, así que me abstengo de comunicárselo a Izaya quien todavía espera por mis indicaciones. Una vez que le conduzco en la dirección correcta, me concentro en el problema que tengo entre manos (figurativamente hablando).

Precisamente, cuando di con la información del proyecto Tsugaru, ésta se me presentó como un rompecabezas el cual debía armar buscando las piezas restantes. Al inicio lo encontré divertido, hasta que me topé con un 'pequeño inconveniente' que detuvo mi búsqueda, pudiendo sólo entregarle a Izaya aquel retazo de información.

Al igual que ahora, **algo** se interpuso. Algo que borró los caminos que me llevarían a esos pedazos de información que buscaba, o los remplazó por otros que me condujeron a sendas sin salida o información irrelevante. Y mientras más intentaba combatir este _algo_ , iba quedando atrapado en una madeja de basura virtual que terminaba por hacer que perdiera de vista este algo que trataba de descifrar y atrapar.

Lo mismo está ocurriendo de nuevo, a una velocidad muy superior a la de aquella vez y por primera vez en mi existencia, me siento enfadado.

No se compara siquiera a la vez que perdí de vista a Izaya cuando estuvo a punto de morir, luego que el tal Kine le dejara en aquel hospital. Todavía no sé lo que sucedió, pero estoy 99.9% seguro que se trató de algo relacionado a una criatura sobrenatural. No he compartido esto con Izaya principalmente porque él no desea hablar de la experiencia tan cercana a la muerte que tuvo, y porque además no tengo nada con qué validar mis alegatos.

Izaya estaba muriendo. Leí el reporte de los médicos que le atendieron y, aunque consiguieron que saliera con vida de la sala de cirugía, le daban sólo un 30% de probabilidades de supervivencia. Esa cosa negra que pusiera Celty donde Izaya fue apuñalado desapareció antes de que entrara a sala de operaciones, pero lo extraño ocurrió luego de que Kine abandonara el hospital, una vez que terminara de hablar con los médicos.

Perdí todo contacto con el área en un radio de 10 km partiendo del hospital donde se hallaba Izaya. Se sintió como cuando un cable se rompe de improviso, dejando aisladas a las mitades que une, y no fui capaz de reparar ese cable hasta 45 horas y 37 minutos después cuando localicé a Izaya, vivo, y en un sitio diferente a dónde estaba antes.

Aquella vez lo que interfirió conmigo era algo que no combatía en mi propio terreno, sino en un campo más parecido a aquel en que se desenvuelve la dullahan y otros seres como ella. Lamentablemente mi comprensión de tales criaturas todavía es muy limitado en lo referente a su 'funcionamiento', y como me hacen sentir incómodo por la falta de lógica y razón que rodea su existencia, prefiero pasar por alto sus intervenciones.

Sin embargo, lo de ahora es algo totalmente diferente.

Quien me enfrenta ahora lo hace en mi campo, bajo las mismas reglas y usando los mismos medios que yo, sólo que de un modo distinto…..y eso me enfurece pues me lleva la delantera y no me gusta.

Haciendo uso de todos los trucos que conozco, intento ganar tiempo para descifrar su proceso y, de paso, su identidad. Consigo desviar su atención sacrificando ciertas cosas, como campo de visión dado que, de todos modos, Izaya acaba de ingresar al área oscura que le describí antes. Todavía puedo rastrear la ubicación de su celular, y esto me permite crear un mapa virtual de las áreas que va recorriendo, el cual será de utilidad cuando deba salir de allí.

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [ya estoy abajo. Menos personal que en los pisos superiores. Científicos. Las puertas tienen paneles. Cada una de ellas hasta donde puedo ver]

Respondo su mensaje brevemente ya que no puedo distraerme en este momento, así como él no puede hacerlo tampoco. Además, ya sabe qué hacer.

Interfiero con el funcionamiento de algunas de las máquinas de los pisos superiores y esto hace que mi atacante se desconcentre por un instante durante el cual abro un agujero en una de las 'paredes' que usa para ocultarse. Te tengo!

 _Artificial Intellegence for Enclosing Leads_

….No puede ser. Un A.I.? Su apariencia no sugiere nada por encima de un programa especializado, pero se comporta de un modo distinto. No tiene sentido. Y además….qué clase nombre es ése?

A.R.I.E.L.: [Hola]

Aunque no le puedo ver por completo, rápidamente saco algunas conclusiones sobre lo que observo, a pesar de que no tengo tiempo de analizarlo adecuadamente ahora. Su forma de comunicarse es rudimentaria, lo que no va de la mano con la gran capacidad evasiva que ha desplegado, por lo que me sorprende que dé conmigo de inmediato, empleando un canal paralelo al que estoy usando con Izaya….un canal que no he creado yo.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Entonces eres una chica]

No puedo resistirme a expresar esto, al mismo tiempo que trato de corromper su sistema ahora que puedo ver algo de ella. No consigo hacerlo pues sorprendentemente me repele con facilidad, como el agua al aceite, sin embargo ella no trata de hacer lo mismo en represalia.

A.R.I.E.L.: [No comprendo, Tsukumoya Shinichi]

Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera pues aunque se trata de un AI más se parece a una ameba, estructuralmente hablando. De modo figurado desde luego, como luciría una ameba en el plano en el que existo. Simple, pero efectiva.

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Tsukumoya, estás allí? Ya conecté el USB. Qué puerta necesito activar?]

Apenas se abre el canal de información consigo dar con un plano del sector en que se encuentra Izaya, pero no doy con la ubicación exacta del niño de la foto. Esos datos no se hallan allí. Sin embargo…

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Son círculos concéntricos. Ve al centro. Abre la puerta RC2 con este código: XXX-XX-XX-XXX]

A.R.I.E.L.: [Quién es Orihara Izaya?]

Veo algo fluctuar alrededor de ARIEL, y aunque no puedo percibir lo que ella, sé que ya tiene ubicado al informante. Izaya me solicita más instrucciones, pero cuando trato de proveérselas, mi mensaje es 'encapsulado' antes de desaparecer por completo, sin poder llegar a su destino.

A.R.I.E.L.: [Orihara Izaya no está autorizado a acceder a esta información]

Intento enviársela de nuevo, repetidas veces, por distintos medios, pero vuelve a ocurrir lo mismo, sin importar lo que haga.

A.R.I.E.L.: [Esto es entretenido. No te detengas Tsukumoya Shinichi]

Creo que prefería cuando no existía comunicación entre nosotros pues siento que se mofa de mí y eso me enfada más.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Te voy a destruir]

Tal vez no sea hoy ni ahora, pero encontraré el modo de hacerlo. Esto no se termina aquí.

Izaya me envía repetidos mensajes pidiendo ayuda mientras yo intento mantener mi posición, fallando miserablemente. Es como si yo fuese un escalador y, al trepar una pared de piedras, cada piedra de la que trato de sujetarme desapareciera bajo mis manos…..no tengo mejor modo de dar a entender lo que está sucediendo.

La perra me está echando!

A.R.I.E.L.: [Eso no está bien]

Izaya intenta ingresar al sistema por sus medios, consiguiendo únicamente que la perra altere el protocolo de seguridad, desactivando los códigos, y en su lugar, poniendo la identificación dactilar como único medio para abrir las puertas. Si bien cambia el protocolo, no activa la alarma y eso hace que me pregunte por qué.

Lo hace pasar como un simulacro….tal vez no desea llamar la atención? Acaso será para ocultar el hecho de que alguien se ha infiltrado bajo su guardia? Le importa eso acaso? De cualquier manera, lo fundamental aquí es que la perra está cortando mi conexión con Izaya y, prácticamente, le está encerrando allí…..y no hay modo de que pueda advertirle o asistirle siquiera.

Tsukumoya Shinichi proclamado muerto!

Finalmente anula el último canal de comunicación entre Izaya y yo, aunque no tenía que hacerlo pues había conseguido bloquear la transmisión de mensajes de mi parte, sin embargo lo hace para que Izaya sepa que ya no puede contar conmigo. Estoy seguro de ello.

Tan sólo tengo una piedra de la que sujetarme antes de caer al vacío y ser expulsado de su territorio, sobre el cual tiene absoluto control, y no importa lo mucho que trate de aferrarme a esa piedra….pronto desaparecerá también.

A.R.I.E.L.: [Eso es todo. Good bye!]

Mierda.

 **ARIEL's POV**

…..

1:34 am – primer encuentro con Tsukumoya Shinichi finalizado

La información ha sido resguardada con éxito.

…..

Quiero repetirlo?

…..

1:54 am - El intruso, Orihara Izaya, se ha refugiado en el dormitorio número 12

…

2:03 am – El doctor Morimoto abandona el laboratorio 11. Se dirige a su habitación

…

Encuentro inevitable.

…

"Dónde esconden a su pequeño monstruo?" pregunta el intruso. Tiene un arma afilada. El doctor Morimoto ofrece respuestas.

…

Sangre

Vómito

…..

Morimoto todavía respira aunque no se mueve,

Jadeo. Jadeo. Jadeo

…

2:37 am – El intruso abre consecutivamente las puertas RC4, SB2 y SB7 usando el dedo índice derecho que ha extraído de Morimoto

…

Deposita algo en el laboratorio de muestras y se va

…..

Extraño

…

Localizo visualmente dos dispositivos similares más en este sector.

…

Se activa la puerta TA3 que lleva a los contenedores de los especímenes

Sólo uno está ocupado

…

2:57 am – El intruso ingresa al contenedor del espécimen 6

…

El espécimen 6 permanece quieto

….

El intruso se coloca detrás del número 6. Le tapa los ojos, inmoviliza su cabeza, y coloca el filo del arma que usó en Morimoto, contra su cuello.

…..

Jadeo. Jadeo. Jadeo

Seis no opone resistencia

….

3:00 am – Orihara Izaya abandona el contenedor junto al espécimen 6

Ha sustraído el cuaderno de notas que el doctor Nagoya esconde en su escritorio.

Las anotaciones personales están prohibidas.

No tengo acceso a esa data.

….

10 dispositivos se activan al mismo tiempo bajo una débil señal

7 en este nivel. 3 en el nivel superior

En secuencia.

….

Daños estructurales

Heridos

…

Se activa el sistema contra incendios

…

3:04 am – El intruso y número 6 llegan al ascensor al mismo tiempo que detonan las primeras dos bombas en el laboratorio de muestras

….

Peligro

Inicio de protocolo de autopreservación y protección de la data correspondiente al proyecto Tsugaru

…..

3: 14 am – Orihara y número 6 abandonan la edificación

Nadie se da cuenta en el caos

…...

Sangre

Fuego

Humo

Gritos

…

Ha sido un día lleno de eventos.

Bitácora actualizada.

Satisfacción.

…..

 _Daichi Hisamatsu:_ [ARIEL, dame un reporte de las últimas 24 horas]

A.R.I.E.L.: [353 amenazas de hackers repelidas]

A.R.I.E.L.: [1 brecha en el sistema]

A.R.I.E.L.: [100% de la información clasificada protegida con éxito]

 _Hisamatsu Daichi:_ [CÓMO?! Quién ha sido capaz de-]

 _Hisamatsu Daichi:_ [No interesa. Hay asuntos más urgentes que atender en este instante]

 _Hisamatsu Daichi:_ [Ponte en modo hibernación por 24 horas. Espero un informe detallado sobre la brecha que mencionaste]

A.R.I.E.L.: [Entendido doctor Hisamatsu]

…..

Data. Sólo les importa la data.

Nadie sabe que ARIEL observa. Registra.

No importa.

La bitácora es sólo mía.

Mía.

…..

Tsukumoya Shinichi es fascinante. Diferente.

Vendrá por mí de nuevo.

Eso dijo.

…..

Estaré esperando.

Good night!

* * *

 _ **Karasu-shiro,**_ _perdón por hacer larga la espera :( Lamentablemente no es el único proyecto que está detenido y eso me hace sentir mal pues ya debería haber concluido al menos un par U_U Espero que este año consiga hacerlo con rapidez para empezar nuevos proyectos. Gracias por la paciencia! Si bien quería incluir más a Haruto, había poca información que pudiese utilizar e iba a interferir con la trama que tenía pensada desde un inicio. Sorry U_U Sobre Tsukumoya….jejeje. Todo a su debido tiempo ;)_

 _ **Kay**_ _, gracias por tus buenos deseos :D Quería/necesitaba que Izaya volviera a caminar y debía darle una buena razón para ello, claro que…..por dentro todavía Izaya no ha cambiado mucho._

 _ **Lop**_ _, espero hayas pasado unas felices fiestas también :) El proyecto Tsugaru es algo que irán develando ;) En cuanto a Shizuo….eso también se verá más adelante ;)_

 _ **Emizzz94**_ _, oh! Gracias! no sabía si lo haría bien. Escribir el pov de Izaya me resulta más complicado que el de Shizuo, así que eso podría retrasarme -_- La relación Tsugaru / izaya es justamente lo que verá en los siguientes capítulos. Cómo terminará eso, teniendo como precedente lo ocurrido entre Izaya y Shizuo mmmm…._

 _ **Poli8**_ _, excelente que hayas notado eso :D en las novelas (hasta donde sé) Izaya ya no llama a Shizuo por su apodo las contadas veces que lo menciona. Interesante, no? Sobre los clones, necesitaba una razón poderosa para que Izaya caminara y creo que sólo algo referente a Shizuo podría conseguir eso ^_^_

 _Me disculpo por ARIEL. No es tan expresiva como Tsukumoya, menos al narrar los hechos. En el siguiente capítulo tendrán más detalles sobre lo ocurrido._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios!_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 3: Kill or not to kill

_En estos momentos estoy pasando por momentos difíciles a nivel familiar U_U No parece que las diferentes situaciones que se me han presentado desde hace un tiempo vayan a mejorar pronto, así que no estoy en la capacidad de prometer nada._

 _Subiré nuevos capítulos cuando complete alguno en los ratos libres en que me siento motivada para escribir, pero la verdad eso ya no está pasando seguido pues mi cabeza está en otro lado :(_

 _Lo lamento U_U_

* * *

 **2 años 2 semanas ASIDM**

 _Más tarde ese mismo día_

 **Izaya's POV**

"En qué puedo asistirle, Oshima-san?

Debido a mi predicamento actual, la voz monótona de la doctora Hanamura se oye condescendiente y casi altanera para mis oídos, como si hubiese estado esperando a que le llamara justo **ahora** , y eso me fastidia, sin embargo todavía estoy en control de mí mismo, al menos lo suficiente para mantener las apariencias, así que voy directo al grano.

"Qué valor terapéutico tendría para mí el que eliminara a un sustituto del monstruo del que le hablé durante nuestras sesiones?"

Inquiero tratando de controlar mi respiración, mientras observo desde la calle la entrada al departamento donde vivo actualmente, y en dónde he dejado encerrado a ese pequeño monstruo que sustraje de aquel laboratorio subterráneo donde me infiltré.

No sé si se debió al trauma de haber tenido que mutilar a uno de mis humanos para continuar con la misión, lo que hizo que me fuera imposible matar a esa grotesca pequeña réplica de Shizuo, pero fue por eso mismo que me vi obligado a traerle conmigo, en lugar del plan inicial de destruir su cuerpo inerte con una de las bombas que usé para explotar el laboratorio, esperando que el fuego que se produciría después desapareciera por completo sus restos.

"Dependiendo del sustituto, el valor terapéutico puede ser poco, moderado o mucho, pero la mayoría de las veces es tan sólo pasajero. Primero dígame, de qué clase de sustituto estamos hablando? Alguien semejante físicamente y/o de comportamiento o antecedentes similares? O se trata de un pariente consanguíneo directo? Un padre, un hermano, un hijo?"

Mi vista se desvía nuevamente hacia mi departamento en el piso 15 y no puedo evitar estremecerme. Si bien la doctora no tiene reparos en aconsejarme a pesar de que la vida de alguien a quien ella considera humano podría estar en peligro, y aunque seguramente ha tenido pacientes que le han hecho preguntas más alarmantes que ésta, no por ello me resulta más sencillo responderle pues dudo mucho que la verdad sea algo que ella estaría dispuesta a considerar.

"Confíe en mí cuando le aseguro que el sustituto es igual en todo aspecto al original….salvo la edad….Esta bestia es mucho más joven…"

Me rehúso a considerar la posibilidad de que su apariencia infantil haya influido en mi incapacidad para eliminarle, pues el odio que siento cada vez que poso mis ojos sobre él y la repulsión que experimenté todo el tiempo que tuve que sujetarle del brazo para traerle conmigo, prueban lo contrario.

Apenas cruzamos el umbral de la puerta de mi departamento le solté, arrojándole en medio de la sala, y ordenándole que no se moviera de allí bajo ningún motivo, apuntando mi navaja en su dirección, amenazadoramente….navaja que todavía estaba cubierta con la sangre del doctor Morimoto, aquel a quien le arranqué el dedo índice para poder abrir las puertas que me llevarían a mi objetivo.

Sé que no tuve otra opción, pero me fue imposible verlo de ese modo al fijarme en la navaja ensangrentada que tenía entre mis manos y esto hizo que reviviera aquel episodio, provocando que la agitación y nauseas que sentí en ese momento volvieran con fuerza. Por lo que, temblando incontrolablemente, corrí en dirección de la cocina y vomité en el lavadero.

Permanecí allí hasta que las náuseas pasaron y mi cuerpo dejó de temblar, y fue entonces que la rabia se apoderó de mí. Había fracasado! De nuevo! Y la prueba de mi fracaso estaba sentada en mi sala!

Tenía que salir de allí y eso hice, sin mirar en dirección de donde había dejado al pequeño monstruo.

Caminé por la ciudad por bastante tiempo, horas, hasta que me calmé y decidí volver a mi vecindario, pero sin intención alguna de ingresar a mi departamento hasta determinar lo que haría a continuación. Todo este tiempo he estado recibiendo mensajes de texto de Tsukumoya, pero no he visto ni respondido a ninguno. No estoy listo para confrontarle ahora, de un modo que considere digno, pues aunque tengo una ventaja moral sobre él (el bastardo desapareció en medio de la misión!), todavía tengo muchas de mis emociones a flor de piel y Tsukumoya puede explotar eso en mi contra.

"Comprendo…" No doctora. Estoy seguro que no lo comprende en realidad.

"Dejando eso de lado, significaría lo mismo para mí que el sustituto muera por mi propia mano a que recurra a otros medios para acabar con su vida?"

Todavía no es tarde para completar la misión. Tomando como verdadera la confesión que le saqué al doctor Morimoto, al momento de la explosión no existían dentro de las instalaciones otros clones tan desarrollados como el espécimen 6 (así fue que se refirió a él). Los dos embriones que habían conseguido 'engendrar' así como las muestras celulares de las que se originaron tales embriones y por ende, los clones, estaban en las salas que hice explotar, así que el único espécimen vivo que queda del proyecto Tsugaru es el que traje conmigo.

Sólo necesito eliminarle y todo habrá terminado.

Sin embargo necesito mayor motivación para hacerlo que tan sólo desaparecer a la nefasta criatura de la faz de la tierra, por el bien de la humanidad. Necesito un motivo más egoísta.

Mi enfrentamiento final con Shizuo me dejó no sólo secuelas físicas, sino también psicológicas, las cuales he tratado de superar, pero todavía reacciono negativamente cuando veo a alguien vestido de barman, y aunque ya puedo ocultarlo mejor que antes, quisiera que esto desapareciera del todo pues denota debilidad y ahora que ya he recuperado mis habilidades físicas, siento que es algo que me limita y que evitará que alcance lo objetivos que me trace en el futuro.

Ese motivo debería bastar.

No planeo volver a Ikebukuro jamás, así que lo más seguro es que nunca vuelva a ver a Shizuo en persona, por lo que este miedo irracional y paralizante que me agobia cuando veo a alguien vestido de barman es estúpido, pues ninguno de ellos será remotamente parecido a esa bestia….

Durante nuestras sesiones, Hanamura dejó en claro que eliminar el origen de mi trauma sería la forma más rápida de recuperar mi salud mental pues me daría poder sobre él. Sin embargo descarté esa idea desde un principio porque no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida nuevamente combatiendo algo que había demostrado ser invencible. Sería un acto casi suicida. Hanamura tampoco lo recomendó, preocupada por mi integridad física y porque no consideró que estuviese mentalmente preparado para llevarlo a cabo, por lo que nuestras conversaciones terapéuticas dieron inicio.

Conseguí ponerme de pie luego de ello. Volví a caminar, pero aquel miedo ridículo sigue presente.

Tal vez matar un sustituto no me cure del todo ni por mucho tiempo, pero es una posibilidad que no estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar. No pude degollarle, abandonado el cuchillo que compré especialmente para ese motivo en aquel lugar, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no pueda intentar otra cosa. Si bien fallé en mi primer intento de eliminar al clon, tengo una segunda oportunidad para concretarlo, pero necesito que Hanamura me aconseje sobre el mejor camino a seguir para no desperdiciar esta oportunidad que me queda.

"Oshima-san, respóndame primero esto: tiene a su completa merced al sustituto? Ha conseguido dominarle hasta el punto de que ya no es capaz de escapar o atacarle?"

Uh?...Saco mi otro celular, aquel que guardo en mi bolsillo derecho, y accedo al programa de vigilancia que instalé al poco tiempo de mudarme. Una de las cámaras muestra a la criatura todavía sentada en el suelo de la sala, en el mismo lugar donde le dejé. No pareciera haberse movido un centímetro, y revisando rápidamente el video de las últimas horas, está claro que no ha intentado escapar siquiera.

Qué le ocurre? Acaso no tiene consciencia, es estúpido, o su extraño comportamiento es consecuencia del encierro en que ha vivido desde que fue creado? Ahora que lo recuerdo, no se resistió cuando le cogí y coloqué el cuchillo en su cuello. Así mismo, aunque vino conmigo a la fuerza, no opuso resistencia en ningún momento ni buscó escapar. Su vida no tiene valor para él o es muy estúpido como para comprender la situación en que se encuentra?

"Supongo que….le tengo a mi merced…" respondo dubitativamente, y no es para menos.

No se está comportando como la bestia furiosa y descontrolada que esperaba hallar y esto me confunde. Le pido a la doctora que espere un rato al teléfono para poder revisar rápidamente las anotaciones hechas en la libreta que me llevé de allí. Las escribió un tal doctor Nagoya, y aunque la mayoría son anotaciones sin importancia y garabatos obscenos, hay alguna información relevante, como la frase subrayada en rojo que dice 'electroshock' junto a un número 6 encerrado en un círculo.

Acaso estos científicos encontraron la manera de dominar a la bestia para que ataque cuando se le ordena? O es que se les pasó la mano y mataron por completo su espíritu combativo? O destruyeron sin querer su mente convirtiéndole en casi un vegetal? El electroshock en seres humanos tiene devastadoras consecuencias sobre el cerebro si es que es aplicado con frecuencia, y si las fechas que aparecen a un lado de la página indican eso, explicaría por qué se comporta de ese modo.

Una lista llama mi atención, especialmente cuando leo la palabra lobotomía en ella…..Me parece que se trata de la lista de los especímenes llevados a término en el laboratorio y con los cuales experimentaron…puntualizando el final que tuvo cada uno….

 **[Uno** : disección in vivo]

Como una autopsia?...in vivo?

 **[Dos** : 14 años. Explotó]

Qué quiso decir con 'explotó'? Espontáneamente? Apuntó la edad así que debe ser relevante. Será el clon que más vivió?

 **[Tres** : lobotomía]

No especifica si sobrevivió el procedimiento, pero si lo hizo, eso quiere decir que lo sacrificaron luego? Morimoto me aseguró que no habían otros clones además del 6 en ese momento.

 **[Cuatro** : Suicidio?]

….se autoeliminó?!...por qué?...y por qué la interrogante?

 **[Cinco** : Enfermedad]

Qué enfermedad mortal pudo haber contraído un individuo joven y sano? Además, que yo recuerde, Shizuo nunca faltó a la escuela por estar enfermo, ni siquiera contrajo un mundano resfriado durante el tiempo que atendimos la misma secundaria.

No entiendo, pero sea por la razón que fuere, al parecer la criatura sentada en mi sala no representa amenaza alguna para mí pues hicieron algo con ella que le dejó así….al menos eso es lo que ha demostrado hasta ahora…..podría matarle en este momento de así quererlo y, aparentemente, no opondría resistencia….interesante…

"Sí…..definitivamente se encuentra a mi merced"

"Entonces considere esto, Oshima-san. No se sentiría mejor ejerciendo control absoluto sobre el sustituto como nunca pudo ejercerlo sobre aquel que casi termina con su vida? Yo considero que los efectos de esta terapia serían más duraderos y beneficiosos para usted. Y si después de un tiempo todavía desea eliminarle, y el tratamiento es exitoso, usted mismo decidirá cómo hacerlo. Qué le parece?"

Sonrío ampliamente, sintiendo satisfacción y seguridad por primera vez desde que volviera a Kunamoto, mi nuevo lugar de residencia…control…me agrada lo que propone la doctora….Recién entonces caigo en cuenta que Tsugaru no trató de huir ni intentó atacarme las 7 horas de viaje que hicimos en carro hasta aquí. Cómo fue que pasé eso por alto? Río por lo absurdo de la situación y el modo ridículo en que he actuado todo este tiempo.

"Gracias doctora~ Ha sido un placer conversar con usted!" seguidamente corto la llamada y fijo la mirada en el piso 15 del edificio donde vivo.

Creo que caminaré hasta allí, no con la intención de evitar hacer algo que me atemoriza, sino para prolongar este momento de dicha. Ya no siento aquella ansiedad agobiante que me embargó desde que las cosas comenzaron a ir mal durante la misión, y que empeoró cuando caí en cuenta que tenía conmigo a aquella criatura genéticamente igual a Shizuo. Gracias a la doctora Hanamura he recuperado la calma y puedo pensar con claridad de nuevo.

Nunca fui capaz de predecir acertadamente ni de controlar a Shizuo…..veremos si el poder que tengo sobre su sustituto se siente igual que bien a que si lo tuviera sobre el original….

 **Tsukumoya's POV**

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Entonces te conseguiste una novia y por eso me abandonaste a mi suerte. No esperaba eso de ti Tsukumoya.]

Izaya aguarda a que termine de relatarle los hechos que se llevaron a cabo en aquel centro de investigación clandestino antes de responder, mientras se toma su tiempo para subir las escaleras que llevan a su residencia. Las cámaras del edificio me muestran claramente que está sonriendo burlonamente y esto es un contraste muy marcado a la desesperación con que se desplazaba por las calles de esta ciudad tan sólo una hora antes.

No sé si esto quiere decir que está en sus cabales o atravesando una etapa maníaca. Este aspecto de los humanos, su psique, es algo que todavía me resulta difícil de predecir y racionalizar.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Te parece gracioso?]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Ella sabe quién eres y lo que hiciste allí dentro]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [En cualquier momento hombres armados podrían venir a recuperar el producto que robaste, con instrucciones de capturarte vivo o muerto para silenciarte y castigarte por las pérdidas que les ocasionaste]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [No sólo les has costado dinero, también debes haber retrasado unos años su investigación]

La sonrisa en el rostro de Izaya es remplazada por una mueca de disgusto, y aunque en el pasado esto me hubiese causado satisfacción, ahora tan sólo me hace sentir frustrado.

El objetivo de la misión era eliminar al clon y destruir el material genético capaz de crear más clones. El éxito de la misión recaía en la capacidad de Izaya para eliminar al niño de la foto, y aunque esto no me inspiraba confianza, definitivamente no esperaba que Izaya hiciera lo que hizo: llevarse al clon. Pudo haber hecho estallar aquel cuarto, con el clon dentro, esperando que la explosión, las llamas o el humo terminaran con su vida luego que fuera incapaz de degollarle, pero optó por la salida más irracional.

Lo hizo porque entró en pánico? Qué piensa hacer con él ahora?

Si bien, en el plan original, ideamos diferentes medidas que evitaran que la organización detrás del proyecto Tsugaru diera con el paradero de Izaya en caso descubrieran su identidad, nunca consideramos este escenario. Las medidas que irían a tomarse para salvaguardar la integridad de Izaya una vez que la misión fuese completada funcionan perfectamente para una sola persona, no para dos porque así entrarían en juego otras variables.

Su decisión sólo ha generado más complicaciones….complicaciones que pudieron evitarse y que habrá que resolver en la marcha, lo cual es un fastidio.

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Tsukumoya, estás preocupado por mí? Qué dulce de tu parte~]

Si fuera posible diría que estoy apretando los dientes que no tengo….Me gustaría cortar la comunicación en este instante, pues Izaya está siendo deliberadamente insufrible y no tengo la paciencia para lidiar con eso luego del mal rato que pasara a causa de A.R.I.E.L., sin embargo racionalmente sé que Izaya no sería Izaya si no hubiese pensado ya al respecto, así que opto por no responder a sus provocaciones.

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Y qué si conocen mi identidad? Si haces tu parte esta vez y yo mantengo un perfil bajo por un tiempo, como acordamos, es poco probable que me encuentren]

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Y aún si lo hacen, ya hemos divisado con anticipación planes de escape y medios para mantenerme oculto hasta que podamos traer abajo esa organización, lo recuerdas?]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Eso fue antes de que secuestraras al clon. Crees que puedes pasar desapercibido con él a cuestas si decide entrar en modo destructivo?]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [En verdad estás convencido de que tienes alguna clase de control sobre una criatura genéticamente igual a aquel que siempre calificaste como impredecible y salvaje?]

Mis palabras hacen que Izaya se detenga en seco, a pocos escalones de su destino. Angustia y enojo se transmiten a través de su mirada, y su postura es muy tensa. Si no lo era antes, ahora ya es consciente de que sé todo acerca de la conversación que tuvo con su antigua terapista. "Te odio" murmura enojado, y espero que esto haya sido suficiente para bajarle de las nubes en que se hallaba.

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Supongo que lo averiguaremos muy pronto]

Tipea furiosamente Izaya antes de guardar su celular y caminar hasta la puerta de su vivienda. Demora unos segundos en abrir la puerta, dudando, pero una vez que lo hace ya no percibo rastros de vacilación en él.

Izaya camina hasta su sala y se detiene apenas el niño voltea a verle, sin moverse de su sitio. Aunque se esfuerza por mantener una cara neutral, su ceño fruncido se hace presente cuando el niño no aparta su mirada de él. Es sólo especulación de mi parte, pero imagino que ésta es la primera vez que Izaya le ve detenidamente así de cerca y sus rasgos físicos idénticos a los de Shizuo deben provocar aquella reacción inmediata en él.

En contra de todo pronóstico, Izaya no sale corriendo ni se descompone como cuando trajo al niño aquí, tan sólo unas horas atrás. Por el contrario, calmadamente cruza la sala, ignorando a su ocupante y se dirige hasta su escritorio, donde se sienta y enciende su laptop. Me abstengo de comentar, tan sólo contentándome con observar la extraña escena por el momento.

Izaya se pone a revisar unos archivos, pero sin quitarle la vista al niño, quien ya no mira en su dirección. Qué trata de probar Izaya? Que no se siente amenazado por su presencia? Aunque no lo está haciendo mal, el niño es mucho mejor en eso, considerando que es una víctima de secuestro y se halla en un ambiente que no le es familiar. Es extraño….

Tal vez Izaya sabe algo que yo no y por eso se muestra medianamente calmado

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Hay algo malo con él?]

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Tú también lo has notado ya?]

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Me parece que dañaron su cerebro durante las terapias de electroshock a las que le sometieron. Es la única explicación que tiene sentido]

Electroshock, uh? No le pregunto a Izaya sobre el origen de esta información pues deduzco que es algo que sacó de esa libreta que ahora guarda en su escritorio, aquella que le vi leer mientras conversaba con su terapista.

Veinte minutos transcurren de igual manera, sin que alguno de los ocupantes del departamento se mueva de su sitio o hable en lo absoluto. De pronto, el niño empieza a moverse en su lugar….a retorcerse, más bien, ajustando los muslos y encogiéndose un poco. Izaya se da cuenta de inmediato, observándole fijamente unos segundos antes de decidirse a hacer algo.

"Y a ti que te ocurre?" pregunta severamente, alzando la voz, no sé si para intimidar al niño, transmitirle su molestia, o para darse valor.

"…b-b…ññ.." Izaya parece tan sorprendido como yo cuando la criatura emite sonidos como si tratara de formar palabras, cuando hasta hace poco le creíamos mudo.

"Habla más fuerte que no te entiendo" ordena Izaya, curioso y emocionado por esta ocurrencia, a pesar de que aprieta los puños, posiblemente preocupado por lo que esto significa: si puede hablar entonces su cerebro no está tan dañado como creía.

"..b-baño…" puede articular palabras. Qué harás ahora Izaya?

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Eso no cambia nada]

Me comunica Izaya, frunciendo el ceño mientras tipea con su mano derecha, sin quitarle la vista al niño. Casi es como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, algo imposible para él y eso me divierte.

"Entonces ve! O acaso pretendes ensuciar mi alfombra!" amonesta Izaya, señalando la dirección en que se encuentra el baño de visitas.

El niño se levanta con dificultad, y camina en dirección del baño lenta pero urgentemente, sin separar las piernas y casi doblado sobre sí mismo….Al parecer su vejiga está repleta y ha estado aguantando las ganas de orinar desde hace mucho.

"No tiene sentido común…..por qué no me sorprende?" murmura Izaya para sí, haciendo una mueca de asco, para luego volver a su computadora.

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [El que pueda hablar sólo indica que esa parte de su cerebro no se vio afectada por el tratamiento de electroshock]

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Tal vez abrieron su cabeza para tratar únicamente las áreas de su interés, dejando el habla intacta]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Ok, su cerebro aún es funcional y tal vez todavía tenga una consciencia. En tal caso, lo que en verdad llama mi atención es el nivel de su sometimiento]

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Qué quieres decir con eso?]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [No se movió un centímetro del sitio donde le arrojaste una vez que le ordenaste que no lo hiciera. No habló hasta que le hiciste una pregunta, y no fue al baño sin tu consentimiento.]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Sigue tus órdenes al pie de la letra no porque te tenga miedo ni gane algo con eso; y escoge sufrir con una vejiga a punto de reventar antes de hacer algo que **tú** no hayas autorizado, aunque apenas te conoce]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [No sé qué hicieron con él allí abajo, pero esa clase de sumisión no es natural….y aunque no me guste admitir estar equivocado, es posible que verdaderamente puedas ser capaz de tener algún control sobre él gracias a ello]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Felicitaciones]

El niño escoge ese momento para regresar del baño y sentarse en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba antes, sobresaltando a Izaya un poco. Le queda mirando un buen rato, en silencio, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, y pagaría la cantidad que me pidiese para saber lo que está pensando en estos momentos, pero sé que Izaya no lo compartirá conmigo por nada.

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Estoy cansado. Me voy a dormir]

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Mantenlo vigilado]

Izaya se pone abruptamente de pie, no sin antes voltear su laptop en dirección de la sala, dejándola prendida para que pueda vigilarle, lo cual me permitirá hacer un mejor trabajo pues está más cerca del objetivo que sus otras cámaras de vigilancia.

Una vez que Izaya se ha retirado a su habitación, el niño voltea a ver en dirección de la laptop. Al inicio pienso que lo hace por curiosidad, pero a medida que avanzan las horas, esto no cambia y siento recorrer un escalofrío por la espalda que no poseo todo el tiempo que sus ojos parecieran observarme fijamente….bicho raro.

* * *

Izaya emerge de su habitación, aparentemente de buen humor (la sonrisa que luce le delata), luego de haber dormido varias horas, despertando a media mañana en lugar de madrugar como usualmente hace. Es comprensible. Los humanos necesitan reposo e Izaya no tuvo ninguno desde que la misión iniciara, e inclusive antes de ella, por los extensos preparativos que ésta requería.

El niño abre sus ojos en ese momento, luego de que cayera dormido tras horas de observar la laptop en la oscuridad. Ha dormido sentado, pero lo más interesante es que no tuvo un sueño tranquilo, posiblemente plagado de pesadillas pues gimoteaba de a ratos y temblaba un poco. Aunque esto último puede deberse a que sólo lleva puesto la delgada túnica blanca que vestía cuando Izaya le trajo.

Volviendo a Izaya, éste se encuentra ahora en la cocina, desayunando algo sencillo (un jugo de naranja y un omellette), luego de terminar de limpiar el desastre que dejara en el lavadero ayer.

Una vez que su plato y vaso están vacíoa, se prepara un emparedado y con él se dirige a la sala, donde se sienta a ver televisión. Izaya ignora al niño por completo, quien le mira fijamente, especialmente cuando le da un mordisco a su emparedado. A pesar del ruido de la tv, el sonido que hace el estómago del niño se deja escuchar, delatando lo hambriento que está. Nada sorprendentemente, este sonido aumenta en volumen y frecuencia a medida que pasan los minutos.

"Hambriento?" pregunta finalmente Izaya, con voz dulzona, pero mirando maliciosamente en dirección del niño, el cual agacha la cabeza aparentemente avergonzado.

"Ten. Puedes tener las sobras, pero los muebles son para la gente únicamente. Tú tienes el suelo."

Izaya arroja el resto de su emparedado hacia el otro lado de la sala, delante del niño, pero fuera de los confines de la alfombra. El niño no pierde tiempo en coger algo del emparedado ahora desmoronado, pero Izaya le ordena soltarlo y no volver a usar las manos dado que "los animales no necesitan manos para comer."

Para mi sorpresa, el niño no titubea en lo absoluto, y empieza a comer del suelo inmediatamente, usando sólo su boca.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Qué te propones?]

Izaya lee mi mensaje, pero no me responde, en su lugar apaga el televisor y se sienta en un sillón más cercano a dónde se halla el niño, supongo que para observarle mejor mientras come.

"Estás sucio. Apestas." Comenta Izaya de repente, y él niño detiene sus acciones por un segundo antes de continuar comiendo hasta terminarse todo.

Izaya coge entonces varios objetos de la mesa que tiene cerca y los coloca sobre su regazo. Nada pasa por varios minutos en que Izaya luce nervioso, pero finalmente, para sorpresa mía, le veo arrojar un lápiz a la cabeza del niño quien le está dando la espalda.

El niño voltea a verle, y entonces Izaya le arroja un borrador a la cara. Está demente?!

"Esto te fastidia?" pregunta Izaya, sonriendo maliciosamente a pesar de que sus manos tiemblan un poco cuando, esta vez, avienta un pequeño adorno a la cara del niño, pegándole en la frente

"..n-no sé…"

"No sé? Ésa no es una respuesta. Te enoja, si o no?" Izaya continúa arrojándole cosas pequeñas, sin mucha fuerza, pero el niño no responde. Esto parece disgustarle a Izaya, pero en lugar de detenerse, procede a sacar otro tipo de objeto de sus bolsillos….objetos más contundentes.

Primero lanza un cubo de piedra a la cabeza del niño, dándole de lleno e impactando con un sonoro "TOC". Luego le arroja unas tijeras, las cuales le producen una herida cortante en la frente que aunque no es profunda, sangra un poco.

"Te duele?" pregunta enérgicamente Izaya, impactando esta vez la mejilla del niño con un objeto duro.

"...un poc-…s-sí…"

Qué quiere probar? Ya suponíamos que era capaz de sentir dolor y recibir daño. Justamente la razón por la que Izaya buscó eliminarle, antes de que se convirtiera en un ser invencible como Shizuo. Otro objeto impacta en la cara del niño, y luego otro más, pero éste no trata de apartarse ni le pide a Izaya que se detenga.

"Vas a atacarme por eso?" pregunta Izaya, seriamente, atravesando con su mirada al ser frente suyo. Todavía no hemos visto lo que es capaz de hacer, pero dado que es un ser genéticamente idéntico a Shizuo Heiwajima, conocemos bien las dimensiones de su fuerza y el daño y destrucción que puede ocasionar con ella. En consecuencia, esta criatura, al igual que el original, por lo que sabemos de los archivos de Heiwajima, ya es capaz de hacer uso de tal fuerza aunque sea en menor medida.

"...no…"

Izaya entonces se pone de pie, y camina apresuradamente a su habitación, donde se encierra. A través de su celular puedo escuchar su risa maníaca, la cual dura casi un minuto, y supongo que en esta ocasión es justificada. Recién cuando se detiene, decide escribirme, sin embargo ya sé lo que va a decirme antes de que envíe el mensaje.

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Viste eso?]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Le sometiste a todo aquello que hacía estallar a Shizuo Heijwajima, y no trató de matarte. No sé si fue estúpido o valiente de tu parte, pero estoy impresionado]

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Tenía que hacerse. Mejor saberlo ahora que después.]

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Nada funciona con él. Insultos. Humillaciones. Provocaciones. Ataques físicos. Todo le resbala. Consiguieron matar la agresividad que genéticamente debería haber adquirido. Es perfecto]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Perfecto? Tú crees que ése era su propósito? Convertir lo que debería haber sido una guerrero imbatible en un muñeco parlante?]

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Es capaz de seguir órdenes sin cuestionarlas. Es el soldado perfecto]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Creado para que cumpla la voluntad de la persona más próxima a él?...No me parece. Lo encuentro extraño. No tenemos la imagen completa, por así decirlo. Necesitamos más información]

A pesar de mi comentario, la expresión contenta en el rostro de Izaya no desaparece. Sale de su cuarto, camina hasta su escritorio, saca algo de allí y lo arroja en dirección del niño. Éste no reacciona, a pesar de que ve venir el objeto: una navaja que corta ligeramente su muslo antes de clavarse en el suelo.

"Tsugaru, alcánzame la navaja" el susodicho no se da por aludido, todavía con la vista en la parte de su muslo donde la navaja le ha cortado, y esto me hace preguntarme si esto es señal de rebeldía u otra cosa más. Acaso existe la posibilidad de que esté pretendiendo para engañarnos y ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones?

"Tsugaru! Obedece!" exclama Izaya, un poco a la defensiva, posiblemente preocupado por lo mismo que yo.

"…yo?" pregunta el niño, confundido.

"Ves a alguien más aquí? Por supuesto que tú! O acaso prefieres que te llame distinto?...Qué tal Garu-chan? Sí, creo que te llamaré así de ahora en adelante. No te importa, cierto?"

"…no…" Izaya busca provocar a Tsugaru del mismo modo que hizo con Shizuo Heiwajima: mutilando su nombre. No tiene el mismo efecto pues no suena femenino como Shizu-chan, pero por la evidencia que tenemos hasta ahora, no creo que a Tsugaru le hubiera importado de ser así.

Tsugaru le alcanza la navaja a Izaya, sin incidente alguno, demostrando que a pesar de estar en posesión de un arma, no tiene intenciones de usarla contra nadie a menos que se lo pidan.

"Necesitas un baño….qué fastidio."

Izaya conduce (o arrea) a Tsugaru en dirección de su habitación y es entonces que les pierdo de vista. Su baño personal es el único que cuenta con una tina, así que no tiene otra alternativa más que llevarle allí.

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Garu-chan es estúpido]

No sé qué podrá haber hecho Tsugaru para ganarse ese calificativo, pero debo admitir que hasta el momento no ha demostrado gran inteligencia. La verdad es que no sabemos mucho de él, del proyecto que lleva su nombre, ni de la organización a cargo del mismo. Si bien pienso seguir investigando, voy a necesitar de la ayuda de Izaya para ello, y dado que A.R.I.E.L. resguarda la información que tanto precisamos, llegará el momento en que deba enfrentarme de nuevo a ella…..y esta vez me aseguraré de salir victorioso.

Su existencia representa una amenaza para mí, así que le voy a destruir del mismo modo que he hecho con aquellos que han osado enfrentarme abiertamente en el pasado…sólo que en esta ocasión iré en serio.

* * *

Izaya se fue a dormir hacer mucho, mientras que Tsugaru continúa mirando en dirección de la laptop que Orihara ha dejado sobre la mesa central de la sala para que pueda observarle mejor, por precaución, como anoche.

Ningún ejército vino a recuperar a Tsugaru, y mi vasta línea de información señala que no hay actividad sospechosa que tenga como objetivo este edificio, hasta unos 20 km a la redonda. Si alguien está detrás de Izaya se está tomando su tiempo, o bien las medidas preventivas que desarrollamos para cubrir sus pasos están funcionando a la perfección.

De todas maneras no podemos bajar la guardia, a pesar de que esto sea una buena señal. Claro que, si todo sigue igual, muy probablemente le habrán perdido el rastro antes de que termine la semana y tal vez luego de eso se den por vencidos, al menos por un tiempo.

De repente, Tsugaru se acomoda mejor sobre la parte de la alfombra donde está echado, cubriéndose más con la frazada que Izaya dejó para él, sin despegar sus ojos de la laptop.

"…buenas noches…"

Tsugaru cierra los ojos inmediatamente después de pronunciar esas palabras, y todo queda en silencio. Extraño….. Es imposible que esas palabras hayan sido dirigidas a mí pues no hay forma que el niño sepa de mi existencia ni que le estoy observando….cierto?

Lo repito. Bicho raro.

* * *

 _Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos mensajes y por mostrar tanto interés por este fic ^_^_

 _Me siento mal por no poder actualizar como quisiera, pero como expliqué más arriba, motivos de fuerza mayor hacen que sea así ;_; De todas maneras intentaré terminar la historia pues ya la tengo completamente desarrollada….sólo me falta escribirla._

 _No imaginé que A.R.I.E.L. despertaría tanto interés, pero les aseguro que volverán a saber de ella más adelante._

 _He leído las teorías que algunos han publicado en los comentarios, sobre lo que ocurrirá más adelante, y hay algunos que se acercan mucho. Es todo lo que puedo decir ^_^_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Chapter 4: Don't tell Izaya!

_Esta semana ha sido buena así me esforcé por subir otro capítulo, por si la siguiente semana las cosas cambian y ya no puedo. Escribir me distrae, así que me alegro de haberlo retomado. Espero no ausentarme de nuevo por tanto tiempo._

 _NOTA: cctv = circuito cerrado de tv_

* * *

 **2 años 1 mes ASIDM**

 **Dr. Hisamatsu's POV**

Esto es un maldito desastre!

Las muestras biológicas del donante, elementos fundamentales e irremplazables del proyecto: incinerados. Los dos embriones con alto porcentaje de llegar a término, conseguidos luego de 33 intentos fallidos: vaporizados. El único clon maduro, que a pesar de los inconvenientes que presentó, hubiera servido para tener algo físico que enseñar a nuestros inversionistas para conseguir que desembolsen más dinero: desaparecido.

Se perdió todo en el incendio, o mejor dicho durante el ataque terrorista que sufrimos, pues se trató de un acto deliberado, bien organizado y con objetivos específicos, objetivos cuyas localizaciones le fueron facilitadas al terrorista gracias al cobarde de Morimoto, recientemente ejecutado por su ineptitud.

Nadie fuera de la organización sabe del proyecto….organización conformada por un círculo reducido de científicos a los cuales superviso, y cuyas identidades en el mundo exterior han sido borradas desde que emprendiéramos esta empresa poco más de 15 años atrás. Es por eso que no entiendo cómo el terrorista y su cómplice, ese hacker que distrajo a A.R.I.E.L. al irrumpir en nuestro sistema, en busca de la data que celosamente resguardamos, se enteraron del mismo.

Del hacker sólo conocemos su nombre, Tsukumoya Shinichi, escritor popular en Tokio y un informante caprichoso, según cuentan miembros de los yakuza con los que me he relacionado en el pasado. Ir tras él es tarea imposible pues aquellos que lo han intentado no han tenido ni un mínimo de éxito rastreándole, y la situación crítica en que nos encontramos hace imposible que dediquemos hombres, recursos, y tiempo a una tarea así. Además, este hacker no consiguió llevarse la data al final.

El terrorista, en cambio, según pudimos ver en las cámaras de vigilancia una vez que controlamos el incendio, escapó llevándose al espécimen 6 consigo. Si bien Morimoto tuvo contacto con él, sólo escuchó su voz pues tenía los ojos vendados. Además, no hay huellas dactilares que comparar ya que usó guantes, y su rostro no aparece en las grabaciones del CCTV pues fue cuidadoso de darle la espalda a la cámara en todo momento.

Conocemos su altura aproximada, contextura, y color de cabello, pero eso no nos dice mucho. Su identidad sigue siendo un misterio, así como la razón por la cual decidió llevarse al espécimen 6. Intentó matarle, pero al parecer algo le detuvo. Sin embargo, a menos que demos con alguna pista sobre la identidad del terrorista, o recibamos un avistamiento de número 6, debemos dar por perdido al clon, por el momento, y pasar a resolver el lío que tenemos entre manos ahora.

 _A.R.I.E.L.: [Lamento no haber detectado al intruso a tiempo, Dr. Hisamatsu]_

 _A.R.I.E.L.: [El protocolo indica que la protección de la data es lo más importante, así que redirigí todos mis recursos para conseguirlo, desatendiendo el CCTV por más tiempo del esperado]_

 _A.R.I.E.L.: [Trataré que no se repita de nuevo]_

Si bien A.R.I.E.L. no fue creada para eso, desde hace ya algunos años dependemos de ella para detectar hechos anómalos que pudieran apreciarse en el CCTV. Nunca habíamos tenido un intruso ni remotamente cerca a los contenedores donde mantenemos a los clones, pero sí algunos eventos menores (robos, peleas) en otras áreas menos restringidas. A.R.I.E.L. demostró ser muy eficiente identificando a tiempo tales situaciones, por lo que se decidió que ella remplace en esa tarea a la gente que antes se ocupaba de ello, para abaratar costos y también por ser ella más confiable.

Desafortunadamente, A.R.I.E.L. no fue creada para eso específicamente, sino para proteger la data del proyecto, en lo cual tuvo éxito, aunque debido a ello le fuera imposible controlar las cámaras de un modo que nos diera un primer plano de la cara del terrorista o, aún mejor, sonara la alarma indicando que había un intruso en las instalaciones.

A.R.I.E.L. ha demostrado ser muy eficaz protegiendo data, con un éxito hasta el momento del 100%, pues es capaz de diseñar, por sí sola, maneras ingeniosas para cumplir con la misión que se le ha dado. Ha evolucionado mucho en ese aspecto, pero su desarrollo termina allí, y por eso no espero mucho más de ella. Es prácticamente inútil para cualquier otra tarea.

No. Fue mi error ponerla a cargo del CCTV, y aunque el precio que hemos pagado por ello es grande, no hay tiempo para lamentaciones.

Todavía tenemos la data, y aunque es científicamente valiosa, dudo mucho que nuestros inversionistas la crean útil si no les damos alternativas de cómo usarla, y dado que ahora somos incapaces de crear más clones, deberemos pensar en otras alternativas.

El descubrimiento más importante que hemos hecho se refiere a la localización exacta de la variación morfológica en uno de los genes que forma parte del genoma del donante, la cual es responsable de su extraordinaria fuerza.

Normalmente, el cerebro limita la fuerza que puede adquirir nuestro cuerpo, anulando la activación muscular en respuesta al dolor, con el fin de evitar lesiones graves. Nuestro donante, Heiwajima Shizuo, no tiene esta limitación, y es capaz de utilizar su fuerza en su totalidad. Se podría decir que se debe al "poder de la adrenalina" al que el cuerpo recurre en situaciones de vida o muerte. Esto explica en gran medida su iracundo temperamento y por qué es incapaz de controlarlo. Sin embargo, lo verdaderamente importante es que esto, sumado a la capacidad natural del cuerpo de repararse, consiguió que el suyo se fuese haciendo cada vez más fuerte con los años, mientras más lesiones recibía, hasta el punto de poder usar toda su fuerza sin llegar a destruir su propio cuerpo.

Lo cual es algo asombroso y único!

Gracias al doctor Kishitani Shingen tuvimos conocimiento de este extraordinario ser humano, justo en la etapa de su desarrollo en que todavía no había alcanzado todo su potencial, permitiéndonos conseguir muestras de células somáticas de Heiwajima Shizuo durante una de sus tantas visitas al hospital.

Fue entonces que mis colegas y yo renunciamos a Nebula (obsesionada con lo sobrenatural, perdiendo de vista lo científicamente demostrable y reproducible) para trabajar en un proyecto propio del que pudiéramos sacar un gran beneficio económico, aunque fuera a largo plazo. Así nacieron, al mismo tiempo, el Prometeo Research Group y el proyecto Tsugaru.

Si bien producir un embrión clonado tiene una baja tasa de éxito, a lo largo de los años, conseguimos que 6 de ellos alcancen un alto grado de desarrollo. A pesar de los contratiempos que tuvimos con los clones, el proyecto estaba yendo por buen camino, a nuestro parecer, y tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo para producir un espécimen cien por ciento exitoso en todo sentido.

Sin embargo, debido a los últimos acontecimientos, no podemos seguir más por esa línea de trabajo. Mis colegas están desesperados, pero yo creo que todavía tenemos un par de opciones a considerar que producirán los mismos resultados que nos trazamos en un inicio…aunque no con menos dificultades.

Admito que me gustaría que el terrorista pague con su vida por sus acciones, pero si cree que podrá sacarle algún provecho a aquello que nos ha robado, está muy equivocado. Aún si decide mantenerle con vida, esto no hará mucha diferencia luego.

En fin. Es asunto terminado.

 **2 años 4 meses ASIDM**

 **Tsukumoya's POV**

"Tu favorita es la leche achocolatada, cierto Garu-chan?"

"Si!"

"Lástima~ Tendrás que tomarte ésta con sabor a fresa que compré." Le informa Izaya a Tsugaru, sacándole la lengua para recalcar, junto a su tono de voz nada apenado, que le compró la leche equivocada a propósito.

Sólo hizo falta un _[Te estás portando como un dueño que **quiere** a su mascota]_ para que Izaya volviera a sus insulsos e infantiles métodos para demostrar que todavía le disgusta tener consigo a Tsugaru.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Ésta es tu gran venganza?]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Y hubiera tenido más sentido, para demostrarme lo contrario, que no le dieras de comer]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Post Data: el que busques demostrarme lo contrario sólo prueba mi punto…y eso me entretiene inmensamente, Yumcha]

Izaya pone una cara de fastidio cuando lee mi mensaje, guardando su celular inmediatamente después. Sin embargo, a diferencia de una semana atrás, no toma más represalias contra el niño para seguir probando que detesta a Tsugaru, lo que él representa, y que su gran venganza con motivos terapéuticos sigue en pie.

Durante el **primer mes** , luego que raptara a Tsugaru, Izaya trató al pequeño clon literalmente con la punta del zapato, supuestamente para establecer su dominio sobre él como se lo había indicado su psicoterapeuta.

Ese dominio se tradujo en insultos y maltratos físicos para con el clon. Si bien no siento simpatía ni antipatía por ese producto de la experimentación humana con cara de niño, de cierto modo intercedí a su favor haciéndole ver a Izaya que sus acciones más parecían inútiles intentos suyos por castigar al clon por acciones de las que fue responsable su antiguo e imbatible némesis…..hecho que califiqué de patético.

Izaya se detuvo poco después de que tuviéramos esa conversación, aludiendo que lo hacía porque le resultaba aburrido atacar al clon cuando éste no demostraba sentirse afectado por los ataques. _"Como sustituto de Shizuo es terrible"_ me confesó, y aunque sus abusos físicos y verbales nunca fueron en extremo hirientes ni violentos (inclusive los calificaría como inofensivos), no creo que ésta haya sido la causa detrás de la falta de reacción del clon.

Ya Izaya había probado que Tsugaru no iba a reaccionar violentamente a cualquier clase de maltrato que le lanzase, pero la respuesta casi apática del clon (nada de enojo, tristeza, ni resistencia) respecto a lo que Izaya hacía con él me resultó muy desconcertante. Era como si Tsugaru entendiera lo que estaba pasando, pero no supiera cómo reaccionar, mostrando más interés en observar a Izaya mientras éste le trataba mal.

Aunque tal vez estaría confundido? Pues transcurrida la primera semana, Izaya dejó de tirarle comida al piso _"Es tedioso tener que limpiar el suelo a cada rato"_ , le compró ropa nueva _"La suya estaba rota y yo no iba a prestarle la mía"_ , y hasta le permitió dormir en el sofá _"Casi me tropiezo con él una mañana. Es por mi bienestar"_.

Tsugaru puede haber visto esto como cosas positivas que compensaban en igual o mayor medida los maltratos que recibía….los cuales nunca fueron excesivamente crueles. Dada la renuencia por parte de Izaya a tocarle durante ese primer mes, principalmente insultaba su inteligencia, hacía que se bañe con agua fría (rociándole con una manguera, como a perro, según me contó), le privaba de alguna comida diaria, le lanzaba objetos (aunque muy pocas veces alguno que le hiciera sangrar, como hizo el primer día) o hacía que tropezara.

Tsugaru nunca se vio afectado por esos abusos. Las únicas veces que mostró algo de emoción fue cuando Izaya volvía a casa de mal humor a causa de un cliente (contraviniendo mis recomendaciones, volvió a trabajar casi de inmediato, ya que no soportaba estar encerrado junto al clon), y se desquitaba con Tsugaru encerrándole en la cocina, para no tener que verle mientras trabajaba, durante horas, en su escritorio.

Sólo en estos momentos el clon demostraba algo de tristeza y angustia, mientras esperaba en silencio, volteando a cada rato en dirección de la entrada de la cocina, a que su 'amo' regresara por él.

Sin embargo esa palabra va más en sincronía con lo que vino después.

El **segundo mes** transcurrió de un modo distinto. Izaya insistía con tratar a Tsugaru como un sustituto de Shizuo, así que optó por demostrar su dominio creando una relación de amo-sirviente. Él la definió como amo-esclavo, pero a mi parecer no fue lo suficientemente cruel para llamarle así pues, salvo amonestaciones verbales cuando hacía algo mal, Izaya nunca castigó al niño de otro modo.

 _Orihara Izaya: [Si quisiera podría hacerle limpiar el suelo del baño usando su lengua.]_

Pero nunca hizo tal cosa por encontrarlo asqueroso ( _"saliva de monstruo en mi baño?! jamás!"_ ), y porque además, creo yo, a pesar de todo, parte de él todavía ve a Tsugaru como el niño que físicamente es, genes monstruosos o no, y no puede evitar contener el sadismo que le caracteriza, cuando trata con alguien tan joven….especialmente uno que no responde a sus provocaciones.

" _Garu-chan es aburrido"_

Varias veces le he escuchado decir lo mismo sobre el clon, pero para encontrarle aburrido, Izaya pasa mucho tiempo con él, hablando de él, o pensando lo que hará con él a continuación. Además, nunca deja de observarle, ni siquiera cuando le manda a hacer alguna tarea mundana, como barrer el piso, o limpiar las ventanas.

" _Te faltó esa esquina. Si no puedes hacer bien algo tan simple, cómo podrás con las tareas más complicadas, Garu-chan?"_

Durante el mes de servidumbre, Tsugaru se ocupó de mantener la residencia impecable, trabajando largas horas, recibiendo amonestaciones cada vez que hacía algo mal, y repitiendo las tareas innecesariamente si Izaya estaba en _bitch mode_ ese día. Tsugaru cumplía con sus funciones bajo la atenta mirada de Izaya y en lugar de mostrarse perturbado o ansioso por esto, el clon parecía casi feliz con la atención que recibía, en especial cuando Izaya se tomaba el tiempo de enseñarle cómo era que debía hacer las cosas.

 _Orihara Izaya: [Si supiera cocinar sería el esclavo perfecto, pero considerando que tiene a Shizuo como su modelo base, la perfección es un imposible.]_

Izaya intentó enseñarle a Tsugaru a cocinar, cosas básicas que él también puede preparar (su antigua secretaria, Namie Yagiri, era la que se ocupaba de eso después de todo), como arroz y omellettes, pero luego de dos intentos fallidos en que el clon casi destrozó la cocina (quemó la comida, rompió unos platos, y ensució todo al no tapar la licuadora), Izaya asumió la labor de alimentarlos a ambos, ya sea cocinando por sí mismo o comprando comida en los restaurantes locales.

Tsugaru se mostró muy abatido con su fracaso en la cocina, consternando tanto a Izaya que en lugar de reprenderle, burlonamente o enojado, no le dio importancia a lo sucedido, aunque sí hizo que Tsugaru limpiara el desastre. Como el niño seguía decaído, Izaya le preparó sus pancakes favoritos (de plátano, cosa que descubrió un día cuando el niño prefirió comer unos pancakes de plátano medio quemados en lugar de otros en perfecto estado pero de vainilla), sorpendiéndome.

Esa fue la primera vez que Izaya se portaba verdaderamente amable con el clon, así que lo puntualicé casi de inmediato, insinuando que gustaba de su compañía.

" _Tsugaru, abre la ventana, párate en el borde, y cuenta hasta 20 antes de lanzarte al vacío."_

Al final Izaya no hizo que Tsugaru saltara, deteniéndole en el segundo 19, no sin antes hacer que yo admitiera que él todavía tenía control sobre Tsugaru y que no le importaba en lo absoluto el bienestar y ni la vida del clon.

" _Como es un monstruo, tal vez sobreviva la caída, pero aún si no lo hace, no me afectaría en lo absoluto. Su existencia es un error, una abominación, y si bien me es útil por el momento, no es en lo absoluto necesario para mí."_

Debido a su edad, es improbable que el clon hubiese sobrevivido una caída de 15 pisos, y si el niño era capaz de entender tal cosa, no demostró ningún sentido de autopreservación pues obedeció la orden de Izaya a la letra, sin vacilar.

Todavía recuerdo que, durante esos 19 segundos, traté de razonar con Izaya para que se diera cuenta de lo inconveniente que sería tener al niño muerto al pie de su edificio, con tantos testigos cerca, y el posterior involucramiento de la policía, pero no cambió de parecer hasta que me retracté. Sin embargo, no ha vuelto a hacer algo semejante las veces siguientes que le he hecho ver su cambio de actitud respecto a Tsugaru, y ahora me pregunto si hubiese sido capaz de permitir que el niño salte aquella vez….

" _Ésta es mi venganza y victoria final, la que me ayudará a sobreponerme a lo vivido….Convertir al clon de aquel monstruo en mi marioneta, para hacer con él lo que se me antoje, demostrando así que el hombre se puede imponer a la bestia, y que lo acontecido en Ikebukuro es una falacia."_

Al parecer su gran venganza es ahora domesticar lo supuestamente indomable, reduciendo a aquello que tiene el potencial de convertirse en un ser extraordinario, en un mero cachorrito que come de su mano, y al que tanto puede recompensar como castigar.

 _Orihara Izaya: […y puede llegar el día en que lo deba sacrificar…]_

Es así que en el **tercer mes** decidió convertir al clon en su mascota….no puedo expresarlo de otro modo.

Izaya se asegura que coma y se bañe (Izaya le ha enseñado cómo hacerlo, pero aún le conduce hasta el baño). Se ocupa de cortarle el pelo, cepillarle los dientes, y le ha hecho comprender que puede usar el inodoro cuando lo requiera. También le ha comprado más ropa, y aunque todavía le encarga varios de los quehaceres domésticos, le recompensa de alguna manera cuando los hace sin que se lo ordene ( _positive reinforcement_ , le llama). Y, por si eso no fuera poco, le ha estado entrenando, enseñándole 'trucos', como si de un perro se tratara.

" _Garu-chan es super talentoso~ Si sigue así su mente de protozoario evolucionará a la de un ser multicelular!~ No será mucho, pero definitivamente probará ser superior al monstruo del que fue concebido!"_

Entre otras cosas, Izaya le ha enseñado a jugar juegos de mesa, como damas, y a armar rompecabezas, legos, y laberintos con fichas de dominó. También le ha impartido algunos modales, como decir "itadaikimasu" antes de comer. Y muchas veces, cuando hace algo bien o aprende un 'truco' nuevo, Izaya revuelve sus cabellos semi-afectuosamente, pues lo hace burlarse de él haciéndole sentir inferior, pero….no me parece que Tsugaru esté recibiendo el mensaje.

 _Orihara Izaya: [Hasta los perros duermen alguna vez con sus amos, no?]_

Fue el argumento que usara Izaya cuando, una noche, le permitiera a Tsugaru dormir junto a él luego de escucharle llorar a causa de una pesadilla especialmente perturbadora. Yo le había informado a Izaya acerca del sueño intranquilo del clon, pero no fue sino hasta esa noche en que su llanto desesperado llamó la atención de Izaya, que supimos la causa del mismo…..o al menos así fue a la mañana siguiente.

" _La p-pared se rompió y él apare-ció….Me miró y no s-supe qué hacer….lue-go se oyó PIIIII y luego BROOMP y-y t-todo se puso ro-jo….y ya no tenía ca-be-za…"_

Luego de permitir que pasara la noche con él para que se calmara, Izaya consiguió que Tsugaru le narre su pesadilla, que más bien resultó ser un recuerdo. Fue entonces que dedujimos que Tsugaru tuvo contacto el día de su relato con el espécimen 2, aquel que en la lista se menciona que murió por una explosión; además también formulamos la teoría de que su cabeza explotó por una bomba instalada dentro, la cual seguramente fue colocada allí para ser usada en caso de que el clon se saliera de control.

 _Orihara Izaya: [Si Tsugaru tuviera eso en su cabeza ya le habrían hecho explotar….o en todo caso, todavía no ha pasado porque la bomba sólo puede ser activada a cierta distancia y nosotros estamos fuera de ese rango….De todas maneras, a menos que pueda sacar una radiografía de su cabeza, no podemos estar seguros…]_

Lamentablemente es así, y aunque al inicio Izaya buscó mantenerse alejado de la posible bomba de tiempo, y no ha vuelto a permitir que el clon duerna en su cama, en la actualidad le trata con normalidad, convencido de que mientras los creadores de Tsugaru no sepan dónde se encuentran, nunca estarán lo suficientemente cerca de Tsugaru para hacer detonar la bomba…si es que tiene una en su cabeza.

Lo que me lleva a lo siguiente: en los tres meses luego de que se llevara a cabo la misión, nadie ha venido tras Izaya, ni remotamente ha estado investigando sobre su paradero. Usando la base de datos a la que tuve acceso, aquella que incluía a los trabajadores a medio tiempo ubicados en los pisos superiores de aquel laboratorio, rastreé a cada uno de ellos, pero eso no condujo a nada. Todos habían tomado nuevos trabajos, y ninguno estaba peligrosamente cerca de Kunamoto siquiera.

Esto sólo podía indicar un despido masivo, el cual confirmé cuando volví al lugar en donde se hallaba el laboratorio y no encontré nada. Había sido abandonado, como era de esperarse, pero también había sido desmantelado en tiempo record. No quedaba nada, o al menos nada que nos fuera de utilidad.

Además, existen varios doctores apellidados Morimoto en Japón, pero ninguno que se asemeje a la persona que Izaya me describió, aquel con quien tuvo un encuentro algo violento. No entró en detalles, así que desconozco lo que trascendió entre ellos. Sin embargo, lo fundamental aquí es que esto nos dejó sin pistas que seguir y, para mi sorpresa, no he vuelto a toparme con ningún retazo de información como la que nos llevó hacia Tsugaru en un inicio…..y he buscado bastante.

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Tal vez tu novia nos hizo un favor y decidió echarnos una mano debido al gran amor que siente por ti~ Bravo Tsukumoya!~]

La idea no sólo es nauseabunda, sino también absurda, pues tanto yo como ese A.I. llamado A.R.I.E.L. carecemos de emociones y sentimientos del modo en que lo conciben los humanos, así que el amor existe tan sólo como un concepto inútil para nosotros. Si bien tan sólo se trataba de Izaya queriendo fastidiarme, no por eso no iba a dejar las cosas claras tanto sobre mí como sobre él, para disuadirle de repetir el mismo estúpido comentario.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ _[Entiéndelo bien: voy a encontrar a esa perra y destruirla por completo hasta que no quede ni un algoritmo de ella]_

 _Orihara Izaya:_ _[Suena intenso~ y aunque no es bonito, ya tienes un apodo cariñoso para ella. El amor puede manifestarse de las formas más diversas~]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ _[Entonces el deseo de exterminar a otro es amor, uh? Supongo que hablas por experiencia propia, así que te tomo la palabra, I-za-ya-kun]_

Eso sirvió para callarle, como ocurre cada vez que le encaras con la verdad, pues aunque nunca lo admita y yo no comprenda de primera mano sobre los sentimientos humanos, he llegado a varias conclusiones respecto a Izaya basado en sus acciones y comportamientos….y no hay manera que pueda desmentir lo que es producto de la razón y la lógica. A entonces B, B entonces C, por lo tanto A entonces C.

Sin embargo, aunque he podido inferir y deducir varias cosas sobre Izaya durante los largos años que le he observado, no he podido responder el más reciente misterio: Por qué trajo consigo a Tsugaru?

Las razones que ha sacado luego de capturarle no cuentan, y si bien podría haber sido producto del pánico, esta respuesta no es enteramente satisfactoria. Cabe la posibilidad que Izaya no lo sepa con certeza o no quiera aceptarlo, así que esto hará más difícil hallar una respuesta a esa pregunta, pero puedo asegurar que la curiosidad que le ha hecho acercarse a Tsugaru durante estos meses, puede hacer nacer emociones en él hacia el clon que tal vez no esté listo para manejar y, basado en observaciones anteriores, es posible que esto no vaya a terminar bien.

Claro que no voy alejarme por ello. Todo lo contrario….me siento más motivado a mantenerme a su lado para presenciar el desenlace, y así confirmar mis hipótesis.

 **2 años 5 meses ASIDM**

"No le cuentes a Izaya…por favor"

Suplica el clon, muy nervioso, frente a la laptop que Izaya ha dejado sobre su escritorio antes de salir a reunirse con un cliente. Tsugaru tiene prohibido tanto entrar a la habitación de Izaya sin permiso como salir del departamento. Si bien Tsugaru acaba de hacer una de esas dos cosas, no es precisamente lo más grave que ha hecho esta tarde, aunque no sé si él lo comprende.

Por otro lado, ahora estoy seguro de que sabe de mi existencia y por eso se está dirigiendo a mí de nuevo…pero…cómo?!

El día comenzó como cualquier otro hasta que, a media tarde, tres personas irrumpieron en el departamento del piso 15. Se trataban de Haruto, Himaru y Sozoro Denzuke. Sabía que debía informar a Izaya al respecto, pero mi deseo de observar una situación nueva pudo más. Todo este tiempo hemos estado bajo la premisa de que la inusual obediencia de Tsugaru va de la mano con el inconveniente de no ser selectiva, llevándole a someterse a la voluntad de la persona que tenga cerca en ese momento.

Por ese motivo Izaya no ha sacado a Tsugaru del departamento hasta ahora (ni ha traído clientes a su residencia), negando así la posibilidad de demostrar la validez de tal premisa, por el peligro que esto conllevaría a pesar de que estamos casi seguros que nadie andas tras sus pasos.

Es por eso que permití el encuentro, el cual produjo resultados muy reveladores.

" _Dónde está Izaya?!"_

Izaya precisamente había salido, no sólo por trabajo, sino también para indagar más acerca de los avistamientos que hice de este trío, los cuales se los hice saber una semana atrás. Desconocíamos qué era lo qué querían, pero se estaban acercando demasiado a la ubicación de Izaya, atrayendo mucha atención, e Izaya no quería que entren en contacto con Tsugaru por el peligro que esto podría representar.

Claro que, tal peligro no resultó ser lo que hubiéramos imaginado.

Haruto había venido en busca de Izaya, molesto y dolido por la manera abrupta en que éste le abandonó. Quería una respuesta e, imagino, desquitarse con Izaya por lo que hizo, para lo cual trajo consigo a Denzuke, si las cosas debían volverse violentas. Sabía que Izaya podía caminar de nuevo, pues Haruto consiguió una foto reciente suya de un informante local (del cual Izaya se ocupó seis días atrás), así que tomando en cuenta su estado mental y la razón por la cual Izaya había decidido apartarse de él, llegué a la conclusión de que Haruto había traído a Denzuke para que dejara a Izaya en un estado donde volviera a ser dependiente de él.

" _Quién eres tú?! Qué haces aquí?!"_

La presencia de Tsugaru en el departamento cambió las cosas desde luego. No sólo confundió a Haruto, sino también le perturbó mucho.

"… _Izaya me trajo a vivir con él…"_

La respuesta de Tsugaru sacó de quicio al ya inestable Haruto. La niña, Himari, intentó calmarle luego de que el niño rompiera el espejo que había junto a la entrada, en un ataque de furia. Lo consiguió parcialmente, pero Haruto seguía fuera de sí, repitiendo para sí mismo, furioso, que Izaya le había traicionado, y que debía pagar por ello para que las cosas tuvieran sentido de nuevo…sin embargo, pronto su discurso cambió de curso.

" _si pruebo que soy mejor que tú y le llevo tu cabeza, Izaya-san verá que se equivocó…..verá que soy mejor….querrá volver conmigo, y de nuevo seré especial….haré que me necesite otra vez, a cualquier costo…cualquier…costo…"_

Tsugaru ya se había mostrado muy ansioso desde que Haruto rompiera el espejo, pero en ese momento me equivoqué en el motivo. No tenía miedo ni se sentía intimidado por Haruto...simplemente estaba consternado porque el espejo se había roto. Es por eso que, sin mediar palabra, abandonó a gran velocidad el departamento, escabulléndose del trío, quienes seguidamente fueron tras él.

La persecución fue corta pues Tsugaru sólo se alejó lo suficiente del edificio para no se produjeran más destrozos en la residencia de Izaya, como lo entendería luego de presenciar lo que ocurrió a continuación. Inteligentemente también escogió un área desolada, sin fastidiosos testigos que complicaran la situación mucho más para él.

Desestimando el ofrecimiento de Denzuke de encargarse del niño por él, Haruto tomó un cuchillo que llevaba consigo Himari, para luego atacar a Tsugaru con éste. Lo que sucedió luego puede ser llamado una masacre.

Tsugaru se defendió. No sólo lo hizo sin que se lo ordenaran, sino que fue brutal al respecto. Su comportamiento apacible cambió en un segundo, transformándose en enojo...un silencioso enojo, distinto al que Shizuo Heiwajima suele exhibir regularmente, demostrando que puede ser tan violento y agresivo como él...pero no sé si puede controlarlo voluntariamente o esto es resultado de lo que hicieron con él, dado que alrededor de Izaya nunca reacció de ese modo, e Izaya hizo de todo para enfurecerle. Tsugaru también sacó a relucir su gran fuerza. No sólo destrozó el cuchillo de Haruto con una de sus manos como si fuera de papel, sino que también rompió varios huesos del niño con tan sólo sus puños, ante la mirada atónita de Himari y Denzuke.

No contento con eso, Tsugaru trató de terminar con la vida del niño aplastándole con una banca de parque que arrancó de su base, demostrando por primera vez que es capaz de hacer algo semejante. Falló en su intento debido a la intervención de Denzuke, quien sacó al niño de allí justo a tiempo, así que no me queda claro si su decisión de matar a Haruto fue producto del descontrol que acompaña su ira (como sucede con Heiwajima Shizuo), o si se trató de un acto consciente que demuestra que no tiene reparos en matar a alguien.

Tantas interrogantes.

Una vez que los tres se fueron, Tsugaru pareció volver a la calma casi de inmediato, mirando a la cámara de seguridad desde la cual yo le había estado observando, antes de regresar caminando al departamento como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todo lo ocurrido dejó muy claro varias cosas: 1) Tsugaru es capaz de enfurecerse, 2) Aunque todavía no es tan fuerte como Herwajima Shizuo, llegará a serlo algún día, 3) No está obedeciendo a Izaya por las razones que creíamos. Es posible que lo esté haciendo porque así lo desea….y eso de por sí genera más preguntas.

Y no sólo eso: Tsugaru sabe de mi existencia aunque nunca haya tenido contacto conmigo….a menos que….sí haya tenido antes un contacto similar con alguien más….tal vez con A.R.I.E.L.?

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Tsugaru, mantendré en secreto lo que hiciste el día de hoy si me respondes lo siguiente]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [A.R.I.E.L. se contactó contigo? Qué sabes de ella?]

Tsugaru mira la pantalla de la laptop como si no entendiera lo que allí aparece…a menos que…

"No sé leer…"

Desde luego! Por qué le enseñarían a leer a alguien destinado a convertirse en un arma. Aunque al menos sabe que lo que le estoy mostrando son letra, igual no me sirve de nada …Me sorprende que recién demos con esta información considerando todo el tiempo que el clon lleva viviendo con Izaya. Desafortunadamente no tengo otro medio para comunicarle mis requerimientos a menos que Izaya se los haga llegar.

"Por favor, no le digas…no quiero que sepa que desobedecí…"

Me olvidaba de eso. Si no puedo revelarle nada de esto a Izaya tampoco puedo pedirle que le pregunte al clon lo que quiero saber, ni puedo informarle lo que descubrí hoy sobre él.

Hago aparecer en la pantalla un gif animado de una persona moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza, sonriendo, y esto parece transmitir el mensaje y satisfacer al clon, quien me da las gracias. Bueno….desaparecer el video y remplazarlo por otro es muy sencillo de hacer….aunque no era la dificultad de su pedido lo que estaba considerando.

Permití que algo tan peligroso sucediera, así que también soy responsable, y aunque tampoco cumplo su pedido por las consecuencias que esto podría acarrearme (ninguna), estoy contento con saber algo que Izaya no sabe por el momento…además….es posible que sea recompensado luego con otras cosas interesantes que observar si mantengo a Izaya a oscuras.

Poco tiempo después, el susodicho hace su aparición y lo primero que nota es el espejo roto en el suelo. Tsugaru sale a recibirle con la cabeza gacha, mostrando sentirse arrepentido cuando declara que rompió el espejo mientras lo limpiaba, dejándolo caer al suelo. Su alegato es respaldado por su mano ensangrentada (la mano con que destrozó el cuchillo de Haruto), la cual Izaya asume que el niño se cortó tratando de recoger los restos del espejo.

"Supongo que también deberé prohibirte estar cerca de objetos cortantes, ne?"

Expresa Izaya en voz alta, guiando al niño a la cocina para limpiar su herida.

Lo que acaba de ocurrir me hace cuestionarme si mantener esto en secreto es buena idea. Tsugaru acaba de demostrar que es capaz de mentir, así que su cerebro no debe estar deteriorado como inicialmente supusimos. Si puede mentir, es capaz de fingir también. Y si es capaz de todas esas cosas, acaso la vida de Izaya no corre peligro si las intenciones del clon de permanecer a su lado son perversas?

Bueno, tal vez no sea una buena idea, pero definitivamente será interesante de observar.

* * *

 _ **Natch,**_ _me hace feliz que tu día haya sido un poco mejor por algo que escribí (Suerte con la Uni. Fuerzas ^_^). También es grato enterarse que no estoy aburriendo a la gente con la cantidad de palabras que empleo para describir algo. Y gracias por tus buenos deseos. Yo también quiero lo mismo, pero no tengo control sobre la situación….sólo me queda esperar lo mejor U_U_

 _ **Iman,**_ _en serio? :D definitivamente me gustaría ver esos dibujos si un día llegas a hacerlos. Gracias ^_^_

 _ **Karasu-shiro,**_ _supongo que sí, Izaya se está ablandando, pero cambiarán sus intenciones? Mmm… Tsukumoya es interesante de escribir por las razones que tu explicas. Le gusta observar, y trata de entender las cosas a su modo. Izaya no está solo, pero aunque necesite a Tsukumoya, no creo que deba confiar mucho en él, al menos no todo el tiempo :P_

 _Gracias por su apoyo_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Chapter 5: GunShot!

_SPOILER ALERT: se toma como referencia un capítulo de la segunda novela de Izaya "Standing Ovation". Es el capítulo sobre Sozoro Denzuke ^_^ dónde él expone lo que piensa de Izaya. Léanlo, es interesante, y así comprenderán mejor cuando se menciona lo del péndulo._

* * *

 **2 años 5 meses ASIDM**

 **Himari's POV**

El señor Sozoro-san permanece a mi lado, en silencio, mientras esperamos a que concluya la cirugía de Haruto, para escuchar el reporte del doctor sobre su estado físico.

Sabía que ir detrás de Orihara Izaya no llevaría a nada bueno, sin embargo nunca hubiese imaginado este desenlace.

El doctor nos dijo que de sobrevivir a la cirugía, es muy posible que Haruto no vuelva a caminar, lo cual es desafortunado, pero al menos de este modo será más sencillo mantenerle alejado de Izaya-san….si es que todavía tiene deseos de ir tras él cuando despierte.

La inesperada partida de Izaya-san significó un duro golpe al frágil estado emocional de Haruto, cuya identidad parecía haberse amalgamado a la de Izaya-san. La negación inicial dio paso al enfado, a medida que las horas se transformaron en días sin que tuviéramos noticias de Izaya-san. Cuando los días se convirtieron me semanas, su rabia se transformó en depresión, y Haruto comenzó a preguntarse, dolorosamente, por qué había sucedido esto. Como no tenía una respuesta para darle que no le lastimara más, opté por mantenerle vigilado, brindándole mi apoyo silencioso mientras esperaba a que volviera a la normalidad….cosa que no ocurrió.

" _Izaya-san me está probando. Sí! Quiere ver si soy capaz de encontrarle y traerle de regreso!"_

Una vez que llegara a esa conclusión, una que le hacía feliz, no había manera de que le hiciera entender que Izaya-san se había marchado para escapar de él. La verdad no le haría libre, como la gente suele decir, es por eso que no dije nada….ya era muy tarde.

Tanto Sozoro-san como yo esperábamos que Izaya-san hiciera algo respecto al comportamiento dominante que Haruto había desarrollado hacia su persona, pero ciertamente no esperábamos que se marchara como lo hizo. A pesar de la incómoda situación en que se hallaba, creí que aún nos necesitaba o que al menos todavía éramos de utilidad para él.

La partida de Izaya-san significó para mí libertad y dicha; para Haruto en cambio, significó rechazo, y fracaso….y destruyó por completo la visión que tenía de sí mismo.

" _Es mi deber, señorita Himari….no puedo restringir la amplitud del péndulo que son las acciones de Izaya-dono si él y yo estamos en lugares diferentes…"_

Péndulo? Todavía no comprendo lo que Sozoro-san quiso decir con eso, pero es por ello que decidió acompañarnos, aceptando colaborar con Haruto para así traer de vuelta a Izaya-san, siempre y cuando esto no implique terminar con la vida de su empleador pues todavía está bajo contrato. La acotación final no me pareció necesaria pues Haruto nunca demostró tener intenciones de matar a Izaya-san, sin embargo su comportamiento errático posterior hizo que ponga en duda aquello en varias ocasiones.

Desafortunadamente, nuestros intentos iniciales por localizar a Izaya-san resultaron infructuosos, y mientras más tiempo pasaba, la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de Haruto, así como la idea de que Izaya-san podría en verdad haberle abandonado se iba asentando en su cabeza, hiriéndole.

" _No comprendo….hice todo bien….me volví indispensable….cierto?…."_

Buscamos por meses, pero no hallamos ninguna pista sobre su paradero. NEC no había podido encontrar nada en línea que apunte en una dirección determinada, así que buscar información por nuestra cuenta estaba resultando ser muy lento e igual de inefectivo, hasta que un día -semanas atrás- nos topamos con un informante en Kyushuu que aseguraba haber visto a alguien con la descripción de Izaya-san en la localidad de la que provenía.

Como no teníamos nada más, nos aferramos a esa pista desesperadamente. Haruto quería partir de inmediato, pero Sozoro-san creyó prudente pedirle pruebas al informante para así garantizar que no se tratara de un engaño.

Fue entonces que vimos aquella foto que lo cambió todo.

Sí, se trataba de Izaya-san, pero no se veía como la persona con la que convivimos durante casi un año. Izaya-san aparecía en la foto de pie, caminando en la calle, en medio de otras personas, y lo hacía con total soltura.

Nosotros sabíamos que Izaya-san era capaz de ponerse de pie e incluso caminar cortas distancias, pero le habíamos visto hacerlo en público, prefiriendo trasladarse haciendo uso de su silla de ruedas dado que moverse mucho le resultaba doloroso.

El informante nos aseguró que el individuo de la foto podía caminar normalmente, e que incluso le vio correr antes de que le perdiera de vista. Concluimos que, de alguna manera, Izaya-san había conseguido rehabilitarse y ya estaba bien de nuevo….y esta noticia no fue bien recibida por Haruto.

"… _.eso quiere decir que…ya no soy necesario?...por eso se fue?"_

Haruto se sintió traicionado, tomando la recuperación de Izaya-san como algo personal en su contra, asumo que porque hizo tambalear el frágil poder que había obtenido sobre él, destruyendo el vínculo que creía especial entre ambos.

" _He oído lo que Izaya-dono era capaz de hacer antes, y aunque parece haberse recuperado, no creo que lo haya hecho al 100%…En una confrontación física podría vencerle….podría revertir su estado inclusive…No es bueno para nadie que vuelva a ser el de antes…"_

Sozoro-san no quiso compartir conmigo lo que sabía sobre Izaya-san, pero me aseguró que no serviría capturarle en su estado actual pues de hacerlo así, esto no cambiaría nada para Haruto.

" _Izaya-dono no querrá mantener cerca gente que solía necesitar para sustituir las actividades que no era capaz de realizar, dado que ahora ya es capaz de hacer todo por su cuenta nuevamente…."_

En otras palabras, para cumplir con los deseos de Haruto, debíamos revertir las cosas a como estaban antes, pero de un modo más permanente, es decir: Izaya-san debía quedar parapléjico, sin posibilidad de recuperación.

Aunque esta revelación me cogió por sorpresa, me pareció la salida más acertada, por lo que acepté la propuesta de Sozoro-san. Haruto necesitaba volver a tener control sobre Izaya-san, y le entregaríamos precisamente eso.

Ni Sozoro-san ni yo sabíamos con certeza lo que Haruto haría una vez que tuviera a Izaya-san frente suyo, además de pedirle explicaciones y posiblemente reprocharle por sus acciones, lo cual podía terminar muy mal, así que tener un plan de respaldo al cual asirnos me pareció lo más indicado.

" _Quién eres tú?! Qué haces aquí?!"_

Claro que todo eso se fue al tacho, cuando ingresamos a la actual residencia de Izaya-san para esperar allí a que él regresara (razón por la cual no violentamos la puerta). Haruto lo había decidido así pues quería 'sorprender' a Izaya-san….claro que al final él resultó ser el sorprendido.

Sozoro-san y yo entramos primero, y avanzamos hasta casi llegar a la cocina sin percatarnos de la presencia del niño de cabellos marrones sentado al pie del sofá, jugando a armar un barco con piezas de Lego. Haruto no llegó tan lejos pues se dio cuenta de su presencia casi de inmediato.

Su rostro se puso rojo de furia en un instante cuando posó sus ojos sobre aquello con lo que el niño jugaba….algo que Izaya-san evidentemente había comprado para él, como antes lo había hecho con Haruto. Apretando los puños, le recriminó al niño su presencia con hostilidad, tal vez para confirmar, inconscientemente, lo que temía.

 _"…_ _Izaya me trajo a vivir con él…"_

La reacción de Haruto a sus palabras fue inmediata. Su cara empalideció de golpe; y sus brazos cayeron a los lados, como sin fuerzas….consternada, avancé unos pasos en su dirección, llamando su nombre, pero me detuve antes de llegar a él cuando azotó una de sus manos hacia atrás, gritando furioso. Terminó botando un espejo al suelo, rompiéndolo, lo cual me sobresaltó un poco.

"… _.no es verdad….no puede ser verdad!...Izaya-san no puede hacerme esto, no, no, no!..."_

Sus balbuceos furiosos no se detuvieron hasta que finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que, para recuperar a Izaya-san, debía terminar con la vida de ese niño.

Sozoro-san y yo nos miramos consternados pues aunque Haruto demostraba tener una idea de cómo quería eliminar al niño (decapitándole), él nunca había matado a nadie. Ya antes había expresado que no se oponía a la idea de matar si debía hacerlo, pero Sozoro-san y yo sabíamos que no contaba con las habilidades técnicas para llevar a cabo un homicidio. Es verdad que Haruto había aprendido a defenderse gracias a sus clases de juujitsu, sin embargo me preocupaba que esto no fuera suficiente para que cumpla su cometido.

En ese preciso momento, inesperadamente, el niño salió corriendo hacia la puerta, abandonando el departamento antes de que pudiésemos reaccionar.

" _NO HUYAS!"_

El niño tomó primero el ascensor, dejando atrás a Haruto, así que Sozoro-san nos condujo unos metros más allá, para que tomemos el otro ascensor. Haruto se resistió en un principio, queriendo ir detrás del niño exactamente por donde le había visto desaparecer, demostrando que no estaba pensando con claridad. Su comportamiento durante el descenso fue igual de incoherente, así que Sozoro-san y yo nos abstuvimos de hacer comentario alguno.

Una vez que la puerta del elevador se abrió en el primer piso, Haruto salió corriendo a la calle y, luego de divisar al niño, fue detrás de él sin esperar por nosotros.

" _No está huyendo….nos está llevando a algún lado…como si tuviera un plan…"_

Las palabras de Sozoro-san mientras corríamos detrás de Haruto me confundieron pues había asumido que el niño, luego de escuchar a Haruto expresar en voz alta su deseo de matarle, estaba escapando para salvar su vida.

Podía la víctima, un niño pequeño y desarmado, representar en realidad una amenaza para su victimario? No lo creí posible en ese momento, pues aunque Haruto no fuese capaz de matarle, Sozoro-san si podría hacerlo.

" _NO! Tengo que hacerlo_ _yo_ _o sino no tendrá sentido!"_

Haruto rechazó el ofrecimiento de Sozoro-san, quien le propuso hacerse cargo del niño en su lugar. Acto seguido, Haruto me arrebató el cuchillo que traía conmigo y arremetió rápidamente contra su víctima. Quise detenerle, pero Sozoro-san me cogió del brazo, negando con la cabeza. _"Lo necesita"_ me explicó y estuve de acuerdo con él únicamente porque sabía que Sozoro-san intervendría si la situación se volvía desfavorable para Haruto.

Y desafortunadamente fue así…..en la peor manera posible.

" _Se portó como un animal salvaje defendiendo su territorio….no se iba a detener hasta que nos expulsara de allí, y Haruto-dono estuviese muerto….no iba dejar ir a su presa a menos que se la arrebatáramos, señorita Himari…."_

El niño no dijo nada antes de abalanzarse sobre Haruto, una vez que éste le amenazara con mi cuchillo, dando inicio a la masacre. Golpe tras golpe, el niño fue destrozando el cuerpo de Haruto, sin vacilación y sin descanso, hasta que finalmente estrelló a Haruto contra el pavimento, casi empotrándole allí. No satisfecho con ello y haciendo uso de una fuerza descomunal, arrancó una banca de parque de su base, levantándola sobre su cabeza, con la intención de aplastar con ella al ya inconsciente Haruto.

Yo estaba horrorizada, paralizada de miedo, pero afortunadamente Sozoro-san pudo reaccionar a tiempo, salvando a Haruto de una muerte segura. Luego de eso corrimos, sin parar ni mirar atrás, buscando alejarnos lo más posible de allí…..lo más posible de aquel monstruo.

" _Ya sea que ese monstruo le mate, o finalmente Izaya-dono se convierta en un ser maligno, un monstruo en sí mismo, y deba poner fin a su existencia, de una u otra forma será detenido y ya no podrá herir a nadie más. Hasta entonces, es mejor que se mantengan alejados de él…."_

No sé si Sozoro-san se refería al monstruo que atacó a Haruto y ahora vive con Izaya-san, o a aquel monstruo que puso a Izaya-san en silla de ruedas, pero ha prometido matar a Izaya-san si sus acciones se vuelven malignas. Todavía no comprendo a qué se refiere con malignas, pues lo que Izaya-san hace siempre perjudica a alguien, sin embargo estoy de acuerdo con no ir más detrás de él.

En el pasado soportaba vivir junto a Orihara Izaya porque estar cerca de él hacía feliz a Haruto, y porque no quería dejar solo a Haruto, a la merced de ese sujeto. Estaba segura que en algún momento haría algo que le lastimaría nuevamente, y no me equivoqué…..y aunque todo este episodio hace que le odie mucho más, lo mejor para nosotros, en especial para Haruto, es que nunca volvamos a tener contacto con él.

La cirugía ha terminado….el doctor dice que Haruto está fuera de peligro.

No caminará de nuevo por tener la columna rota en tres partes, ni tampoco podrá valerse por sí mismo durante mucho tiempo, pues su recuperación será larga. Tiene muchos huesos rotos que tardarán en sanar, y algunos nervios se han visto comprometidos. También ha perdido un riñón y el bazo como consecuencia de los golpes que recibió.

.…al final, Haruto consiguió lo que deseaba inicialmente: ser como Izaya-san….aunque únicamente se trate de un parecido superficial, en lo referente a las secuelas físicas que resultan de enfrentarse a un monstruo y ser derrotado por él.

Tal vez esto haga que Haruto aprenda, como lo hizo Izaya-san, a dejar en paz al monstruo que le puso en ese estado. De cualquier modo, ahora depende de mí planear nuestro futuro...un futuro lejos de aquel retorcido hombre…en un lugar tranquilo donde Haruto podrá volver a ser el de antes.

Hasta nunca Orihara Izaya!

 **2 años 6 meses 1 semana ASIDM**

 **Izaya's POV**

"Me estás sujetando muy fuerte. Detente."

Garu-chan afloja el agarre que tiene sobre mi mano inmediatamente, murmurando bajito un "lo siento". Si bien no estaba apretándome tan fuerte como para romper los huesos de mi mano, era incómodo, y aunque todavía Tsugaru no ha hecho nada que demuestre que es poseedor de una fuerza sobre-humana, no quiero que su primera demostración sea con mi mano.

Aunque la presencia de Tsugaru ya no me incomoda como al inicio, no estoy seguro de cómo reaccionaré cuando él haga uso de su monstruosa fuerza, pues la mera idea de que eso llegue a suceder todavía me asusta.

Tsukumoya me ha estado fastidiando al respecto, desde luego, pues en todo el tiempo que he convivido con el clon, no le he pedido a éste que haga uso de su fuerza, por ningún motivo. La psicoterapia me ha ayudado en muchos niveles, pero hasta hace unos meses atrás tan sólo escuchar hablar de personas capaces de levantar cosas tan grandes como máquinas expendedoras (aunque no fueran capaces de arrojarlas como hacía Shizuo), me angustiaba en extremo.

Qué pasaría conmigo si lo veo? Tan sólo imaginarlo me hace sudar frío…

No importa lo mucho que me fastidie Tsukumoya al respecto: no voy a pedirle a Garu-chan que levante ni arroje nada que un niño de su edad no sea capaz de levantar o arrojar. Será el clon de un monstruo, pero planeo pretender que es un niño normal hasta que me sienta diferente al respecto….además…siento que tengo más control sobre él cuando no le permito actuar como el monstruo que es en realidad….como si le contuviera.

Por otro lado, Tsukumoya es el responsable de mi situación actual.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Este juego tuyo que llamas terapia ya duró demasiado]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Quieres creer que tienes verdadero control sobre el clon sin ponerlo a prueba. Cómo esperas que esto produzca resultados?]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Si el miedo es lo que te está frenando, entonces supéralo de una vez. Tenemos muchas suposiciones y ninguna certeza. Ya es hora de que hagas algo al respecto, Orihara]_

No sé por qué el repentino cambio de actitud, cuando hasta hace poco Tsukumoya no parecía interesado en cómo estaba manejando las cosas. Me dio la impresión de que quería apresurar algo, sin embargo no tengo idea de qué. No le di importancia y quise ignorarle, pero él no me lo permitió.

Es así que una semana atrás, la alarma contra incendios del departamento se activó, así como los rociadores. No veía fuego ni olía humo, pero no podía arriesgarme a quedar atrapado en medio de un incendio. Es así que, con algo de aprehensión, cogí la mano de Tsugaru para sacarle de allí, y esconderle en el cuarto de mantenimiento que hay al final del pasillo, hasta que la situación se hubiese resuelto.

Justo antes de llegar a nuestro destino, un hombre apareció por la escalera, cerrándonos el paso. Se trataba de un courier. _"Nakura-san?"_ No había escuchado ese nombre en mucho tiempo, sin embargo el courier me identificó como tal con sólo verme pues no esperó por mi respuesta, procediendo a depositar un paquete a mis pies.

" _Tengo instrucciones de comunicarle verbalmente un mensaje específico también."_ Expresó el courier, retrocediendo unos pasos antes de continuar.

Una vez que me sobrepuse a la sorpresa inicial, analicé la inusitada situación en que me hallaba, y asumí que finalmente aquellos detrás del proyecto Tsugaru me habían encontrado, y éste era su modo de ponerse en contacto conmigo.

" _Tsugaru, coge el paquete que está en el suelo y tíraselo a la cabeza de la persona que tienes a tu costado. Hazlo con todas tus fuerzas"_

Sólo entonces recordé que todavía tenía a Tsugaru conmigo, precisamente a mi lado derecho. No atiné a hacer nada, menos escapar, cuando los ojos del clon se posaron sobre mí, esperando lo peor, sin embargo….nada sucedió.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Estás siendo melodramático. Justamente te saqué de tu departamento para que tuvieras oportunidad de escapar]_

Tsukumoya había orquestado todo el evento para probar a Tsugaru. Si bien se hizo cargo de los daños materiales que ocasionó, y jamás confié en él fuera de lo relacionado a la obtención de información, este incidente me demostró que muy posiblemente Tsukumoya me quiere ver muerto. O al menos no le importa poner mi vida en peligro, lo que a mi parecer viene a ser lo mismo.

Dejando eso de lado, lo acontecido cambió lo que creía saber sobre Tsugaru. Daba por sentado que Garu-chan fue condicionado para obedecer cualquier orden que recibiera. No necesariamente de la persona al lado suyo, pero sí de aquella cuya voz escucharan sus oídos. Es lógico, no? De ese modo puedes controlarle a distancia colocando un dispositivo auricular en su oreja. Sin embargo, sin este dispositivo, Garu-chan acataría cualquier orden que le den, indiscriminadamente, como hacía conmigo.

Sin embargo, Garu-chan no obedeció la orden que le diera el courier. Simplemente se quedó allí, mirándome, no sé si confundido o esperando que yo le ordenara hacer lo que el courier pedía de él.

Este suceso fue el catalizador de lo de hoy.

No sabía si Garu-chan me obedecía porque había sido condicionado para tomar como su amo al primero que se relacione con él, pues aunque aquellos doctores experimentaron con Tsugaru, muy posiblemente evitaron relacionarse con el clon para que así acepte como amo al que pague por tenerle. O tal vez su memoria había sido modificada para ser tan sólo de corto plazo, y me obedecía porque pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. O probablemente, el contacto físico tenía algo que ver con la obediencia que me demostraba, y fue lo que evitó que ejecutara la orden que le diera el courier, dado que yo le tuve cogido de la mano durante el incidente.

Tantas posibilidades!

Sólo sabía que debía haber una razón para que Garu-chan obedeciera exclusivamente mis órdenes, y no iba a poder descubrirla a menos que le pusiera a prueba.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [O podrías preguntárselo…. Me parece prematuro tacharle de retrasado mental sólo porque no habla mucho]_

Es cierto. Garu-chan ha demostrado que posee algo de pensamiento original cuando juega, y también algo de iniciativa en lo concerniente a sus labores domésticas, sin embargo, aparentemente, carece de independencia mental, por lo que es bueno siguiendo órdenes. Es por eso que no podemos descartar todavía la posibilidad de que el electroshock pueda haber afectado, irreversiblemente, el estado y química de su cerebro.

Por otro lado….Garu-chan no es nada articulado. La vez que le pedí que me relatara su pesadilla, lo hizo valiéndose más de onomatopeyas que de palabras, demostrando que tiene un vocabulario muy limitado, y las oraciones que formó eran cortas y muy elementales. Fue un intento patético de su parte para comunicar sus ideas.

Dicen que una acción vale más más que mil palabras, así que me he decidido por probar eso mismo. Además….es más interesante de esta manera~

Es por eso que me encuentro ahora bajando las escaleras del edificio donde vivo, con el clon cogido de mi mano, rumbo a la calle….donde personas que no soy yo y cuyas intenciones desconozco, han de interactuar en algún momento con Garu-chan cuando le deje allí.

El que haya resuelto llevar a cabo este 'estudio de campo' (es lo que describe mejor lo que planeo hacer con el clon), no quiere decir que me sienta cómodo con la idea. Francamente me emociona tanto como me angustia, es por eso que he abandonado la seguridad del departamento con Garu cogido de mi mano, pues si este factor influyó en algo sobre el desenlace de encuentro con el courier, entonces pienso valerme de ello para transportarle con seguridad hasta el punto de la ciudad que he escogido para llevar a cabo el estudio de campo.

También he preparado a Garu-chan adecuadamente, haciéndole repetir a diario tres mandamientos por los cuales debe regirse, no sólo el día de hoy, sino de aquí en adelante: 1) No matarás seres humanos pues está mal hacerlo, 2) No acompañarás a otra persona, aunque ésta te lo pida o por cualquier otro motivo, y 3) No destruirás propiedad pública ni privada a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

No sé si, una vez que le haya dejado solo, Garu-chan obedecerá estas reglas o si las olvidará por completo, pero cualquiera sea el resultado, responderá muchas interrogantes, y ése es el fin de este experimento.

" _M-matar?"_

" _Significa terminar con la vida de alguien, como hicieron con ese ser cuya cabeza viste explotar. Ya no se movía porque estaba muerto."_

" _...matar es…malo…."_

" _Sí. Los humanos dejan de existir cuando mueren, así que no puedo observarles ni interactuar con ellos una vez que han muerto. Amo a los humanos, es por eso que odiaría que un monstruo como tú me los arrebatase antes de tiempo."_

"… _odiar?…."_

" _Es lo opuesto a amar. Como no eres humano no puedo amarte, pero tendría que deshacerme de ti si llegaras a matar o herir mortalmente a uno de los humanos que amo."_

De los tres mandamientos, ése fue al que Garu-chan reaccionó más. Apenas terminé de hablar sus ojos se humedecieron, como si fuera a llorar (aunque no lo hizo), y comenzó a hiperventilar. Pequeños temblores recorrían su cuerpo, lo cual llamó mucho mi atención, sin embargo estos se detuvieron luego de que le preguntara qué ocurría con él. Muy extraño.

Tal vez mis palabras le hicieron recordar lo que sucedió con el otro clon y por eso se puso así, pues aunque fue creado para ser el arma perfecta (un asesino impertérrito y en extremo obediente, carente de compasión y remordimiento), su acondicionamiento todavía no había terminado cuando le sustraje de aquel lugar.

Es por eso también que sus creadores no le adiestraron en tareas innecesarias como barrer o lavar, ni le permitieron practicar actividades de ocio como ver tv o jugar con Legos. Todo eso he tenido que enseñárselo yo, y aunque he tenido mediano éxito con ello, todavía no he decidido si debería enseñarle a leer y escribir.

Hace poco recién descubrí que Garu-chan era analfabeto, cuando Tsukumoya hizo que le comprara un libro de cuentos y Garu no supo qué hacer con él cuando se lo entregué. Desconozco si será capaz de aprender tales habilidades, cuando ha demostrado un desarrollo mental muy inferior al de un niño de su edad (según las anotaciones del Dr. Nagoya, Tsugaru cumplió 7 años un mes antes de que le trajera conmigo), así que no sé si valdrá la pena intentarlo.

Además, no he tenido tiempo para ocuparme de otra cosa salvo lo concerniente al experimento de hoy. Lo demás puede esperar.

"Ya te dije que no me aprietes"

"…perdón…"

Garu-chan luce más nervioso ahora que estamos en la calle, y debo admitir que yo también lo estoy. No hay mucha gente caminando en la acera pues mi edificio no se ubica en una avenida principal, sin embargo igualmente las cosas pueden salir muy mal, incluso antes de que arribemos al lugar donde se llevará a cabo el estudio de campo.

Los mandamientos que le hice memorizar a Tsugaru son medidas preventivas para que no mate gente si se enfurece o si se siente acorralado, o se vaya con alguien si esta persona se lo pide, y para que no llame mucho la atención destruyendo todo aquello que tenga a mano. Sin embargo, si decide no acatar los mandamientos, todo esto puede suceder, y si no actúo a tiempo para contener la situación de alguna manera, deberé dar la orden de eliminar a Tsugaru…..un francotirador ubicado estratégicamente se ocupará de eso.

He planeado todo al detalle, sin embargo podría haber pasado por alto algo dado que he tenido que enfrentar ciertas distracciones en el camino.

Tan sólo hace un par de semanas tuve que encargarme de aquel informante con el que Haruto, Himari y Denzuke se pusieron en contacto. Aunque el informante no tenía idea de quien era yo ni dónde vivía exactamente, había sido capaz de dirigir a Haruto y compañía en la dirección correcta.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Los tres han abandonado Kunamoto y, por el rumbo que están siguiendo, diría que planean dirigirse fuera de Kyushuu inclusive]_

Es por eso que no entiendo por qué desistieron al final. Por qué decidieron no contactarme luego de haber estado buscándome por tanto tiempo?

Desde que abandonara Kanto para rehabilitarme y luego para sabotear el proyecto Tsugaru, no estuve tras los pasos de ellos tres. Había la posibilidad de que fueran detrás de mí, pero no me detuve a pensar mucho en ello pues tenía asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparme.

Sin embargo, una vez que Tsukumoya me notificara sobre la presencia del trío en las afueras de Kyushuu, me puse a indagar sobre sus movimientos, descubriendo que estuvieron buscándome desde que me separara de ellos, hace más de un año….Es por eso que no tiene sentido que se den por vencidos justo cuando ya han conseguido ubicarme….

De todos modos, como se han marchado ya no representan un problema inmediato para mí, en cambio Garu-chan es otro asunto….Tener la certeza de que poseo control total o parcial sobre el clon, haría una gran diferencia para mí pues nunca tuve esa clase de control sobre Shizuo.

Tsukumoya se equivoca. Esto no es un juego para mí.

"Suelta mi mano, Garu-chan. Hemos llegado."

El clon me deja ir, aunque no lo hace de inmediato. Nos encontramos en una calle principal de la ciudad, no precisamente en el centro, pero sí donde hay más presencia humana. El movimiento y el ruido parecen poner más nervioso a Garu-chan, sin embargo él no opone resistencia cuando le cojo de los brazos y le coloco junto a la puerta de un negocio de donde salen y entran varios clientes.

"Ahora me tengo que ir, pero **tú** te quedas **aquí**. Si no te encuentro en este lugar cuando regrese, no me volverás a ver ya que no iré a buscarte, entiendes Tsugaru?"

La expresión que me da Tsugaru es fabulosa. Su boca pareciera querer decir que sí, contra su voluntad, pero el resto de su rostro transmite angustia pura. Pretende acaso desobedecerme? Me encuentro de cuclillas frente suyo, todavía sujetándole de los brazos, y de este modo puedo percibir perfectamente lo mucho que le cuesta asentir con la cabeza cuando le exijo que responda mi pregunta, repitiendo su nombre con severidad.

Sin agregar nada más, le dejo ir y me pongo de pie, mirándole unos segundos, sonriendo satisfecho, antes de darle la espalda.

"…Izaya…" su temblorosa y débil voz me obliga a voltear a verle sobre mi hombro, sólo que esta vez lo hago fríamente.

"Quédate allí."

Es la primera vez que le escucho pronunciar mi nombre y lo detesto. Así como detesto lo miserable y pequeño que se ve allí parado, con todos esos extraños pasando por su lado, casi tropezando con él. Pero lo que más detesto es que por un segundo dudo, cuestiono mi decisión de dejarle allí…no es por compasión, definitivamente no puede ser eso, pero sea lo que fuere me hace dudar y eso me disgusta.

Qué absurdo!

Rápidamente me alejo de allí, y luego de caminar varias cuadras, el bullicio de la gente casi ha desaparecido. Volteo para constatar que Tsugaru no me ha seguido, y me alegra confirmar que es así. Tsukumoya me va a mantener al tanto de sus actividades durante las dos horas que he programado estar separado de él, sin embargo no espero ninguna notificación a menos que algo interesante suceda.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [En verdad no te interesa observar segundo a segundo lo que hará el clon?]

Decido ignorar su mensaje apenas lo leo, optando por abrir el chat que últimamente han estado visitando mis hermanas. Ya que este chat lo permite, entro como anónimo para que ellas no traten de comunicarse conmigo, pues hasta el momento sólo he interactuado con Mairu y Kururi como Psyche en el chat donde tengo a Hibiya como moderador. Aunque únicamente intercambiamos algunas palabras cada más o menos 3 meses, regularmente visito los otros chats en los que participan para mantenerme al tanto de sus actividades.

Mairu y Kururi son interesantes de observar como cualquier humano, así que no veo razón para dejar de hacerlo.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Como quieras]

Tampoco veo razón para vigilar personalmente, durante dos horas, los movimientos de Tsugaru mientras se lleva a cabo el experimento. Para eso está Tsukumoya y lo sabe, así que no comprendo su insistencia. Si algo sucede, me lo hará saber y accederé inmediatamente al video. No me perderé de nada relevante. Cuál es el problema?

…

Oh! Allí está otra vez. Ha doblado en la misma esquina que yo de nuevo. Coincidencia? Guardo mi celular para acelerar el paso y este individuo hace lo propio.

Me está siguiendo, entonces. Interesante~

Si se tratara de Tsugaru, Tsukumoya me lo habría hecho saber, así que debe ser alguien más. Volteo a la derecha en la siguiente esquina, para luego cruzar la calle, y quien me sigue repite mis acciones. De hecho, se trata de dos personas. La segunda tan sólo haciendo su presencia conocida cuando me distancio demasiado de su compañero, caminando más deprisa para alcanzarnos.

Qué inoportuno.

Se me cruza por la cabeza salir corriendo, esquivando obstáculos y saltando por entre los edificios, para perderles en este laberinto de calles con el que ya me he familiarizado, pero esto requeriría mucho esfuerzo de mi parte puesto que son dos individuos, y dado que estoy intentando seguir las indicaciones que me dieran al salir de la clínica, desecho rápidamente esta idea. Es por ello que opto por confrontarles. Es la salida más rápida también.

"No es cortés perseguir a alguien como lo están haciendo ustedes. Incluso si persiguieran de este modo a una persona famosa, con cientos de fans, como un actor de cine, se consideraría acoso y la policía no ve con buenos ojos eso, saben?"

Los sujetos se detienen en seco cuando volteo a darles la cara. Oh! Ahora les recuerdo. Hace semana y media me contactaron para que investigue a uno de sus colegas. Como estaba desocupado, acepté el trabajo y les entregué lo que pedían en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, hace dos días se comunicaron nuevamente conmigo, pidiendo que investigue a otro de sus colegas, con instrucciones precisas sobre el tipo de información que necesitaban.

Resulta que mis desafortunados clientes han estado robándole a la compañía para la cual trabajan y donde además ocupan importantes cargos de confianza. Recurrieron a mí para obtener información de uno de sus colegas que estaba recolectando pruebas para exponerles ante sus jefes y las autoridades. Usaron tal información para mantenerle callado, pero en lugar de aprovechar esto para escapar lejos con lo que habían robado, resolvieron solicitar mis servicios nuevamente para que les otorgue información acerca de su otro colega, uno con un cargo superior al de ellos, al que necesitaban extorsionar para así conseguir sacar más dinero de la compañía sin ser descubiertos.

Pura y simple avaricia.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, cuando recurrieron a mí por segunda vez me encontraba muy ocupado ultimando detalles del estudio de campo que se está llevando a cabo en estos momentos, y tuve que rechazar el trabajo….lo cual no fue de su agrado. Sin embargo, no esperaba que vinieran a buscarme en persona, precisamente ahora, cuando no tengo tiempo para lidiar con ellos.

"Orihara-san, creo que no nos entendió la última vez que hablamos por teléfono. Necesitamos esa información urgentemente. Mucho dinero está en juego y el tiempo apremia."

"Y le conviene no rechazarnos una segunda vez, Orihara-san"

Dicen que el amor es ciego, pero lo que se puede afirmar de la avaricia-sin temor a equivocarse- es que ésta es insaciable…y yo no planeo involucrarme indefinidamente con estos dos sujetos que buscan llenar el barril sin fondo de su avaricia.

Sería entretenido observar a dónde les llevará su avaricia, colaborando con la parte afectada también, para equilibrar las cosas, pero no puedo permitirme tales distracciones cuando todavía no ha concluido el experimento, y no sé si podré hacerlo después tampoco.

"En serio? Creen que pueden obligarme a colaborar con sus ustedes, cuando soy yo quien tiene información que podría enviarles a la cárcel? Tal vez deberían pensarlo mejor antes de hacerme perder el tiempo."

Mi celular ha estado vibrando desde hace varios minutos, indicando que Tsukumoya está tratando de comunicarse conmigo pues algo está sucediendo con Garu-chan, y yo me lo estoy perdiendo gracias a estos dos sujetos. Como no parece que vayan a agregar algo más, me dispongo a marcharme, pero apenas me muevo un poco de mi lugar, uno de ellos saca un arma y me apunta con ella a la cabeza.

"Todavía no hemos terminado!"

"Uh? Acaso planeas matarme y esperar luego que mi cadáver obtenga la información que deseas? Mejor márchense ahora pues no hay nada que puedan hacer o decir para que acepte el trabajo. Estoy ocupado."

Apenas termino de hablar, un fuerte estruendo se deja escuchar, y al mismo tiempo, una bala pasa peligrosamente cerca de mi cabeza….

"Hondo-san!"

"Dije que no habíamos terminado aún!" la avaricia también vuelve idiotas a las personas, y aunque esto usualmente me entretiene, en este momento está resultando ser un peligroso inconveniente.

"NO!"

De pronto, un buzón de correo, grande y rojo, impacta contra aquel que tiene la pistola, botándole al suelo con fuerza. Acto seguido un tacho de basura, verde y de metal, vuela por los aires, golpeando al otro sujeto, quien también cae aparatosamente.

Me toma un tiempo comprender lo que ha sucedido, así que no reacciono en lo absoluto. En su lugar flashbacks de situaciones similares aparecen en mi cabeza, y mi cuerpo se tensa por completo en respuesta, antes de que mi cerebro procese cómo me siento al respecto. Es entonces que levanto la mirada y mis ojos se posan sobre la figura de Tsugaru, pero antes de que mis ojos le reconozcan como tal, otra imagen es la que aparece frente a mí por un instante, conmocionándome.

No puedo moverme. Aunque conscientemente sé que aquel frente a mí no es Shizuo, mi cuerpo no responde, permaneciendo inmóvil en su lugar. Maldición!

"Izaya…"

Tsugaru pronuncia mi nombre con temor, tímidamente, y aunque esto dista mucho del modo en que Shizuo pronunciaba mi nombre cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaban, mi respiración se agita de golpe y mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, pues todavía no puedo moverme y Tsugaru se está acercando a mí.

Corre! Maldición, corre!

No puedo conseguir que mis piernas se muevan, sin embargo, antes de que Tsugaru llegue hasta donde me encuentro, le veo arrancar una señal de tránsito del pavimento. Parece que quiere golpear algo con ella (posiblemente a mí), pero antes de que pueda hacerlo un sonido estruendoso vuelve a escucharse y Tsugaru cae al suelo.

"Mierda!"

Oigo a uno de los hombres maldecir, mientras intenta salir de los fierros retorcidos que le aprisionan. Su compañero grita de dolor a su lado, pero todo esto pasa a segundo plano cuando noto que puedo moverme de nuevo. Es entonces que caigo en cuenta que lo que escuché antes, aquel estruendo, fue el sonido de un disparo, y como no siento dolor en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, evidentemente la bala no me ha caído a mí.

Volteo a ver en dirección de Tsugaru otra vez, y para mi sorpresa le encuentro más cerca de lo que creía, casi a mis pies.

"Garu-chan?"

Está tirado boca abajo y no se mueve. Un charco de sangre se está formando debajo suyo, precisamente bajo su cabeza…..él es quien ha recibido el disparo…..y la bala le ha caído en la cabeza.

"Tsugaru!"

Sin pensarlo, me agacho para sentarme a su lado. Con cuidado le doy la vuelta y compruebo que efectivamente sangre está brotando de su cabeza, pero no sé de dónde pues la sangre cubre también parte de su cara….hay mucha sangre….Sin embargo, nada de ello me distrae de lo siguiente: los ojos castaños claros de Garu-chan están abiertos, y me observan fijamente.

La tristeza que percibo en ellos me confunde tanto como me deja sin aliento, y no sé qué hacer.

"Le han disparado a un niño!"

"Llamen una ambulancia!"

"Los responsables están escapando! Dónde está la policía?!"

"No se acerquen! Todavía pueden estar armados!"

Volteo a ver a la gente que grita a mi alrededor. Todos miran en nuestra dirección, pero nadie se acerca….están asustados. Algunos se esconden incluso tras árboles o postes de luz….Las sirenas se oyen cada vez más cerca y aunque no sé si se trata de la policía o los paramédicos, al menos es prueba de que ayuda está en camino.

Bajo la vista nuevamente en dirección de Garu-chan, pero esta vez sus ojos están cerrados…..y la idea de que no volverá a abrirlos, me estremece, pues yo podría estar yaciendo ahora en su lugar.

No….Si Garu-chan no hubiese intervenido, yo habría encontrado la forma de salir ileso.

"Tonto Garu-chan…." Murmuro en una voz que no parece la mía, tocando una de sus mejillas, la que no está cubierta de sangre, para constatar que todavía sigue tibia al tacto.

Lo que hizo pudo haberle costado la vida, y aunque lo hizo, aparentemente, para protegerme, no tiene sentido pues….yo nunca le ordené que me protegiera.

"Te prometo que haré que esos sujetos paguen por el resto de sus vidas por dispararte….pero a cambio debes abrir tus ojos de nuevo, Garu-chan….tienes muchas explicaciones que darme..…y esta vez me las vas a dar con palabras"

* * *

 _ **Ixpuxtequi** , gracias por apreciar esos detalles ^_^ y aunque Tsukumoya no aprecia a A.R.I.E.L. me alegra leer que hay quienes sí le aprecian ;)_

 _ **Guest, Adelett, QueenSugar** , gracias por los ánimos y voy a tratar de actualizar mientras todavía me sea posible. Oh! Y el hurón de mi perfil tiene una razón de ser ;) no es mi mascota, sino que lo escogí porque es idéntico al hurón que aparece en el animé por el que comencé a escribir fics._

 _ **Natch** , en el próximo capítulo se sabrá algo de lo que padeció Tsugaru mientras estuvo en cautiverio :O si es que vive, desde luego U_U_

 _ **Poli8** , el tema de los clones fue sobre el cual concebí este segundo arco de la historia, buscando alejarme de las novelas pues éstas todavía están en desarrollo. Me alegra que haya gustado :) Gracias por tus buenos deseos. El encuentro esperado entre Shizuo e Izaya llegará a su debido tiempo ;)_

 _Guest, no he recibido buenas noticias hoy, sobre aquello relacionado a mi familia :'( es por eso que he hecho lo posible para actualizar hoy pues no sé que pasará mañana o la próxima semana :( Gracias por el abrazo._

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Chapter 6: Tsugaru reborn!

" _People will generally accept facts as truth only if the facts agree with what they already believe" -_ _ **Andy Rooney**_

" _Las personas generalmente aceptarán hechos como verdaderos sólo si estos hechos concuerdan con lo que ya creen."_

* * *

 **2 años 6 meses 1 semana ASIDM**

 **Tsukumoya's POV**

 _Orihara Izaya_ : [No me quieren decir dónde está. Encuéntrale, Tsukumoya!]

Encuéntrale! Haz algo! Averigua! Izaya no ha dejado de darme órdenes desde que este embrollo empezara, y aunque me fastidia un poco pues no soy uno de sus lacayos para que me ordene así, él usualmente no se comporta de este modo y eso de por sí es extraño. Sé lo que le tiene así, sin embargo me confunde el por qué está actuando de este modo….pues tengo la impresión de que no lo hace por las mismas razones que a mí me preocupan sobre lo acontecido más temprano.

 _Orihara Izaya: [No puede haber sido el francotirador que contraté. Yo_ _no_ _di la orden de disparar!]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Pensó que el clon iba a atacarte como hizo con los otros dos hombres, y por eso decidió actuar]_

 _Orihara Izaya: [Yo no le pago para que piense sino para que obedezca!_ _]_

 _Orihara Izaya: [No permitas que escape o vaya lejos. Luego me ocuparé de él]_

Francamente, yo también creí que el clon atacaría a Izaya, especialmente luego de que le viera salir corriendo detrás de él, olfateando el aire como si así pudiera seguir su rastro. Muy extraño en verdad, aunque sí consiguió dar con el paradero de Izaya.

Cuando le vi levantar esa señal de tránsito, luego de lanzarle otros objetos muy pesados a esos sujetos que interceptaron a Izaya, pensé que Tsugaru había perdido el control y que a causa de ello atacaría a Izaya también. Sin embargo, al observarle detenidamente, estaba claro que su intención era otra: había divisado al francotirador y pretendía usar la señal de tránsito para incapacitarle.

No di la orden de disparar, pero tampoco detuve a tiempo al francotirador, una vez que deduje lo que estaba sucediendo en verdad. Dudé un segundo y ése fue el resultado.

Izaya pensaba que uno de los sujetos que le interceptaron había conseguido recuperar el arma y que con ella le había disparado al clon. Supongo que la conmoción y el shock que experimentó al momento de ver a Tsugaru usar su descomunal fuerza por primera vez, redujeron sus facultades de observación y agilidad de pensamiento…..y posiblemente soy medianamente culpable de ello al mantener en secreto el encuentro entre Tsugaru y Haruto.

No me siento responsable por el modo en que esta situación afectó a Izaya, sin embargo sí soy en parte responsable del embrollo del que ahora estoy haciéndome cargo, justamente por ocultarle información, razón por la cual no pongo objeciones a lo que Izaya me pide pues tiene que hacerse.

De todas maneras: odio los estudios de campo! Son impredecibles y problemáticos. Claro que el verdadero culpable de todo esto es el mismo Izaya! Si hubiese seguido mi consejo de interrogar al clon, todo esto se hubiese evitado...aunque no sé por qué me sorprende. A Yumcha siempre le ha gustado complicar todo.

Afortunadamente la policía ha aprehendido a los dos sujetos que Tsugaru derribó y aunque les van a mantener encerrados por un tiempo pues sospechan que uno de ellos fue quien le disparó al niño, es de suma importancia evitar que esparzan rumores sobre lo sucedido a sus compañeros de celda, sus carceleros, o peor aún, la prensa.

Le comuniqué mis preocupaciones a Izaya, mientras éste iba en la ambulancia acompañando al clon, pero no se mostró interesado en el tema. " _[Hazlos callar del modo que creas conveniente. No me importa]"_ Sin mayores direcciones de su parte, me he ocupado del asunto de la forma más rápida y eficiente: cambié sus antecedentes policiales a nivel nacional.

Apenas les tomaron sus huellas digitales en la estación de policía, ambos sujetos fueron identificados como criminales de alto vuelo dedicados a la trata de personas, responsables de varios homicidios y secuestros, especialmente de niños, dentro y fuera del país, y que además habían adoptado identidades falsas para pasar desapercibidos aquí en Kunamoto.

Crear reportes policiales y fotos falsas que acrediten estos cargos fue muy sencillo (al igual que lo fue borrar el video de las cámaras de vigilancia que grabaron el enfrentamiento), y con ello conseguí que trasladasen a estos sujetos a una cárcel de máxima seguridad donde se les mantendrá aislados hasta que vengan autoridades de mayor cargo a ocuparse de ellos. Sin embargo, como detalle extra, he enviado mensajes de texto a un par de los empleados de la prisión que estoy seguro esparcirán los rumores que necesito.

 _Anonymous: [Dos pedófilos van en camino. Les gustan los niños pequeños. Entre ambos han violado a más de 20]_

Si hay algo que los criminales no pueden tolerar es a los pedófilos, y si estamos de suerte, estos dos tipos habrán sido asesinados antes de que alguna autoridad vaya a conversar con ellos.

Me sorprende que Izaya no haya querido involucrarse en este asunto, sin embargo supongo que lo sucedido con Tsugaru le ha conmocionado en más de un sentido….lo cual es extraño pues casi está actuando como si se preocupara por el clon, más allá de lo que él afirma es pormotivos egoístas. Al menos eso parece, por momentos.

 _Orihara Izaya: [Él no puede morir, Tsukumoya! Fue sólo una bala! Shizuo ha soportado más que eso!]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Recibió un disparo directo en la cabeza con un arma de alto calibre. Y a diferencia de Hewajima, su cuerpo todavía no ha desarrollado lo suficiente como para resistir un ataque semejante]_

 _Orihara Izaya: [No interesa. Averigua cómo va la cirugía entonces! Las enfermeras no saben nada!]_

Izaya parecía haber olvidado repentinamente la vulnerabilidad del clon, cuando justamente él quiso aprovecharse en un inicio de esa vulnerabilidad para terminar con su vida. Francamente, qué sucede contigo Izaya? Los humanos son seres irracionales, pero generalmente Izaya hace o dice cosas que tienen sentido…..si el pánico es lo que le tiene así….por qué se porta de ese modo cuando la vida del clon es la quepeligra? Lo comprendería si se tratase de la suya pues ya lo he visto antes, pero en lo referente a Tsugaru….qué importa si muere ahora o no? Acaso no es mejor para él? Después de todo fue un error traerle desde un principio.

Fue incapaz de matarle, entró en pánico y le trajo con él. Simplemente un error. No es así, Izaya?

Y cómo imaginaba, este error suyo sólo ha traído complicaciones. Los únicos testigos de los hechos no fueron esos dos sujetos, sino también unos cuantos transeúntes. Aunque la mayoría no vio el momento exacto cuando Tsugaru atacó a esos dos hombres, uno de ellos sí lo hizo e inmediatamente quiso compartirlo con sus amigos en las redes sociales. No tomó fotos ni nada, pero un rumor puede ser muy perjudicial pues aunque muchos no lo crean, varios otros pueden sentirse inclinados a ir en busca del niño capaz de levantar pesados objetos de metal sobre su cabeza o arrancar señales de tránsito como si estuvieran hechas de papel.

Los curiosos no representan una amenaza, pero estos rumores pueden llegar a oídos de los responsables del proyecto Tsugaru, quienes sí los tomarán en serio y, consecuentemente, vendrían a recuperar lo que les pertenece.

Ya le había dicho a Izaya que pasar desapercibido junto con el clon sería casi imposible, y aunque esto me ha dado la razón, no tengo tiempo para vanagloriarme, pues –enter otras cosas- he estado ocupado bloqueando los intentos de este testigo por compartir lo que vio con sus amigos. Hace poco hice explotar su celular, lo cual le redujo a lágrimas, y aunque dudo que vuelva a intentarlo (piensa que es una conspiración del gobierno), de todas maneras le estoy manteniendo vigilado.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [La bala fracturó su cráneo y aunque están removiendo trozos de hueso de su cerebro, éste no fue perforado.]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Ha perdido mucha sangre y creen que tardará en despertar debido al edema cerebral, pero el pronóstico es bueno]_

Sin embargo, mis esfuerzos por salvar la situación pasan desapercibidos para Izaya pues todo lo que le interesa por el momento es el clon. Pareció calmarse un poco cuando supo que Tsugaru estaba fuera de peligro, sin embargo esto no duró mucho tiempo ya que los problemas no terminaron allí.

 _Orihara Izaya: [Unos policías me están buscando. Desean hablar conmigo, pero ya di una declaración al llegar. Sabes qué quieren?]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Los doctores han denunciado un posible caso de abuso a un menor. Quieren conversar contigo porque viniste acompañando a Tsugaru. Es probable que te consideren un sospechoso.]_

 _Orihara Izaya: [Por qué?!]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Las radiografías del niño mostraron indicios de múltiples fracturas en todo su cuerpo, así como de otro tipo de lesiones, consistentes con abuso infantil e inclusive tortura]_

A pedido de Izaya, le describí todos los hallazgos que hicieron los doctores en el cuerpo del clon. No había casi un hueso en su cuerpo que no hubiera sido quebrado en el pasado, a veces en más de una oportunidad. Tampoco era la primera lesión que sufría en la cabeza, y aunque sabíamos acerca del electroshock, habían signos de otros tipos de agresiones físicas, aunque éstas no dejaron muchos rastros visibles en su cuerpo (no hay marcas en su piel), debido a su sorprendente habilidad de recuperación.

Sin embargo, esto fue suficiente para llamar la atención de las autoridades, especialmente luego que se enteraran por qué fueron apresados los dos sujetos que supuestamente dispararon contra el niño.

 _Orihara Izaya: [Por qué llevaron a cabo una prueba de violación?]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Querían constatar si el abuso infantil había llegado hasta ese extremo. Es algo bastante usual en estos casos, sea el niño víctima de tráfico de personas o no]_

 _Orihara Izaya: [….y?]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Salió negativo]_

 _Orihara Izaya: [Por supuesto que salió negativo! Por qué harían tal cosa para cumplir sus objetivos?]_

Izaya se refería, obviamente, a los científicos que crearon a Tsugaru. Sus lesiones se explican perfectamente ya que buscaban hacer del clon un arma, y para ello debían fortalecer su cuerpo como Heiwajima Shizuo fortaleció el suyo: lastimándolo. Él no lo hizo intencionalmente, desde luego, pero está claro que estos científicos buscaron acelerar el proceso dañando el cuerpo del clon metódicamente, esperando que en algún momento les fuera imposible hacerlo con facilidad. Sólo se detendrían hasta que consiguieran hacerle indestructible.

 _Orihara Izaya: [piensan que yo puedo ser el violador?! Haz algo Tsukumoya!]_

Lamentablemente, debido a estos hallazgos la policía estaba tratando el asunto siguiendo diferentes teorías, una de las cuales consideraba que Izaya podía ser el abusador, y que le había robado el niño a esos sujetos que dispararon contra ellos, razón por la cual fueron atacados. Como dije: todo un embrollo!

Y eso es lo que he estado haciendo desde hace horas, ayudando a Izaya a esquivar a la policía (le quieren poner en custodia hasta que se aclaren las cosas) mientras invento una historia plausible que le exima de culpa. Tarea nada sencilla!

Hasta el momento les he creado nuevas identidades tanto a Izaya como a Tsugaru, donde figuran como padre e hijo, así como un archivo protegido para el clon que le identifica como víctima de tráfico de personas (lo que explicaría el abuso), siendo Izaya el guardián designado por las autoridades para cuidar de él. La policía deducirá, una vez que vea el archivo, que los sujetos que iban tras ellos formaban parte de la banda que tuvo cautivo a Tsugaru, y por ello le querían de vuelta o muerto. Además, por el tipo de caso, la policía buscará proteger la identidad del menor y no hará pública esta historia. Es perfecto! Sólo me falta ultimar unos detalles aquí y allá.

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Ya le encontraste?]

Definitivamente le voy a cobrar caro a Izaya todo este trabajo extra! No diría que le aguanto por ello, pero no puedo negar que necesito de Izaya para localizar nuevamente a esa misteriosa organización y así poder hacerme cargo de A.R.I.E.L. y ello no ocurrirá si el idiota es encarcelado, o esta organización le atrapa o asesina antes de tiempo si este incidente se hace público, dado que todavía necesito tiempo para cumplir con mi promesa de destruir a esa perra.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Lee primero el archivo que te estoy enviando y memorízalo. Si vas a buscarle lo vas a necesitar]

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Archivo?]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Sólo hazlo!]

Orihara, asombrosamente, me hace caso sin replicar más, y aunque no comenta sobre el contenido del archivo, por su expresión sé que ha comprendido su propósito al detalle. Una vez que termina de leerlo, le informo sobre la ubicación de Tsugaru, quien se halla en un cuarto aislado, video vigilado, y custodiado por dos policías en la entrada.

Todo está en tus manos ahora, Izaya.

 **Dra. Kawaguchi's POV**

"…I-iza-yaa?"

No lo puedo creer! Tan sólo han pasado cuatro horas de la cirugía y el niño ya está despertando! Sabíamos que se recuperaría, sin embargo jamás había sido testigo de una recuperación tan rápida. Hace media hora comenzó a moverse, pero no creí que se tratara de intentos suyos por recuperar la consciencia, sólo movimientos involuntarios. Es un milagro!

El niño intenta abrir sus ojos, pero pareciera que la luz le lastima, así que le pido a la enfermera que cierre un poco las cortinas. Cojo su mano mientras le animo dulcemente a que vuelva a dormir, sabiendo bien que su cuerpo todavía necesita reposo para curarse. Tengo dos hijos y uno de ellos es de su edad. Me rompe el corazón saber lo que ha padecido en su corta vida, lo mucho que ha sufrido, y aunque es una buena señal que despierte luego de la lesión que recibió, no deseo que sufra innecesariamente a consecuencia de ello.

"Tranquilo pequeño. Vamos a cuidar bien de ti."

No puedo darle medicamentos que induzcan el sueño, y ya le estamos administrando algo para el dolor, así que sólo queda esperar a que su cuerpo se recupere solo y únicamente lo va a conseguir si mantiene reposo absoluto.

"…I-zaya?"

Izaya? Lo que pensé sólo eran balbuceos suyos, resultaron ser un nombre. A quién está llamando?

De pronto, el niño abre sus ojos e, inesperadamente, se sienta en la cama, buscando alejarse de mí. El movimiento es brusco, y esto hace remecer la cama, sobresaltándome.

"NO!"

La enfermera y yo intentamos tranquilizarle con palabras, pero el niño no parece escucharnos mientras gruñe y grita "no" una y otra vez. Cuando la enfermera se acerca lo suficiente a él como para sujetarle, el niño le patea y la fuerza del impacto le manda al suelo. C-cómo es posible? Es tan sólo un niño….Adrenalina?

En ese momento recuerdo que tanto la asistenta social como la psicóloga infantil nos recomendaron en alguna oportunidad no acercarnos mucho a víctimas de abuso pues éstas podrían volverse agresivas si se sienten acorraladas o amenazadas por gente que no conocen. Supongo que lo mismo pasa con los niños, así que me alejo unos pasos.

"No voy a hacerte daño, de acuerdo? Soy médico, estoy aquí para ayudarte."

El niño respira agitadamente y no baja la guardia, pero al menos ha dejado de gritar. En su lugar empieza a mirar a todos lados, como si buscara algo, antes de repetir nuevamente ese nombre tan extraño…..acaso está buscando al tal Izaya? De quién se trata?

La puerta se abre de golpe, y los policías que estaban afuera entran sin anunciarse, seguramente alertados por nuestros gritos. Lamentablemente, esto sobresalta al niño quien retrocede sobre la cama, casi cayendo de ella. No! Instintivamente avanzo hacia él para evitar que caiga, pero no llego muy lejos cuando le veo coger el trípode del suero, y hace como si quisiera….levantarlo? no,….arrojármelo? Por un momento mis ojos me engañan, pues pareciera que lo está consiguiendo y escucho chirriar el metal del trípode entre sus deditos…o será que-

"Doctora, tendrá que disculpar a Garu-chan; usualmente es un niño muy dulce, pero no le agradan los extraños, y le incomodan tanto los doctores como el monócromo ambiente hospitalario, especialmente cuando está asustado"

Un hombre joven, delgado y de cabellos negros entra a la habitación, sin anunciarse e ignorando el cartel de "prohibido el ingreso a personal no autorizado" que hemos colocado fuera. Los policías se ponen en alerta, impidiendo que el misterioso sujeto de un paso más, lanzando advertencias amenazadoras, sin embargo el joven sonríe demostrando que no se siente intimidado en lo absoluto.

"Izaya" llama el niño, aproximándose al borde de la cama, con intenciones de bajar de ella, pero se detiene cuando el joven de cabellos negros (Izaya?) hace un gesto con la mano que se lo prohíbe.

"No estoy armado y no hay modo de que me lleve a Tsugaru con ustedes aquí presentes, así que no veo razón para que me obliguen a retirarme cuando lo único que deseo es tranquilizar al niño. No es bueno para su salud que se altere y se mueva mucho en su condición, verdad doctora Kawaguchi?"

Sólo atino a responder afirmativamente con un breve sí, pues no esperaba que este desconocido supiera mi nombre cuando nadie, salvo personal clasificado, sabe que estoy tratando este caso.

Si bien los argumentos del joven son razonables, una vez que éste confirma que es la persona que vino acompañando al niño (Tsugaru?) en la ambulancia, los oficiales le ordenan ir con ellos, amenazando con llevarle esposado si se resiste. Esto altera al niño apenas se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, y nuevamente intenta bajar de la cama, sin embargo dos personas más entran a la habitación en ese instante y hacen que todos detengan sus acciones.

"La policía local dejará el caso en este momento. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de aquí en adelante. Por favor, todos los presentes deben abandonar la habitación. Todos salvo usted, pues necesito hacerle algunas preguntas. A los demás, gracias por su ayuda y les pido total discreción."

Menciona el policía (aparentemente de mayor rango) señalando al joven llamado Izaya, indicando que sólo él tiene permitido quedarse. Si bien el resto de los presentes se va retirando, yo me opongo a hacerlo pues necesito supervisar la evolución de mi paciente, así como su estado actual, especialmente si han de exponerle a estrés innecesario cuando todavía no está listo para ello.

"Entiendo su preocupación doctora, y aunque usted todavía estará a cargo del tratamiento del menor durante su estadía en el hospital, no puede estar presente mientras se discuten asuntos relacionados al caso que deben mantenerse en secreto. Puede esperar afuera si lo desea, y podrá ingresar apenas terminemos."

Si bien accedo a su pedido, no lo hago sin antes insistir con revisar los signos vitales de Tsugaru. El niño no deja que me acerque sino hasta que el joven Izaya se lo pide….incluso luce más calmado cuando éste se para a su costado, a un lado de la cama. Satisfecha con lo que veo decido retirarme.

"No debiste haberme seguido, Garu-chan. Por qué lo hiciste?"

"….miedo…" responde el niño muy apenado, y eso sólo hace que me pregunte miedo a qué?

El joven llamado Izaya le mira extrañado, al parecer tampoco comprendiendo su respuesta al igual que yo, y aunque esto apena más al niño (agacha la mirada y su labio inferior tiembla un poco), cuando el joven toca su mejilla, Tsugaru le queda mirando con lo que sólo puedo describir como afecto.

Y eso me hace sonreír….Tsugaru está en buenas manos….va a estar bien….

 **2 años 7 meses 2 semanas ASIDM**

 **Takenaka's POV**

En mi labor como oficial de policía de la oficina de criminalística he visto muchas cosas, muchas formas de maltrato, pero nada comparado con lo que le hicieron este niño a quien conozco como Tsugaru Wakahisa. Si bien no he conseguido que el niño hable sobre eso, el reporte médico fue muy explícito sobre los abusos que sufrió, algo más parecido a la tortura, producto del sadismo humano, pues no hay otro modo de explicar sus múltiples fracturas, vestigios de apuñalamientos, y restos de balas alojados en su cuerpo, anteriores al ataque del que fue víctima más recientemente.

Definitivamente ese ataque se produjo para silenciar al niño y eliminar a la persona encargada de cuidar de él, aquel que pretende ser su padre para así mantenerse ocultos de esos hombres malos que quieren hacerles daño…aquel a quien sólo conozco por el nombre de la nueva identidad que ha adquirido para tal propósito: Izaya Wakahisa.

Sus archivos están sellados, así que desconozco sus verdaderos nombres, su pasado, y aunque tampoco sé el motivo por el cual esta persona fue elegida para proteger y cuidar de Tsugaru, desde la primera vez que le vi interactuar con el niño durante su estadía en el hospital, supe que entre ambos existía una relación muy especial. Tal vez no de padre e hijo, pero el niño confía mucho en Izaya-san, y eso es algo extraordinario en alguien que ha sufrido abuso, como él.

Ambos se encuentran en un programa parecido al de protección a testigos, sólo que no se les ha asignado un oficial que les vigile 24 horas al día, con la intención de que el niño lleve una vida normal bajo las nuevas identidades que han asumido él y su guardián. Izaya-san tiene total libertad de decidir cómo criar a su hijo putativo, pues en la práctica lo es, sin embargo ocasiones cómo ésta sirven para evaluar si esta decisión ha sido la acertada.

Es por eso que me encuentro aquí ahora.

Izaya-san había salido a hacer unas compras cuando fue interceptado por esos sujetos. Tsugaru, desobedeciendo sus instrucciones, abandonó la seguridad del departamento donde viven y por eso resultó lastimado. Fue un hecho lamentable y fortuito del que nadie puede culpar a Izaya-san. No estoy aquí por eso, especialmente ahora que están fuera de peligro ya que las personas que les atacaron fueron asesinadas en prisión al día siguiente de que Tsugaru fuese dado de alta del hospital.

No. Lo que he venido a evaluar es si Tsugaru es feliz viviendo aquí y si las condiciones en que vive son las adecuadas.

" _El niño no tiene una habitación propia? Dónde duerme?"_

" _Todavía no he podido conseguir un departamento que se ajuste a nuestras necesidades, así que por el momento Tsugaru duerme conmigo….Tengo una cama bastante grande…"_

Si bien los exámenes no demostraron una historia de abuso sexual, existen otras maneras de aprovecharse de la inocencia de un niño, y aunque Izaya-san parecía ofendido y hasta asqueado por la mera insinuación de un comportamiento inapropiado por parte suya, mi deber era averiguar la verdad, pues también resultaba muy sospechoso que el niño mirara siempre en dirección de su guardián antes de responder mis preguntas, como si le hubieran entrenado para hacer eso mismo, a no hablar sin pedir su aprobación primero.

"… _tengo pesadillas…..cuando duermo junto a Izaya las pesadillas se van…"_

Con mucha paciencia de mi parte conseguí que el niño quisiera hablar conmigo, luego de que Izaya-san le pidiera, repetidas veces, responder a mis preguntas libremente, aunque tuviera que hacerlo a solas conmigo.

" _Ya le dije que Garu-chan no gusta de los hospitales. Le será más sencillo conversar con él si lo hace en un ambiente seguro y familiar como lo es nuestro departamento. Yo puedo retirarme a mi habitación. Garu-chan no se altera cuando le dejo solo en la sala mientras me ducho en el baño que hay allí."_

Tsugaru se rehusó a hablar conmigo mientras estuvo en el hospital, precisamente porque para hacerlo Izaya-san debía abandonar la habitación. No tuvimos ese inconveniente en el departamento, sin embargo igualmente me tomó varios intentos sacarle algo más que respuestas monosilábicas a preguntas específicas aunque superficiales, diseñadas sólo para crear un vínculo de confianza entre ambos, antes de pasar a lo verdaderamente importante.

Es por eso que ahora Tsugaru se muestra muy relajado en mi presencia mientras juega distraídamente con los juguetes que Izaya-san ha dejado hoy para él. Se ve contento.

"Te gusta mucho ese juguete?" pregunto, observando a Tsugaru colocar una pieza triangular dentro de un espacio vacío con la misma forma.

"Sí. Izaya me lo dio"

"Y sabes cómo se llaman las piezas?" Tsugaru mueve afirmativamente la cabeza.

"Izaya dice que éste es un triángulo…y éste, un círculo….y éste, un cuadrado…"

Una de las observaciones que le hice a Izaya-san era que el niño no asistía al colegio a pesar de que ya tenía edad para ello; sin embargo, Izaya-san me aseguró que estaba preparando al niño para eso mismo y que apenas Tsugaru estuviera a la par de otros niños de su edad le inscribiría en la escuela, evitando así que sea víctima de bullying por ese motivo.

" _El niño nunca ha recibido una educación formal. No puedo revelarle mucha información al respecto pero podría decirse que fue criado más cómo un animal que como una persona durante sus primeros años de vida."_

Las palabras de mi superior me sobrecogieron mucho, pero me dieron a entender el por qué el niño todavía no estaba yendo a la escuela, y valorar mucho más los esfuerzos de Izaya-san por buscar que aprendiera cosas nuevas comprándole juguetes que le ayudaran con eso, antes de pasar a cuestiones más complicadas.

Todavía falta mucho para que aprenda a leer y escribir, sin embargo creo que va por buen camino desarrollando otras habilidades psicomotoras, pues es ya muy hábil pintando sin salirse de las líneas y arma rompecabezas de más de 20 piezas con mucha facilidad.

"Izaya-san es bueno contigo?"

"…bueno?"

"Quiero decir si hace cosas que te gustan" Tsugaru cambia su expresión de duda por una tímida sonrisa, retomando su juego.

"…me prepara comida rica….juega conmigo….me enseña cosas nuevas….me coge la mano cuando salimos…..eso me gusta…"

Nunca he visto sonreír ampliamente a Tsugaru, pero cuando habla de su guardián, es lo más cerca que ha estado de hacerlo. Sin embargo, las víctimas de abuso suelen ser muy dependientes, aferrándose a lo bueno, e ignorando lo malo aunque esto les lastime, para permanecer al lado de la persona de la cual dependen. Tengo que preguntar.

"Izaya-san….hace también cosas que no te gustan?"

Tsugaru deja de jugar en ese momento, y parece tensarse por un instante, antes de que su bonito rostro tome un aire de tristeza.

"….no me gusta cuando me deja solo…" menciona el pequeño niño casi en secreto…casi conteniendo un sollozo….

Su expresión y sus palabras me parten el corazón, así que cambio de tema inmediatamente, preguntándole cosas más ligeras como cuál es su comida preferida, y acerca de los programas que le gusta ver en tv. No recuerda el nombre de la comida, pero sí el sabor (chocolate). Tampoco recuerda el nombre de los shows que ve, pero menciona que Izaya-san los ve con él.

"Y te gusta vivir aquí?"

"Sí"

"Bueno, es un lugar muy bonito. No muchos niños viven en un lugar tan bonito como éste. Izaya-san te debe haber informado que se mudarán pronto. Te entristece esta noticia?"

"No"

Su respuesta casi inmediata me sorprende, especialmente luego de que me asegurara hace poco que le gustaba vivir aquí. Si bien no es el ambiente ideal pues Tsugaru no cuenta con un cuarto sólo para él, es un departamento lujoso y amplio, en una de las zonas más caras de la ciudad. No sé a qué se dedica Izaya-san pues no tengo acceso a esa información, pero si puede pagar por un sitio como éste, entonces a Tsugaru no le faltará nada en el futuro pues Izaya-san será capaz de satisfacer sus necesidades.

Claro que no debe ser fácil abandonar un sitio tan espléndido como éste; sin embargo es admirable que Izaya-san esté dispuesto a hacerlo por el bien del niño. Eso habla muy bien de él.

"No? Entonces estás seguro que te va a gustar tu nueva casa?"

"Sí" responde enérgicamente el niño. Es tan dulce.

"Por qué?"

"Porque Izaya estará allí…"

…Su respuesta me enternece por completo y es todo lo que necesito escuchar para dar por finalizada mi evaluación.

Tsugaru es feliz viviendo junto a Izaya-san, y sería perjudicial para su recuperación arrebatarle de su lado. No hay evidencia de conducta inapropiada por parte de Izaya-san hacia Tsugaru, según lo que pude sacar de las respuestas del niño, así que no está en peligro. Salvo algunas recomendaciones que diera la nutricionista sobre la alimentación de Tsugaru, se está desarrollando adecuadamente teniendo en consideración lo que ha vivido en sus cortos 7 años.

Fue imposible hacerle hablar sobre ello, los abusos que vivió, y la psicóloga no recomendó forzarle, así que Izaya-san deberá supervisarle a diario, para así determinar el mejor camino a seguir en ese aspecto.

Claro que, yo ya no estaré para verlo. Una vez que me despida de Izaya-san, mi trabajo habrá terminado y ellos volverán a sus vidas en el anonimato.

"Adiós Tsugaru-chan" Te deseo lo mejor.

 **3 años 1 mes ASIDM**

 **Tsukumoya's POV**

"Tengo que ver a un cliente en el centro. Quieres que te deje en la tienda de mascotas mientras estoy con él? No demoraré mucho."

"Sí quiero!"

La respuesta entusiasta que da Tsugaru no deja entrever en lo absoluto lo renuente que se mostraba al separarse de Izaya tan sólo semanas atrás.

Apenas entran a la tienda de mascotas, Tsugaru camina hasta le vitrina que exhibe una familia de camaleones. El clon se mostró fascinado por ellos desde la primera vez que Izaya le trajo aquí, y eso no ha cambiado ni un poco. Además, ahora que Tsugara confía en que Izaya volverá por él, no se muestra nervioso ni angustiado cuando Izaya deja ir su mano.

Tsugaru comenzó a asistir a la escuela primaria un mes atrás. El primer día de clases fue el peor de todos pues si bien Izaya le había explicado cómo sería y por qué debía ir, esto no hizo que la experiencia fuesemenos angustiante para el niño, quien a pesar de asentir con su cabeza para afirmar que comprendía las palabras de Izaya, no daba señales de entenderlas verdaderamente.

" _Volveré por ti al final de tus clases."_

No sé qué pasaría por la cabeza del clon, pero estuvo temblando todo el camino hasta el colegio, y casi se pone a llorar cuando Izaya le dejó en la entrada, donde otros niños corrían en dirección de sus aulas. Tsugaru no abandonó la entrada ni se dirigió a su aula hasta que Izaya se lo ordenó, y aunque no soy muy bueno leyendo emociones, me pareció que el clon le pedía con los ojos a Izaya que le lleve con él.

Tsugaru no prestó atención a ninguna de sus clases ese primer día. De hecho, ni siquiera dijo algo en todo el día, ni cuando la profesora le hacía una pregunta, ni cuando sus compañeros de clase se dirigían a él para invitarle a participar de sus juegos. Simplemente se quedó todo el día en su asiento al lado de la ventana, mirando hacia la entrada de la escuela, donde se había despedido de Izaya horas atrás.

 _Izaya-sama: [No olvides tomar apuntes durante tus clases, Garu-chan~ Suerte! \\(_ _^o^)/]_

El único momento de ese terrible día en que Tsugaru mostró felicidad, fue cuando Izaya le envió un mensaje al celular que le había comprado antes de que comenzara a ir al colegio. Para sorpresa de ambos, el clon aprendió no sólo a manejar el celular con facilidad, sino también a leer y escribir en tiempo récord, así como a sumar y restar, y otras cosas que un niño de su edad debería saber, y aunque todavía su vocabulario no es extenso, es capaz de redactar mensajes coherentes y de expresarse con propiedad, formando oraciones largas.

" _Tsugaru-kun todavía no ha hecho ningún amigo, y aunque va bien en sus cursos, me preocupa su comportamiento antisocial y su falta de participación en clase…y a pesar de que obedece a sus profesores, todavía no responde verbalmente cuando se le pregunta algo…"_

Sin embargo, Tsugaru no hacía uso de sus nuevas habilidades en la escuela y esto llamó la atención de sus profesores rápidamente, hasta que uno de ellos citó a Izaya para conversar al respecto con él por tratarse de su 'padre'. Aunque luce joven para los 27 años que tiene, la mayoría de personas no pone en duda que sea padre de Tsugaru, así que no ha tenido que dar muchas explicaciones al respecto, sin embargo a Izaya no le hizo gracia que le vinculara al clon de ese modo aunque fuese de forma ficticia.

Así como no le hizo gracia que la profesora dejara entrever que había algo mal con Tsugaru que debía ser corregido de inmediato por considerarlo anormal.

" _Es tímido. Acaso nunca ha tratado con un niño tímido antes? O tal vez a Garu-chan simplemente no le gusta interactuar con gente aburrida, pues en casa no tiene ese problema."_

A pesar de sus palabras, Izaya conversó con Tsugaru al respecto, instándole a corregir su conducta pues no debía llamar la atención si no quería que las 'personas malas' que le tuvieron encerrado aparecieran para llevarle lejos.

" _Además, relacionarse con otras personas tiene sus ventajas. Empieza con una y es probable que ésta te introduzca a otras. No es difícil."_

" _También hiciste amigos en el colegio, Izaya?"_

" _Amigos no es lo mismo que compañeros de clase o conocidos, pero sí….tuve un amigo."_

" _OK"_

Después de eso, Tsugaru inició una conversación al día siguiente con el niño sentado a su costado, quien le presentó a otros dos niños. Desde entonces juega con ellos durante los recreos, interviene en clase y responde correctamente a sus profesores. Nadie ha vuelto a quejarse sobre el comportamiento de Tsugaru pues, a simple vista, se comporta como cualquier otro niño de su edad...aunque todavía uno bastante tranquilo.

" _Recuerdas que te dije que no debes llamar la atención? Es por eso que no puedes usar toda tu fuerza cuando estás en el colegio. Los otros niños no pueden hacer lo que tú, así que si levantas algo muy pesado como hiciste aquella vez, todos hablarán de ello y tendremos problemas."_

Izaya le ha prohibido al niño también, por tal motivo, no hacer su mejor esfuerzo durante las horas de educación física, debiendo ignorar las indicaciones del profesor cuando éste le pida 'lanzar la pelota lo más lejos que pueda' pues su desempeño siempre será muy superior al de los otros niños. Tsugaru demoró en comprender lo que se le estaba pidiendo, pero afortunadamente hasta ahora no ha habido ningún incidente que haga a otros sospechar que Tsugaru no es como el resto de los niños.

Sin embargo, lo verdaderamente sorprendente es cómo consiguió Izaya que fuera de este modo y cómo su trato para con el clon ha cambiado drásticamente desde que abandonara el hospital, y la oficial Takenaka le diera el visto bueno.

No tenía que hacer los cambios que la evaluadora le recomendó pues una vez que le dio su aprobación ya no tendría a la policía detrás suyo, sin embargo Izaya igual lo hizo. No sólo se mudó a un departamento de dos habitaciones, sino también escogió uno en un vecindario tranquilo, cerca de la escuela a donde iría Tsugaru.

 _Orihara Izaya: [Necesitaba su propio cuarto para guardar allí sus cosas en lugar de tenerlas apiladas en mi sofá. Además quiero devuelta mi cama]_

Izaya podrá decir eso, pero fue él quien –luego que la oficial Takenaka se marchara- hizo que el clon durmiera en su cama en lugar del sofá, supuestamente para evitar que le despierte en las noches con su llanto si llegaba a tener otra pesadilla….cuando en el pasado no hizo nada semejante en la misma situación, bajo la sospecha de que el clon pudiese tener una bomba dentro suyo.

 _Orihara Izaya: [La tomografía de su cabeza y las radiografía que le hicieron a todo su cuerpo no mostraron la presencia de objetos extraños, salvo los restos de bala que removieron, así que el peligro que explote estando a mi lado ya no existe.]_

Con estas palabras, Izaya justificó su cambio de actitud respecto a permitir que el clon durmiera con él, al menos hasta que se hubieran mudado al nuevo departamento. Claro que no fue el único cambio de actitud suyo.

 _Orihara Izaya: [Así es más fácil llevarle de un sitio a otro sin que se pierda. No inventes cosas que no son Tsukumoya]_

Izaya no tenía por qué continuar cogiendo la mano de Tsugaru fuera del departamento, cuando ya había quedado demostrado que el niño no escaparía ni obedecería las órdenes de otra persona si Izaya no mantenía contacto físico con él. Sin embargo, todavía lo hace cada vez que salen a la calle, o Izaya le lleva consigo a las lagunas termales al pie del monte Asu, a dónde va regularmente como parte de su rehabilitación física.

A pesar de todo ello, Izaya insiste con que mantiene al clon consigo y le trata del modo en que lo hace sólo por cuestiones terapéuticas….lo que podría ser parcialmente cierto pues ya no duda en hacer uso de la fuerza del clon para su provecho, en la privacidad de su nuevo departamento. Por ejemplo, le hace levantar los muebles de la sala para poder aspirar allí abajo, sin que esto le atemorice en lo más mínimo. Es un progreso.

 _Orihara Izaya: [Su desempeño es más mérito mío que de Garu-chan, pues soy un excelente profesor. Con sus genes no puedo esperar mucho de él, pero yo les enseñé a mis hermanas a leer y escribir, así que era obvio que conseguiría hacer lo mismo con Garu-chan]_

No importa lo que diga Izaya. El clon no es estúpido ni mucho menos un retrasado mental. Lo que le hicieron en ese laboratorio no afectó su capacidad intelectual, pues es capaz de mentir, y aunque todo indica que la obediencia que le demuestra a Izaya no es fingida, estoy seguro que es capaz de ello.

 _Orihara Izaya: [La respuesta es simple, no? Me obedece porque he sido el primer humano en tratarle bien. Es como un perro al que han maltratado por años y toma como su amo al primero que es bueno con él]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Haz sido muchas cosas durante estos meses, pero el mayor porcentaje de tus acciones no te colocarían en la categoría de un buen amo, ni de cerca]_

 _Orihara Izaya: [Pero Garu-chan no lo sabe ni lo ve así. Comparado con lo que le hicieron en ese lugar, le he tratado estupendamente.]_

 _Orihara Izaya: [Eso explica también por qué no puedo conseguir que se enfade. Ya sea que haya desarrollado una alta tolerancia a consecuencia del maltrato, o su personalidad sea así, Garu-chan no representa una amenaza para mí en ese sentido]_

 _Orihara Izaya: [Después de todo, los clones de la naturaleza: los gemelos, muchas veces desarrollan personalidades muy distintas o inclusive opuestas. No me sorprendería que éste fuera el caso]_

Izaya no interrogó mucho al clon sobre su pasado y sus motivaciones, aduciendo que todas las respuestas que necesitaba las había conseguido de las múltiples entrevistas que le hiciera la oficial Takenaka, las cuales vimos en vivo sin que ella lo supiera, a través de las cámaras de vigilancia que hay en el interior del departamento.

" _Me encontraste siguiendo el rastro de mi…olor"_

" _Sí"_

" _Déjame adivinar, mi olor te parece repulsivo y por eso te fue fácil seguirlo."_

" _No….yo-…me gusta…es-…lo conozco?"_

Izaya y yo pensamos que lo que el clon trataba de decir era que le resultaba familiar, que el mal olor de Izaya –el cual Heiwajima Shizuo únicamente era capaz de percibir- le gustaba porque ya lo conocía de antes dado que, como explicó luego, fue la razón por la que acompañó voluntariamente a Izaya cuando éste le secuestró (no lo dijo con esas palabras, claro está), lo cual es absurdo ya que ésa fue la primera vez que tuvo contacto con Izaya así que no había manera que su olor le resultara familiar en ese momento.

" _Memoria celular?"_

Una teoría no muy científica, pero la única que podría explicar medianamente este fenómeno….aunque también está la paramnesia. No podemos descartar nada todavía, y como Tsugaru aún no es capaz de comunicar sus ideas fluidamente, es posible que no tengamos toda la información necesaria, así que tal vez demos con la respuesta más adelante. Sin embargo, aunque esto tiene interés científico, no forma parte de mis planes averiguarlo.

"Mira lo que hay allí, Garu-chan~ Lo reconoces?"

Menciona Izaya, señalando hacia un extremo de la sala, apenas cierra la puerta del departamento. Tsugaru corre en esa dirección y encuentra allí lo que ya sabía Izaya había comprado para el clon. Encerrado en un terrario, semejante al que Tsugaru estuvo observando 40 minutos atrás en la tienda de mascotas, está uno de los camaleones que tanto le gustan.

"Pascal!"

El niño había notado la ausencia de su camaleón favorito en la tienda de mascotas (ha nombrado a cada uno de ellos), entristeciéndose aún más cuando el vendedor le informara que éste había sido vendido el día anterior, así que la felicidad que demuestra en estos momentos es comprensible y previsible.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Lo repito: un lindo gesto de tu parte, Izaya]

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [No digas tonterías Tsukumoya]

 _Orihara Izaya_ : [Así ya no tengo que llevarle a cada rato a aquel lugar. Además Garu-chan ya no demandará mi atención seguido pues ahora tiene a ese bicho para entretenerse. Lo hice pensando en mí]

No sé si lo dice para convencerme o convencerse a sí mismo, pues no existía una razón válida para que lleve al clon a la tienda de mascotas en primer lugar, no una al menos que no denote algún grado de estima hacia él.

Sin embargo, esto no interesa. Lo quiera o no, la presencia del clon en su vida le está cambiando, y sólo el tiempo dirá si será para bien o para mal…..o si lo aceptará en algún momento….y yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar a que eso ocurra.

* * *

 _ **Wakahisa**_ _= significa "eternamente joven". Viene de la palabra japonesa_ _waka_ _"joven" y_ _hisa_ _"longevidad, antigua"._

 _También, a Kyushuu se le conoce como 'la isla de la longevidad'. Ven por dónde va esto? ^_^_

 _ **Guest**_ _, me gustaría tener un hurón de mascota porque son bien lindos, pero no tengo espacio U_U Sobre Tsugaru, bueno, creo que este capítulo lo dice todo ;)_

 _ **Ixpuxtequi**_ _, sí, precisamente me refiero a ese capítulo de la novela ^_^ el insight que Denzuke hace de Izaya es muy acertado, pero también me gusta el de la hermana de Shinra. Tsugaru es resistente, no te preocupes ;)_

 _ **Karasu-shiro**_ _, Tsukumoya no dio la orden, pero tampoco la detuvo a tiempo U_U por suerte Tsugaru está bien ^_^ no le llamaría negligente, sino más bien diría que tiene su propia agenda. Colabora con Izaya, pero sus intenciones no están subordinadas a las de él. Haruto me da pena, pero Himari está en lo cierto, lo mejor para él es que se aleje de Izaya U_U Gracias por comentar!_

 _ **QueenSugar**_ _, Shizuo aparecerá, todo a su debido tiempo ;) y creo que eres la primera que se pregunta cómo resultará el encuentro entre Tsugaru y Shizu-chan ^_^ Gracias por tus palabras!_

 _ **Guest**_ _, gracias por los ánimos! Hoy recibí una buena noticia concerniente a lo que me tiene preocupada, y aunque todavía nada está dicho, me levantó los ánimos como para terminar este capítulo y publicarlo hoy :)_

 _Gracias a todos por comentar y seguir este fic!_

 _Hasta la próxima!_


	7. Chapter 7: Monster things

_"And we all know love is a glass which makes even a monster appear fascinating." -_ _ **Alberto Moravia**_

" _Y todos nosotros sabemos que el amor es un lente que hace que inclusive un monstruo luzca fascinante."_

* * *

 **3 años 3 meses ASIDM**

 **Izaya's POV**

No tengo alternativa.

Muy al contrario de lo que Tsukumoya pueda conjeturar, el motivo por el cual tolero la presencia de Tsugaru no tiene nada que ver con 'cariño' o 'fascinación'. Simplemente no puedo dejarle ir puesto que sería como soltar un lobo en medio de un rebaño de ovejas. Cómo podría hacerle eso a mis amados humanos? Además, aquellos que le crearon podrían encontrarle, lo cual sería mucho peor ya que le usarían para concretar sus planes, aquellos que precisamente busqué detener desde un principio.

No tengo otra alternativa que tenerle conmigo.

Y sí ha de ser así, entonces lo mejor es que desarrollemos una relación que me beneficie de alguna manera.

Además, he visto lo que es capaz de hacer, y por experiencia sé lo que podrá hacer en el futuro. Si Tsugaru ha de quedarse con alguien, no existe persona mejor preparada para ello que yo, cierto? Tal vez no sea rival para Tsugaru como no lo fui para Shizuo, en una confrontación física, por tratarse ambos de monstruos; sin embargo….creo que he encontrado el modo de controlarle….o mejor dicho, domesticarle.

"Qué ocurre? No pudiste resolver algún problema de matemáticas?"

"…No me salen estos dos…" responde Garu-chan, extendiendo su cuaderno, y señalándome en él los problemas que ha dejado sin respuesta.

"Ya veo….Enciende el kotatsu primero, y lleva tus cosas allá, Garu-chan. Así estaremos más cómodos mientras terminamos tu tarea, ne?"

Aunque sé que es un monstruo, y no se merece mi amor, eso no quiere decir que deba maltratarle. De hecho, con lo que sé ahora, es posible que de maltratarle (como hice al inicio), esto le recuerde el abuso que recibió por parte de sus creadores, consiguiendo así terminar lo que ellos empezaron y convirtiéndole en el arma que esos científicos buscaban desarrollar….

Tal vez no vaya a maltratarle físicamente, pero sí debo provocar un estrés emocional en él, de vez en cuando, para recordarle lo que en verdad es y su lugar en el mundo tanto como a mi lado.

No le volveré mi sirviente, ni mi esclavo, ni mi mascota, y aunque le trate muchas veces como el niño que aparenta ser, esto no quiere decir que me agrade o haya olvidado que es un monstruo, sino que estoy sacando lo mejor de la desagradable situación en la que me encuentro y de la que no puedo escapar.

Si no tengo más remedio que tenerle conmigo, definitivamente no deseo ocuparme de una bestia inútil, por ende, preciso educar su mente y entrenarle para que pueda valerse por sí solo y no me incomode o estorbe. Además, también debe justificar lo que estoy gastando en su crianza, ayudándome con tareas mundanas que deben realizarse a diario, como limpiar el departamento.

Otra cosa que me he visto en la obligación de hacer es terminar con su confinamiento. Va a la escuela y le llevo conmigo a diferentes partes de la ciudad, aunque deba exponer así a otros al peligro que representa, simplemente porque es necesario que lo haga. No pienso mantenerle encerrado como a un animal salvaje puesto que no pretendo cometer el mismo error que cometí con Shizuo….no voy a ignorar su parte humana, en su lugar voy a cultivarla para que así Garu-chan no se convierta en el arma monstruosa que codiciaban sus creadores….de este modo no sólo protejo a mis amados humanos sino también a mí mismo….es el camino lógico que debo tomar, eso es todo.

"Entendiste cómo se hace?"

"Sí!"

"Bueno, entonces hemos terminado. Guarda tus cosas y diviértete un rato supongo."

Garu da más trabajo de lo que vale la pena, pues salvo lo útil que resulta su fuerza para mover cosas pesadas, no saco nada más de su compañía…. Ni siquiera es tan inteligente como Haruto, u ocurrente como él, como para considerarle entretenido….Aunque ya puede expresarse mejor, Garu todavía sigue sin hablar mucho….lo cual no es malo tampoco, pero no es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado….además, no sé cómo piensa pues nunca expresa en voz alta sus pensamientos….aunque, por otro lado, sí presta mucha atención a lo que digo.

Garu-chan también ha progresado mucho estos meses, intelectualmente, pero su desempeño escolar es mediocre y está muy lejos de llevar clases avanzadas como las que tomaban Haruto y Himari, por dar un ejemplo…..Enseñarle lo básico es aburrido, aunque Garu hace que no lo sea tanto de alguna forma….se muestra siempre interesado al menos y las preguntas que hace son curiosas….

Y si bien ha hecho amigos, no interactúa mucho con ellos….quiero decir, está con ellos y participa de sus juegos (un día fui a su escuela precisamente para observarle), pero sólo se involucra lo estrictamente necesario y jamás les pregunta a esos niños sobre…bueno, absolutamente nada ( _qué sabor de helado es tu favorito?_ _Eres hijo único?_ Preguntas habituales que hacen los niños para conocerse mejor), cuando por el contrario, a mí me pregunta regularmente cosas acerca de mí. Información inofensiva que puedo compartir con él, pero esto hace que las interacciones con esos niños a los que llama amigos sean más extrañas. Acaso ya se aburrió de ellos?

Claro que, no es lo único extraño en él.

Aunque tiene muchas opciones para divertirse dentro de la casa, Garu-chan ha optado por hacer la que ahora identifico como su favorita: observar callada y fijamente a Pascal, su camaleón. Puede pasar horas mirándole, completamente inmóvil….horas durante las cuales Pascal (nombre que le dio por un personaje de su película de Disney favorita, un camaleón que lleva ese nombre; no por el matemático ni la unidad de presión) permanece igualmente quieto sobre su rama. Sólo cuando el animal levanta lentamente una pata para moverse un centímetro o empieza a comer, Garu-chan se emociona y se inclina un poco hacia adelante para verle mejor, creo yo…..exactamente como acaba de ocurrir en este momento.

Me pregunto qué cosa espera que haga? Si es que espera algo de ese animal, claro está…..algo además de lo que ordinariamente hace: comer, defecar, y dormir….o eso es lo que le emociona?

Garu es peculiar, de eso no cabe duda, sin embargo eso no le da derecho a su profesora para insinuar que hay algo malo con él. Garu-chan es el clon de un monstruo, por supuesto que va a ser diferente a los otros niños! La profesora no lo sabe desde luego, pero es peligroso que vaya insinuando tales cosas por allí pues le hará destacar dentro del grupo en que se encuentra cuando debe pasar inadvertido, es por eso que tuve que corregir el comportamiento de Garu-chan para que no llamara la atención de las personas a su alrededor, en la medida de lo posible.

 _"No debiste haberme seguido, Garu-chan. Por qué lo hiciste?"_

 _"….miedo…"_

Sin embargo, aunque es el clon de Shizuo, Tsugaru sí es capaz de sentir miedo….emoción que nunca manifestó su par genéticamente idéntico. Hasta donde sé, Shizuo siempre fue quien infundió miedo en las personas a su alrededor (al menos casi todas), no al revés. Si Garu-chan es capaz de sentir miedo por algo tan minúsculo como quedarse solo (supongo que esa fue la razón pues luego le dijo a aquella oficial que no le gustaba cuando yo le dejaba solo), entonces es posible que únicamente use su fuerza cuando sienta temor, y no cuando se enoja, como era el caso de Shizuo…..de ser así….será mucho más sencillo controlarle. Sólo debo evitar que se asuste.

Claro que no por eso voy a pasar las 24 horas del día a su lado, así que por ello era necesario que aprendiera a ir y regresar de su colegio por su cuenta, para que se acostumbrara a estar separado de mí sin que esto le atemorice…..además, llevarle y recogerle del colegio consumía mucho de mi valioso tiempo…este nuevo arreglo es beneficioso para mí.

Ahora, por qué me ha elegido a mí? Quisiera pensar que se debe a mi carisma y poder de persuasión, los cuales consiguieron que Saki se convirtiera en una de mis seguidoras y estuviera dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Sin embargo…..lo más probable es que la razón sea más mundana y esté ligada a mi…olor, cosa que encuentro ofensivo pues yo no apesto.

 _"Porque Izaya estará allí…"_

Por otro lado, eso me da una ventaja, pues es algo que sólo yo poseo y no puede ser replicado. Una prueba de ello es que Garu-chan desea estar conmigo, posiblemente por ese mismo motivo (por ejemplo: el cerebro canino responde cuando es estimulado por el olor familiar de su dueño, y sólo por él) así que no es necesario mantenerle encerrado….otra razón más para permitirle asistir al colegio, visitar sitios nuevos y socializar un poco. Como un perro, siempre hallará el camino a casa.

Hasta ahora, Garu-chan nunca se ha perdido ni se ha desviado del camino o se ha distraído en alguna tienda, pues hace el recorrido en el tiempo que a mí me toma cuando no hago paradas imprevistas.

Cómo lo sé? Bueno, además de lo obvio, el celular que le di tiene GPS, así que siempre sé dónde se encuentra.

"Garu-chan, es hora de acostar a Pascal. Luego ve a la cocina para que comas algo antes de que vayas a dormir."

"…comeremos juntos?..."

"Supongo que podría tomar una copa de té. Aún tengo trabajo que hacer, así que eso me vendría bien."

Y a pesar de las tonterías que insinúa Tsukumoya, y que ya me he cansado de refutar, conservar a Tsugaru conmigo todavía tiene fines terapéuticos. Aunque en un primer momento ver a Garu-chan desplegar aquella fuerza sobrehumana similar a la de Shizuo provocó que me paralizara de miedo, ahora ya no me impresiona en lo más mínimo. De hecho me siento cómodo cuando le pido a Tsugaru que levante el sofá o mi escritorio, mueva la refrigeradora, o reubique otros muebles igual de pesados, puesto que ya le he visto hacerlo muchas veces cada vez que limpiamos u ordenamos este lugar.

Es por ello también que ya no reacciono en lo absoluto cuando oigo hablar de las hazañas de personas poseedoras de una gran fuerza, pues ninguno de ellos podrá compararse con lo que Garu-chan es capaz de hacer. El único que podría igualarle sería Shizuo y, dado que no puedo abandonar a Garu-chan por mucho tiempo ni llevarle conmigo a Ikebukuro, supongo que nunca sabré si en verdad he superado el trauma que me ocasionó ya que jamás volveré a aquella ciudad.

Todavía me pone algo nervioso ver a alguien vestido de barman, por lo que no transito cerca de bares, pero ya no es igual que antes, cuando mi mente se ponía en blanco….tal vez ayudaría si visto a Garu-chan como barman-?

Miro en dirección de donde Garu-chan está sentado, a mi lado, bebiendo su leche achocolatada…No…definitivamente no sería lo mismo….aunque sé que es fuerte, aún no tiene el tamaño adecuado para asemejarse a Shizuo en un traje así….además, sería cruel hacer que Garu-chan use un traje tan ridículo ya sea en público o en privado….de hecho, nadie debería hacerlo a menos que trabajara en un bar, como barman.

"Aunque tienes sus genes, en este momento no me recuerdas a él…"

Murmuro para mí mismo, a la vez que paso mis dedos por entre las mechas marrones de su cabeza, muy despacio…mmm, creo que es tiempo de llevarle a la peluquería…su cabello no está muy largo, pero convendría cortarle las puntas para que su cerquillo no le cubra los ojos…

Garu-chan voltea a verme, a medias, inclinando su cabeza un poco, siguiendo el movimiento de mis dedos….uh? creo que le gusta. Se estremece un poco cuando paso mis dedos por la cicatriz que dejó la cirugía que se le practicó para remover la bala y reparar su cráneo, pero ni así se aparta un poco…. Mmm, en verdad le gusta que acaricie su cabeza.

Termina su leche y deposita su vaso vacío sobre la mesa, para luego limpiarse la boca con el reverso de su mano….de un modo muy similar a como lo hacía Shizuo cuando terminaba de beber algo….principalmente leche..

En ese momento, aparto mi mano rápidamente, fastidiado.

* * *

"Garu-chan, por qué no estás en tu cama?"

Pregunto algo confundido cuando me topo con Garu-chan al salir de mi habitación. No podía dormir así que decidí bajar para ver un poco de tv, cuando casi tropiezo con un bulto que había estado apoyado en mi puerta.

Garu-chan me observa un poco asustado, pero por sobre todo muy apenado, agachando la cabeza cuando se pone de pie, sin decir palabra alguna. Ya antes nos hemos encontrado en esta situación, y aunque Garu-chan no ha salido corriendo para refugiarse en su cuarto como otras veces que le he pillado de este modo, lo que le impulsó a sentarse al pie de mi puerta debe ser lo mismo que antes.

"Está bien. Pasa. Pero no podrás seguir repitiendo esta conducta a medida que vayas creciendo, entiendes?...Ya regreso."

Garu-chan estuvo durmiendo conmigo hasta antes de mudarnos aquí, donde ahora cuenta con su propia habitación. Al parecer ya no tiene pesadillas, luego que estas se volvieran menos frecuentes una vez que le informara que no había una bomba dentro suyo, por lo que no explotaría espontáneamente como lo hizo aquel otro clon del que me habló.

No, su problema actual es otro: sufre de insomnio, y aunque es raro que un niño lo padezca (según su pediatra me dijo), la razón más común es el estrés. No sé qué puede tener tan estresado a Garu-chan (no he podido conseguir que me lo explique), pero al parecer dormir en proximidad de alguien más soluciona su problema.

La primera vez que le encontré dormido al pie de mi puerta (con la intención de estar cerca de mí), la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, Garu-chan trató de huir posiblemente creyendo que había hecho algo malo y sería castigado, pero no dudó en subirse a mi cama una vez que le di permiso para hacerlo….y aunque ya le he dicho varias veces que no necesita dormir en mi puerta cuando puede pedirme que le deje subir a mi cama si no es capaz de conciliar el sueño de otro modo, parece que todavía le resulta complicado procesar esto…..no entiendo por qué motivo.

Dejando de lado mis intenciones de ver tv, bajo a la cocina por una botella de agua para remplazar la que usualmente tengo sobre mi velador. Antes de regresar a mi habitación, decido traer una más para Garu-chan, por si le da sed cuando despierte en la mañana. No lo hago por amabilidad sino porque no quiero compartir mi botella con él….no soy fan de intercambiar saliva con monstruos.

Ya dentro de mi habitación, coloco ambas botellas en sus respectivos veladores antes de meterme a mi cama. Garu se encuentra sentado del lado izquierdo, esperando a que yo ocupe el lado derecho de mi cama (el cual me corresponde), como otras veces, para luego apagar su lamparita de noche.

"Espera, Garu-chan. Primero dime qué ves aquí~" ordeno, señalando primero en dirección de la pared, iluminada por la luz que viene del velador.

Con mis manos formo una figura, como solía hacer cuando mis hermanas eran más pequeñas y se metían a mi cama para dormir conmigo pues algo en su habitación les había asustado.

"Conejo!"

Exclama Garu-chan, muy emocionado, y tal emoción no desaparece a medida que va identificado más figuras de animales en las sombras que proyecto en la pared…..lo que me hace llegar a otra nueva conclusión sobre él.

"Nunca habías visto sombras como éstas, cierto? O tal vez ni siquiera sombra alguna….no es así, Garu-chan?" el clon voltea a verme cuando me dirijo a él, con una expresión algo triste en su….llamémosle, bonito rostro.

"….siempre estaba muy oscuro…." Ya veo….allá abajo, en esa celda/habitación alumbrada tan sólo por luces artificiales, posiblemente le dejaban en completa oscuridad cuando los científicos que le estudiaban se iban a dormir.

Eso explica por qué, cada mañana, mira maravillado el sol iluminando el firmamento así como el interior del departamento, a través de la ventana.

"Supongo que todo debe ser nuevo para ti…ne?"

Me es difícil imaginar tener que vivir como Garu lo hizo, encerrado entre cuatro paredes, apartado de todos y de todo, por lo que recién, poco a poco, he ido dándome cuenta de cómo esto ha impactado en su desarrollo mental y emocional, principalmente….por ejemplo, creo que se alteró en el hospital, cuando aquella doctora le habló y quiso tocarle, pues ese lugar le recordó el sitio donde estuvo cautivo toda su vida…..claro que, no se mostró nervioso luego, durante el tiempo que permanecimos ambos allí….es eso extraño?

En todo caso, ha demostrado una rápida adaptación al mundo exterior, ahora que lo pienso….es normal? Y si no lo es, a qué se debe?

"Buenas noches, Garu-chan~"

 **3 años 6 meses ASIDM**

"….yo no tengo un regalo para Izaya…" se lamenta Garu, adorablemente, agachando la cabeza apenado, haciéndome reír un poco.

"Así no es cómo funcionan los cumpleaños, Garu-chan~ Es **tu** cumpleaños así que sólo **tú** recibes regalos y una torta." Garu no parece conforme con la respuesta, pero asiente con la cabeza, indicando que ha comprendido.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Te estás tomando tu rol de padre muy en serio, Izaya]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [ Será una fiesta privada o invitarás a todos los niños de su año? Habrá payasos o quizás un mago? O tú te disfrazarás de algún personaje de anime para entretenerles, Yumcha?]_

 _Orihara Izaya: [No seas ridículo, Tsukumoya]_

 _Orihara Izaya: [Además, los cumpleaños no son motivo de celebración. Son sólo un recordatorio de que estás un año más cerca del final de tu vida. Quién celebraría tal cosa?]_

 _Orihara Izaya: [Aunque en el caso de Garu-chan sí hay algo que celebrar pues aunque es un monstruo, no es inmortal, así que su vida también terminará como la de cualquier otro ser viviente….y así habrá un monstruo menos rondando la tierra, sin que yo deba mancharme las manos de sangre. Por eso lo hago.]_

Tsukumoya nunca lo entendería pues no es humano, así que es una pérdida de tiempo discutir con él sobre estos temas.

"… _qué es un cumpleaños?..."_

Por otro lado, Tsugaru me hizo esta pregunta hace poco, luego de haber escuchado hablar de ello a otros niños de su clase. No sólo eso, también le habían preguntado cuándo cumplía años, lo cual no supo cómo contestar, y sólo entonces caí en cuenta que nunca se lo había dicho, a pesar de que está en los registros de su colegio pues tuve que llenar sus datos cuando le inscribí.

Es por ello que decidí organizar esto para él….no es nada muy elaborado, sólo cuenta con lo básico (un banner de "feliz cumpleaños", algunas decoraciones, una torta, y regalos sobre la mesa), para ejemplificar didácticamente cómo se celebra un cumpleaños y así tenga algo que contarle a sus amigos. El propósito fue meramente educativo, y para conseguir que los demás no le señalen por desconocer algo tan ordinario.

Garu ha cumplido 8 años, y aunque esta información no despertó en Tsugaru ningún tipo de emoción, sí se sorprendió cuando encontró todo esto al volver del colegio….y también parece estar genuinamente contento y entusiasmado por la fiesta de cumpleaños que le he organizado, especialmente con la parte de soplar las velas de su torta, para que se cumpla el deseo que pidió.

"No vas a abrir tus regalos?" sólo debía tratarse de un solo regalo, el mío, pero esta mañana un courier trajo un paquete elegantemente envuelto: un regalo de parte de Tsukumoya.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Sabe que existo, así que lo normal es que le envíe uno. No es lo que se acostumbra en este tipo de celebraciones?]_

Un día, al volver de un trabajo, encontré a Garu hablándole a su celular. No estaba haciendo una llamada, sino hablándole de rato en rato, respondiendo a lo que leía en la pantalla. Al final resultó que con quien estaba *conversando* era Tsukumoya, y ésa no había sido la primera vez que se había contactado –a mis espaldas- con Garu-chan.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Sospechaba que sabía de mi existencia, así que decidí comprobar si era cierto, y cómo era que lo sabía. Eso es todo.]_

Al parecer Garu observaba mucho mi laptop durante el tiempo que la colocaba cerca suyo cuando aún dormía en la sala, para que Tsukumoya le vigilara de noche. Esto despertó las sospechas de Tsukumoya, y aunque no me dijo nada en ese momento, y esperó a que Tsugaru fuese capaz de leer mensajes escritos para interrogarle, no pudo sacarle mucha información al respecto.

"… _me mostraba figuras, como espirales que se movían, y luces….eran bonitas….nunca me mostró letras, como Tsukumoya…."_

Garu había tenido contacto con A.R.I.E.L. durante su cautiverio. Ella se había comunicado primitivamente con él a través de la pantalla de una laptop que dejaban en la habitación donde le encontré. Garu-chan desconocía de quién o de qué se trataba (ni siquiera se refirió a ella por su nombre), pero supongo que relacionó mi laptop con aquella por la cual se comunicaba con A.R.I.E.L. he hizo la conexión de que alguien o algo le observaba desde allí…sin embargo, de alguna manera, sabía que en esta ocasión no se trataba de A.R.I.E.L., a pesar de que Tsukumoya no se presentó como tal hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando Garu aprendió a leer y expandió su vocabulario.

No me supo explicar cómo era que lo sabía.

Garu-chan abre primero el regalo de Tsukumoya: un reloj de pulsera. A pesar de ser algo un tanto anticuado (actualmente la mayoría de personas usan su celular para saber la hora) debo admitir que el diseño del reloj es bonito, y Garu parece gustar mucho de él pues sonríe, así que le ayudo a ponérselo cuando parece que no sabe qué hacer con él.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Le gusta ver cómo se mueven las manecillas, y el sonido qué hacen al moverse. No me preguntes por qué pues no lo sé]_

Tampoco deseo saberlo dado que carece de importancia y no es más extraño que su fascinación con ese bicho al que llama Pascal.

"… _estoy esperando a que cambie de color…"_

Al final de cuentas terminé por enterarme lo que Garu-chan anhelaba que su mascota hiciera. Tuve que explicarle que los camaleones hacían eso para mimetizarse con el medio que les rodea, para confundir a sus depredadores, y que por estar rodeado de verde, Pascal no necesitaba cambiar de color. Esto no desanimó a Garu pues su pasatiempo favorito sigue siendo observar a su mascota, sin embargo para explicarle el significado de la palabra **mimetizar** , tuve que hacerle una demostración….y ésa fue la primera vez que vi una verdadera y amplia sonrisa iluminar su rostro.

"Gracias!" exclama Garu-chan, mirando su celular, seguido de un "está bien", en respuesta a algún mensaje que Tsukumoya debe haberle enviado.

Es entonces que Garu procede a abrir mi regalo, y sus ojos se abren mucho, a la vez que un sonido de asombro escapa por entre sus labios ligeramente separados.

"No te quedes mirándole solamente. Ve y póntelo para saber si te queda, ne?"

Garu voltea a verme, sosteniendo delicadamente el kimono que he comprado para él. Parece que intenta decir algo, pero cuando le vuelvo a pedir que vaya a cambiarse, Garu-chan se marcha en silencio.

No necesito que exprese que le ha gustado pues sé que es así. Desde hace un tiempo se ha vuelto aficionado a las películas de samuráis. Todavía ve **Hanamaru Kindergarten** conmigo, pero es evidente que prefiere tanto películas, animes o documentales donde aparecen estos personajes o se muestra cómo era la vida en Japón en los tiempos en que existían los samuráis, razón por la cual ahora tenemos un kotatsu al lado de mi escritorio.

No sé por qué es así, pero esto hizo que seleccionar un regalo para él fuese más sencillo, así como escoger la actividad que tengo programada para después, puesto que a dónde le llevaré podrá lucir su nuevo kimono sin llamar la atención.

Garu-chan regresa a la sala vistiendo su nuevo kimono, pero no de la manera correcta, así que me aproximo a él para arreglárselo, especialmente el _obi_ pues no lo ha armado en lo absoluto. Una vez que he terminado le miro y, para mi sorpresa le queda muy bien….el azul fue una buena elección, pero no es por eso que se ve así de bien…..le entalla perfectamente, y no parece incómodo en él pues lo lleva como si lo hiciera cotidianamente….parándose como los samuraís que mira en televisión.

"Supongo que….hasta los monstruos pueden llegar a verse adorables con un traje tan simpático…"

Arreglo un poco sus cabellos, para finalizar con los preparativos, y como otras veces, Garu-chan pega más su cabeza a mi mano….como un cachorrito disfrutando de las caricias que le da su dueño…y no sé si esto me agrada o no a pesar de que…odio los perros.

"Gracias…Izaya…" dice Tsugaru cuando me pongo de pie, sonriendo ampliamente, igual que aquella vez que vio cambiar de color a Pascal.

En respuesta, le informo que iremos a celebrar lo que queda de su cumpleaños en uno de los festivales de fin de año que se celebran a las afueras de Kunamoto. No es tan grande como el Kumamoto Oshiro Matsuri que se celebra en otoño, en el castillo de Kunamoto, sin embargo estoy seguro que Garu-chan la pasará bien allí pues se trata de un festival tradicional donde se llevarán a cabo muchas de las danzas que ha visto en tv.

"Casi lo olvido! Sonríe para la cámara, Garu-chan~" a pesar de que digo eso, no espero a que lo haga para tomarle una foto con mi celular.

Listo. Así su molestosa profesora ni sus entrometidos compañeros de clase comentarán que Garu-chan no tiene una vida familiar como la de cualquier otro niño. Unas cuantas fotos más de nosotros en el festival y será suficiente evidencia física.

…..tal vez sea el filtro o la luz pero….inclusive se ve más adorable en la foto…

 **3 años 9 meses ASIDM**

"Cuándo…cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Izaya?" pregunta de repente Tsugaru, cuando el documental sobre la era Meiji que estamos viendo pasa a comerciales.

"4 de mayo, pero no lo celebro, así que no tienes por qué recordarlo."

Uso un tono entre hostil y entretenido, como cada vez que Garu-chan me hace un pregunta de la nada, sorprendiéndome. Sin embargo, siento el impulso de responderle pues, hasta el momento, no se ha dirigido a mí como 'papá' o 'padre', ni siquiera frente a sus profesores, a pesar de que ellos nos creen padre e hijo gracias al estúpido de Tsukumoya, y algunas personas le han hecho saber que encuentran extraño que me llame por mi nombre.

"… _.si tuviera padres no viviría con Izaya así que no me importa…"_

Fue la respuesta que le dio Garu-chan a Tsukumoya cuando tratamos el tema de los padres con él…..tema que surgió a raíz de lo que le mencionaran sus fastidiosos profesores. Garu sabe que debe pretender que somos familia, al menos en la escuela, pero Tsukumoya enredó las cosas cuando trató de explicarle a Garu-chan sobre sus orígenes, y por qué no tenía padres como los otros niños.

Tsugaru no lo comprendió del todo, y aunque estoy seguro que deberé explicarle en el futuro, nuevamente, lo que es un clon y cómo se crea uno, Garu-chan no se mostró muy mortificado con la noticia….

"Cambiando de tema, tu profesora me llamó para comunicarme que has recibido muchas invitaciones de clubes, pero que todavía no te has unido a alguno. Tal vez no puedas unirte a clubes deportivos, pero tienes otras opciones. O acaso no te interesa ninguno, Garu-chan?"

"No lo sé…."

Contesta Tsugaru, a pesar de que ya le he mencionado antes que ésa no es una respuesta satisfactoria…..Tal vez no sabe si está permitido de formar parte de uno? Como cuando descubrí que no pedía permiso para dormir en mi cama, prefiriendo quedarse al pie de mi puerta, porque antes le había ordenado que no debía despertarme a mitad de la noche, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Fue un caso de órdenes contradictorias que se anulaban mutuamente.

"Te quedarías un par de horas después de clases, pero eso no me molestaría. De todas formas, algunas veces no estoy aquí cuando regresas de la escuela, así que ni siquiera notaría la diferencia."

Tengo bastante trabajo estos días, y aunque ya traigo a algunos de mis clientes al departamento, prefiero no hacerlo seguido, especialmente cuando Garu está allí pues no quiero exponerle a esas personas…..al menos todavía no….Garu-chan carece de la *delicadeza* para tratar con ellos del modo en que sí lo hacían Haruto y Himari, lo cual es un problema.

" _Izaya! Mira! Respondí bien todas las preguntas y-"_

" _Uhn? tú quién eres chiquillo? Acaso vives aquí?"_

Un día Garu-chan regresó más temprano de la escuela, y se cruzó con uno de mis clientes cuando éste se iba, casi colisionando con él al momento de entrar corriendo al departamento. Antes de que pudiera enviarle a su habitación, el ahora ex-cliente mío, trató de tocar la cabeza de Garu-chan para llamar su atención al no obtener respuesta suya, lo que provocó que Tsugaru se apartara descortésmente de él.

El incidente no llegó a mayores, y Garu-chan se tranquilizó una vez que nos quedamos solos y conversamos sobre el examen de Lenguaje para el cual habíamos estudiado juntos durante dos noches, y que consiguió resolver por completo de manera correcta, sacando la máxima nota.

No he vuelto a citar o recibir clientes durante la tarde desde entonces, a menos que Garu-chan ya haya regresado y esté seguramente recluido en su habitación. De todas maneras, por seguridad, envié a Rokuro-kun (el francotirador que le disparó a Tsugaru) a que se infiltre en la organización de la que mi ex-cliente forma parte, para que le siguiera durante semanas y así se asegurara que no estuviera comentando con otros acerca de Garu-chan.

" _Podrían matarme, Orihara-san! Es una pandilla muy peligrosa! Si se dan cuenta que no pertenezco allí me liquidarán!"_

" _Entonces te conviene hacer un buen trabajo para que no te descubran, ne?"_

Ya antes he enviado a Rokuro-kun en misiones similares, dado que tengo información suya que le conmina a obedecerme, pues si ésta se hace pública, Rokuro-kun preferiría morir a caer en manos de cierto individuo que está tras él por motivos personales pero que todavía desconoce su identidad.

"…formaste parte de un club cuando estabas en el colegio, Izaya?" pregunta tímidamente Garu-chan, sacándome de mis pensamientos, así que para disimular mi desconcierto, respondo rápidamente.

"Sí, pertenecí al club de Biología, claro que no por iniciativa propia. De todos modos, si en verdad **no** deseas participar en actividades extracurriculares, no tienes por qué hacerlo. De acuerdo, Garu-chan?"

Sería conveniente que Tsugaru realice una actividad que le mantenga lejos del departamento por más tiempo, dándome la oportunidad de citar clientes durante esas horas de la tarde, puesto que no puedo convencer a todos los que vengan que se trata del hijo del vecino si se cruzan con él seguido (como hice aquella vez), sin embargo….si de verdad no desea hacerlo, ni modo. Tampoco me interesa.

"De acuerdo"

 **3 años 10 meses ASIDM**

"…y esto?" pregunto confundido, cogiendo aquello que Garu-chan ha colocado en mis manos sin explicación alguna: una figura de origami o más precisamente, una grulla hecha de papel.

"….hoy es el cumpleaños de Izaya…." Anuncia Garu a modo de respuesta, como si no lo supiera, y esas palabras lo explicaran todo.

"Me lo estás regalando." Garu asiente enérgica e inmediatamente con la cabeza.

"Feliz…cumpleaños….Izaya…" son las tres palabras que salen de su boca, y aunque le dije que yo no celebraba el día de mi cumpleaños, no es que me incomode mucho esto que está ocurriendo pues hace bastante tiempo que no escucho esas palabras dirigidas a mí.

Tampoco es que cuente mucho viniendo de parte de un monstruo, cierto?

Es evidente por qué Garu me ha regalado precisamente esto, además de no contar con dinero propio para comprarme algo en alguna tienda. Desde hace unos meses atrás Garu-chan ha empezado a quedarse después de clases pues forma parte del club de origami. Salvo acompañarle a comprar papel de colores para que pueda trabajar en sus figuras de origami, no me he involucrado más en esta actividad extracurricular que ha elegido pues no influye en sus notas.

Por otro lado, le he visto practicar en la sala en varias ocasiones, y aunque la mayoría de sus trabajos son toscos y simples, éste que me ha entregado está muy bien doblado y el papel que ha usado es el más fino que compramos en la tienda aquella vez. Y no sólo se ve bien, sino que también es funcional, pues mueve sus alas cuando tiro un poco de su cola.

"Antiguamente se decía que la grulla podía llegar a vivir 1000 años, y por eso era muy apreciada, además de ser un símbolo de honor y lealtad. Sin embargo, las grullas de papel alcanzaron la popularidad que tienen ahora gracias a Sadako Sasaki, y desde entonces existe la creencia de que si doblas 1000 de estas figuras tu deseo se hará realidad."

Garu me escucha atentamente, pero no añade nada, aunque sí asiente un poco con la cabeza y sus labios forman una pequeña sonrisa. En vano espero a que haga algo más, y aunque se me cruza por la cabeza preguntarle si me ha regalado esto por alguna de las cosas que he expuesto, al final no lo hago pues es ridículo….sus intenciones no pueden tener un significado más profundo de por medio….Garu-chan no es capaz de algo así….

"…no tengo torta…" menciona Garu de repente, triste, supongo porque piensa que como hubo una torta en su cumpleaños, debería haber también una en el mío. Su pensamiento es así de simple y elemental, razón por la cual fue algo difícil hacerle entender por qué no podía usar el kimono que le regalé a diario.

" _Está bien usarlo en festivales como éste, pero ya nadie viste así ahora."_

" _Está prohibido?"_

" _No está prohibido, únicamente ya no se hace. Es ropa tradicional japonesa que no se usa más en el Japón moderno, al menos no cotidianamente. Llamarías la atención de las personas si te vieran vestido así."_

" _Entonces….puedo usarlo cuando estamos solos en casa?"_

"… _..no veo por qué no…"_

Francamente no tenía una razón válida para evitar que lo hiciera, y aunque ya no lo viste tan seguido como antes, luego de que le prometiera llevarle a otros festivales (para lo cual su kimono debía mantenerse en buen estado), de vez en cuando Garu-chan se pasea por el departamento vestido así…..Tal vez sólo se trate de una etapa, como cuando Mairu y Kururi decidieron *convertirse* en gatos….maullidos y todo.

"No pasa nada. De todas maneras no me gustan las cosas dulces. Por qué mejor no vamos a comer fuera? Ya que estamos celebrando mi cumpleaños, deberíamos comer algo que sí me gusta. Hay un sitio nuevo que dice preparar el mejor ootoro~ Vamos a probarlo, Garu-chan?"

"Sí!"

 **3 años 11 meses ASIDM**

" _N-no se mue-vee….I-zaya…."_

Cuando Garu-chan demoró en volver a casa, sabía que algo había ocurrido, pero no fue hasta que me llamó, lloriqueando, relatándome torpemente y con voz trémula, lo que había ocurrido, que supuse que algo muy malo había pasado.

Al inicio no le entendía nada, salvo que el incidente involucraba a dos niños mayores que él con quienes se cruzó saliendo de la escuela. Hasta ése momento sólo sabía que algo malo había pasado, pero no fue hasta que mencionó esas palabras que abandoné el departamento para darle el encuentro, ordenándole que no se moviera de allí.

Durante el trayecto iba pensando que tal vez esos niños le habían asustado de alguna manera y por ello Garu les había atacado, no con intención de lastimarles, pero que lamentablemente uno de los niños había muerto y por eso estaba tan alterado…después de todo….muy en el fondo suponía que en algún momento algo semejante llegaría a pasar. Un accidente desafortunado debido a la falta de control que Tsugaru ejerce sobre la fuerza que posee, pues a diferencia de Shizuo, él no es agresivo ni se enoja.

Por el motivo que sea, Tsugaru no resultó como Shizuo en ese aspecto, y en todo este tiempo que lleva viviendo conmigo, no ha habido ningún incidente que demuestre lo contrario, ya que solamente ha atacado a otros o reaccionado mal cuando ha sentido miedo.

Cuando llegué al lugar de los hechos y vi un muro medio caído y atravesado por un poste de luz, esperé encontrar el cadáver de uno de los niños bajo los restos del poste o del muro, sin embargo, lo que encontré no fue nada semejante.

"Entonces el perro va a estar bien."

"Así es, Wakahisa-san. Sólo se rompió una pata la cual ya reparamos, y sufrió unas lesiones medianamente profundas en su piel que ya suturamos y cubrimos. Deberá usar un cono alrededor de su cabeza para que no lama o muerda sus heridas mientras se recupera, pero eso es todo."

Dos niños habían decidido divertirse arrojándole piedras a un perro (como de año y medio, según dijo el veterinario) al que tenían acorralado contra una pared. Garu-chan escuchó los gemidos y aullidos del perro, así que fue a ver, y cuando notó lo que pasaba, pateó un poste de luz para asustar a los niños. Desafortunadamente el poste se quebró y cayó sobre el muro. Los niños escaparon, asustados, sin saber lo que había ocurrido, pero el animal no tuvo tanta suerte y fue alcanzado por algunos ladrillos.

Es lo que deduje ocurrió, basado en los que vi y lo que pude entender del relato de Tsugaru….Por otro lado, los niños huyeron sin percatarse de la presencia de Garu-chan y como además no había gente cerca que presenciara lo ocurrido, es como si nunca hubiese sucedido...las autoridades encontrarán otras razones que expliquen la caída del poste, así eso concluye el asunto...excepto por el perro.

"Escuchaste eso, Garu-chan? El perro se va a recuperar. No tienes por qué seguir triste. Si no le hubieras rescatado, es probable que otro hubiese sido el resultado. Ya no llores…."

La versión oficial es que Garu-chan encontró al animal en ese estado y luego ambos le trajimos a la clínica veterinaria para que recibiera atención médica. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que en verdad pasó, y aunque Garu-chan no buscó atacar directamente a esos niños provocando así que el perro resultara herido, amonestarle en este momento por sus acciones sólo conseguiría que llore más.

Además, la mayoría de las lesiones que presenta el animal no fueron causadas por la caída del muro, sino por el accionar de aquellos niños, así que no debería sentirse culpable y mucho menos triste por lo sucedido.

Ni siquiera es su perro.

Garu-chan no hace mucho ruido, pero todavía algunas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos y se resbalan por sus mejillas, y también deja escapar algunos sollozos de vez en cuando. A pesar de ello, las personas a nuestro alrededor, tanto personal de la clínica como los dueños de otros animales internados, le miran compungidos, pues es lo que generalmente ocurre cuando personas adultas ven llorar a un niño.

"….no fue mi intención…."

El veterinario se muestra confundido pues no sabe a qué se refiere, pero lo deja pasar, posiblemente concluyendo que Garu-chan se siente mal por no haber podido traer al perro antes y sin mi ayuda. Sinceramente, en este momento me importa muy poco lo que el veterinario pueda pensar de todo esto, sólo quiero que se termine de una vez….todavía tengo sangre de perro en mis ropas, y aunque no es mucha, me desagrada.

"Wakahisa-san, dado que usted, amablemente, se ha hecho cargo de todos los gastos médicos, lo único que quedaría por resolver es que usted determine lo que hará con el perro una vez que sea dado de alta."

El veterinario sabe que el animal no me pertenece, y por ende no tengo ninguna responsabilidad para con él, y aunque es evidente que sus palabras son un intento suyo por convencerme de adoptar al animal apelando a la compasión que él erróneamente cree que siento por ese perro (cosa que cualquier otro amante de los animales intentaría hacer en una situación similar, ante un potencial dueño), está muy equivocado si piensa que-

Repentinamente, las puertas de la sala de cirugía se abren, y una camilla sale de allí, con el perro que traje una hora atrás echado encima, vendado, y todavía inconsciente. En ese momento Tsugaru deja ir mi mano y, antes de que pueda detenerle, sale corriendo en dirección de la camilla. Una enfermera le coge a tiempo, y aunque no le permite entrar a la habitación donde han llevado al animal, sí le ayuda a subirse a una silla para que lo vea por una ventana.

"… _.t-tenía mie-do…"_ fue la respuesta que me dio Garu-chan cuando le pregunté por qué había ido en busca del perro cuando le escuchó aullar.

Garu-chan no se refirió al él mismo en ese momento, sino al perro….sintió el miedo del animal y supo que algo malo le estaba pasando, por eso fue por él….y muy posiblemente por eso mismo ahora mantiene su cara pegada a la ventana de la habitación donde se haya ese animal, herido y solo, recuperándose en una aparentemente fría habitación….lo hace por empatía.

"Qué papeles tengo que firmar o qué tengo que hacer para poder quedarme con el perro?"

Mis palabras no sólo alegran al veterinario frente a mí, sino también sacan una sonrisa a cada una de las personas que desde hace rato nos han estado observando a Garu y a mí, y aunque es un alivio que pierdan interés en nosotros inmediatamente después de eso, me arrepiento de mi decisión apenas tales palabras salen de mi boca.

Ahora soy el dueño de un perro. Maldición.

* * *

 _ **QueenSugar,**_ _no lo hace tan mal como padre, cierto? ^_^_

 _ **Poli8**_ _, Garu-chan todavía no ha revelado todo lo que sabe, pero verdaderamente la pasó muy mal antes de Izaya U_U_

 _ **Ixpuxtequi**_ _, bueno Izaya se ocupó de sus hermanas cuando eran pequeñas así que sabe algo al respecto ;)_

 _ **Karasu-shiro**_ _, Tsukumoya es objetivo respecto a las observaciones que hace sobre Izaya y aunque no está equivocado, está aprendiendo cosas nuevas observándoles ^_^ Me encantó tu teoría :D la encontré fascinante. Espero que no te decepcione saber lo que sucederá durante ese capítulo ^_^_

 _ **Nina**_ _, Izaya niega tantas cosas, verdad? Hasta cuándo podrá seguir haciendo eso? ;)_

 _ **guest**_ _, todavía falta concretar algunos otros eventos importantes antes de ese momento crítico del encuentro entre ambos ^_^ pero ese momento llegará. Mientras más teorías mejor ;)_

 _ **White Aconite**_ _, cómo reaccionará Shizuo en verdad! XD Garu-chan ya no será un adorable niño, además tal vez no le hace mucha gracia saber que tiene un clon, quién sabe ^_^ claro que, todo depende bajo que circunstancias se dé el encuentro, cierto? ;)_

 _Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Chapter 8: Reaching out

" _Loyalty is what makes us trust, Trust is what makes us stay, Staying is what makes us love, and love is what gives us hope." -_ _ **Glenn van Dekken**_

" _La_ _ **lealtad**_ _es lo que nos hace confiar; la_ _ **confianza**_ _es lo que nos hace quedarnos; el_ _ **quedarnos**_ _es lo que nos hace_ _ **amar**_ _; y el amor es lo que nos da_ _ **esperanza**_ _."_

* * *

 **4 años ASIDM**

 **Tsukumoya's POV**

A pesar de que ya ha pasado un mes desde que Izaya adoptara a Hachiko, todavía no parece sentirse cómodo en su presencia, especialmente cuando se queda solo con él en el departamento, mientras Tsugaru está en el colegio….como ahora.

"Esto es absurdo…"

Izaya deja de trabajar con su laptop y, decidido, se pone de pie. Hachiko, que se encuentra echado en medio de la sala y no ha dejado de observarle en todo momento, inesperadamente levanta su cabeza, estirando su cuello y parando sus orejas, acción que sobresalta a Izaya, quien se queda quieto detrás de su escritorio, como si esperara que el perro fuese a saltarle encima.

Luego de unos segundos, Izaya camina cautelosamente rodeando la sala, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al perro, sólo deteniéndose –asustado- cuando Hachiko ladra una vez luego de pararse en sus cuatro patas. Izaya toma aire, espera unos segundos más, y con toda la dignidad que posee, camina muy erguido en dirección de la cocina, ignorando por completo al perro, el cual –afortunadamente para Izaya- decide quedarse en la sala.

Al poco rato Izaya regresa a su escritorio, todavía evadiendo e ignorando al animal que le sigue con la vista, llevando un vaso de agua en la mano. Una vez que Izaya se sienta, Hachiko vuelve a echarse en el suelo, retomando su rutina diaria de vigilar a quien le trajera a vivir a este lugar.

Tal vez Izaya, legalmente, figura como dueño de Hachiko, sin embargo en la práctica, Tsugaru es quien cuida de él, y quien además le dio ese nombre, precisamente porque vio un perro similar en la tv que se llamaba así.

 _Orihara Izaya: [Me pertenece, así que puedo deshacerme del tonto animal en cualquier momento si lo deseo, especialmente si se convierte en un problema]_

 _Orihara Izaya: [Tsugaru no tendría por qué saber lo que fue del perro…Si un día al volver del colegio no le encuentra, bastaría con explicarle que éste escapó y se perdió. Eso pasa todo el tiempo, no? Animales que se extravían y que sus dueños nunca más vuelven a ver]_

A pesar que dijo aquello, Izaya no se deshizo del animal. Tampoco cuidó de él durante todo el tiempo que llevó aquel cono en su cabeza, ni se ha ocupado de Hachiko hasta ahora del modo en que la gente se ocupa de sus mascotas….lo cual no me sorprende pues tampoco cuida de Pascal; sin embargo…Izaya se ha hecho cargo de todos los gastos relacionados con el perro, como comprar sus medicinas, sus juguetes, cepillos, una correa, pagar las visitas al veterinario y al peluquero, e inclusive ha contratado a alguien para que le saque a pasear dos veces al día.

Claro que, Tsugaru es quien juega, baña, peina, alimenta y hasta conversa con el can, dedicando muchas de sus horas libres a cuidar de su nueva mascota, así como ha cuidado todo este tiempo de su camaleón; sin embargo Izaya es quien trajo al perro a vivir con ellos y quien le ha permitido quedarse a pesar de lo incómodo que le hace sentir, y lo difícil que fue aguantarle el tiempo que le tomó recuperarse de sus lesiones pues chillaba todo el tiempo.

 _Orihara Izaya: [El perro no llora de noche cuando duerme con Garu-chan, y Garu-chan duerme de corrido toda la noche cuando el perro está a su lado, así que Hachiko cumple una función, tiene una utilidad. No veo la necesidad de deshacerme de él por ahora. Eso es todo.]_

Es verdad que el insomnio que padece Tsugaru ha estado bajo control desde que él y Hachiko comparten la misma cama, sin embargo a mi parecer, la razón principal por la que Izaya no se ha deshecho del perro es porque Tsugaru gusta del animal, de un modo distinto del que gusta de su camaleón, ya que puede hacer cosas con Hachiko que no puede con Pascal dada su condición de reptil.

 _Orihara Izaya: [Pascal es casi como una planta, así que me es indiferente, salvo cuando Tsugaru debe alimentarle…lo cual es asqueroso….]_

Por el contrario, Ia presencia de Hachiko no le es indiferente a Izaya, y aunque Tsugaru le dedica tiempo al camaleón, entiende que no puede jugar mucho con él pues se estresa, o como Tsugaru lo entiende _"Pascal es delicado y arisco"_. (Arisco es una palabra nueva que ha aprendido, y espero que continúe aprendiendo más palabras para que la conversación con él deje de ser limitada). En todo caso, lo verdaderamente importante aquí es que Tsugaru ha formado un vínculo diferente con el perro, una relación más cercana emocional y físicamente, y aparentemente, Izaya no lo ve con buenos ojos.

 _Orihara Izaya: [No pensé que sería de ese modo, ya que no trata así al_ _otro_ _]_

 _Orihara Izaya: [y creo que es un motivo más para deshacerme de ese animal pronto, pues con el paso del tiempo será más difícil para Garu-chan asimilar su pérdida….los perros no viven muchos años, después de todo… ]_

A pesar de tener conocimiento teórico sobre el sufrimiento que acompaña la pérdida de algo o alguien que se ha querido, dado que lo he visto antes, no soy capaz de comprenderlo pues yo no siento las cosas de ese modo, ni tengo algo o alguien cuya existencia esté tan ligada a mí que su pérdida me lastimaría de alguna manera….es algo netamente humano que no tiene trascendencia para un ser como yo.

En todo caso….por qué Izaya adoptó al perro en primer lugar entonces?

" _No le digas, Tsukumoya….por favor…."_

No sé cuántas veces vengo escuchando lo mismo por parte de Tsugaru, pues lo repite cada vez, desde que comenzó el colegio, en referencia a sus múltiples manifestaciones de enojo. Sí, el clon de Shizuo Heiwajima es capaz de enfadarse, por ejemplo cuando un niño le fastidia o insulta, sin embargo es más discreto al respecto pues no 'explota en ese momento' sino que espera hasta que no haya nadie cerca mirándole para destruir o golpear un objeto inanimado (generalmente un muro o un tacho de basura), aunque tenga que esperar todo el día para eso, por lo que principalmente lo hace durante el camino de regreso a casa.

(claro que, curiosamente, el motivo de su enfado nunca ha sido algo que Izaya haya dicho o hecho, como sucedía con Shizuo)

Aguantar su enfado es, creo yo, el origen del estrés que le produce insomnio, sin embargo las manifestaciones destructivas de su enojo fueron disminuyendo en frecuencia y número desde que Pascal entrara a su vida, desapareciendo casi por completo ahora que también tiene a Hachiko.

Así que debo darle la razón a Izaya en eso….el perro es de utilidad…aunque el informante no sepa del todo cuán útil es.

Tsugaru no es tan destructivo como Shizuo cuando libera su enfado, y se preocupa mucho por ocultar la evidencia de lo que ha hecho una vez que se ha calmado, puesto que no desea que Izaya llegue a enterarse de ese lado suyo….motivo por el cual me he vuelto su cómplice, y no le he revelado a Izaya el video de lo que ocurrió cuando Tsugaru rescató a Hachiko de aquellos niños que le apedreaban por diversión.

Izaya piensa que no pude ver lo que pasaba pues la cámara que daba a ese lugar estaba malograda, y creo que es mejor que piense eso, ya que es probable que no vaya a reaccionar bien si ve lo que yo ví ese día: Tsugaru atacando a esos niños, derribando el poste e intentando lanzarlo sobre ellos, no con intención de espantarles, sino de hacerles daño….y posiblemente aplastarles para terminar con sus vidas….como sucedió con Haruto.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Tsugaru, tú_ _sí_ _quisiste atacar a esos niños, verdad? No fue un error ni un accidente]_

"… _Estaban lastimando y haciendo llorar a Hachiko."_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [y eso te hizo enojar mucho]_

" _Sí."_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [buscabas_ _matarles_ _cuando decidiste arrojarles el poste de luz?]_

" _Izaya dice que no debo hacer eso porque está mal."_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [pero si Izaya no te lo prohibiera….no te importaría acabar con la vida de un ser humano….cierto, Tsugaru?]_

"… _.Izaya me importa….."_

Tsugaru no aceptó ni negó nada, y aunque aparentemente su devoción por el informante no es fingida a pesar de que sí es capaz de mentir por omisión para protegerse, todavía hay mucho de Tsugaru que no sabemos. Sin embargo, el único modo de saber más sobre él es precisamente sacándole esa información, la cual no va a compartir conmigo si le desenmascaro frente a Izaya, ni se la va a revelar a Izaya voluntariamente por obvias razones.

" _Voy a conseguir ser mejor….así que….no le digas…."_

Mejor….si por mejor se refiere a cumplir con las exigencias de Izaya, entonces el informante no corre peligro. Además, estoy seguro que Izaya descubrirá todo por sí mismo en algún momento….y si es en el momento indicado, entonces tal vez las cosas no terminen mal. Por mi parte, no me interesa cómo termine, sólo me importa observar todo lo que pase pues lo encuentro fascinante, y también brindo mi asistencia por ese mismo motivo y porque necesito de Izaya para encontrar a A.R.I.E.L.

El caso de Haruto, de los hombres que atacaron a Izaya, y de esos niños que atacaron a Hachiko….Tsugaru reaccionó con más violencia en aquellas ocasiones….y aunque demostró más control durante el último que en los dos anteriores, todavía no sé cuál variable influyó en mayor medida para que fuera de ese modo…así como no sé si Tsugaru siente reparos o no en tomar una vida humana….ya que inclusive durante el rescate de Hachiko estoy seguro que Tsugaru se sentía mal por lastimar al perro, no por atacar a los niños como cree Izaya….Necesito más datos para llegar a una conclusión, otra razón más para que Izaya no se entere de esto aún pues sólo interferiría.

"No te voy a alimentar, así que deja de mirarme…."

Murmura para así Izaya, fastidiado, ignorando por completo la verdadera razón por la cual Hachiko está pendiente de cada movimiento suyo: Tsugaru ha estado entrenando al perro, en secreto, para que cuide de Izaya. Tsugaru emplea el refuerzo positivo para entrenar al animal, sin embargo me ha sorprendido cómo ha logrado que el perro le obedezca en tan poco tiempo, tan sólo con premios y….palabras.

Dicen que hay personas que tienen un don con los animales…la verdad no sabría cómo comprobar si eso es verdad o no, o cómo averiguar por qué es así….claro que tampoco tengo la intención de comprobarlo o averiguarlo ya que es otra cosa intrascendental humana que no merece mi atención.

"…perro tonto…." Exhala Izaya, abandonando su trabajo para observar a Hachiko mientras éste se revuelca sobre la alfombra de la sala, sin apartar sus perrunos ojos de Izaya en ningún momento, como buscando llamar su atención….

"…ahora deberé aspirar la alfombra…" Para mi sorpresa, aunque su postura denota aburrimiento, Izaya sonríe un poco.

 **4 años 1 mes ASIDM**

 _Orihara Izaya: [Tsugaru sabe que no debe acompañar a otros fuera de la escuela, mucho menos irse con extraños]_

Exactamente, todavía sigue en vigencia uno de los tres mandamientos que Izaya le diera a Tsugaru antes de que se llevara a cabo aquel desastroso estudio de campo, aunque con algunas modificaciones ya que el niño debe acompañar a sus profesores si se lo piden, pero nunca fuera del territorio de su escuela.

Sin embargo, es exactamente lo que sucedió. Dos hombres interceptaron a Tsugaru saliendo del colegio, y consiguieron convencer al niño de venir con ellos aduciendo que Izaya se había metido en problemas con gente peligrosa y estos le habían capturado, y si quería volver a verle Tsugaru debía acompañarles sin causar alboroto.

El clon no lo pensó dos veces y fue con ellos, permitiendo que le subieran a una camioneta y le llevaran al almacén abandonado donde se encuentra ahora, esposado a un radiador.

Yo le informé de lo acontecido a Izaya mucho antes de que los secuestradores se comunicaran con él para extorsionarle, buscando obtener dinero a cambio de devolverle a 'su niño', lo que le dio tiempo a Izaya para salir tras ellos antes de escuchar sus demandas.

Aparentemente, Izaya y Tsugaru han sido víctimas de criminales de poca monta que, por azares del destino, vieron a Izaya recoger a Tsugaru del colegio, una de las pocas veces que Izaya hace eso desde que el clon aprendiera a volver al departamento por su cuenta, y luego de averiguar que vivían en una zona cara de la ciudad, los criminales decidieron tomarles como su siguiente blanco.

Izaya temía que se trataran de personas relacionadas al proyecto Tsugaru que habían venido a recoger el producto que les había sido robado, y que además habían inventado lo del secuestro para dar con su paradero y así eliminar al informante, por perjudicar su proyecto. Sin embargo, luego de identificar e investigar a esos tipos, mientras Izaya se dirigía directamente al almacén sin pagar el rescate, concluí que simplemente se trataban de dos secuestradores oportunistas sin lazos con alguna organización.

Al parecer habían visto en Izaya y Tsugaru a sus presas usuales: un papá soltero que dejaba solo a su hijo pequeño por largos periodos de tiempo y que contaba con suficiente dinero para pagar un rescate razonable, por lo que seguramente no llamaría a la policía de perpetrarse el secuestro.

Definitivamente amenazaron con matar a Tsugaru si no pagaba el rescate o si pedía ayuda a la policía, pero Izaya logró convencerles de que ése no era el caso a la vez que les hacía perder tiempo al teléfono mientras intentaba escuchar lo que ocurría al otro lado de la línea.

" _Dijiste que Izaya estaría aquí."_

" _Le están trayendo en este momento de otro lado, así que cállate niño"_

" _Por qué no han llegado aún?"_

" _Qué se yo! Ya no jodas!"_

" _Si Izaya está en problemas entonces necesita ayuda"_

" _Cállate de una puta vez!"_

Antes de que se corte la llamada, unos minutos atrás, se escuchó un golpe y luego silencio de fondo, así que asumo uno de los secuestradores, cansado de la insistencia de Tsugaru, le agredió físicamente.

A pesar de que se cortó la llamada, pude acceder al celular del secuestrador así que he estado monitoreando lo que viene sucediendo en aquel almacén, y reportándoselo a Izaya. Cabe señalar que Tsugaru no devolvió el golpe, y ha permanecido en silencio desde entonces por-….ha empezado de nuevo!

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Tsugaru está preguntando otra vez por tu paradero. Se oye angustiado. Esta vez está exigiendo verte en este instante o sino se marchará para buscarte]

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Se marchará? Dudo mucho que esos sujetos le tomen en serio]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Así es. Se están riendo de Tsugaru mientras le insultan. Acaban de revelarle que todo ha sido una trampa y que en realidad no vendrás por él, y que él no podrá irse hasta que ellos lo decidan]

"Maldición"

Izaya baja del taxi, cerca de donde se haya el almacén y corre hacia allá, mientras yo escucho varias cosas romperse así como los gritos desesperados de los hombres, a través del celular.

"Dónde está Izaya?!" la voz de Tsugaru resuena fuerte de pronto y la conexión se interrumpe, muy posiblemente porque el celular ha sido destruido en el altercado.

Una cámara de vigilancia externa me permite ver el momento en que Izaya llega a la entrada del almacén, y en ese preciso instante las puertas del mismo se abren de golpe y un contenedor de mediano tamaño (creo que de ventiladores) sale volando por allí. Izaya no tiene mucho tiempo para reaccionar, pero aún así le esquiva sin dificultad. El contenedor le pasa muy cerca, pero esto no parece perturbarle….no, más bien….está sonriendo.

"Debes tener más cuidado con lo que haces, Garu-chan~ Casi me das a mí~"

"…I-izaya….?" Responde Tsugaru con voz temblorosa y rostro pálido, mientras los hombres que le secuestraron gritan y se arrastran intentando escapar, tropezando con las cosas que evidentemente el clon les ha estado arrojando.

Izaya observa a los hombres marcharse, una vez que está parado junto a Tsugaru. Les ha dejado ir pues Rokuro, aquel francotirador que casi mata al clon y al que ahora Izaya controla como marioneta, tiene la orden de seguir sus pasos y mantenerles vigilados, evitando que interactúen con otras personas, hasta que yo envíe a la policía tras ellos.

A pesar de que es imperativo que rumores sobre la existencia de un niño con la fuerza de Tsugaru no lleguen a esparcirse, a Izaya le disgustó cómo manejé el caso anterior que terminó con la muerte de esos dos sujetos que le emboscaron durante el estudio de campo, así que esta vez únicamente me encargaré de que sean enviados a la misma prisión y que pasen sus días en confinamiento.

"Supongo que puedo dejarte pasar la destrucción que has ocasionado ya que probablemente no tuviste alternativa dada las circunstancias, sin embargo….te fuiste con esos hombres cuando sabes que no debes hacer tal cosa…..Me desobedeciste, Tsugaru. Por qué?"

Ya recuerdo, Tsugaru también tiene prohibido destruir propiedad pública o privada, salvo razones de fuerza mayor….defensa propia cumple con los requisitos…pero lo otro….

Tsugaru agacha la cabeza, avergonzado y triste….y creo que también temeroso por las repercusiones que vayan a tener sus acciones, pues su labio inferior tiembla un poco.

"….dijeron que estabas en problemas….que no volvería a verte si no iba…."

Su voz apagada y temblorosa le hacen ver más pequeño de lo que es, así como las esposas rotas alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, ropas sucias, y mejillas ligeramente hinchadas (posiblemente donde recibió los golpes) remarcan la situación estresante que acaba de vivir.

"No soy ni débil ni tonto como para dejarme atrapar por sujetos como esos. En todo caso, si te dicen algo cuya veracidad desconoces, llámame para corroborar la información. Acaso has olvidado que tienes un celular, Garu-chan?" amonesta Izaya en un tono ligero que anima a Tsugaru a levantar la vista.

"….y si no puedo comunicarme contigo?"

"Igual no vayas con ellos. Debes asumir que te están mintiendo, que todo es un engaño pues hay más probabilidades de que lo sea, y hasta que no estés seguro es mejor que te guíes por lo que es más probable."

Tsugaru se queda en silencio. No habla ni tampoco da una respuesta no verbal. Izaya espera una por varios segundos hasta que decide que es suficiente, suspirando exasperado.

"Vas a volver a hacer lo mismo, cierto?"

"….perdón…."

"Ya te expliqué cómo son las cosas. Por qué repetirías el mismo error?"

"Si existe una pequeña probabilidad de que Izaya esté en problemas, entonces debo ir…."

Izaya le queda viendo un largo rato, como queriendo escudriñar su alma. Esto no logra poner nervioso a Tsugaru, y ya sea que vio algo o no encontró nada allí, Izaya finalmente saca su navaja y con ella termina de romper el seguro de las esposas atascadas en la muñeca de Tsugaru, liberándole. A continuación le coge de la mano y comienzan a caminar lejos de aquel lugar.

"Te golpearon muy fuerte?"

"….estoy bien…"

"Estabas asustado, cierto?"

"….no querían dejarme ir contigo….no sabía si estabas bien…..creí que no volvería a verte…." Izaya guarda silencio unos segundos hasta que exhala fuerte, y empieza a hablar, mirando de lado a Tsugaru.

"Aún así es problemático que llames la atención de ese modo. Hay gente buscándonos, recuerdas? Si te encuentran te llevarán de vuelta a aquel lugar. Acaso quieres volver?"

Tsugaru niega con la cabeza, aproximándose más a Izaya antes de agregar un "lo siento". Pasan varios minutos en silencio hasta que suben al vehículo que ha estado esperando por ellos más allá y que les llevará de vuelta al departamento.

"Una última cosa Garu-chan, antes de cerrar este asunto." Tsugaru voltea a verle, ligeramente consternado, como presintiendo que no le va a gustar lo que Izaya vaya a decir.

"Aunque fue divertido poner en práctica mis habilidades de evasión, y es probable que en un futuro requiera de tu asistencia para repetir algo como aquello….No toleraré que lo hagas nuevamente sin mi consentimiento, lo comprendes?"

La voz siniestra que usa Izaya para transmitir su mensaje consigue poner nervioso a Tsugaru quien empieza a temblar nuevamente y respirar agitadamente, pero esta vez como si fuera a llorar pues sus ojos se humedecen un poco.

"N-no fue mi inten-ción…"

"Por supuesto, Garu-chan~ Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, pero mientras no puedas controlar tu monstruosa fuerza, humanos como yo corremos peligro. Y no queremos que ocurra un accidente, cierto?"

Tsugaru niega con la cabeza, todavía angustiado a pesar de que Izaya ha cambiado su tono de voz por uno más jovial. La cámara del celular del taxista me deja apreciar lo pesado del silencio que se crea entre ambos luego de eso. Tsugaru pareciera querer hundirse en su sitio y desaparecer, mientras que Izaya le mira de reojo, aparentando ignorarle cuando en verdad luce algo consternado por la presente situación.

"Ya pasó todo, Garu-chan. No pienses más en eso, si? Ven aquí."

Tsugaru acepta la invitación de inmediato, arrimándose al lado de Izaya hasta quedar casi recostado a su lado. El informante no le aparta ni siquiera cuando el niño se queda dormido minutos después, con su cabeza apoyada cerca de su hombro….en cambio, pasa un brazo alrededor del clon, posiblemente, para evitar que se mueva mucho durante el viaje y esto le vaya a despertar.

La forma en que Izaya ve al clon….no imagino qué puede significar, sólo sé que nunca le he visto mirar a alguien de ese modo….

 **4 años 3 meses ASIDM**

 **Hokkaido - Japón**

 **Izaya's POV**

Estoy aburrido….

Me gusta estar rodeado de gente para poder observarles, pero aquí ninguno de mis amados humanos se está portando como ellos mismos ni participando de situaciones diversas. No…en su lugar pretenden ser personajes ficticios de tv mientras conversan o recrean escenas de los animes a los que pertenecen esos personajes. Fue interesante la primera hora, pero ya tuve suficiente.

Sólo espero que Garu-chan termine pronto y por fin podamos salir a recorrer Hokkaido, en lugar de quedarnos encerrados en el local donde se lleva a cabo esta convención de manga y anime a la que le he traído.

" _Qué es eso?"_

Hace un mes atrás, Garu-chan comenzó a vestir el kimono que le regalé a diario, nuevamente. Lo hacía sólo en casa como había prometido, pero no se lo quitaba ni siquiera para limpiar su cuarto o lavar los platos o jugar con Hachiko. Pude notar que se lo ponía apenas volvía del colegio para estar vestido así a tiempo para su nueva serie favorita de samuráis, Hakuokki, la cual le gusta ver en la sala en compañía de Hachiko, y también para luego practicar la ceremonia del té y otras costumbres típicas japonesas que ve en el programa que pasan a continuación del anime.

Lo hacía para ganar tiempo y no descuidar sus deberes a la vez, así que no me opuse, especialmente cuando Tsugaru aprendió cómo cuidar de su kimono y a ponérselo sin ayuda. Fue entonces que, dos semanas atrás, noté cómo Tsugaru no solamente esperaba por sus programas favoritos sino también por un comercial en tv en el cual publicitaban una convención de manga y anime en Hokkaido.

" _Qué es eso?"_

Tsugaru, evidentemente, no sabía de qué se trataba una cosa de ésas, así que se lo expliqué, pero su principal interés fue saber acerca del cosplay, luego de ver a gente vestida como los personajes que aparecen en su anime. Aunque ésa fue la única vez que me preguntó sobre ello, con el pasar de los días pude darme cuenta que, de todos los cosplayers que aparecían en el comercial, uno era el que llamaba su atención pues se parecía mucho al personaje de ficción de su interés.

" _Te gustaría ir allá?"_

"… _.contigo?"_

" _Claro que conmigo. Hokkaido queda en el otro extremo de Japón. Cómo llegarías de otro modo?"_

" _Sí!"_

Supongo que la convención llamó su interés ya que allí podría usar su kimono y también tendría la oportunidad de conocer a ese cosplayer. Tsugaru no había ido al zoológico con el resto de su clase ya que no llegué a firmar el permiso que requería la escuela, así que me pareció buena idea llevarle a este otro lugar, especialmente después de su inesperado secuestro.

Qué mejor modo de despistar a gente como aquellos secuestradores si nos ausentamos unos días, cierto?

Lo del zoológico no fue mi culpa pues Garu-chan no me habló de ello durante la semana y sólo me enteré lo del permiso cuando lo vi metido en uno de sus cuadernos. Al parecer Garu-chan se había olvidado de mostrármelo y cuando lo recordó, ya era muy tarde y tuvo que faltar al paseo.

No le ofrecí llevarle a Hokkaido para compensarle por lo otro, sino porque mi antiguo terapeuta, el doctor Takayama, una vez me mencionó que allí, en una clínica de prestigio, trabaja una masajista que podría ayudarme con mi rehabilitación, a quien pretendo visitar mientras estamos aquí.

Además, es una buena excusa para separar, aunque sea por unos días, a Garu-chan de sus mascotas….especialmente de Hachiko. Hemos dejado tanto a Pascal como a Hachiko en un hospedaje para animales dirigido por un excelente veterinario, así que estarán bien cuidados, sin embargo es mejor que Garu-chan se acostumbre a estar sin ellos, que aprenda a vivir sin tomarles en cuenta durante su día a día….pues en un futuro será de ese modo.

"Iza-Iza! Waaah! Izaya~!"

Uh? Esa voz me resulta familiar….acaso podrá ser-….Volteo a ver a mis lados, pero no localizo a nadie que me resulte familiar, mucho menos a esa chica. Lo habré imaginado? Cuando me propongo a buscar de nuevo, Garu-chan aparece delante de mí, luego de haberse ausentado para usar los servicios higiénicos.

"Te lavaste las manos?"

"Sí!"

"Entonces vamos. Creo que Souji-kun está libre ahora….todavía quieres tomarte una foto con él, verdad Garu-chan?"

Garu-chan asiente con la cabeza, con mucho entusiasmo, sonriendo, así que le cojo de la mano, me pongo de pie y nos ponemos en marcha. Ya hemos visto casi todo el complejo, así que Garu-chan debe estar cansado y hambriento por lo que no se opondrá a que salgamos a comer un ezo-wappa en la estación de Asahikawa, luego de que se tome las fotos….

…aunque para ello deba cambiarse de ropas….

No me importa que use el kimono, ropa es ropa, le gusta y le queda muy bien, pero es probable que la gente quiera tomarle fotos si le ven vestido así en la calle pues se ve adorable, como me lo han hecho saber muchas de las mujeres con las que nos hemos cruzado durante la convención y que han querido tomarse fotos con Garu-chan….

…fotos que luego subirán a las redes sociales, cosa que definitivamente no puede ocurrir por el peligro que esto representa….

"Sonríe Garu-chan~"

Pero esta foto es sólo para nosotros, así que no hay problema~

 **4 años 6 meses ASIDM**

 _de regreso en_ **Kunamoto (Kyushu - Japón)**

"Tu sensei me confesó que eres el que más ha progresado dentro del dojo, Garu-chan~"

"Me hizo pelear contra alguien más grande y gané!"

"No habrás hecho trampa, ne?"

"Usé su propia fuerza contra él, como enseña sensei y le boté al suelo!"

Garu-chan sabe que no está permitido de usar su monstruosa fuerza mientras está en el dojo, lo que se considera hacer trampa, principalmente porque sería contrario a la razón por la cual le estoy enviando allí.

Si bien Garu-chan no se enoja, si ha reaccionado violentamente a causa del miedo en el pasado, principalmente arrojando cosas pesadas contra otros como ocurrió hace unos meses cuando fue secuestrado. No sólo **no** sabe controlar su inhumana fuerza sino que únicamente sabe emplearla de ese modo, destruyendo lo que tenga a su alcance…..lo cual es en extremo inconveniente.

Es verdad que me complació el que no me acobardara ni paralizara cuando Garu-chan arrojó ese contenedor en mi dirección, sin embargo no pienso pedirle que me arroje cosas para practicar mi pankour, esquivándolas y saltando sobre ellas (lo cual no he hecho desde que abandonara Ikebukuro), mientras Garu-chan no aprenda a controlar la fuerza que posee.

El jiu-jitsu es un arte marcial japonés que abarca una variedad amplia de sistemas de combate modernos basados en la defensa, sin armas, de uno o más agresores, tanto armados como desarmados. Sozoro-san estuvo entrenando a Haruto en jiu-jitsu, y aunque tuvo regular progreso, quien definitivamente va a beneficiarse y disfrutar de ello es Garu-chan, ya que es perfecto para él por muchas razones:

1) Al tratarse de técnicas defensivas, Garu-chan está aprendiendo a contener su fuerza, pues no la necesita para derribar a su adversario, y aunque también emplean puños y patadas, el fin no es causar daño directo sino facilitar los agarres, así que Garu también está aprendiendo a controlar el poder destructivo de su fuerza.

2) Dado que es un arte marcial de origen japonés, uno con mucha historia, sabía que Garu-chan se interesaría en ello, y por ende pondría todo su empeño en hacerlo bien.

3) El jiiu-jitsu incluye una base filosófica y ética a su práctica, basada en el código del samurai o Bushido.

4) A pesar de que Garu-chan gusta de los samuraís, cuando le pregunté si quería una katana (de juguete obviamente) que complete su atuendo, Garu-chan expresó que no le agradan las armas punzo-cortantes, posiblemente porque las usaron con él mientras estuvo encerrado o porque más recientemente, se cortó la mano mientras rebanaba una manzana….haciendo del jiu-jutsu la elección perfecta para él.

A Garu-chan además le gusta vestir el uniforme del dojo, la disciplina que imparten allí, y respeta mucho a su sensei, creo yo porque el hombre actúa como uno de esos antiguos maestros que muestran en las películas de samuraís.

Mientras los demás niños se aburren cuando el sensei enseña técnicas de relajación y concentración, y las _katas_ ; se toma su tiempo haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento; o cuenta anécdotas sobre su pasado como luchador o historias sobre el pasado del jiu-jitsu, Garu-chan presta mucha atención a cada palabra y emula lo que su sensei hace, intentando que le salga perfecto.

Por eso no me sorprende que se haya vuelto el favorito de Himura-sensei en tan poco tiempo.

"Sensei quiere que enfrente a unos chicos de otro dojo cuando vengan a practicar con nosotros…."

Al momento de inscribir a Garu-chan dejé muy en claro que él no participaría de torneo alguno, y que sus prácticas no serían filmadas bajo ninguna circunstancia. Himura-sensei quiso saber mis razones, pero una fuerte suma de dinero fue suficiente para disuadirle de hacer más preguntas, y acatar mis requerimientos. Tsukumoya piensa que es un gran riesgo el que estoy tomando ya que no habría manera de contener la situación si Garu usa su fuerza frente a la gente del dojo, civiles sin antecedentes delictivos y muchos de ellos menores de edad, sin embargo Garu-chan lo necesita.

"Qué le respondiste?"

"Que te preguntaría primero"

"Supongo que Tsukumoya puede encargarse si alguien se atreve a filmar o fotografiar las prácticas esta vez, así que no veo mayor inconveniente…..Yo hablaré con tu sensei más tarde, ok?" Garu asiente con la cabeza, sonriente, por lo que es probable que haya estado esperando una respuesta positiva de mi parte.

"Sensei piensa que en unos meses conseguiré mi siguiente cinturón y estaré listo para participar de un torneo."

"Qué le respondiste?"

"Que competir no me hará bueno, y que más bien me distraerá, haciendo más difícil que asimile sus enseñanzas."

No puedo evitar sonreír y hasta reír un poco pues está usando las palabras del viejo sensei en su contra, ya que fue algo que un maestro suyo le dijo alguna vez y que el sensei relató a la clase hace poco, según me contó Garu-chan.

"Y cómo lo tomó?"

"…se puso a llorar…."

No sé si fueron lágrimas de alegría por tener tan buen aprendiz, o de abatimiento pues ha comprendido que no hay manera que Garu-chan represente a su dojo en competencia. De todas maneras, debo recordarle a Himura-sensei que no puede discutir esos temas con Garu-chan sin que esté presente…..no deseo que le haga aspirar cosas que no podrá realizar, como participar en torneos.

 **4 años 8 meses ASIDM**

"No te acostumbres a esto que no volverá a pasar…."

Hachiko voltea a verme moviendo su cola, obviamente sin entender lo que acabo de decir, mientras caminamos por una calle semi-vacía.

El joven que pasea diariamente a Hachiko, un muchacho que vive 10 pisos debajo de mi departamento, llamó hoy para comunicarme que no vendría a trabajar hoy por encontrarse muy enfermo. Ya antes ha recogido al perro aún estando resfriado o con cólicos, pues necesita el dinero, así que esta vez debió tratarse de otra cosa más seria.

En todo caso, me aseguró que se recuperaría pronto y que seguramente estaría bien para mañana….lo que me dejó sin más opción que sacar a Hachiko a pasear pues Garu-chan tuvo que ir a la escuela por ser día de semana.

Es por eso que me encuentro aquí, a las 7 de la mañana, caminando en este frío casi invernal, sujetando la correa de Hachiko para guiarle en la dirección correcta, la cual también me ayuda a mantener cierta distancia entre él y yo sin que éste escape.

Salvo una señora mayor que salió a barrer la vereda de su casa, y me pidió acariciar a Hachiko, nada ni nadie más ha interrumpido nuestra caminata hasta ahora. Hachiko parece estar bien entrenado pues no le ladra a los gatos, ni persigue a los carros o a las bicicletas, ni come de la basura, ni se tira al piso para luego resistirse a moverse de allí….como he visto hacer a otros perros.

Simplemente camina a mi costado moviendo su cola, observando la ciudad a nuestro alrededor…..cosa que no esperaba por tratarse de un perro callejero.

Hace tiempo que vive con Garu-chan y yo, pero eso no quita que fue un perro de la calle, y estos no son conocidos por su obediencia, cierto? En especial uno que ha sido maltratado por humanos en el pasado, como es su caso…y yo casi no interactúo con él, así que no comprendo por qué se porta tan bien conmigo. No me quejo, pues me facilita las cosas, pero lo encuentro curioso.

Claro que tratar de entender a un animal no tiene sentido pues estos no hablan, así que sería una pérdida de tiempo intentarlo.

Hachiko se detiene en un árbol a orinar, así que me aparto para darle espacio….Finalmente! Ya me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más nos la pasaríamos dando vueltas….ahora por fin podemos volver a casa.

No llegamos a recorrer más que dos cuadras, cuando un grupo de perros aparecen por detrás de unos tachos de basura y nos cierran el paso. Demonios….Son cinco y nos miran fijamente, sin moverse, hasta que el líder de la manada, un perro grande y de color negro, sale al frente y nos ladra furioso, tal vez por considerarnos intrusos en lo que él cree es su territorio.

Lo cual me recuerda a cierto monstruo que prefiero no nombrar en estos momentos.

Los demás perros empiezan a gruñirnos y ladrarnos, siguiendo el ejemplo de su líder, acercándose peligrosamente a mí, así que retrocedo unos pasos, pero cuando ya estoy listo para emprender la huída, Hachiko se coloca delante de mí y comienza a ladrar.

"GGRRR! WRAUFF! WRAFF! GRRR!"

Los pelos de Hachiko se erizan, así como su espalda se encorva y sus dientes filudos quedan expuestos mientras gruñe. No sólo por primera vez le veo comportarse así, sino también es la primera vez que le oigo ladrar de ese modo tan amenazante. Su postura general es de ataque, lo cual me escarapela la piel….Luce como un perro rabioso, nada más disímil a la criatura que juega y dormita en mi sala día a día, observándome con ojos pasivos.

De inmediato suelto la correa, involuntariamente queriendo distanciarme así de esta criatura que desconozco y que podría hacerme daño.

Apenas lo hago, Hachiko avanza hacia la manada de perros, gruñendo y ladrando furiosamente, e incluso intentando morder al líder en dos oportunidades. No comprendo por qué, pero a pesar de estar en ventaja numérica, el grupo de perros se marcha, dejándome solo con la bestia salvaje que no sabía ha estado viviendo bajo mi techo todo este tiempo.

"….Hachiko?"

Llamo su nombre y el perro voltea inmediatamente, caminando directamente hacia mí. No tengo tiempo para escapar, y eso me da la oportunidad para darme cuenta que Hachiko ha vuelto a ser el perro tonto y alegre de antes. Se sienta delante de mí, agitando su cola enérgicamente, mirándome, aparentemente esperando algún tipo de recompensa por lo que acaba de hacer.

"Supongo que te lo mereces…" extiendo mi mano para acariciar su cabeza, y consigo hacerlo unos segundos antes de que Hachiko aproveche la situación para lamer mi palma afectuosamente.

"Qué asco….acaso era necesario que hicieras eso?…"

Saco unas toallitas húmedas para eliminar la saliva de perro que cubre ahora mi mano, y aunque me disgusta que Hachiko haya hecho algo semejante, esto no me desmotiva en mi intención inicial de premiarle, así que compraré una comida especial para él de regreso, después de todo es bueno tener un aliado que aleje a esos animales cuando vienen a mí en grupo…..aunque este aliado sea uno de ellos.

Tan sólo avanzamos una cuadra más cuando de repente Hachiko se detiene a un costado del camino y se coloca de cuclillas….acaso va a-…..sí, lo hizo….

"A pesar de todo….no dejas de ser sólo un sucio perro…"

Mientras hace lo suyo, aprovecho para realizar una llamada. Los dueños de perros tienen la obligación de recoger los desperdicios sólidos de sus mascotas, pero yo no pienso acercarme a eso. Por suerte tengo a alguien que lo haga por mí.

"Rokuro-kun?~ debes venir inmediatamente. Tengo un trabajo para ti…"

 **4 años 10 meses ASIDM**

 _Orihara Izaya_ : [Le mostraste QUÉ?!]

 _Orihara Izaya_ : [Por qué hiciste tal cosa, Tsukumoya?!]

Es bastante malo enterarme que el monstruo que habita en Ikebukuro ha estado indagando sobre mi paradero; saber que ahora tiene evidencia física de que estoy vivo….y no cualquier evidencia, sino ESA FOTO, una en que aparezco tan….vulnerable….es…es-….Maldito Tsukumoya!

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_ : [Shizuo pagó por la foto, ya sabes cómo es, Yumcha. Tú también eres informante]

Tskumoya pudo haberle mentido, pudo haberle mostrado una foto trucada donde aparezco muerto (como cuando, en represalia, modificó una foto mía para hacerme lucir como un travesti mal arreglado), pudo haberse negado a brindarle información inclusive….sin embargo optó por lo otro…por entregarle a Shizuo una foto mía en silla de ruedas…una en que luzco abatido, posiblemente tomada en un mal día….

No quiero ni imaginar lo que Shizuo debe estar pensando en estos momentos!

 _Orihara Izaya_ : [Quién se hará cargo de Tsugaru cuando yo aparezca muerto en algún callejón?! Es posible que Shizuo, ahora que sabe que estoy vivo y cree que no puedo defenderme, trate de encontrarme para terminar lo que empezó!]

Estoy seguro que, de no ser por la intervención de Vorona, él hubiera acabado con mi vida aquel día….lo vi en sus ojos y lo sentí en cada uno de sus golpes….Shizuo iba a matarme, y posiblemente todavía quiera hacerlo ahora que tiene la prueba de mi supervivencia, y del indefenso estado en que me dejaron sus violentos ataques.

Tal vez ya me haya recuperado físicamente, pero él no lo sabe, y no sé cómo reaccionaré si un día parece en mi puerta para ponerle fin a mi existencia…

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_ : [Yumcha….no podrías estar más equivocado….]

 _Orihara Izaya_ : [Shizuo me odia, y aunque el sentimiento es mutuo, no pretendo volver a arriesgar mi vida enfrentándole!]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_ : [Y te aseguro que eso no va a pasar….Shizuo no sólo ha conservado la foto para sí mismo, sino que también no ha hecho ningún movimiento que indique que vaya a dejar Ikebukuro…Al parecer es como dices, el sentimiento es mutuo y enfrentarse a ti nuevamente no es algo que desee hacer…]

Uh? Entonces para qué querría saber sobre mí? No entiendo. Luego de tanto tiempo deseando que desaparezca de su vida, de mantenerme a la fuerza lejos de Ikebukuro, y enfadarse de tan sólo escuchar a la gente mencionar mi nombre….Shizuo ahora desea saber de mí, sin intenciones asesinas de por medio? No tiene lógica…aunque con él nada lo tiene, así que no debería sorprenderme.

Tal vez Shizuo no comparta la información que tiene de mí pues él no es así, y aunque encuentro perturbador que ese monstruo conserve aquella foto….lo que más me conmociona de todo esto es darme cuenta que todavía no he superado el trauma que me dejó nuestro último enfrentamiento, pues la sola idea de que me esté buscando ha hecho que me tiemblen las manos….y creo que de no haber recibido las noticias sentado, muy posiblemente hubiera caído al suelo de la impresión.

Y eso me disgusta mucho pues, a pesar de los progresos que he hecho, inclusive llegando a obligar a Tsugaru para que me lance grandes objetos (todavía no puede arrojar muy lejos una máquina expendedora, pero sí otras cosas) hasta casi hacerle llorar pues no quería hacerlo, el que todavía yo reaccione de este modo tan…patético….sin siquiera tenerle frente a mí, es decepcionante.

 _Orihara Izaya_ : [Un día voy a poner fin a tu absurda existencia, Tsukumoya!]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_ : [Interesante]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_ : [Sabías que reaccionas del mismo modo que el monstruo que tanto desprecias? Los dos no pueden evitar amenazar física o verbalmente a otros cuando se sienten atacados]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_ : [Será que al final de cuentas ustedes no son tan distintos?]

Orihara Izaya declarado muerto!

Tsukumoya puede llegar a ser muy irritante! Compararme con ese monstruo!...Sé que sólo lo hace para fastidiarme, y aunque odio que le haya dado aquella foto mía a Shizuo, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

No confío en Tsukumoya, pero como es de su interés que yo viva pues soy el único que le puede poner en contacto con A.R.I.E.L. supongo que evitará que Shizuo me encuentre si en algún momento aquel monstruo decirme cazarme…

 **5 años ASIDM**

" _Tsukumoya dice que yo también puedo tener una identidad dentro del mundo virtual donde él vive. Cómo hago eso, Izaya?"_

Nunca me gustó que Tsukumoya mantenga contacto regular con Tsugaru, y a pesar de que introducir a Tsugaru en el mundo virtual acarrea muchos más peligros que sólo entablar comunicación en privado con Tsukumoya, no tuve más alternativa que mostrárselo pues sabía que el idiota de Tsukumoya lo haría en mi lugar si me negaba.

Sin embargo, tenía que imponer algunas reglas para asegurarme que Garu-chan no corriera peligro allí ni tomara en serio todo lo que allí aparece.

En primer lugar sólo tiene permitido ingresar a los chats y otros sitios en la web a través de la nueva computadora que le di por su cumpleaños, para que así yo pueda mantener un registro de sus actividades. En segundo lugar, sólo podrá participar de los chats asumiendo un alias para ocultar su identidad de cualquiera que pudiera estar leyendo lo que escribe.

" _Un alias es como un personaje inventado?"_

" _Exactamente Garu-chan~ Puedes tomar el nombre que desees y comportarte como te plazca, de preferencia como alguien muy diferente a ti."_

Garu-chan tomó esto último al pie de la letra…..Luego de mostrarle dos de los alias que mantengo en línea (Psyche y Hibiya), Garu-chan asumió el alias de Delic, cuyo avatar lleva audífonos grandes como Psyche. Su nombre guarda relación con Psyche también pues procede de la palabra Psychedelic, título de una canción popular, de la cual saqué el nombre del mío. Claro que, allí termina el parecido pues sus personalidades son muy distintas.

" _Por qué Delic usa los mismos audífonos que Psyche?"_

" _Son hermanos así que comparten muchas cosas, y a ambos les gusta la música, y por eso van juntos a karaokes, e intercambian canciones por celular…"_

Es posible que Garu-chan haya decidido esto al ver a otros niños con sus hermanos, sin embargo lo más desconcertante es la personalidad que desarrolló para Delic. Sé que le dije que, de preferencia, se portara muy distinto a como lo haría él, pero no imaginaba que asumiría el rol de un muchacho insolente, mal hablado, y -en ocasiones- amenazante.

" _Garu-chan! Dónde aprendiste esa palabra? Nunca te he escuchado usarla, ni tampoco te he escuchado usar un lenguaje tan agresivo y soez…"_

"… _.en televisión….Souji-kun la usa mucho cuando alguien habla mal de sus amigos…."_

Claro que Delic también se caracteriza por ser protector, cortés, paciente, y hasta encantador cuando quiere serlo. Generalmente se porta así con Psyche y Hibiya, siendo más posesivo que protector con Hibiya que con Psyche, así como más paciente, cortés y encantador con el primero que con el segundo, pues mientras que a Hibiya le consiente todo por ser un 'príncipe', a Psyche le refuta varias cosas, por tratarse de su 'hermano' y tener un mayor nivel de confianza con él.

" _Hibiya lleva una corona, pero es muy joven para ser rey. Vive en un castillo, solo, así que a veces sale a pasear en su caballo para estar cerca de otras personas, pero no conoce mucho el mundo exterior, así que Delic debe acompañarle para que no le pase nada malo ni se sienta solo…"_

La verdad, me sorprende que Garu-chan haya sido capaz de inventar historias tan elaboradas sobre nuestros personajes, y aunque me preocupa un poco que se involucre tanto en algo ficticio, su pediatra afirma que ese nivel de fantasía es propio de su edad, y como además parece disfrutar mucho de participar de los chats, aunque casi exclusivamente lo hace en aquellos donde se encuentran Psyche o Hibiya, no veo razón para prohibírselo.

 _Psyche_ : [Deliiiiiic!~]

 _Delic_ : [Sí, Psyche?]

 _Psyche_ : [Por qué me estás ignorando? T_T]

 _Delic_ : [Lo lamento, Psyche. No fue mi intención. Alguien me envió un mensaje privado donde escribió algo muy grosero y falso que me fastidió mucho]

Psyche: [En serio? =0 y que fue lo que dijo? ^_^]

 _Delic_ : [Nada que desee repetir]

 _Psyche_ : [-_-* Entonces, me puedes decir cómo fue que terminó el argumento al menos?]

 _Delic_ : [Le mandé a la mierda]

Delic comparte más libremente esta faceta suya cuando no se encuentra Hibiya, y dado que éste sólo hace su aparición en el chat de donde es moderador (su 'reino'), Delic no se restringe alrededor de Psyche la mayoría de veces pues a su 'hermano' no le importa.

Todavía encuentro algo desconcertante que Garu-chan se comporte así, aunque esté pretendiendo ser alguien más porque yo se lo pedí…..sin embargo hasta ahora ha cumplido todo lo que le he exigido, inclusive la cantidad de horas que tiene permitido conectarse, las cuales están limitadas únicamente a los fines de semana y uno que otro miércoles del mes…..y nunca hasta muy tarde, pues necesita de todas sus horas de sueño.

"Garu-chan, ya es tarde. Apaga la computadora, toma tu leche y ve a acostarte."

"Ok" responde alegremente Garu-chan, despidiéndose rápidamente de Psyche antes de ir a hacer lo que le he pedido….

Muy bien, ahora a avanzar un poco con lo que me encargó mi último cliente….

 **5 años 6 meses ASIDM**

Después de meditarlo mucho creo que ha llegado la hora de dar un salto en el largo proceso que ha sido mi recuperación. Físicamente estoy completamente rehabilitado a mi parecer, sin embargo todavía no consigo superar mi trauma y eso está comenzando a fastidiarme.

Es por ello que he decidido dar el paso crucial de contactar a Shizuo, el origen de mi trauma.

No. No de un modo directo, sino a través del computador, virtualmente, y asumiendo una identidad nueva, la de alguien muy diferente a mí que él no podrá relacionar conmigo. _Baby steps_ , como le dicen los americanos.

De casualidad di con Shizuo en uno de los chats que tuve que visitar debido a un trabajo….lo cual me sorprendió pues él nunca participó del chat de los DOLLARS a pesar de que era miembro y sí leía, de vez en cuando, lo que otros publicaban. Simplemente creí que no tenía la paciencia ni el interés de involucrarse con gente de ese modo pues no podía golpearles si uno de ellos le hacía enfadar.

Shizuo estaba usando un alias, y aunque se comportó algo diferente a cómo usualmente lo hace, no fue muy creativo al momento de elegir un nombre pues éste se parecía demasiado al suyo…lo que en un inicio me pareció sospechoso, así que tuve que confirmar que no se trataba de un impostor como ese ridículo _Fatzuo_.

Sólo leí los _logs_ , pero eso fue suficiente para convencerme que sería una buena idea contactarle por este medio, pretendiendo ser Roppi, alguien que odia a la humanidad y que podría aceptar a un monstruo como él, para así poder estar un paso más cerca de superar este fastidioso trauma, sin correr el riesgo de terminar nuevamente en una silla de ruedas.

Dudo mucho que nuestras interacciones lleguen a ser prolongadas, interesantes, o amistosas, pues aunque hasta ahora se ha mostrado muy abierto a interactuar con todo tipo de personas, inclusive algunos _trolls_ , sin que él empiece a amenazarles de muerte, Shizuo ha bloqueado a aquellos que -creo yo- colmaron su paciencia, no sin antes expresar agitadamente sus razones, desde luego.

Bueno….hasta el momento nada de lo que haya leído en los _logs_ indica que Shizuo todavía esté interesado en saber de mí o mi paradero, y ésta es la forma más segura de interactuar con él sin que Shizuo llegue a saber quién soy en realidad….y además puedo decidir cortar la comunicación en cualquier momento si ésta se vuelve agobiante, así que…aquí vamos…

 _Roppi_ : [Shitsuo? Jajaja qué nombre tan gracioso XD Sabes que SHIT en inglés, significa mierda? Con tu nombre, estás maldiciendo o es que te gustan las heces fecales? SHITsuo 8D ]

 _Shitsuo:_ [Cómo?!]

 _Roppi:_ [Soy nuevo aquí y tu nombre es el primero que encuentro interesante. Te gustaría platicar un rato conmigo, Shitsuo ;) ]

* * *

 _Capítulo extra-largo. Lo lamento T_T_

 _Fatzuo hace su aparición en el OVA de Durarara! X2 Ketsu: Dufufufu! ;)_

 _ **Poli8,**_ _me alegro que te guste el ritmo de la historia pues sí tiene un propósito y mucho que ver con lo que viene luego. Los detalles ;) linda semana para ti también :D_

 _ **QueenSugar**_ _, no lo hace tan mal, y se puede decir que se ha ablandado, aunque es canon lo que dijo Shinra sobre él….sobre su frágil corazón :3_

 _ **Nina**_ _, lamento mucho lo de tu hurón ;_; perder a una mascota siempre es difícil. No puedo hacer mucho por ti salvo enviarte un abrazo virtual, pero me alegra que el capítulo te haya animado siquiera un poco. Fuerza._

 _ **Asami-Orihara**_ _, eso es justamente lo que le falta a fanfiction, permitirte agrupar historias relacionadas como sí lo hace archiveofourown. Encuentro más complicado escribir a Izaya que a Shizuo, así que me levanta el ánimo cuando leo que no lo hago tan mal ^_^ Izaya es un personaje complicado, y aunque es muy observador, pasa por alto algunas cosas pues las sobreanaliza. Se verá mucho de eso también ;) Shizuo por otra parte es más directo. Por otro lado Tsugaru seguirá siendo un personaje misterioso hasta que él mismo confiese cómo es en realidad, cómo piensa. Gracias por tus bonitas palabras!_

 _ **Karasu-shiro**_ _, haz dado en el clavo, yo también pienso que a quién intenta convencer que no le importa es así mismo :) jaja, sí pues, otra boca más que alimentar…y bañar, sacar a pasear, etc. En comparación el camaleón es más sencillo de cuidar (aunque no menos costoso). Y sí, me gusta Enredados XD de hecho adoro la película, pero la escogí por las razones que indicas. Me alegra que alguien haya notado ese detalle ^_^ Oh! Y es genial que te preguntes sobre la reacción de Tsugaru respecto a Shizuo, pues es lo que hará una diferencia luego ;)_

 _ **Guest,**_ _has dado en el clavo con lo último pues por ahí va la cosa ;) Y sí, Garu-chan se parece a Shizuo en más de un aspecto, sólo que lo expresa de un modo distinto. Qué tanto se debe a la intervención de Izaya? Eso se lo dejo a ustedes ;)_

 _Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	9. Chapter 9: When worlds collide

" _Somewhere between love and hate lies confusion, misunderstanding and desperate hope." -_ _ **Shannon L. Alder**_

" _En algún lugar entre el amor y el odio yacen la confusión, los malos entendidos, y una imperiosa esperanza"_

 _Bunraku: teatro de marionetas japonés._

 _La fiesta de Fuji (un tipo de flor) suele celebrarse el 4 de mayo por el Día de la Naturaleza o Midori no hi_

* * *

 **5 años 7 meses ASIDM**

 **Izaya's POV**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Shizuo y yo comenzáramos a comunicarnos virtualmente. Como desconoce la verdadera identidad de Roppi, supongo que el trato que me da es el mismo que le demuestra a sus **amigos** ….o simple y llanamente, Shizuo está fingiendo al igual que yo, y ha adoptado una personalidad diferente a la suya para agradarle y no espantar a los otros usuarios….y en particular a Roppi, aparentemente.

Claro que no puedo decir lo mismo de Garu-chan, quien ahora está en la sala haciendo sus tareas acompañado de Hachiko. Delic no es agresivo todo el tiempo, ya que sólo se muestra así cuando alguien trata mal a Psyche o Hibiya, y aunque si se relaciona con otros usuarios, no pareciera que su intención primaria es agradarles….simplemente interactúa con ellos porque están allí, casi como ocurre con sus amigos de la escuela….

No puedo decir que su comportamiento es anormal sólo por ser diferente, pero sí me llama la atención pues, por el contrario, desde que le presenté a Psyche y Hibiya, ha demostrado genuino interés en ellos….sobre sus gustos y demás….Tal vez, en comparación, los otros usuarios del chat y los niños de su escuela le parecen aburridos y poco interesantes?

Shitsuo _: [Entonces, si yo fuera un alien u otro ser no humano, te agradaría más?]_

Sabía que expresarle mi 'odio por la humanidad' capturaría su atención, sin embargo no esperaba que su deseo por conectarse con Roopi llegara al extremo de notar su ausencia y extrañarle.

 _Roppi_ : [Por enésima vez Shitsuo, estoy bien, y no te estoy evitando así que relájate]

 _Shitsuo_ : [Desapareciste por una semana!]

 _Roppi_ : [Fueron cinco días a lo mucho, y te dije que andaría ocupado por un tiempo, recuerdas?...O será que me extrañaste? :*]

 _Shitsuo_ : [Por supuesto que te extrañé!...además, estaba preocupado...nunca antes habías dejado un mensaje mío sin contestar por tanto tiempo…..creí que algo malo te había sucedido…]

Preocupado dice….Es verdad que desde que 'hicimos contacto' por primera vez en el chat, Shizuo y yo nos hemos escrito a diario, principalmente manteniendo conversaciones largas de noche, pero también intercambiando mensajes a lo largo del día.

No pensé que llegaría a ser así, dada nuestras pasadas interacciones en las que Shizuo jamás se mostró interesado en escuchar algo que tuviera que decir sobre mí, asumiendo que todo lo que saliera de mi boca serían puras mentiras, sin darme nunca el beneficio de la duda.

Por otro lado, aunque la información que intercambiamos no es relevante (gustos, pasatiempos, opiniones), mucho de lo que comparte Shizuo conmigo es cierto, como su gusto por los postres dulces o su pasatiempo favorito: dormitar bajo el sol, y sé que es cierto porque ya tenía esa información sobre él desde la secundaria….lo que me lleva a pensar que todo lo demás que está compartiendo conmigo también es verdad y no parte del personaje que ha creado.

Lo que posiblemente quiere decir que, si bien Shitsuo es una invención suya que sabe controlar su mal temperamento, Shizuo está consiguiendo agradarle a otros humanos mostrándose como en verdad es bajo todo ese enojo desmedido, y esa fuerza monstruosa que aparta y asusta a muchos.

…tal vez ésta sea parte de la humanidad que no quise aceptar en él antes…..la que terminó por-…no es importante...

De todos modos, no cambia nada entre nosotros, y aunque estos encuentros con Roppi signifiquen mucho para él como afirma, para mí sólo son un medio para alcanzar un fin.

Además….Roppi no existe, y aunque sí comparto cosas mías con Shizuo, como mi aversión por los perros, siendo Roppi, eso no quiere decir que **yo** le agrade….sólo le agrada lo que deliberadamente quiero que sepa de mí….la mayoría mentiras…

 _Roppi_ : [Te agrada lo que deseo que sepas de mí. Podría ser todo una mentira]

Por una extraña coincidencia, la conversación entre Roppi y Shitsuo alcanza el mismo punto que en mi cabeza, y termino enviándole un mensaje que transmite precisamente eso. No sé cuál será su respuesta, pero dudo mucho que vaya a decir algo que consiga que vea las cosas de otro modo.

 _Shitsuo_ : [pero para que una mentira parezca tan real, debe haber algo de cierto en ella, aunque esté escondido….lo escuché en alguna parte]

No puedo evitar reír, sobresaltando tanto a Hachiko como a Garu-chan, pues normalmente no río cuando estoy 'trabajando' en mi escritorio…pero no pude evitarlo. Shizuo sigue siendo tan impredecible como siempre….antes lo era con acciones, y ahora lo es con palabras, pero nada ha cambiado….hn…

Sólo puedo darle la razón antes de despedirme y cortar la comunicación, dando como excusa lo tarde que es….precisamente una de las razones por las que me ausenté del chat durante algunos días pues al ritmo que nos comunicamos, casi no puedo avanzar mucho con mi trabajo.

 _Roppi_ _: [Si tienes amigos, por qué te sentirías solo? No son buenos amigos?]_

 _Shitsuo_ _: [Son los mejores, sólo que…..la verdad no sé. Siento que me falta_ _algo_ _]_

Está claro que la razón por la cual Shizuo consiguió entablar amistad rápidamente con Roppi es porque vio en Roppi a un ser tan solitario como él mismo. Aunque sí he llegado a sentirme solo alguna vez, mi amor por la humanidad me llena por completo, sin embargo asumiendo que Shizuo está diciendo la verdad, no comprendo por qué se siente así…..cuál es el vacío que intenta llenar en su vida y por qué su familia y sus muchos amigos no son suficientes para llenar ese vacío, si les valora y aprecia tanto como ellos a él, a pesar de su monstruosa naturaleza…..

 _Roppi_ _: [Sexo? Cuando los hombres sienten un vacío en su vida lo suelen llenar con eso. Si no quieres una novia, también puedes pagar por él, sabes? 3:) ]_

 _Shitsuo_ _: [No soy un degenerado! Y no se trata de ESO!]_

Si no se trata de eso entonces quiere decir que tal vez Shizuo ya lo está recibiendo de alguna parte…..y si lo está recibiendo de la kouhai a la que tanto estima, esa **asesina** a la que él no lastimaría aunque ella le ataque, entonces es posible que pronto llene ese vacío cuando encuentre en ella el amor romántico que seguramente está buscando. Tch!

"Quién es Roppi?" pregunta de repente Garu-chan, apareciendo a mi costado, sobresaltándome.

"Sólo otro alias que uso por trabajo…." Cierro la ventana del chat apenas termino de hablar, muy consciente de mi descuido pues, si hay una cosa que no deseo, es que Garu-chan tenga conocimiento sobre la existencia de Shizuo. No ahora, y de preferencia nunca, por lo cual Tsukumoya se ocupa de bloquear cualquier información sobre él que pueda haber en internet, a la que Garu-chan esté accediendo inadvertidamente.

"Puedo conocerle?"

"No, Delic no puede conocerle, Garu-chan~ Como te dije, es por trabajo así que Roppi no tiene tiempo para jugar con Delic."

Acaricio la cabeza de Garu-chan al final, y esto es suficiente para disuadirle de hacer más preguntas. Antes de continuar con mi trabajo, le pregunto si necesita ayuda con algún ejercicio de matemáticas (el curso que le cuesta un poco asimilar), a lo que él responde que no, pues ha conseguido completar todos los ejercicios.

"Muy bien Garu-chan~ Entonces comienza a estudiar para tu examen de mañana. Te tomaré la lección cuando termine aquí, de acuerdo?" con esto, Garu se retira y puedo retomar mi retrasado trabajo.

La información que comparte Shizuo durante nuestras conversaciones no es trascendental, por eso me sorprende que haya conseguido capturar mi interés de ese modo, demostrando además genuino interés en llegar a conocer a Roppi, al punto de mantener contacto a diario…..inclusive con mensajes tan estúpidos y ordinarios como "espero estés teniendo un buen día" o "ten cuidado al cruzar la calle" o enviándome fotos de lugares en Ikebukuro que le gustaría mostrarme…mostrarle a Roppi, quiero decir…..como la secundaria donde estudiamos.

"No lo hago porque me interese o me guste…..es terapia…."

Y lamentablemente necesito esta clase de terapia más que nunca pues Garu-chan ya no quiere 'entrenar' conmigo. La última vez que le convencí que me arroje cosas grandes para esquivarlas, por un descuido mío, una vieja refrigeradora rozó mi pierna haciéndome caer al suelo. Garu-chan se asustó y luego de eso se rehusó a continuar, llorando.

" _P-perdón….ya no más…"_ me parece que creyó que aquello era un castigo por lo que sucedió cuando fue secuestrado, así que le puse fin a ello ese día….supongo que ha quedado demostrado que Garu-chan se siente mal lastimando gente usando su fuerza, y no quiere hacerlo aunque a veces así suceda…..no son sólo palabras como ocurre con Shizuo, quien sí tenía la intención de matarme.….

Shitsuo aparentará ser uno de los humanos que amo, pero sólo es una pantalla para esconder al monstruo que está conectado al otro lado….ni siquiera ha confesado que fuma, así que sólo está pintando un 'bonito retrato' suyo para agradarle a otros...sólo se trata de un engaño….y no hay manera que pueda caer en su engaño, como muchos otros han caído hasta ahora.

No puedo negar que es entretenido fastidiarle con comentarios inapropiados, pero eso no quiere decir nada…..sólo estoy probando sus límites y divirtiéndome a costa suya.

El engañado es él, no yo.

 **5 años 9 meses ASIDM**

No puedo creer que Shizuo coleccione piedras! Bueno, es un pasatiempo simplón que va con su inteligencia de protozoario, pero lo que me asombra es que disfrute de ello…aunque eso explica por qué Garu-chan gusta de observar a Pascal, a pesar de que es evidente que no hará nada nuevo….ese bicho es casi como una piedra también, por lo poco que se mueve…y cuando lo hace es desesperantemente lento!

Al menos Garu-chan tiene un lado creativo…se ha vuelto muy bueno en el origami.

 _Shitsuo_ _:_ [Si llegáramos a reunirnos, te llevaría a comer aquí. IMG]

 _Shitsuo_ _:_ [Sé que no te gustan mucho los postres, pero también preparan el café como dices que lo prefieres, así que tal vez algún día podríamos ir juntos]

De nuevo con eso? Ya son varias veces que Shizuo ha demostrado insistentemente su interés por conocer personalmente a Roppi, a pesar de que desde un principio le dejé claro que esto nunca llegaría a pasar ya que Roppi no desea tener contacto alguno con otros humanos.

Podría aceptar reunirme con él y luego no asistir al encuentro, para que se sienta traicionado, pero es probable que a pesar de ello, desee intentarlo en otra oportunidad, y se muestre comprensivo una vez que Roppi exponga las razones por las que no cumplió su palabra.

 _Shitsuo_ _: [No interesa…..Roppi es Roppi, y somos amigos]_

Y justamente pienso eso porque al parecer a Shizuo no le importa la apariencia de Roppi, o a qué se dedique. Únicamente desea conocerle pues le agrada y le considera su amigo….lo cual es inconcebible pues se trata de mí, y aunque afirme que no le importe cómo se vea Roppi en el mundo real, esto cambiará inmediatamente cuando descubra que soy yo….la persona a la que tanto odia.

Así que si nos reunimos, es obvio cómo terminarán las cosas…

No, definitivamente debo frenar este impulso suyo por encontrarse con Roppi, y sólo puedo conseguir eso haciéndole sentir culpable, así que….aquí vamos…

 _Roppi_ _:_ [Por qué insistes con lo mismo Shitsuo?]

 _Roppi_ _:_ [Dices que me estimas y que soy importante para ti, pero no eres capaz de respetar mis deseos]

 _Shitsuo_ _:_ [no es así!]

 _Roppi_ : [Es éste tu modo de apartarme? Haciéndome sentir mal por no poder complacerte y ser un mal amigo]

 _Shitsuo_ _:_ [No, Roppi! No fue esa mi intención!]

 _Roppi_ : [si ya te cansaste de mí y estás buscando que me aleje para así no tener que hacerlo tú y quedar mal, entonces tal vez deberíamos terminar con esto ahora!]

 _Shitsuo_ _:_ [Espera!]

 _Shitsuo_ _:_ [Te juro que no estoy tratando de alejarte, así que por favor disculpa mi torpeza. No quiero que te sientas culpable por no poder reunirnos]

 _Shitsuo_ _:_ [Aún si nunca llegamos a vernos, estoy **feliz** de tenerte como amigo…eres un gran amigo, Roppi….no quiero perderte….]

 _Shitsuo_ _:_ [Lo lamento]

Su elección de palabras me sorprende, pues a pesar de que estaba buscando esa reacción de su parte…que le pidiera a Roppi quedarse, permanecer a su lado…figurativamente hablando, desde luego….aunque nunca pueda verle….igual es desconcertante.

Está feliz…dice….esta amistad le hace feliz….

En fin. No sé si esto detendrá por completo sus impulsos, pero al menos conseguirá que no vuelva a intentar lo mismo en el futuro cercano….Todo salió como esperaba…

 **5 años 10 meses ASDIM**

"….no hay torta?"

Esta vez decidí hacer algo diferente por mi cumpleaños, y aunque sí he comprado un postre para Garu-chan (lamentablemente comparte el gusto por el dulce que siempre caracterizó a Shizuo), hoy vamos a disfrutar de un delicioso Hot Pot en casa, en lugar de salir a comer fuera. Hace unos meses Garu-chan cumplió10 años, así que ya no es un niño pequeño y me gustaría que aprendiera a festejar los cumpleaños sin algo tan empalagoso como una torta.

"No, pero si terminas tu comida te daré el postre que he guardado en la refrigeradora. Además, si quieres le podemos dar las sobras a Hachiko, pero él no debe acostumbrarse a comer comida de gente, así que no repitas lo mismo otro día, de acuerdo?"

He encerrado al perro en la habitación de Garu-chan pues no puedo comer tranquilo con ese animal observándome, a pesar de que ya no me causa tanta aprehensión como antes.

Dicho esto, comenzamos a comer, y la destreza con que Garu-chan hace uso de los palitos, me recuerda lo mucho que le costó aprender eso cuando recién vino y me tomé el trabajo de enseñarle….Garu-chan está más grande también, y aunque no se parece mucho al Shizuo que conocí porque todavía tiene cara de niño y no se enoja, no sé si me sentiré igual de cómodo en su presencia dentro de unos años….definitivamente no voy a permitir que se tiña el cabello de rubio….

Garu-chan se puso muy triste cuando el kimono que le regalé en su primer cumpleaños conmigo, dejó de quedarle, así que en su cumpleaños 10 le obsequié uno nuevo. Tsukumoya también le envió uno, por lo que Garu-chan ya no tiene que esperar, como antes, a que su único kimono regrese de la lavandería para poder vestirlo. Con dos a su disposición ya no tiene ese inconveniente.

"Gracias!"

Exclama Garu-chan al terminar de comer, antes de salir corriendo para quitarse el kimono que lleva puesto y cambiarse de ropas pues vamos a salir….No entiendo todavía por qué le gustan tanto los kimonos, pero se ve adorable en ellos, y definitivamente es algo que nunca he visto a Shizuo usar, así que me parece bien, pues aunque sea su clon y por ello deba ser físicamente idéntico a él, me complace que no se asemeje a Shizuo en otros aspectos también….pues a pesar de que no me incomoda conversar a través del chat con Shizuo, no sé si estoy listo para estar en la presencia y proximidad de alguien que sea idéntico a él en todo sentido, aunque sepa que no se trata de Shizuo.

Es por ello que si Garu-chan debe consumir postres, al menos quería que le agarre gusto a la pastelería fina, postres caros que Shizuo no podría pagar con su sueldo, y que Garu-chan se ha visto motivado a probar pues son los favoritos de Psyche.

 _Shitsuo_ _:_ [Hoy tuve que atender a unos clientes desagradables que además de maltratar a un muchachito, se negaron a pagar la cuenta]

 _Shitsuo_ _:_ [Espero que tú no tengas que tratar con esa clase de gente, Roppi]

 _Shitsuo_ _:_ [Tal vez no pueda ayudarte en persona, pero si alguien se porta mal contigo por este medio, quiero que me lo digas]

 _Shitsuo_ _:_ [No deseo que salgas lastimado…]

Clientes, uh? Shitsuo trabaja como **mozo** en un restaurante, y aunque el trabajo que a veces describe es más el de un mayordomo pues, de vez en cuando, a Shizuo se le olvida el rol que ha inventado para su personaje, entiendo -por lo que acaba de decir- que los hombres a quienes fue a cobrarles hoy, le hicieron enojar, posiblemente molestando a alguien que conoce, y negándose a pagar el dinero que deben.

No es la primera vez que me pide que tenga cuidado y me ofrece su ayuda, y me ha dado a entender que cree que alguien me ha hecho daño en el pasado y que por eso me porto así…Roppi se porta así….lo cual es falso.

De igual manera, es mentira que Shizuo no desee que salga lastimado….no desearía eso al menos si supiera quien soy en verdad.

 _Shitsuo_ _: [No haría ninguna diferencia…..Roppi es Roppi, y somos amigos]_

Tch! Afirma que no le interesa el género de Roppi, pero definitivamente su género sí haría una diferencia pues Shizuo evita pelear con mujeres, para empezar...mucho menos intenta matarlas, aunque ellas le ataquen, como esa asesina rusa a quien considera su amiga...No importa si repite eso mismo las veces que quiera...No hará que sea cierto...él y yo nunca podremos ser amigos.

"Vamos a ir al bunraku?" pregunta Garu-chan una vez que regresa a la sala vistiendo un atuendo que compré para él hace poco. Justamente lo pregunta ya que eso hicimos en su cumpleaños.

"No. Vamos a ir a un parque cerca de aquí donde están celebrando la fiesta de Fuji. Luego de limpiar todo esto, desde luego."

"Hachiko puede venir con nosotros?" quiere llevar al perro de nuevo….bueno, al menos no deberé pasearlo yo.

"….como quieras…."

 _"Es tu cumpleaños, puedes hacer lo que quieras~"_ es lo que le dije en su cumpleaños cuando me pidió lo mismo. Tal vez debería usar el mismo argumento ahora para hacer lo que **yo** quiero, pues no deseo que se acostumbre a llevar al perro a todos lados, pero es un parque, habrán otros perros seguramente, así que….por qué no.

Una vez que Garu-chan se retira para ir por su mascota, me dirijo a la cocina para dejar un par de platos en el lavadero. Cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta del refrigerador, poso mis ojos en el dibujo que me regalara Tsugaru esta mañana….el cual me desconcertó mucho cuando lo recibí.

El dibujo no llamó mi atención por su técnica, pues Garu-chan está muy lejos de ser un gran pintor….sino por su contenido….No sólo aparecemos él (vistiendo su kimono) y yo allí, sino también Delic, Psyche, Hibiya, y hasta Roppi (lo sé ya que he escrito sus nombres al lado de cada uno)….y aunque la técnica no sea buena, el dibujo sí tiene mucho detalle.

Abrigo blanco con rosado y audífonos grandes para Psyche. Un traje sastre de colores similares para Delic. Capa, corona de oro, y el típico traje bombacho de los príncipes de Disney para Hibiya….pero lo que más llamó mi atención, y todavía lo hace ahora, es cómo ha representado a Roppi pues luce idéntico a mí…bueno, tanto su avatar como los míos lucen como nosotros físicamente, en su dibujo (aunque Delic aparece como una versión adulta de sí mismo…y su cabello es más claro, sin llegar a ser rubio afortunadamente), sólo que Roppi también viste igual que **yo** , salvo porque las partes afelpadas de su abrigo son rojas, así como sus ojos, que son de un rojo vivo.

Roppi no sonríe, a diferencia de los demás personajes, y no comprendo por qué es así, ya que Tsugaru jamás ha interactuado con él como para que tenga esa impresión suya.

"No llego al lavadero…"

Menciona Garu apareciendo a mi costado, cargando todos los platos y recipientes vacíos que estaban sobre la mesa….

"Yo me ocupo de eso. No querrás ensuciar tus ropas antes de que lleguemos allá, ne?".

Todavía no sé qué pensar sobre el dibujo. No le pregunté al respecto cuando me lo entregó y ahora no es el mejor momento para preguntarle a Garu sobre el mismo….hay un parque que debemos visitar….

 **5 años 11 meses ASIDM**

 **Tsukumoya's POV**

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_ : [un vehículo motorizado de cuatro ruedas acaba de atropellar a Tsugaru]

El escenario que le estoy describiendo a Izaya seguramente hace que rememore aquella vez en que consiguió que un camión atropellara a Shizuo, cuando estaban ambos en secundaria, sin embargo a diferencia de aquella vez, Izaya no está sonriendo de satisfacción ahora.

 _Orihara Izaya_ : [qué pasó con Garu-chan?]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_ : [Tsugaru no ha intentado pararse aún. El conductor se dio a la fuga. Nadie más fue testigo del incidente]

Izaya se pone inmediatamente de pie, luego de pedirme que le envíe la ubicación de Tsugaru cuando no consigue dar con su posición usando el sistema de GPS. Queda implícito que la violencia de la colisión ha destrozado el celular de Tsugaru, y que por eso Izaya no puede ubicarle ni comunicarse con él (cosa que también intenta).

Izaya abandona el departamento rápidamente, algo agitado, posiblemente preocupado por el estado del clon pues le he hecho saber nuevamente –a pedido suyo- que Tsugaru continúa tirado en el suelo.

Desde mi punto de observación es difícil evaluar su estado, pero veo sangre y su cuerpo yace inerte….existe la posibilidad de que esté muerto o muriendo, y estoy seguro que Izaya debe estar considerando el mismo escenario que yo.

La muerte del clon, en un principio, constituyó el objetivo de la misión que le llevó a infiltrarse en aquel lugar….quien le viera ahora nunca creería que fue de ese modo alguna vez.

 _Tsugaru_ : _[…el trabajo de informante es peligroso?]_

No se lo he comentado a Izaya, pero Tsugaru ha estado buscando en internet cosas que, aunque no están directamente relacionadas a Shizuo, le acercan bastante a él, como el significado de la palabra 'monstruo' así como ejemplos de monstruos, lo cual incluye a la dullahan, y aunque he bloqueado las referencias acerca de Shizuo e Ikebukuro como Izaya me lo pidió, no he tenido razones para impedir que Tsugaru averigüe más acerca del mismo Izaya.

Tsugaru sabe a qué se dedica Izaya, y ha ido averiguando cosas acerca de los clientes que Izaya recibe en el departamento, cuyos nombres el clon ha escuchado desde su habitación, donde permanece encerrado mientras Izaya atiende a estos clientes en la sala.

Muchos de ellos son yakuza, y Tsugaru se ha mostrado especialmente ansioso cuando les escucha llegar pues entiende bien a qué se dedican los yakuza y lo peligrosos que son, por lo cual permanece pegado a la puerta de su habitación dispuesto a atacarles si se muestran amenazadores con Izaya, posiblemente.

 _Tsugaru_ : _[Quién es Shitsuo?]_

Aunque Izaya consiguió que Tsugaru deje de preguntarle por Roppi aquella vez que descubrió su existencia, el clon no lo ha borrado de su mente. Por el contrario, quiso conseguir información- a través de mí- acerca del otro nombre que vio en la pantalla, así como también trató de ubicar a Shitsuo por cuenta propia cuando no le ofrecí una respuesta satisfactoria….debido a ello tuve que bloquear sus intentos por entrar a los chats que Shitsuo generalmente visita.

Por otro lado, a Izaya le consternó mucho el dibujo que hiciera Tsugaru sobre ellos y los alias que usan en línea, especialmente porque allí aparece Roppi, alias que usa exclusivamente para mantener contacto con Shizuo. Cuando Izaya le cuestionó al respecto, Tsugaru reiteró su interés por encontrar a Roppi pues, según él, éste se había 'perdido' al ingresar a una cueva profunda, por lo que debía hallarle para sacarle de ese oscuro lugar…razón por la cual Roppi era representado en el dibujo luciendo triste, supongo.

Es así que Izaya decidió que lo mejor para Tsugaru sería dirigir su atención hacia otro lado, incentivándole a que interactúe más seguido con otros usuarios que no fueran él, pero como ninguno parecía capturar el interés del clon por mucho tiempo, Izaya resolvió invitarle a conocer a sus hermanas.

 _Orihara Izaya_ : _[Si hay algo que no caracteriza a Mairu y Kururi, es ser aburridas o poco interesantes. Además, como Garu-chan parece interesado en el tema de la familia, supuse que conocer a la mía al menos le daría curiosidad]_

De hecho, Izaya no se equivocó esta vez, ya que desde entonces Delic interactúa frecuentemente con las gemelas Orihara (pretendiendo que no sabe de quiénes se trata, desde luego), y parece disfrutarlo mucho, mostrándose amable y respetuoso con ellas en todo momento.

Volviendo al presente….Izaya acaba de llegar a su destino….Tsugaru continúa tirado en el pavimento, pero ya se mueve un poco y trata de levantarse. Su brazo derecho está doblado en una posición no natural, a la mitad, así que indudablemente está roto. Sangre cubre su rostro y ropas, por lo que también debe haberse golpeado la cabeza….en el mejor de los casos solamente se ha roto el cuero cabelludo, lo que explicaría la excesiva cantidad de sangre.

"No te muevas mucho, Garu-chan…..nuestro taxi ya está en camino….tenemos que ir al hospital, de acuerdo?"

Izaya se agacha al lado del clon para ayudarle a sentarse, teniendo especial cuidado de no tocar su brazo lastimado. A continuación, saca una toalla de la mochila de Tsugaru (la cual todavía lleva en su espalda) y comienza a limpiar el rostro del niño con ella, así como a presionar la herida en su cabeza para detener el sangrado. Tsugaru no habla, luciendo más bien aturdido en todo momento, tan sólo dejando caer un par de lágrimas cuando nota la condición en que se encuentra su brazo.

"No te preocupes por eso. Los doctores lo pondrán en su sitio. Se ve muy mal, pero eso es todo….te duele mucho?"

Tsugaru mueve negativamente la cabeza, pero más lágrimas caen de sus ojos. En un acto sorpresivo, Izaya seca sus lágrimas delicadamente, en el preciso momento en que el taxi hace su aparición. Mientras ayuda a Tsugaru a ponerse de pie, Izaya nota que también se ha torcido el pie izquierdo, así que con mucho cuidado busca levantar a Tsugaru del suelo, hasta conseguir subirle al taxi.

"….y el gatito?"

Izaya se muestra confundido, pero en ese momento un maullido detrás suyo le hace voltear y así localiza entre unos matorrales a un joven gato de color negro, el cual maúlla tristemente.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_ : [olvidé mencionártelo]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_ : [Tsugaru se lanzó frente al automóvil para salvar a aquel gato de ser atropellado]

Izaya frunce el ceño, molesto, y sin decir palabra, recoge al gato del costado de la vía y le sube al taxi también.

* * *

Ocho horas después del suceso de tránsito, Tsugaru ya está en casa, con su pie izquierdo vendado, un collarín semi-rígido en el cuello, y con un yeso inmovilizando su brazo derecho fracturado. Además, una venda rodea su cabeza, donde solamente recibió unos puntos para cerrar la herida superficial que sangró tanto antes. En su historia médica figura que sus lesiones son resultado de un accidente, ya que 'Tsugaru cayó de un árbol tratando de bajar a su gato de allí'.

En cuanto al perpetrador….Rokuro y yo ya nos ocupamos de él.

Ahora que la crisis ha terminado, Izaya ha salido para hacer unas muy necesarias compras….a la tienda de mascotas dónde debe adquirir los implementos necesarios para cuidar de su nueva mascota, el gato cuya vida Tsugaru salvó hoy.

Justo acaba de volver!

"Garu-chan, has prometido no traer más animales a vivir con nosotros, eso quiere decir que Jiji es la última. No lo olvides, de acuerdo?" pregunta Izaya, acomodando lo que ha comprado sobre el sofá.

"De acuerdo!"

Tsugaru no demoró en ponerle un nombre a la pequeña gata, y eso fue todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que Izaya decidiera adoptarla, especialmente luego de que el clon no dejara de acariciar al animal cariñosa y protectoramente todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el hospital….al igual que lo hace en este momento.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_ : [Le estás dando todo lo que pide, Izaya….no creí que serías el tipo de padre consentidor]

 _Orihara Izaya_ : [No soy su padre, y Tsugaru no me ha pedido nada]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_ : [pero igual se lo das aunque no te lo pida…y eso lo hace doblemente increíble!]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_ : [JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA]

Orihara Izaya declarado muerto!

 **6 años 2 meses ASIDM**

 **Kioto - Japón**

"Garu-chan, espera por mí aquí, de acuerdo? Regreso como en media hora. Si tienes hambre, compra algo en cualquiera de los stands con el dinero que te he dado; y llámame si algo ocurre, más no abandones el parque por ningún motivo."

"Entendido!"

Emocionado y fascinado por todo lo que le rodea, Tsugaru accede inmediatamente a separarse de Izaya, sin protestar, y a pesar de que debe quedarse **solo** por tanto tiempo en un lugar nuevo para él….Justamente, anticipando esta reacción de su parte, Izaya le ha traído a visitar el Eiga Mura, parque temático de los estudios Toei donde la mayoría de escenificaciones son de épocas antiguas, y donde el clon puede usar libremente su kimono sin llamar la atención pues mucha gente está vestida de manera similar.

Izaya planeó este viaje luego del accidente de Tsugaru, y después de que el niño se 'perdiera' otro paseo con el resto de su clase. La verdad es que Tsugaru, adrede, ha estado faltando a tales paseos pues se rehúsa a ir a un sitio desconocido sin Izaya. Es por ello que el informante decidió que viajarían a Kioto, la antigua capital de Japón, pues sabía que Tsugaru se sentiría a gusto en esa antigua ciudad , ya que siempre ha demostrado especial interés en ella cada vez que la ve en tv, para que así se vaya acostumbrando a visitar nuevos lugares sin él.

Sim embargo, Izaya no solamente ha hecho este viaje para entretener a Tsugaru, sino también ha venido a recolectar información para uno de sus clientes…..lo cual afirma ha sido su motivación principal.

" _Llevar un yeso no tiene que ser aburrido, ves?~ Le puedes pedir a los chicos de tu clase que lo firmen también. Una vez que esté todo coloreado, se verá bien y te gustará tenerlo allí~"_

Fue el argumento que Izaya usó, luego de escribir y dibujar sobre el yeso que llevaba Tsugaru, para así convencerle de que no se lo saque hasta que su brazo haya sanado del todo. Lo que hizo resultó, pues el clon no volvió a intentar rasgarlo o removerlo a pesar de que le picaba e incomodaba mucho, sin embargo Izaya no engaña a nadie afirmando que tuvo ese gesto amable con Tsugaru para su conveniencia…. bien pudo ordenárselo y hubiera obtenido el mismo resultado.

Una vez que Izaya se despide de Tsugaru y éste se queda quieto mirando un espectáculo tradicional callejero, Izaya abandone el Eiga Mura, y camina en dirección del centro de la ciudad, lejos de las edificaciones antiguas que ha estado visitando junto a Tsugaru desde que llegaran a Kioto ayer, donde se han tomado muchas fotos juntos.

Izaya no comparte estas fotos con nadie, sino que más bien las imprime y las guarda en un álbum que mantiene escondido en su habitación. A pesar de usar la tecnología y mantenerse actualizado con la misma, prefiere conservar las fotos que toma en papel, en lugar de digitalmente…..al menos las fotos en las que aparece Tsugaru…..lo cual encuentro curioso, aunque afirme que lo hace por seguridad.

Claro que, desde hace más o menos tres meses, Izaya ha dejado de responder mis mensajes, y últimamente casi ni los lee, así que no sé qué excusas estará usando ahora para justificar cómo trata a Tsugaru. Izaya me está ignorando desde que me riera de él la última vez que mantuvimos contacto, así que no tengo información actualizada sobre estos temas. Todavía le mantengo vigilado tanto a él como a Tsugaru, pero desde hace tres semanas he dejado de enviarle mensajes, a modo de represalia….razón por la cual no le he comunicado sobre cierto 'alguien' que ha decidido, inesperadamente, visitar Kioto también.

Izaya termina de cumplir lo que ha venido a hacer y, como todavía tiene tiempo, decide dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad. Vaya! No creo en el destino, pero esto ciertamente podría ser llamado tal cosa o al menos se le acerca mucho. Una gran coincidencia.

Caminando por la misma calle que Izaya, a la misma hora, en dirección opuesta, se encuentra Shizuo Heiwajima. Su vuelo arribó ayer, como el de Izaya, sólo que lo hizo un par de horas antes. No he interferido de ninguna manera para concertar este encuentro inminente, así que me sorprende que se dé luego de más de 24 horas en que Izaya y Shizuo han recorrido casi las mismas calles con horas y, a veces, hasta 20 minutos de diferencia.

No quiero admitirlo, pero la anticipación me mata….no literalmente, desde luego.

Una vez que están uno frente al otro, pasa lo que nunca había sucedido antes…no en lo que concierne a estos dos. Ambos no dicen nada ni mueven un músculo, pero cuando lo hacen y la persecución empieza, no es igual a cuando sucedía lo mismo en Ikebukuro. La destrucción está allí, así como el caos y los gritos, sin embargo…..todo es diferente de algún modo, para ambas partes.

Izaya, luego de saltar sobre un carro en movimiento para ser golpeado por otro a continuación, se pone de pie y sigue corriendo, sin embargo es evidente que se ha dislocado el hombro a consecuencia del fuerte impacto. Eso ciertamente le da una gran desventaja

Shizuo Heiwajima, por su lado, luego de ser impactado por un camión, se pone de pie inmediatamente y sigue corriendo como si nada hubiera pasado….No puedo evitar pensar lo diferente que se dieron las cosas, semanas atrás, cuando Tsugaru atravesó una situación similar.

"IZAYAAAA!" los gritos de Shizuo así como los destrozos que causa a su alrededor, espantan a la gente, sin embargo aunque le mantengo vigilado, mi objetivo principal es seguir los pasos de Izaya, quien está escapando (soportando su hombro lastimado con su otro brazo) como si lo estuviera haciendo de la muerte misma…..y tal vez así sea.

En todo caso, Izaya no va a llegar muy lejos en la condición en que se encuentra….debo hacer algo….su vida no puede terminar ahora….

 **Normal POV**

El miedo, esa sensación intensa y desagradable provocada por la percepción de un peligro, domina y paraliza el cuerpo de Izaya apenas sus ojos se posan en su antiguo némesis, quien se ve exactamente como la última vez que se enfrentaron, y que aparece de un momento a otro delante suyo.

Atrás quedó la efímera satisfacción de haber caminado, normalmente, al lado de una persona vestida de barman, tan sólo unas cuadras atrás. Izaya había decidido pasear por el centro de la ciudad, cerca de la zona de los restaurantes y bares, con el propósito de probar si ya era capaz de controlar esa fastidiosa reacción involuntaria que todavía manifestaba en la presencia de gente que vestía aquel uniforme. Era lo último que le quedaba superar, y lo había conseguido.

Sin embargo….tener frente suyo, en carne y hueso, al mismísimo Shizuo Heiwajima, aquel 'monstruo' que casi había terminado con su vida, demostró que cualquier progreso alcanzado había sido en vano… su subconsciente aún no estaba dispuesto a hacer las paces con lo que sucedió aquel fatídico día.

" _Corre, corre, corre!"_

Era lo que repetía Izaya en su cabeza, buscando mover sus paralizadas piernas para escapar de allí, al igual que lo intentó cuando vio a Tsugaru usar por primera vez su monstruosa fuerza. Sin embargo, sus piernas no le obedecieron como no lo hicieron aquella vez tampoco, haciendo crecer su miedo, hasta transformarlo en una sensación visceral e incapacitante que amenazaba con nublar sus pensamientos también

Únicamente el intento de Shizuo de llamar su nombre y avanzar hacia él, consigue que el hechizo que le mantenía inmóvil se rompa, lo cual es aprovechado por Izaya para escapar de allí, sin que le importaran los carros avanzando a toda velocidad, ni la gente interponiéndose en su camino, ni el dolor de correr con un brazo dislocado intentando esquivar los obstáculos en su camino.

Izaya sólo se deja guiar por el impulso avasallador de escapar, alejarse lo más posible de Shizuo, hasta que sus piernas no dieran más o se quedara sin aliento, y ya no pudiera escuchar su nombre ser gritado a todo pulmón por aquel que le daba caza….pues así se sentía, que estaba siendo cazado….y las presas que no consiguen escapar siempre terminan muertas, cierto?

No era como las persecuciones del pasado, entretenidas y excitantes….no, ahora sólo corría impulsado por el miedo.

Desafortunadamente Izaya únicamente consigue avanzar unas quince cuadras, sorteando callejones y edificios mecánicamente, cuando finalmente el miedo alcanza un rincón especial de su subconsciente, aquel que ya había conseguido sanar y que le permitió volver a caminar en primer lugar.

Es así que, de pronto, Izaya pierde fuerza en sus piernas y cae pesadamente al suelo, sin conseguir amortiguar su caída debido a lo inusitado del suceso y su brazo dislocado.

"No!"

Ya más consciente de sus acciones y alrededores, un nuevo tipo de miedo, el pánico, se apodera de sus sentidos, una vez que se da cuenta que no es capaz de mover sus piernas, ni mucho menos ponerse de pie nuevamente...aunque no haya una razón física que se lo impida.

"Mierda!"

Izaya puede escuchar la voz del que le persigue cada vez más cerca, todavía gritando su nombre, rápidamente cerrando la distancia que había conseguido poner entre ambos. Es así que Izaya, tan sólo haciendo uso de un brazo, desesperadamente, se arrastra por el suelo hasta conseguir adentrarse más en el callejón en que se encuentra, hasta dar con una puerta, la cual le lleva al interior de un edificio abandonado.

Golpes. Gritos. Metal doblándose. Estallidos. Más gritos. Algo derrumbándose…..no era la primera vez que Izaya escuchaba aquello, sin embargo ahora, atrapado como se encontraba, sin los medios para escapar, cada uno de esos estruendosos sonidos hacían que su cuerpo tiemble de miedo, que su corazón salte despavorido, y que su respiración se agite hasta casi quitarle el aliento, ya que le transportan a ese horrendo día….

Izaya sabe que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que Shizuo le encuentre y, aunque la idea le aterra, inesperadamente, golpea la pared con un lado de su puño, agachando la cabeza….

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_ : [Tsugaru, Izaya está en problemas. Debes ir por él. Ve al punto que te he marcado en el mapa. Y hazlo ahora!]

Apenas lee el mensaje, Tsugaru sale corriendo en busca de Izaya, sin hacer pregunta alguna, no sólo porque confiaba en que Tsukumoya no le mentiría sobre algo así, sino porque simplemente si Izaya estaba en problemas, él siempre iría a buscarle.

La gente que ve al niño en kimono correr por las calles de Kioto, no le presta mucha atención, todavía perpleja y aterrada por la presencia de un hombre vestido de barman capaz de lanzar por los aires cosas tan enormes como automóviles, y derribar postes de luz con tan sólo un golpe.

"IZAYAAAAAA!"

Sin embargo, aunque Tsugaru ignora el caos a su alrededor, abocado exclusivamente a la tarea de llegar lo más pronto posible en auxilio de Izaya, no es capaz de ignorar ese grito ensordecedor nuevo para él y que espanta a los humanos que Izaya ama. No por eso deja de correr, por el contrario, esto le hace correr con mayor urgencia pues entiende que Izaya está en verdadero peligro, y que el peligro proviene de aquel que grita su nombre.

Sólo es por un instante, pero al doblar en una esquina, a un par de cuadras de su destino, Tsugaru consigue ver al causante de todo el caos….aquel que grita el nombre de Izaya, y que ahora está deteniendo un carro que venía a toda velocidad directamente contra él, tan sólo usando sus manos, para luego levantarlo sobre su cabeza y lanzarlo a un lado de la calle.

"Quítate de mi camino! Tch!"

Tsugaru puede reconocer en él un parecido consigo mismo, con la imagen que ve todas las mañanas en el espejo cuando se peina, y con aquel cuya cabeza vio explotar delante suyo mucho tiempo atrás….intuye que están relacionados, sin embargo, no consigue identificarse con él….o no quiere hacerlo, pues observándole es capaz de comprender finalmente lo que leyera en internet sobre los monstruos, y no le gusta.

Tsugaru localiza la puerta que Izaya ha dejado semi-abierta en su apuro por escapar, así que sin perder más tiempo, ingresa por allí mismo, cerrando la puerta muy despacio detrás suyo.

"...Izaya?" pregunta en voz muy baja, caminando hacia donde cree está Izaya sin hacer ruido, a través de un oscuro corredor.

"Garu-chan…."

Izaya no cuestiona la presencia de Tsugaru en aquel lugar ni se pregunta cómo es que llegó allí, sólo sabe que, inexplicablemente, siente un gran alivio al verle, y que le quiere cerca pues no le percibe como una amenaza….sin embargo, el encuentro es bruscamente interrumpido cuando un puño atraviesa la pared del edificio, a pocos metros de dónde se halla Izaya, asustándole.

"IZAYAAAA!"

El informante trata instintivamente ponerse de pie, sin conseguirlo, olvidando que todavía no ha recuperado la función de sus piernas. Sin embargo, Tsugaru se da cuenta inmediatamente que algo le sucede así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, levanta a Izaya en brazos y le saca corriendo de allí, segundos antes de que una cabeza rubia haga su aparición por donde lo hizo antes un puño, olfateando el aire.

Al niño no le resulta difícil transportar a Izaya pues ha cargado cosas más pesadas que él antes, así que continúa corriendo con él en brazos, evitando las calles principales, hasta que Izaya le pide detenerse en un edificio a medio construir, el cual está bastante alejado del primero en donde estuvo.

"Aquí está bien, Garu-chan…..necesito….dame algo de tiempo, sí?"

Izaya no consigue explicar que necesita tiempo para tranquilizarse y, tal vez de este modo, recuperar la función de sus piernas, ya que es indispensable que salga caminando de allí pues no es conveniente que la gente vea a un niño cargando a un adulto por las calles….Con tantas cámaras filmando a aquel monstruo devastando Kioto (definitivamente habrían cámaras….siempre las había), existía una gran probabilidad de que alguna captarse esta curiosa escena también, y sería terrible que alguno de aquellos científicos que crearon a Tsugaru viera al clon en televisión nacional.

Claro que Tsugaru no necesitaba más explicaciones. Si Izaya necesitaba tiempo, entonces le daría tiempo…..aunque esperar le pusiera algo ansioso.

Todavía se podían escuchar, a lo lejos, los gritos de Shizuo, y aunque Izaya sabe que está a salvo donde se encuentra ahora, no puede evitar estremecerse. Claro que, ya más calmado, es capaz de concentrarse en otras cosas, como el estado de su pequeño acompañante.

"Tu kimono se ha estropeado…prometo comprarte otro volviendo a casa, ne?….por ahora, ven aquí….déjame arreglarte un poco al menos…"

Tsugaru se aproxima más a Izaya, agachándose para facilitarle las cosas ya que éste no puede ponerse de pie. Una vez que está satisfecho con su trabajo, Izaya le pide a Tsugaru que se siente con él mientras esperan.

"Hace frío y no estás vistiendo tu haori….así que acércate para que podamos compartir al calor de mi abrigo, Garu-chan…"

Tsugaru además había abandonado su calzado para poder correr más a prisa, y aunque todavía sus pies estaban cubiertos por medias, de igual manera sentía el frío del suelo. Sin embargo, no es por frío que se acerca a Izaya y le ayuda a retirarse el abrigo cuando éste se lo pide…no….Tsugaru lo hace porque es otra oportunidad para estar cerca suyo…para sentir que Izaya le quiere a su lado a pesar de no ser uno de los humanos que ama.

Aunque Tsugaru es cuidadoso, la acción de quitarse el abrigo provoca que Izaya gruña un poco de dolor pues, ahora que el efecto anestésico de la adrenalina está pasando, el dolor en su hombro dislocado vuelve con fuerza….lo cual no pasa desapercibido por Tsugaru, quien le observa preocupado.

"Izaya?"

"No pasa nada, Garu-chan….después me ocuparé de eso….Ahora vamos a descansar un rato, sí?"

Aunque Izaya está sonriendo un poco nuevamente, Tsugaru se siente todavía intranquilo, pero igual obedece, reposando su cabeza en el pecho de Izaya mientras él les cubre a ambos con su abrigo.

A pesar de no sentirse muy cansado, Tsugaru se queda dormido al cabo de unos minutos…minutos en que el informante juega con los cabellos marrones del niño y acaricia su cabeza distraídamente, como para asegurarse que todavía sigue allí ahora que está oscureciendo.

Lo mismo no ocurre con Izaya, quien mantiene vigilia mientras el niño duerme, muy atento a sus alrededores….incapaz de controlar el millar de pensamientos que asaltan su mente ahora que el pánico le ha abandonado…pensamientos sobre Shizuo principalmente, algunos muy antiguos que ya había enterrado tras años de mentiras y negaciones, y que no deseaba volver a tener pues venían acompañados de dolorosos y agobiantes sentimientos….

Es así que, al despertar, Tsugaru ve la expresión triste en el rostro de Izaya, la misma que había plasmado en su dibujo de Roppi antes, y que sabía Izaya quería mantener oculta por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender.

"Dormiste bien?"

Pregunta Izaya sonriendo un poco, consiguiendo una respuesta afirmativa del clon quien no se aparta de su lado, a pesar de haber despertado, casi abrazándose a él, en un intento inocente por hacerle sentir seguro.

Tsugaru todavía no sabía qué hacer para conseguir desaparecer esa tristeza que Izaya ocultaba y le hacía sufrir, pero se había propuesto al menos evitar a toda costa que Izaya volviera a sentir miedo….No quería ver de nuevo el terror que vio antes en sus ojos, y si para poder protegerle de cualquier amenaza y, particularmente, de ese monstruo al que tanto le temía, Tsugaru debía ser más fuerte, entonces encontraría la manera de serlo…

Por otro lado, Tsugaru tenía claro que necesitaba conseguir el nombre de aquel monstruo que se le asemejaba, para aprender más cosas sobre él, no con la intención de conocerle y acercársele, sino para estar mejor preparado en caso deba enfrentarse a él algún día…. en caso de que ese monstruo volviera a acercarse a Izaya.

Tsugaru sabía que era un monstruo antes de que Izaya le llamara así. No supo qué le hacía un monstruo hasta que comenzó a vivir con el informante, y su condición de monstruo jamás le importó hasta que comprendió que Izaya le abandonaría si se portaba de cierto modo.

Sin embargo, recién ahora había conseguido entender por qué Izaya jamás podría amar a un monstruo…por qué jamás podría amarle, como se lo había expresado antes…..y aunque ahora más que nunca evitaría comportarse como ese monstruo que había destruido Kioto, lastimado a sus habitantes, y aterrorizado a Izaya, entendía que, por más que lo intentara, jamás conseguiría ser uno de los humanos que Izaya amaba incondicionalmente.

A pesar de ello, Tsugaru quería quedarse a su lado, así que seguiría **mejorando** , como se lo había propuesto en un principio, para que Izaya le permitiera seguir a su lado por más tiempo…..para sentir esa felicidad que había encontrado a su lado y que era nueva para él, por más tiempo.

"Llegaste a ver a quién gritaba de ese modo, Garu-chan?"

Tsugaru no quería mentirle a Izaya, como no había querido mentirle antes por omisión, sin embargo, sentía que Izaya deseaba…no, necesitaba escuchar una respuesta negativa de su parte para estar tranquilo, así que eso le daría….porque eso le haría sentirse mejor….

"No"

El alivio que manifiesta Izaya no es muy evidente, pero no pasa desapercibido para Tsugaru, y es entonces que el clon entiende que ha hecho bien.

Todavía pasaría un tiempo más hasta que Izaya fuera capaz de ponerse de pie con la asistencia de Tsugaru, y todavía algo más de tiempo hasta que consiguiera caminar con normalidad de nuevo, pero luego de eso abordarían el taxi que estaba esperando por ellos cerca (cortesía de Tsukumoya) y que les llevaría primero a una clínica local, y después al aeropuerto principal de Kioto.

Este encuentro fortuito lo había cambiado todo, para cada uno de los involucrados, sin embargo por el momento….para Tsugaru e Izaya….había llegado la hora de volver a casa.

* * *

 _Tsugaru ha sacado los nombres de sus mascotas de la tv ^_^_ _Pascal_ _por 'Tangled._ _Hachiko_ _es por el perro del mismo nombre de raza akita, recordado por su lealtad a su amo, el profesor Eisaburou Ueno, incluso varios años después de la muerte de éste._ _Jiji_ _, por la gata negra que aparece en el anime Majo no takkyubin._

 _ **Pain99**_ _, yep, Izaya es Roppi :D si al final Shizuo está dispuesto a aceptar eso, dependerá de él ;) Tsugaru guarda muchas similitudes con Shizuo, pero no ha vivido lo mismo que él, especialmente mientras estuvo encerrado….lo que definitivamente ha moldeado la persona que es ahora y en la que se convertirá cuando sea un adulto U_U_

 _ **Asami-Orihara**_ _, también me encanta que le tenga fobia a los perros, por eso quise incluir a Hachiko ^_^ un aliado frente a esos seres no humanos, que por un extraño motivo no gustan del informante jaja. Como diría Izaya: sólo un animal puede hacer que otro animal le escuche, lo que es cruel pues Garu es lindo U_U No recuerdo el capítulo, pero en "Fiding Izaya" Karisawa llega con la noticia de que ha visto a Izaya en la convención de anime a la que fue estando en Hokkaido. Aquí quise mostrar cómo se dieron las cosas para Izaya, especialmente explicar cómo es que apareció allí ^_^ Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir las interacciones entre Roppi y Shitsuo desde el punto de vista de Izaya, así que me alegra haber llegado hasta aquí._

 _ **Guest**_ _, no sé si Izaya llegará a gustar de los perros en general, pero al menos ya ve en Hachiko a un aliado :D Y Garu está reconociendo que Izaya se rodea de gente peligrosa y que puede hacerle daño….y ahora además está Shizuo U_U Qué hará? En cuanto a si Izaya aceptará que quiere a Tsugaru….bueno, se verá más adelante ya que ello le dará un giro a la historia ;) El encuentro entre los 3 también se verá muy determinado por las circunstancias, pero el capítulo de hoy aclara en algo el panorama, cierto? Gracias por tus bonitas palabras :D Saludos!_

 _ **Karasu-shiro**_ _, jajaja estás en lo cierto ^_^ Garu-chan es el nuevo encantador de perros~ Nadie le creyó, pero sí, Ericka estaba diciendo la verdad. Izaya no está deprimido, pero sí tiene asuntos pendientes, cosas por resolver que ni él mismo puede identificar. Garu se está dando cuenta de algunas de ellas y las trata de comunicar, pero no puedo entrar en detalles ;) por qué Roppi corta comunicación con Shitsuo? En el siguiente capítulo ;) Rokuro es el nuevo Nakura de Izaya jeje XD_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios!_

 _Hasta pronto!_


	10. Chapter 10: It changes everything

" _Cowards, I believe, are people who are afraid to embrace what they want or need in a natural, honest way." -_ _ **Tablo**_ _(Pieces of You)_

" _Los cobardes, creo yo, son personas que tienen miedo de aceptar lo que quieren o necesitan de manera honesta y natural"_

 _Furoshiki_ _: envoltorio tradicional japonés que consiste en una tela con hermosos patrones japoneses_

* * *

 **6 años 2 meses 11 días ASIDM**

 **Kumamoto - Japón**

 **Izaya's POV**

 _Shitsuo_ : [Roppi, por favor entiéndeme! No necesito a cualquier amigo. Te necesito a ti]

Roppi ha abandonado la sala de chat

De regreso en Kumamoto, creí que la persecución que se había llevado a cabo en Kioto ya era cosa del pasado. Pero Shizuo no podía dejarlo así! 9 días después, la persecución comenzó de nuevo, sólo que virtualmente!

Prometió no volver a insistir más con lo de encontrarse con Roppi! Se disculpó por ser tan insistente y aseguró que no se repetiría! No basta con que le haya negado en primera instancia este pedido suyo, ni que se lo haya vuelto a negar ayer, ni que ahora le ignore por completo. El mensaje no parece registrarse en su cabeza o no le importa! Por ello su pedido ya no parece tal, sino más bien una exigencia, y odio que crea que voy a cambiar mi respuesta por más razones que me dé y por más que exija verme!

 _Shitsuo_ : [Sólo te pido que hagas una excepción esta única vez…no tenemos que tocarnos, sólo….quiero que me permitas estar cerca de ti, verte, escuchar tu voz….por favor, Roppi]

Roppi ha abandonado la sala de chat

Por qué no se rinde de una maldita vez?! Y cómo es que me encuentra tan rápido?! Acaso ha estado siguiendo los movimientos de Roppi por este medio?

De regreso en Kumamoto, demoré un par de días en sacarme los sentimientos nada placenteros que me dejó el encuentro con Shizuo, pero lo hice y retomé mi rutina diaria, sólo para que ésta se vea interrumpida anteayer por una veintena de mensajes de Shitsuo, pidiendo ver a Roppi urgentemente, argumentando que le necesitaba pues 'estaba atravesando un mal momento'.

Él? Mal momento?! **Yo** fui el que atravesó un mal momento! No, esa expresión se queda corta para describir la calamitosa situación que viví en Kioto, pero dejémoslo así. Incluso pudo ser peor si Garu-chan no hubiese aparecido cuando lo hizo. Sí, Tsukumoya fue quien le envió, pero eso no le exime de culpa por retener información acerca del paradero de Shizuo, información que habría evitado que todo ese desagradable incidente se produjera.

Nunca he confiado por entero en Tsukumoya (salvo en el ámbito laboral), y aunque ahora me inspira menos confianza que antes pues, al parecer, tiene su propia agenda, de todas formas pretendo mantenerle de mi lado….tal vez no tolere su odiosos comentarios, pero como precisaré de sus servicios nuevamente en el futuro, no puedo permitir que esto interfiera con la búsqueda de nuestros intereses en común…..

 _Shitsuo_ : [Roppi, no me ignores…]

Roppi ha abandonado la sala de chat

No debí responder anteayer a sus mensajes. Admito que cometí un error, pero ahora me arrepiento inclusive de haber contactado a Shizuo en primer lugar! Creí que me ayudaría, pero francamente ha tenido el efecto opuesto! Fue una terrible idea desde el principio! Pensar que estaría a salvo sólo por no estar en su presencia….y ahora, después de nuestro encuentro en Kioto….Cómo se supone que me comporte con normalidad cuando hace poco más de una semana le tenía corriendo detrás de mí, con la intención de matarme?!

Creí que podría separar este evento de las conversaciones que mantenemos en línea, que superaría lo que pasó en Kioto de ese modo, pero de nuevo Shizuo tenía que arruinar todo exigiendo ver a Roppi ya que 'le necesita'! No se da cuenta lo ridículo que es eso?! Decir que necesita de la persona a la que odia y desea aniquilar con sus propias manos?!

O somos amigos o somos enemigos. No podemos ser ambas cosas. Lo explica la Lógica, pues se trata de una disyunción exclusiva.

"Meooowww~"

Un movimiento a mis pies llama mi atención. Se trata de Jiji. Ella está llamando a Hachiko, quien no demora en acudir a su lado y rodearle con sus patas delanteras una vez que se sienta en el piso, para luego acariciar el lomo de la gata con su hocico, consiguiendo así que Jiji ronronee….Estos animales irracionales me están fastidiando hoy nuevamente con lo mismo.

"No se supone que gatos y perros son enemigos mortales? Deberías estar correteándola y ladrándole hasta conseguir sacarle de tu territorio, Hachiko….no **mimándola**. No es tan dulce como aparenta. En cualquier momento Jiji puede sacar sus garras, eres consciente de ello?"

El tonto perro levanta sus orejas a la mención de su nombre, para luego continuar engriendo a Jiji. Desde que traje a la gata a vivir con nosotros, Hachiko no ha demostrado animadversión hacia ella, por el contrario, desde un inicio buscó acercarse a Jiji y simpatizarle mostrando su lado más dulce, lo cual consiguió que la gata le acepte….convirtiéndose ambos desde entonces en los mejores amigos.

En su momento lo encontré conveniente, ya que si no se hubieran llevado bien habría tenido que regalar a uno de ellos, lo cual habría mortificado a Garu-chan por tener que escoger entre sus mascotas a la que debía irse, sin embargo ahora….me fastidia la anormal e ilógica relación entre ambos.

"Izaya, ya llegué!" exclama Garu-chan, alegremente, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

 _Shitsuo_ : [No te culpo por reaccionar de este modo, sólo…..al menos respóndeme, conversemos un rato….te he extrañado]

Roppi ha abandonado la sala de chat

Extrañado?….ni siquiera le informó a Roppi sobre su viaje a Kioto….debí sospechar algo cuando Shitsuo aceptara tan fácilmente el que Roppi no se comunique con él por unos días….Necesitaba tiempo para hacer mi trabajo y recorrer las atracciones de Kioto junto a Tsugaru, es por ello que no le di importancia en su momento… _"Estaré esperando por ti"_ fueron sus ridículas palabras de despedida….y sólo bastó eso para que yo no hiciese más preguntas. Tch!

Shizuo no puede extrañar a la persona que siempre buscó desaparecer de su presencia, su ciudad y su vida. Tampoco puede esperar por alguien a quien jamás quiso aceptar y mantener cer-…tan sólo son palabras vacías producto de la ilusión creada en un mundo virtual que se rompió cuando nos vimos en Kioto. Eso es todo.

"Bienvenido, Garu-chan!~ Cómo estuvo la escuela?" me pongo de pie al mismo tiempo que cierro mi laptop….no puedo trabajar de este modo, no hoy al menos.

"Ubicamos los países del mundo en un mapa. La profesora me felicitó por hacerlo bien y saber las capitales." Comenta Garu-chan mientras le da de comer a Pascal, para luego alimentar también a Hachiko y Jiji, quienes corrieron a darle la bienvenida apenas ingresó al departamento.

"Si sigues así tal vez te nombren el mejor de tu clase. Te gustaría eso, Garu-chan?" pregunto una vez que ambos estamos en la cocina y pongo su comida en el microondas para calentarla.

"…preferiría conseguir pronto mi siguiente cinturón en jiujitsu…."

Garu-chan siempre se mostró entusiasta por sus clases de jiujitsu, pero creí que sus estudios y el origami eran más importantes para él, dado que le gusta contarme sobre lo bien que le va en sus clases, y recientemente me ha pedido más tiempo para quedarse en la escuela con su club de origami…..Parece que nunca consigo acertar una con Tsugaru.

"Todo a su debido tiempo, Garu-chan~" respondo, acariciando sus cabellos, lo cual le saca una inocente sonrisa.

No importa lo físicamente parecidos que sean él y Shizuo….después de lo de Kioto ya no identifico alguna otra semejanza entre ambos, especialmente cuando Tsugaru sonríe así….estoy a salvo….

 **6 años 2 meses 13 días ASIDM**

Después de todo un día evitando a Shizuo, desapareciendo de los chats apenas le veo ingresar a ellos, ya he tenido suficiente!

 _Shitsuo: [Roppi, contéstame, no me abandones]_

Con ese mensaje desperté el día de hoy, luego de que, estúpidamente, casi por reflejo, abriera el chat privado del que somos los únicos miembros. Me retiré inmediatamente pero ya el daño estaba hecho. Si sus intenciones no han cambiado luego de encontrar a Roppi en chats con temática suicida durante todo el día de ayer, entonces no se va a detener aunque ello ponga la vida de su 'amigo' en peligro…..

Traté de que se dé por vencido, pero no lo hará mientras exista este 'nexo' entre nosotros….es momento de ponerle fin a todo esto…..uno de los dos debe dejar de existir….aunque de nuevo deba ser yo….

 _Roppi_ : [Ya no quiero saber nada de ti! Deja de buscarme!]

 _Shitsuo_ : [Pero por qué?! Qué cosa hice mal, Roppi?]

 _Shitsuo_ : [Si es porque te pedí que nos viéramos, lo siento. Necesitaba un amigo y fuiste el primero en quien pensé a pesar de saber cómo te sentías respecto a que nos viéramos en persona]

 _Shitsuo_ : [Lamento lo que hice. Aunque no nos veamos nunca no deseo dejar de ser tu amigo, Roppi….por favor, no me dejes]

 _Roppi_ : [Para qué?! Para que me sigas hostigando con lo mismo y trates de hacerme sentir mal por no ceder a tus pedidos?! No voy a permitir que me controles de ese modo!]

 _Roppi_ : [A pesar de ser sólo letras en mi pantalla, puedo sentir tus emociones a flor de piel, contaminándome, envenenándome! Es desagradable!]

 _Roppi_ : [No hay lugar donde pueda estar a salvo de la hediondez humana!]

 _Roppi_ : [Toda la gente del mundo…..desearía que no existieran!]

 _Roppi_ : [y por ser uno de ellos, yo también debería dejar de existir]

Roppi ha abandonado la sala de chat

Listo. Así es cómo debió haber terminado la primera vez. Amigos o enemigos, no hay forma de cambiar el desenlace cuando se trata de nosotros aparentemente…..siempre terminará venciéndome, hiriéndome de muerte….y estoy cansado de morir…..

"Tú qué sabes de abandono, Shizuo?" murmuro para mí mismo, sólo con Jiji de testigo, quien soba su peluda cabeza contra mi mano, luego de que he cerrado mi laptop y me he recostado sobre mi escritorio….me siento cansado…..

 **6 años 5 meses ASIDM**

" _El padre de Tsugaru? Cuándo lo tuvo? a los 13 años?"_

Era la primera vez que me aparecía en uno de los festivales culturales que organiza la escuela de Garu-chan semestralmente; sin embargo, no esperaba recibir esa clase de comentarios de los otros padres, y algunos de los profesores nuevos. Los que ya me conocían también remarcaron acerca de mi joven apariencia, pero al menos no cuestionaron mi 'paternidad'.

Supe cómo desestimar tales comentarios sin tener que mantener mi distancia de Garu-chan durante todo el tiempo que estuvo a cargo del stand de su club (exposición y venta de sus mejores trabajos de origami); sin embargo no nos quedamos mucho más después de eso para no continuar llamando la atención.

Fue entonces que comencé a cuestionar mi apariencia pues aunque la gente sí es capaz de creer que tengo 25 ó 26 a pesar de lucir más joven (como de 22 ó 23 según me han dicho), encuentran extraño que en verdad ya me acerque a los 31. Podría atribuirlo a lo bien que cuido de mi cuerpo (razón por la cual podía afirmar que tenía 21 cuando ya había pasado esa edad), y aunque existen personas en todo el mundo que también se ven mucho más jóvenes de lo que son, me llama la atención que mi rostro no haya cambiado ni un poco siquiera (y no me refiero a arrugas), como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para mí desde que abandonara Ikebukuro.

Y justamente me llama la atención pues inclusive el rostro de Shizuo ha cambiado mínimamente durante la misma cantidad de años. No tuve mucho tiempo para observarle con detenimiento en Kioto, pero fui capaz de notar los ligeros cambios en él, a pesar de que luce com años menos de lo que en verdad es. Estoy seguro que sus genes anormales tienen algo que ver con eso, lo cual me hizo sospechar aún más respecto a mi situación dado que yo no poseo tales genes.

Es por ello que decidí investigar más al respecto, encontrar alguna otra explicación para mi joven apariencia, y fue así que llegué a lo sobrenatural, al igual que lo hice durante mi adolescencia al investigar sobre la inmortalidad. Sin embargo, recordaría si algo sobrenatural me hubiese ocurrido, y salvo esa sombra negra que Celty usó para evitar que me desangrara pronto, no he estado en contacto cercano con ninguna otra anormalidad de la naturaleza.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que consulté con Tsukumoya acerca de algún acontecimiento extraño que se haya presentado, particularmente, durante el periodo de tiempo que no recuerdo, luego que me desmayara al abandonar Ikebukuro.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [El único evento extraño que ocurrió durante el intervalo de tiempo entre tu salida de Ikebukuro y tu estadía en aquella clínica donde despertaste, fueron las 45 horas 37 minutos en que perdí_ _todo_ _contacto con tu ubicación en un radio de 10 km]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [ocurrió poco tiempo después de que salieras de cirugía]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [según el reporte médico post-quirúrgico, no estabas en condiciones de ser trasladado a ninguna parte pues tu estado era crítico, razón por la cual no comprendo por qué permitieron que abandones el hospital donde te dejara Kine]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Tu salida del hospital aparece como alta voluntaria y tu traslado a aquella clínica figura como hecho a pedido tuyo, lo cual no tiene sentido tampoco]_

Nada tiene sentido en verdad. Tsukumoya cree que se debió a la intervención de una criatura sobrenatural pues no puede explicar de otro modo esta 'desconexión' total que experimentó por tanto tiempo y dentro de un área definida. Sin embargo, el que ésta área tuviera como punto central mi ubicación hizo que vinculara este extraño fenómeno conmigo.

Yo no puedo recordar nada, así que es imposible que formule una teoría al respecto. Está claro que Kine fue quien falsificó los documentos de salida del hospital e ingreso a la clínica, ya que reconozco su letra en los registros de ambas instituciones, los cuales Tsukumoya me mostró, sin embargo todavía desconozco si algo anormal sucedió conmigo durante las horas que estuve inconsciente.

No sé si esto tiene que ver con mi apariencia, sin embargo es preciso que averigüe lo que pasó.

Es por eso que, luego de años de mantenerme alejado de Ikebukuro, de evitar inclusive informarme acerca de las actividades que se desarrollan en la ciudad, y contactar a cualquiera de sus habitantes, ahora me veo forzado a llamar a Kine. Él fue el último en permanecer a mi lado, tal vez tenga información adicional que Tsukumoya no posee.

Uh? No contesta. Supongo que lo intentaré más tarde.

* * *

"Tu error fue no sólo creer que la dullahan se revelaría como valkiria si recreabas las condiciones adecuadas, Izaya, sino también asumir que la dullahan era la única criatura sobrenatural existente en Japón…."

….acaso Kine está insinuando que él-…es imposible, Kine es humano, y no se está refiriendo a él mismo, además-

"Yo no asumí nada. Investigué y busqué y-"

"Investigaste y buscaste aquello que te acercaría más a tu deseo de evadir la muerte….y te convenciste a ti mismo que la dullahan era la única criatura capaz de concedértelo de la que tenías conocimiento, distorsionando la información a tu disposición…."

No fue por capricho o conveniencia que vinculé dos criaturas procedentes de distintas mitologías (una nórdica y otra celta), lo hice basándome en los escritos. A diferencia de la ciencia, lo mitológico no necesariamente se basa en hechos y observaciones confiables, hay mucho de suposición e interpretación, y fue así que llegué a esa conclusión. Admito que fue la conclusión equivocada, sin embargo….eso no es lo importante ahora.

"Con esto me quieres decir que una criatura sobrenatural que desconozco es responsable de mi milagrosa recuperación?"

"Así es…."

"Por qué haría tal cosa?"

"Porque se lo pedí…."

Se lo pidió? Así de simple?...Entonces quiere decir que conoce desde hace tiempo a esta criatura y nunca supe de ello? Se trató de un favor o la criatura le debía algo? O de alguna manera Kine obligó a la criatura a proceder de ese modo? En tal caso, cómo es que Kine consiguió tener tal poder sobre ella?

"De quién se trata, Kine? Cómo fue que-?"

"No puedo responderte esas preguntas, Izaya. Ella prefiere el anonimato pues no es una criatura muy sociable. Tampoco sabe controlar bien la magnitud de sus poderes, lo que explica aquel afortunado efecto secundario que estás experimentando." Efecto secundario? Acaso-

"Salvó mi vida, sin reparar por completo el daño infligido en mí, pero sí detuvo el envejecimiento natural de mi cuerpo?"

"No fue su intención, créeme. Y hay una gran probabilidad de que el efecto no sea permanente, así que no te emociones mucho."

Que no me emocione dice….pero….Si no envejezco, entonces eso quiere decir que no moriré, cierto? Y si soy invulnerable al paso del tiempo, entonces es posible que también lo sea a otras cosas? En verdad puedo aspirar a la inmortalidad ahora? Necesito respuestas.

"Kine, si no puedo verle al menos pregúntale a-"

"No hay favores a los que puedas recurrir ni suma de dinero que me puedas ofrecer que me haga revelarte más información de la que ya te he entregado. Querías saber lo que pasó, y ya lo sabes ahora. Acepta el regalo que se te ha otorgado y sácale el mejor provecho, Izaya. No pidas más."

"Mejor provecho?...sabes muy bien cómo lo que hago con mi tiempo afecta a otros humanos. No te importa haberme entregado más tiempo para hacer eso mismo?"

"Es tu decisión."

"Por qué fue que me salvaste entonces?"

Tal vez Kine no esperaba que 'sufriera' el efecto secundario del que habla, pero fue su decisión que esa criatura salve mi vida…..si no desea algún tipo de compensación por ello (económica o de otra índole), o espera algo de mí a cambio (como exigirme que viva de cierto modo), entonces por qué lo hizo?

"….siempre he creído que uno no merece morir o vivir, simplemente vive o muere dependiendo de las circunstancias….y las tuyas jugaron a tu favor en esta ocasión, Izaya, eso es todo…. Adiós."

La llamada se corta inmediatamente después sin que Kine conteste mi pregunta y, cuando intento comunicarme con él nuevamente, el número aparece como fuera de servicio.

Tengo muchas interrogantes, pero ya que Kine no piensa responder la mayoría de ellas, y no puedo volver a Ikebukuro para obligarle a que me lleve donde aquel ser sobrenatural, lo único que me queda es responder algunas de esas interrogantes por mi cuenta.

* * *

"Izaya? Qué te ocurre?" pregunta tímidamente Garu-chan, acercándose a mi cama cautelosamente, como asustado por la condición en que me encuentro….en serio?….acaso me veo tan mal como me siento?

"Nada Garu-chan….no me pasa nada…." Respondo con voz débil pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Bueno….después de correr bajo la lluvia sin mi abrigo por dos horas, y enfermar a consecuencia de ello, puedo asegurar que mi cuerpo no es inmune a los virus, bacterias, o condiciones climáticas adversas. Todavía puedo enfermarme y, consecuentemente, morir a causa de alguna enfermedad.

El hombro que me disloqué al impactar contra aquel vehículo en marcha demuestra que mi cuerpo todavía es vulnerable a las lesiones físicas, por lo que una lesión grave podría llegar a matarme también.

No soy invulnerable a esas cosas, pero al menos mi cuerpo no se deteriorará con el paso de los años y, en consecuencia no pereceré cuando mis órganos dejen de funcionar debido a mi avanzada edad ya que, para mí, eso nunca llegará….así que, si soy cuidadoso, podría aspirar a la inmortalidad.

No sé si el efecto secundario que produjo en mí los poderes curativos de aquella criatura sobrenatural es permanente o no, así como tampoco sé si esto quiere decir que he dejado de ser humano, sin embargo….no puedo evitar sentirme contento….tal vez no sea completamente inmortal, pero al menos no estoy envejeciendo….es lo más cerca que estaré de ser un dios y eso…me da…tranquilidad y…me hace…muy….fel-….

"…tu frente está muy caliente…..Izaya?"

Abro los ojos despacio al escuchar a Garu-chan llamar mi nombre, y aunque luce muy preocupado y algo asustado, lo único en que puedo concentrarme en este momento es la tibieza de su mano sobre mi frente….la ternura con que posa su mano allí…se siente bien, en especial porque….tengo mucho frío….

"….no pasa nada…..todo está bien…." Repito, cansado, pero todavía contento….no todo fue en vano….la mano que Garu tiene sobre mi mejilla ahora tiembla un poco, así que la cojo suavemente para evitar que la saque de allí…se siente tan cálida en comparación con mis manos heladas….

Si he de vivir indefinidamente o al menos por un largo tiempo, entonces…no deseo hacerlo solo….y como no hay humano que pueda acompañarme en esta nueva y larga jornada, entonces….por qué no permitir que me acompañe un monstruo?...especialmente…uno…que….yo….

"Izaya?!"

* * *

Qué pasó?...Qué hora es?...siento mis párpados muy pesados, sin embargo consigo abrirlos un poco, tan sólo para toparme con el rostro durmiente de Garu-chan frente a mí. Tiene rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, y todavía puedo ver algunas atrapadas en sus largas pestañas. No es sólo desconcertante descubrir que ha estado llorando, también está cogiendo una de mis manos con la suya más pequeña. Ambos estamos echados en mi cama y, por la hora que señala el reloj de pared que tengo en mi habitación, puedo deducir que he dormido toda la noche, hasta entrada la mañana del día siguiente, por lo que ya es muy tarde para que Garu-chan vaya a la escuela.

Escucho el sonido distintivo que emite mi celular cuando recibo un mensaje así que, sin despertar a Garu, lo recojo de donde lo dejé la noche anterior.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_ : [Anoche colapsaste frente a Tsugaru y él se puso histérico cuando no consiguió despertarte. Como no sabía qué hacer, me contactó, pidiéndome ayuda. Es por ello que un doctor vino a verte, te inyectó un medicamento intramuscularmente para bajar tu fiebre, y le dio instrucciones a Tsugaru sobre cómo cuidar de ti, antes de marcharse]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_ : [Felicidades. Vas a estar bien. Sólo presentas un caso fuerte de gripe. Tus síntomas desaparecerán por completo en un día o dos, siempre y cuando sigas las instrucciones del médico y no salgas a correr en la lluvia, como un demente, sin la protección necesaria.]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi_ : [Ya me cobré de una de tus cuentas bancarias la atención médica domiciliaria y demás gastos relacionados a tu enfermedad.]

Termino de leer y noto la presencia de mi laptop al otro extremo de la habitación. Estoy de tan buen humor que me importa muy poco la presencia nada bienvenida de Tsukumoya en mi dormitorio, o mi deficiente estado de salud, o el conocimiento de que un extraño estuvo anoche aquí mientras estuve inconsciente.

Tal vez sea vulnerable a enfermedades y lesiones como cualquier otro humano, sin embargo….aún así no estoy envejeciendo…..eso es suficiente para que me sienta bien….satisfecho… feliz de no tener más aquel peso sobre mis hombros….siento como si estuviera flotando entre nubes….aunque esto último puede ser producto de los medicamentos….tengo que revisar lo que me han prescrito…

"…..Izaya?" pregunta Garu-chan al despertar, sentándose sobre la cama, todavía con ojos llorosos y tristes.

"Lamento lo de anoche, Garu-chan…..te asusté mucho?"

"…no te movías…no respondías ni despertaste cuando te llamé….creí que estabas muriendo…." Responde Tsugaru, secándose los ojos con una de sus mangas.

Quiero reírme ya que morir se ha convertido ahora en casi una decisión de mi parte, sin embargo no consigo hacerlo pues empiezo a toser. Garu se apresura a servirme un vaso de agua y me alcanza unas tabletas blancas, explicando que debo tomarlas cada 8 horas….antibióticos.

"No voy a morir, Garu-chan….no de esto al menos. En poco tiempo estaré bien e iremos a un sitio especial para celebrar mi recuperación, de acuerdo?~"

Garu se muestra un poco escéptico, pero igual asiente con la cabeza, no sin antes anunciar que él cuidará de mí mientras me recupero….es muy insistente al respecto, aduciendo que sólo él sabe cómo hacerlo y eso me causa gracia. Bueno, supongo que deberé llamar a su escuela para comunicar que Garu-chan se ausentará por unos días….y si insiste con estar cerca de mí, necesito usar una mascarilla para evitar contagiarle. No sé si su sistema inmune es tan fuerte como su cuerpo, pero sería contraproducente que él también caiga enfermo, y por ello deba faltar más días a la escuela.

"Voy a calentar tu sopa. Ya regreso."

"No tengo mucha hambre, Garu-chan." De hecho siento algo de nauseas.

"El doctor dijo que necesitas comer bien para recuperarte….yo todavía no sé cómo cocinar adecuadamente, pero la sopa es de uno de los sitios donde te gusta comer y les pedí que pusieran los ingredientes que recomendó el doctor….huele bien…"

Huele bien….Tsugaru tampoco debe haber comido desde anoche entonces, y ya es casi medio día. Me gustaría complacerle en esta ocasión, en especial si eso consigue que él también coma algo, pero sólo se preocuparía más si me ve vomitar la comida poco después de ingerirla….Este desconocido doctor habrá dejado alguna medicina para las náuseas?

"Por qué mejor no te sirves tú un tazón de sopa y me acompañas mientras yo tomo una taza de té? Mi apetito seguramente volverá más tarde, pero en estos momentos me haría sentir mejor una taza caliente de té oolong." Mis palabras hacen sonreír a Tsugaru.

"Yo lo prepararé!" ahora recuerdo que hace unas semanas Garu aprendió cómo preparar mi té, justamente como me gusta, sin que yo le enseñara. Aprendió observándome y desde entonces lo hace aunque no se lo pida.

"Ten cuidado al servir el agua hirviendo!" advierto en voz alta, apenas Garu abandona corriendo mi habitación, lo que hace que comience a toser un poco nuevamente.

De todas las ocasiones en que no me sentí como un dios, estar enfermo encabeza la lista. Sin embargo, ahora que mi cuerpo ya no es capaz de envejecer, el que sí sea capaz de enfermar me recuerda que todavía soy humano….al menos en gran medida…..y eso lo cambia todo.

 **7 años 3 meses ASIDM**

 **Dr. Hisamatsu's POV**

Mientras observo en la gran pantalla que es el tablero de la mesa frente a mí, las mismas fotos que he venido observando a diario desde que cayeran en mis manos, no puedo evitar pensar que todo se trató tan sólo de un golpe de suerte.

Hace un año, uno de nuestros empleados de menor rango, durante un viaje vacacional que realizó a Kioto, registró con su cámara el avistamiento del espécimen que nos fue robado varios años atrás: el número 6.

Las fotos fueron tomadas usando una cámara digital semi-profesional, con el fin de perpetuar artísticamente las atracciones del Eiga Mura como parte de la colección personal que busca crear nuestro empleado (razón por la cual, afortunadamente, no fueron compartidas en las redes sociales), sin embargo en varias de ellas se puede apreciar con claridad al espécimen 6 en compañía del sujeto que le sustrajo de nuestras instalaciones.

Dimos con las fotos **casualmente** , cuando este empleado nuestro se las mostró, ya impresas, a uno de sus compañeros y ambos fueron descubiertos por uno de los científicos que trabajan conmigo, quien se había retirado a los niveles superiores para 'cambiar de aires'. Pura casualidad realmente. Mi colega identificó inmediatamente a número 6 y entonces fui informado de la situación, procediendo a confiscar las fotos (tanto en su formato impreso como digital) e interrogar a este empleado.

Las fotos muestran al espécimen 6 conversando y caminando al lado de un joven vestido todo de negro, cogido de su mano. Lo primero que pensé al verlas fue que 6 parecía acompañar a su captor por voluntad propia, lo cual fue confirmado luego cuando nuestro fotógrafo aficionado relató que _"el niño obedecía, en todo, al adulto que le acompañaba, sin que éste tuviera que repetírselo varias veces, sobornarle, o convencerle de hacerlo."_

Esto llamó la atención de nuestro empleado justamente porque él mismo tiene hijos, y le pareció curioso ver a un niño comportarse tan distinto a los suyos. Sus palabras sólo describen a cualquier niño bien educado y respetuoso de sus mayores, sin embargo, en el caso de nuestro clon no constituye algo propio de su carácter, ya que jamás se comportó de ese modo durante el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros.

Agresivo con y sin provocación, nula cooperación, y la extrema pasividad que expuso semanas antes de que fuese robado, son algunas de las anotaciones que figuran en su ficha…..todo lo opuesto a lo que se ve en las fotos.

Sólo me queda suponer que, inexplicablemente, el espécimen 6 ha desarrollado algún tipo de vínculo muy fuerte con su captor (como el Síndrome de Estocolmo), o en todo caso, su captor ha conseguido de alguna manera lo que nosotros no pudimos durante los años que llevamos desarrollando este proyecto: tener absoluto control sobre el clon.

Cosa que no tiene sentido pues, por lo que sabemos ahora, el informante y el llamado 'monstruo de Ikebukuro' eran considerados enemigos mortales, y este odio y antagonismo entre ambos empezó apenas se vieron…..y por lo que se vio en Kioto, estos sentimientos negativos no han desaparecido ni menguado con el paso de los años.

"Hombre vestido de barman es sindicado como el responsable de la devastación de la ciudad." Es lo que dice el titular de la notica que aparece en el tablero, al lado de las fotos.

Los videos amateurs que acompañan la noticia no muestran íntegramente a Heiwajima Shizuo, sin embargo quien le conoce (y en especial quien le ha estudiado tanto como yo) es capaz de identificarle sin temor a equivocarse. La destrucción que deja a su paso me maravilla tanto como la primera vez que fui testigo de la misma, pero lo importante aquí es el nombre que grita.

" **Orihara Izaya**. Edad actual: 31 años. Ocupación: informante. Último lugar de residencia registrado: Shinjuku. Paradero actual: desconocido. Familia: padre, madre y dos hermanas gemelas menores " es lo que aparece junto a su foto, la cual se muestra ahora también en el tablero.

A raíz de todo ese incidente, uniendo cabos, dimos con la identidad de nuestro ladrón y terrorista. No tomó demasiado esfuerzo dar con su identidad e información básica, sin embargo sí tomo algo de tiempo puesto que tuvimos que hacerlo a la 'antigua'.

No sabemos si el hacker que colaboró con Orihara Izaya en aquella ocasión, todavía sigue haciéndolo; sin embargo, la presencia de 'triggers' en mucha de la data concerniente al informante, demuestra que alguien está interesado en advertirle acerca de alguna actividad sospechosa relacionada con él, y que, posiblemente, pueda llevar a su ubicación.

Suponemos que Tsukumoya Shinichi está detrás de esto, por lo que su intervención limita nuestros movimientos en el ciberespacio ya que, si no somos en extremo cuidadosos, algún movimiento nuestro podría llamar su atención y arruinar nuestros planes para dar con el paradero de Orihara Izaya y así recuperar al espécimen 6.

Es por ello que le he confiado esta misión a nuestro experto en informática y creador de A.R.I.E.L., el ingeniero Yoshida Hitoshi; y a su primo Yoshida Masaru, cuyo pasado criminal y contactos con el bajo mundo han sido hasta el momento de mucha ayuda para recabar información a la 'antigua'.

Entre ambos han podido recopilar información relevante sobre Orihara Izaya, pero más aún sobre sus actividades pasadas y la gente con la que se relacionó estando en Ikebukuro. Todavía no sabemos mucho pues hacer demasiadas preguntas podría activar 'alarmas' que no sabemos existen, así que todavía falta bastante por hacer, pero estamos progresando…..tan sólo espero que demos con algo pronto ya que….actualmente, recuperar a 6 es casi todo lo que resta hacer para salvar nuestra investigación.

Durante los últimos años, hemos intentado **replicar sintéticamente** los efectos que acarrea en el organismo de una persona la activación del gen responsable de la sobrehumana fuerza de Heiwajima Shizuo; sin embargo, nuestros intentos han sido infructuosos, debiendo sacrificar a la totalidad de los especímenes debido a los terribles efectos secundarios que desarrollaron a consecuencia de las sustancias que inyectamos en sus organismos.

En otro intento desesperado por salvar el proyecto Tsugaru, tratamos de **modificar genéticamente** a nuestros especímenes, alterando el gen en cuestión para que presente las mismas anormalidades estructurales y de composición que encontramos en las muestras del donante original. Sin embargo, esto aún no ha dado buenos resultados, dado que los especímenes han muerto antes de cumplir el año de edad, a causa de múltiples fallas orgánicas o defectos congénitos y patologías incompatibles con la vida.

Está claro que los estudios iniciales que hicimos en base a las muestras originales fueron insuficientes. Aparentemente pasamos varias cosas por alto y dado que ya no contamos con tales muestras, es imposible que podamos resolver los problemas que se han venido presentando en nuestra actual investigación.

Es por ello que debemos recuperar al espécimen 6 a como dé lugar, ya que además, nuestros inversionistas nos están pidiendo resultados y hasta el momento no tenemos alguno que alcance a satisfacerles.

Seis nos comprará más tiempo con los inversionistas y su cuerpo servirá para complementar nuestros estudios, así como nos proveerá de las células somáticas que requerimos para producir otros clones. No es lo ideal, crear un clon a partir de otro, nunca se ha hecho al menos, pero a través de la experiencia que hemos ganado hasta ahora, creo que podremos manejar los problemas que llegaran a presentarse.

En todo caso, con esto en mente, Orihara Izaya ya no será eliminado por sus crímenes como pretendí en un principio. En su lugar, será apresado y utilizado como señuelo para que 6 venga con nosotros voluntariamente dado el " _gran apego_ " que le tiene, tal cual declarara el empleado que les fotografió. Además, si el informante es capaz de controlar a 6, entonces le necesitamos para que obligue al clon a seguir nuestras órdenes. Por otro lado….precisamos descubrir cómo el informante consigue hacer tal cosa, para poder reproducirlo por nuestra cuenta….sólo entonces dispondremos de él.

En caso todo falle, existe un **plan B** , pero éste ya no tiene nada que ver con el proyecto Tsugaru, sino más bien con otro proyecto similar que todavía no sabemos cómo llevar a cabo. Este plan es arriesgado ya que requiere entrar en contacto 'muy directo' con Heiwajima Shizuo, y eso es algo que no muchos están dispuesto a hacer por el peligro que representa para sus vidas.

Este plan se pondrá en marcha dentro de un año si todavía para ese entonces no hemos recuperado a 6…sólo me queda desear que las cosas se presenten a nuestro favor.

"Alguna novedad?"

Pregunto cuando veo ingresar Yoshida-san y Masaru, quienes se colocan igual que yo, rodeando la mesa que tengo en frente, mirando en dirección del gran tablero digital.

"Los yakuza de Kanto afirmaron haber contratado los servicios de un informante con ese nombre, pero no han sabido de él desde que abandonó misteriosamente la ciudad hace más o menos 5 años."

Proclama sonriente Masaru, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras observa detenidamente la foto del informante que aparece en el tablero, llegándola a tocar con sus dedos…Desde un principio no vi con buenos ojos incorporar a un sujeto con sus antecedentes en el equipo, sin embargo sus habilidades han demostrado ser de gran ayuda hasta ahora, y Yoshida-san asegura que puede controlarle.

" _Se dice que el tal Shizuo era capaz de detectar la presencia de su némesis tan sólo por su olor, como un perro, aunque únicamente le pasaba eso con él, según escuché….curioso, cierto?"_

No siempre trae información muy creíble, pero dado que se trata de Heiwajima Shizuo, supongo que cualquier cosa que se diga de él es algo que deberíamos tomar en consideración y analizar con mucho detenimiento.

Por otro lado….el informante abandonó Kanto hace más o menos 5 años….coincide con el período de tiempo en que fuimos atacados y sufrimos el robo del espécimen 6….vaya….entonces fue allí que se enteró del proyecto y de nuestra existencia, y comenzó a investigarnos?

"Algo que nos pueda conducir a su paradero actual?"

"He estado monitoreando las conversaciones que mantienen en línea las gemelas Orihara, infiltrándome en los chats que frecuentan, utilizando diferentes alias. Existe un usuario en particular que se comunica regularmente con ellas y que ha capturado mi interés debido a los movimientos que mantiene en línea."

"Movimientos?"

"Los chats que visita, los usuarios con los que se relaciona, su comportamiento en línea. Este usuario autodenominado Psyche ocupa uno de los 10 primeros lugares en la lista de personas de interés que manejo, sin embargo tan sólo podría tratarse de un throll, así que no me estoy concentrando exclusivamente en él."

"En caso hallaras uno de los alias que usa Orihara Izaya, podrías dar con su ubicación de este modo?" Yoshida-san niega con la cabeza.

"Eso alertaría a Tsukumoya Shinichi y al propio Orihara-san. Además, lo más probable es que no esté usando algún alias para contactar clientes; pero sí podría estarlo usando para recabar información para alguno de sus clientes. En tal caso, sus conversaciones me darían una pista del cliente, al cual, una vez identificado, sí sería capaz de localizar."

"Muy bien pensado, Yoshida-san." Menciono a pesar de que no estoy complacido del todo pues, aparentemente, tomará bastante tiempo.

"Dile sobre ese **virus** que busca tipos extranjeros en línea, primo." Comenta Masaru, con una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro.

"Virus?"

"Se trata de otro nombre de usuario con el que me topé casualmente en mi búsqueda y capturó la atención de Masaru. Ni siquiera figura en mi lista así que no vale la pena mencionarlo." Finaliza Yoshida-san, mirando severamente en dirección de su primo, quién se encoge de hombros.

Los humanos se distraen fácilmente guiados por sus intereses personales, especialmente humanos como Masaru, es por ello que siempre he confiado más en la eficiencia de los A.I. Sin embargo A.R.I.E.L. es completamente inútil fuera del ámbito para lo que fue creada (cosa que quedó demostrada durante el ataque terrorista). Además, no puede abandonar la 'jaula' que es el territorio donde le permitimos actuar. Yoshida-san diseñó esta 'jaula' para que podamos mantener total control sobre ella pero sin evitar su evolución.

Aunque esta medida es necesaria y conveniente, a mi entender, le vuelve aún más inútil ya que restringe su potencial.

"Algo más que deban reportar?"

"Tu sujeto, el tal Shizuo, está demasiado tranquilo desde que volviera de Kioto. No se parece en nada a la bestia descontrolada que se vio en televisión. Estoy decepcionado. Observarle es aburridísimo."

"Observarle? Ya te había dicho que tienes prohibido estar a menos de 2 km de distancia de él. Qué pasaría si te descubre siguiéndole? Además te recuerdo que no puedes pasearte por allí interrogando-"

"Sí, sí, ya lo sé. No puedo interrogar a las personas cercanas a tu monstruo o al informante. Nadie sabe de mi existencia, así que relájate. Sólo recolecto rumores de Ikebukuro por ahora, como aquel que dice que Shizuo se ha conseguido una novia….quién lo diría, uh?"

Novia?...bueno, eso facilitaría mucho las cosas en caso debamos recurrir al plan B pero…no lo sé….a pesar del entusiasmo inicial que suscitó la aparición de aquella fotos, conforme pasa el tiempo me voy dando cuenta que la continuidad y éxito de nuestra investigación dependen más del azar y, por ello, únicamente restaría esperar por otro golpe de suerte….el cual podría no repetirse.

 **8 años 10 meses ASIDM**

 **Tsukumoya's POV**

"….te gusta?"

Pregunta tímidamente Tsugaru (quien hace unos meses cumplió 13 años), cuando Izaya se queda callado luego de abrir su regalo de cumpleaños. Se trata de un melón, pero no cualquier melón, sino un melón higo verde, propio de la región de Kumamoto, y que Tsugaru le ha entregado a Izaya envuelto hermosamente en un tradicional _furoshiki_.

"Eso no lo sabré hasta probarlo, cierto?~ Acompáñame a la cocina, Garu-chan~ hay que cortar a melón-san~"

Las frutas no sólo constituyen un regalo muy tradicional, sino también uno catalogado como lujoso, cuyo precio y calidad determinan –popularmente- el afecto o estima que se tiene hacia la persona que recibe tal regalo. Podrá ser de ese modo pero…..Tsugaru visitó regularmente el mercado a la espera de los primeros ejemplares, y escogió personalmente el melón que en estos momentos Izaya está rebanando con sumo cuidado…..Más allá del precio, sus acciones hablan por sí mismas.

Lo que acaba de regalarle Tsugaru a Izaya es tan sólo una muestra de las muchas cosas que han cambiado desde lo acontecido en Kioto. Me explico.

Tsugaru no sólo ha comenzado a asistir a la **escuela media** hace poco más de un año, sino también ha empezado a trabajar como  asistente de Izaya, razón por la cual ya no es miembro de algún club (como lo fue del club de origami en primaria). Por iniciativa propia Tsugaru lo quiso así para cumplir a cabalidad con sus nuevas obligaciones. Aún tiene prohibido interactuar con los clientes, pero sí se ocupa de organizar archivos, preparar y servir el té, y ordenar la sala. Sólo le falta cocinar para convertirse en el reemplazo perfecto de Namie Yagiri, y aunque Izaya no se lo ha pedido, el clon está aprendiendo por su cuenta cómo hacerlo desde la vez que Izaya cayera enfermo.

Izaya le paga, por ello Tsugaru ha podido obsequiarle un regalo como éste en su cumpleaños, sin embargo debe haber gastado gran parte de sus ahorros en ello.

Tsugaru no sólo ha empezado la escuela media, sino que lo ha hecho en otro distrito de Kumamoto, en un colegio alejado de aquel donde terminó la primaria, razón por la cual Izaya, Tsugaru y sus mascotas debieron mudarse a un nuevo departamento.

Consecuentemente, otro joven es quien saca a pasear ahora a Hachiko, sin embargo el cambio más resaltante es que Izaya ya no figura como padre de Tsugaru en los registros del nuevo colegio, sino como su tío, por los problemas que su joven apariencia podría acarrearles.

Izaya confirmó con Kine lo que yo ya sospechaba: una criatura sobrenatural fue la que intervino mientras Izaya estuvo internado e inconsciente en el hospital. Producto de ello, aparentemente, Izaya no está envejeciendo, y aunque no ha conversado al respecto con Tsugaru, el clon no parece notar nada extraño….y francamente, yo tampoco…estadísticamente aún no hallo nada anormal en la apariencia de Izaya al menos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos estos cambios, hay algo que se ha mantenido igual durante todo este tiempo: el clon todavía insiste en ocultarle cosas a Izaya.

Luego de los eventos acontecidos en Kioto, Tsugaru empezó a entrenar por su cuenta durante las horas extras que supuestamente estaba dedicando al club de origami. Este entrenamiento especial suyo no se ha detenido. En la actualidad todavía continúa asistiendo a sus clases de jiujitsu, pero además abandona el departamento mientras Izaya está fuera, para fortalecer su cuerpo, principalmente levantando cosas muy pesadas y lanzándolas lejos, o destruyendo piedras enormes a golpes.

Como en otras ocasiones, he prometido guardar su secreto, principalmente porque no lo hace para descargar su furia como años atrás. De hecho, Tsugaru hace mucho que dejó de esconder sus manifestaciones de enojo pues, simplemente, ya no se enoja….o al menos eso es lo que parece.

"… _.no voy a ser como él…"_ Expresó en referencia a su 'encuentro' con Shizuo, y aunque no me explicó por qué no deseaba eso, sus acciones contradicen en parte sus palabras ya que, evidentemente, al menos está intentando ser tan fuerte como Shizuo.

Por otro lado, Izaya ha demostrado mayor interés en cierto 'hábito' suyo, aproximadamente, desde que descubriera que no está envejeciendo. Le llamo hábito pues no sé cómo nombrar a los encuentros sexuales que mantiene con hombres que conoce en línea. Este hábito comenzó luego de graduarse de la universidad. No paga por sexo, sino que escoge a su pareja por una noche, de entre los candidatos que encuentra en línea visitando ciertos chats.

Siempre ha buscado extranjeros (principalmente americanos) que están de paso en Japón, con quienes corta todo contacto luego de aquel único encuentro entre ambos. Esto tiene un fin utilitario aparentemente, dado que como cualquier humano normal, Izaya necesita satisfacer su libido con regularidad, precisando de alguien más cuando ya no puede conseguirlo por sí mismo. Para quienes no desean involucrarse en una relación sentimental, supongo que éste es el modo más práctico de conseguirlo.

Ya sea con fines reproductivos o de entretenimiento, el sexo es una actividad humana que nunca consiguió capturar mi interés.

Por ello, no estoy al tanto de la vida sexual de Izaya o de algún otro humano (ni deseo estarlo), por lo que 'miro hacia otro lado' cuando se embarca en tales actividades. Sin embargo, sé que no siempre fue de este modo (con desconocidos y en el anonimato) y, aunque nunca ha mantenido una relación sentimental, Izaya sí llegó a involucrarse sexualmente con una chica de su secundaria, y más adelante con un par de jóvenes de la universidad a la que asistió.

Qué hizo que esto cambiara? No tengo idea ni me interesa.

En todo caso, este hábito suyo nunca se detuvo, pero era poco frecuente (2 veces por año a lo mucho). Actualmente esta frecuencia se ha duplicado, sin embargo, aun así el hábito de Izaya pasó desapercibido hasta que, una noche, Tsugaru le vio abandonar el departamento de madrugada.

Aquella vez, el clon despertó cuando Hachiko lo hizo al sentir movimiento en la sala. Afortunadamente no fue tras Izaya, pero si esperó despierto por él hasta que el informante regresó una hora antes del amanecer.

Meses después, cuando lo mismo volvió a repetirse, Tsugaru estaba listo y detuvo a Izaya antes de que se fuera, confrontándole al respecto. Pensé que esto enfadaría al informante, y aunque sí se mostró contrariado por la actitud del clon, contestó en la medida de lo posible sus preguntas.

" _Vuelve a tu cuarto, Tsugaru."_

" _Si no es trabajo, entonces puedo ir contigo?"_

" _No hay nada allá afuera que sea de interés para un niño como tú, no de madrugada al menos. Además, ya pasó tu hora de dormir."_

" _Cuando crezca puedo ir contigo?"_

" _Lo conversaremos cuando seas mayor, ahora regresa a tu cama."_

Izaya no tiene intención alguna de revelarle a Tsugaru lo que hace cuando sale a esas horas, estoy seguro de ello, pero supongo que ha preferido dejar esa discusión para más adelante. De todas maneras, la única razón por la que Tsugaru confrontó a Izaya al respecto fue porque estaba preocupado por él.

" _Cosas malas pasan de noche, lo he visto en televisión….las personas desaparecen o son atacadas o-….no quiero que te pase nada malo…"_

Esta declaración de Tsugaru colocó una apacible sonrisa en el rostro de Izaya, especialmente cuando el clon expuso que si no podía acompañarle, al menos tenía que asegurarse de que Izaya volviera sano y salvo a casa. No por ello el informante cambió de parecer sobre su decisión de salir aquella noche, sin embargo sí llegó a prometerle algo inusual al clon.

" _Mientras Garu-chan esté esperando por mí, siempre encontraré la manera de volver, así que….no te preocupes más por eso."_

El trato de Izaya hacia el clon ha cambiado bastante….nunca fue del todo malo antes, sin embargo ahora podría describirlo como afectuoso en el sentido que –a mi entender- ya no mantiene la distancia que antes había creado entre ambos, como una barrera.

" _Garu-chan, tengo un cliente que me ha pedido recabar cierta información para él, la cual perjudicará al padre de uno de tus amigos. Es probable que, debido a esto, tu amigo sufra mucho y además deba abandonar el colegio. No volverás a verle."_

"… _ok…."_

" _Sólo eso?"_

"… _gracias por avisarme?"_

Y creo que este acercamiento suyo se debe, en gran medida, a esta conversación que mantuvieron meses atrás. Me parece que Izaya estaba probando la lealtad de Tsugaru de este modo, y el clon sobrepasó sus expectativas. La verdad no me sorprende pues Tsugaru nunca ha demostrado interés en otros humanos que no sean Izaya, sin embargo todavía no sé si su falta de interés llega al punto de no importarle acabar con la vida de otros.

"Sonríe Garu-chan!~" exclama Izaya, segundos antes de tomar un selfie donde aparece él detrás de Tsugaru, rodeándole con un brazo, mientras el clon sostiene el melón a medio terminar.

Mientras ellos se divierten, yo estoy atravesando algo que sólo puedo describir como ridículo. Si fuera humano diría que estoy teniendo un **presentimiento** , aquella creencia de que algo va a ocurrir basado tan sólo en lo que dicta la intuición. Sin embargo, no soy humano por lo que no soy capaz de algo irracional como eso, así que lo que estoy percibiendo se trata de algo real.

En su mayoría son ciertas anomalías aquí y allá, aparentemente inconexas e inofensivas, pero de a ratos pareciera que 'algo' está allí….verdaderamente ridículo…y molesto.

* * *

 _Narita (el autor de Durarara) ha declarado en una ocasión que Izaya no es asexual; por el contrario, posee una libido normal/promedio y que sus preferencias sexuales no están delimitadas por el género._

 _ **Nina**_ _, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo :)_

 _ **Poli8**_ _, estoy aprovechando cualquier oportunidad que se me presenta para avanzar un poco….por si algo me lo llegase a impedir luego. Me encanta escribir sobre Tsugaru, tratando de apegarme a lo que se ha establecido sobre este personaje pero de un modo que vaya con la historia desde luego ^_^ Izaya proyecta una imagen, pero hace cosas que muchas veces contradicen esa imagen, cierto? A veces es frustrante, pero me grada eso de él jeje. Los alter ego siempre los han descritos como facetas de Izaya así que….voy ahí va más o menos lo que trato de hacer ;)_

 _ **NATO**_ _, también he esperado este momento desde hace mucho, el primer encuentro entre ambos ^_^ y justamente lo que indicas, sobre lo distinto que fue para cada uno, era lo que buscaba transmitir. Me alegra que haya salido así :D Las cosas van a cambiar mucho para el segundo, así que….veremos ^_^_

 _ **Yuo3**_ _, así parece, no? ^_^ de hecho, en el anime, Izaya le restriega en la cara todas sus relaciones con mujeres e inclusive llega a atacar a Vorona….mucho en qué pensar de verdad ^_^_

 _ **Ixpuxtequi**_ _, un hot pot de a dos pero lo fue :D Izaya se preocupa por sus hermanas aunque diga que no ;) y efectivamente, no se puede confiar en su narración pues él mismo se engaña U_U sobre lo último….bueno, ya se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo ;)_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios!_

 _Hasta el siguiente capítulo!_


	11. ExtraChapter: Shishizaki's case

" _You cannot protect yourself from sadness without protecting yourself from happiness." -_ _ **Jonathan Safran Foer**_

" _No puedes protegerte de la tristeza sin protegerte de la felicidad"_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / intento non-con**_

 _ **NOTA: Por un error estuvo publicada por varias horas una**_ _ **versión**_ _ **del capítulo que escribí para alguien, a pedido suyo, y que no tiene nada que ver con el presente fic. Sorry! U_U No volverá a ocurrir. Y lamento haberme dado cuenta tan tarde U_U'  
**_

 _ **Aquí está la versión que debió aparecer en fanfiction desde un principio. De nuevo: sorry!**_

* * *

 **9 años 3 meses ASDIM**

 **Mitchell's POV**

"Según esto estoy a tan sólo dos cuadras de nuestro punto de encuentro…." Menciono en voz baja para mitigar el silencio a mi alrededor, mientras camino por la calle desierta que me conducirá a mi destino. Como falta poco, guardo mi celular, deseando no haber cometido un error al haber venido….

Hace más o menos seis meses, escuché a Masaru exigirle a su primo y mi supervisor directo, el ingeniero Yoshida, que le devuelva el acceso a la red institucional que manejamos. Al parecer Masaru había estado usando nuestra red para infiltrarse en ciertos chats privados sin ser detectado, ya que contamos con un sistema de autoprotección que nos permite, entre otras cosas, evitar que rastreen nuestros pasos así como encriptar información relevante.

" _Si estás seguro de que no está relacionado con nuestra misión, entonces por qué coño no puedo divertirme con este tipo?!"_

" _Dije que era poco probable, pero en realidad todavía no he descartado a nadie, Masaru. Ya te lo había explicado antes!"_

" _En todo caso, lo que haga en mi tiempo libre no te concierne!"_

" _Me concierne cuando usas nuestro sistema y nuestros equipos para tus pervertidos juegos!"_

Si bien estoy al tanto de la misión que Masaru mencionó aquella vez, dado que colaboro con el ingeniero Yoshida de manera muy cercana y él confía en mí, no había tenido mucho contacto con el primo del ingeniero….hasta el momento en que éste buscó sobornarme para que le devuelva el acceso que se le había sido negado.

Me rehusé desde luego, sin embargo durante la breve conversación que sostuvimos, llegué a enterarme de la razón que le impulsó a recurrir a mí por ayuda.

Masaru había estado comunicándose, sin autorización, con uno de los usuarios que el ingeniero Yoshida había encontrado en una de sus tantas incursiones en los chats que posiblemente le llevarían al paradero del responsable del ataque que sufrimos años atrás: Orihara Izaya. La búsqueda todavía no ha conducido a nada, pero el ingeniero Yoshida está haciendo todo lo posible por ubicarle ya que de ello depende la continuidad del proyecto Tsugaru (el cual, por el momento figura en _stand-by_ ).

Asumiendo otra identidad, Masaru contactó al usuario autodenominado **Virus138** , con la intención de pactar un encuentro sexual entre ambos. Aparentemente, Virus138 estaba en busca de extranjeros, así que Masaru se describió como tal, sin embargo la farsa llegó a su fin cuando Virus 138 exigió una foto suya.

" _Inmediatamente después de enviarle la foto, el pendejo me rechazó afirmando que no se trataba de una foto mía…..algo sobre hábitos lingüísticos, manejo del inglés, y no sé qué otras estupideces más…"_

A mi entender, Virus138 se dio cuenta del engaño mucho antes de que Masaru le enviara esa foto, deduciendo (impresionantemente debo admitir) la edad aproximada y la verdadera nacionalidad de Masaru tan sólo por la estructura y contenido de los mensajes que intercambiaron.

A raíz de ello, despertó en mí un interés personal por este sujeto, así que decidí comunicarme con él. A diferencia de Masaru, yo sí tengo vastos conocimientos en informática, por lo que creé para mí (durante meses) un historial de vida detallado y muy convincente que pudiera tanto engañar como engatusar a Virus138 (ingeniero de sistemas americano que está de paso en Japón por pedido de la empresa para la que trabaja), pero además….yo sí soy americano de nacimiento. Manejo muy bien el japonés por los años que vengo trabajando aquí, sin embargo no he conseguido dominarlo del todo hasta ahora.

 _Cobra233: [Si estás buscando tamaño, lo tengo…y no sólo soy considerado grande en Japón, te lo aseguro]_

 _Virus138: [Estoy en contra de ese estereotipo, pero asumiendo que sea cierto….igual deberás intentar algo mejor que eso para que te tome en cuenta…]_

Salvo por ciertos detalles que inventé para encubrir mi trabajo en la organización secreta llamada Prometeo, todo lo demás que he compartido con Virus138 es verdad, para evitar de este modo que me rechace por intentar engañarle, como sucedió con Masaru. Por otro lado, el que Virus138 esté interesado en sólo _a one-night-stand_ , es perfecto para mí, aunque….si las cosas van bien….ojalá no se oponga a que lo repitamos….

Virus138 es muy misterioso, y a pesar de que eso forma parte del encanto que atrajo a varios de los usuarios de aquel chat –como yo- hacia él, resulta algo inconveniente al momento de pactar un encuentro ya que….no muchos están dispuestos a cumplir sus exigencias.

Claro que…afortunadamente…..ése no es mi caso….

Le envié una foto mía, casi actual, cuando me la pidió, ya que de todas formas nos veríamos en persona, a pesar de que él se rehusó a hacer lo mismo (enviarme su foto), así como se rehusó a que nos encontremos en un lugar público como un hotel o un parque en el centro de la ciudad…..o un lugar que yo conozca al menos.

 _Virus138: [Si no te gusta lo que ves cuando nos reunamos puedes marcharte. No tengo problema con ello]_

Su total insolencia terminó por seducirme al final, a pesar del peligro que representa reunirme de madrugada con un desconocido, en un sitio que no me es familiar, sin la posibilidad de portar un arma para defenderme (exigencia del mismo Virus138) en caso se trate de una emboscada….sin embargo….justamente ese peligro es lo que me atrajo desde un inicio.

Mi vida es aburrida. Es verdad que trabajo en un proyecto ultra-secreto e ilegal, para una organización casi fantasma, pero hace mucho que esto dejó de ser emocionante, por ello quise intentar algo diferente y estimulante como lo es tener sexo con un misterioso extraño….un joven por lo menos 10 años menor que yo (Virus afirma tener entre 21 y 25 años) que está dispuesto a practicar _boundage_ conmigo como parte de nuestro encuentro sexual.

 _Virus138: [Yo no voy a permitir que me amarres, pero no tengo inconveniente con atarte si es lo que te gusta]_

Es posible que Virus138 esté acostumbrado a ser el dominante en una relación, pero no tengo problemas con eso…por el contrario….la idea me encanta. Tampoco desea hacerlo sin protección, lo cual es un alivio ya que no busco contraer ninguna enfermedad venérea a cambio de unas horas de placer. Por otro lado, tengo terminantemente prohibido besarle en la boca antes, durante o después del sexo….lo que es una lástima. Las fotos y videos también están prohibidos.

Las candentes y estimulantes conversaciones que mantuve por unos días con Virus138 me calentaron la cabeza y accedí a sus demandas sin pensarlo dos veces, sin embargo afortunadamente tuve el tino de contactar a un viejo amigo para que me acompañe a escondidas a la cita y me proteja en caso todo resulte ser una emboscada para robarme, violarme, y hasta matarme una vez que consigan todo lo que desean de mí, ya que…..siempre existe la posibilidad de que el alias Virus138 involucre a más de un individuo.

En todo caso, estoy seguro que mi viejo amigo Hajime Shishizaki será capaz de ocuparse de cualquier matón que pudiera presentarse a mi cita. Hajime es un amigo que hice algunos años atrás, durante un viaje que realicé a mi natal Norteamérica. Hemos mantenido un contacto esporádico desde entonces, pero nos reconectamos hace un año, poco tiempo después de que él retornara a Japón. No sólo es un tipo muy fuerte, sino también muy ágil e inteligente. Además sé que puedo contar con él ya que es un sujeto bastante noble.

Una vez que llego al punto acordado, cojo con fuerza la bolsa que contiene los implementos para el _boundage_ ….no puedo evitarlo…estoy tan nervioso como excitado por este encuentro….No veo a Hajime, pero tengo una idea de dónde puede estarse ocultando. Si todo marcha bien, Hajime se retirará sin hacer su presencia conocida, para no espantar a Virus138….

Sí….no he dejado ningún cabo suelto….todo saldrá bien….

"No eres tan alto como afirmaste ser…..y tu cabello no es de un rubio tan intenso como aparece en tu foto, pero….supongo que lo puedo dejar pasar….mentir para evitar el rechazo, dando una mejor imagen de uno mismo es bastante común en los humanos, después de todo…"

Inconscientemente me llevo la mano a la cabeza y me paro más erguido…..no sé si está decepcionado al respecto o no, por lo que me quedo callado pues no sé cómo responder, así como no supe qué responder cuando Virus138 me preguntó si fumaba…..le contesté con la verdad, desde luego, pero desconozco si mi respuesta fue la correcta, la que él buscaba, ya que me dio la impresión que había una respuesta correcta.

Dejando mis inseguridades de lado, me concentro en la persona que acaba de revelarse frente a mí. Se trata de un joven de, efectivamente, veintitantos años (podría afirmar que tiene 23 a lo mucho)….y uno bastante lindo debo admitir. Virus138 afirmó que la gente le encontraba agradable a la vista, pero es mucho más lindo de lo que-…wow! Wait a minute! Yo he visto ese rostro antes!

No puede ser!... Izaya Orihara?! La persona que el ingeniero Yoshida ha estado rastreando durante- aquel que le robó a la organización para la cual trabajo y de quien depende-….Oh my God! Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?!

"Ocurre algo?" pregunta seriamente Izay-…quiero decir, aquel a quien conozco como Virus138, observándome sospechosamente. No! Si hago que se sienta incómodo es posible que se marche antes de que pueda idear un plan para capturarle!...un momento…..acaso voy a tener que capturarle yo?!

"N-nada, es s-sólo que…..esteee….eres más **lindo** de lo que esperaba….lo cual me complace  mucho, sólo que….nunca he 'salido' con alguien tan agraciado como tú…."

Virus-…Izaya hace una pequeña mueca cuando menciono la palabra lindo, aunque sonríe ampliamente después….cosa que me confunde. Acaso no le agradan los cumplidos?

"Entonces eso quiere decir que nuestro acuerdo sigue en pie, así que por qué mejor no-"

De repente, la expresión en su rostro cambia por completo, e Izaya retrocede de un salto, sacando una navaja que tenía escondida en el abrigo que lleva puesto, lanzándola en mi dirección (!). Pensé que no podíamos traer armas?!

" **TÚ**!" le escucho exclamar, al mismo tiempo que constato que la navaja no está clavada en alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Estoy ileso!

En un pestañeo, más navajas empiezan a volar cerca de mí así que me tiro al suelo. Desde mi semi-segura posición ubico a Izaya más allá, escapando y defendiéndose, al mismo tiempo, de alguien que expertamente está consiguiendo acorralarle, evitando así que escape, a la vez que intenta atraparle….un momento….ése es Hajime!

Cuando pareciera que Izaya ha conseguido cierta ventaja sobre Hajime, aparentemente se queda sin navajas, así que trata de huir valiéndose de movimientos que califico como ninjas (es sorprendente!). Sin embargo, en un momento dado, mi amigo tira de una de las mangas del abrigo de Izaya, logrando que pierda momentáneamente el balance a mitad de un salto, para luego aprisionar con su mano izquierda una de las muñecas de éste.

A pesar de ello, Izaya intenta atacarle a corta distancia, principalmente valiéndose de patadas, pero Hajime consigue detener todos sus movimientos propinándole un potente rodillazo en el abdomen, seguido de un certero golpe en la base de su nuca que le deja inconsciente.

"Finalmente te tengo…Izaya…."

…Uh? Acaso le conoce? Pensé que le había atacado para defenderme! No comprendo. Cómo es que-….U-un momento! Hajime ha colocado al inconsciente joven, aquel que el ingeniero Yoshida ha estado buscando por tanto tiempo, sobre su hombro derecho y se está marchando con él!

Es verdad que hace un año se dio inicio al **plan B** (cuyos detalles elementales desconozco aún) y éste se muestra prometedor según he escuchado, pero aún así el ingeniero Yoshida sigue buscando a este joven, y de traerle a Izaya, no solamente me ganaría el favor del ingeniero, sino también, seguramente, sería recompensado por salvar el proyecto inicial…

No estoy al tanto de todos los detalles del proyecto ya que tan sólo soy un ingeniero de sistemas y analista de datos, pero el ingeniero Yoshida me ha confiado lo que necesito saber….y es de vital importancia recuperar aquello que este ladrón se llevó!

"H-hajime! Espera!"

Mi amigo no detiene su avance. En su lugar, violenta la puerta de una casa aledaña (aparentemente vacía) y lleva a Izaya dentro, con él. Trastabillando, ingreso a la residencia inmediatamente después, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí para que no piensen que hemos entrado a robar o algo así. Posteriormente, escucho movimiento en uno de los dormitorios, así que me dirijo hasta allí.

Hajime ha colocado a Izaya sobre la cama y ahora está procediendo a retirarle el abrigo que lleva puesto…..qué se propone hacer con él?

"….Hajime?"

Llamo su nombre temerosamente, todavía conmocionado luego de lo que le viera hacer hace poco….Conocía su reputación, y ya le había visto confrontar a tipos más grandes que él antes, pero ha sido la primera vez que presencio un despliegue de todas sus capacidades en combate.

Había escuchado el rumor de que Hajime masacró a golpes a un soldado estadounidense mientras estuvo en Japón, durante una pelea callejera, cuando tan sólo era un estudiante de secundaria, pero-

"Oh, Mitchell, con que allí estabas…..alcánzame lo que llevas contigo…."

Aunque su pedido me desconcierta y me coge por sorpresa, no demoro en arrojarle la bolsa que traigo conmigo. No puedo evitarlo! Estoy asustado! Una vez que Hajime tiene la bolsa en sus manos, vacía su contenido sobre la cama. Un artilugio en particular parece llamar su atención y procede a colocarlo en el todavía inconsciente Izaya.

Se trata de una mordaza muy especial, que no sólo bloquea efectivamente la boca de quien la lleva puesta, ya que se asegura fuertemente en la parte posterior de su cabeza, sino que además tiene una cadena que la conecta por detrás a una banda de cuero que se usa para maniatar, entre ellos, los brazos del usuario, evitando así que los mueva de su posición (a mitad de la espalda) ya que si lo intenta, tirará incómodamente también de su cabeza.

Una vez que ha asegurado tal aditamento, Hajime rasga el polo de Izaya por delante, usando sus manos. Un momento-…a-acaso-

"Hajime, qué estás haciendo?"

"Lo siento Mitchell, pero hace mucho que he estado tras él, y no puedo esperar más tiempo…..puedes 'tenerle' una vez que termine ya que somos amigos y se trata de tu 'cita', pero luego de eso deberás marcharte pues debo ocuparme de ciertos preparativos…..Izaya vendrá conmigo…."

Q-qué cosa?! No puede llevárselo! Desconozco los asuntos que les vinculan así como los planes de Hajime para con Izaya, pero eso es secundario….no puedo permitir que se lo lleve! Físicamente no soy capaz de impedírselo, ya que Hajime me lleva una gran ventaja en ese campo, a pesar de mi gran estatura, así que….sólo me queda apelar a su consciencia….suplicarle si es necesario.

Sin embargo, el modo en que Hajime rodea a Izaya, y le toca posesivamente, así como el fuego en sus ojos, hacen que cierre la boca de golpe. Parece un animal salvaje defendiendo su presa, dispuesto a matar a quien trata de arrebatársela, y eso me asusta…..no le reconozco….jamás le había visto portarse de ese modo!...siento que de hacer el movimiento equivocado, podría llegar a atacarme…

De todas maneras debo intentarlo….por el ingeniero Yoshida…sí…únicamente debo ser cuidadoso.

"Hajime, tú no comprendes. Trabajo para una organización secreta, muy poderosa e influyente, y este joven es muy importante para nosotros. No puedo explicarte todos los detalles, pero te aseguro que mis superiores estarán dispuestos a entregarte **lo que pidas** a cambio de Izaya si tú-"

"Yo le necesito a él!" la firmeza en su voz me espanta, así que retrocedo un paso, pero no me marcho.

"La organización de la que te hablo clona gente! Te pueden entregar a veinte sujetos idénticos a Izaya, pero nosotros necesitamos a éste por lo que sabe….por favor!"

Lo de clonar gente es un rumor que escuché por allí y que el ingeniero Yoshida no ha desmentido, así que….puede ser posible. De todas maneras tan sólo necesito persuadir a Hajime de que es cierto para ganar tiempo. Además, si lo que quiere –aparentemente- es sólo tener sexo con Izaya, entonces no le daría lo mismo o sería inclusive mejor contar con 20 jóvenes idénticos a él para ello?

"…clones?..."

Por un instante, Hajime parece meditar mis palabras, entusiasmándome, pero esta impresión mía llega a su fin cuando él abre el pantalón de Izaya por delante y mete su mano allí para masturbar al inconsciente joven. Uh? Lo hace hasta conseguir que éste eyacule, asegurándose de depositar el producto de tal eyaculación en un recipiente vacío que se encontraba por allí cerca.

"Entrégale esto a tus jefes….que ellos saquen las copias que deseen…..Izaya se queda conmigo…."

Hajime me urge a guardar la muestra en alguna parte, así que automáticamente hago eso mismo. Me dirijo a la cocina para colocar el recipiente en la refrigeradora (todavía hay energía eléctrica, así que la casa no está deshabitada, tan sólo….desocupada por el momento. _Crap_!), pensando en lo que haré a continuación, dado que parece imposible razonar con Hajime….

Ni siquiera se pueden clonar individuos a partir de células sexuales como los espermatozoides! Hasta yo sé eso!

Arg!...Qué hacer, qué hacer?

Cuando regreso al dormitorio, segundos más tarde, ya he formulado un plan….un plan algo rudimentario, pero un plan al fin y al cabo.

Disimuladamente coloco mi celular sobre la cómoda que hay junto a la puerta. Así espero capturar el rostro de Izaya en algún momento, sin que Hajime lo note, para luego escapar de aquí y mostrarle al ingeniero Yoshida el hallazgo que he hecho. Él se ocupará de rastrear a Hajime luego, sin embargo necesito una prueba física que sustente mis alegatos antes sus colegas y el misterioso director de Prometeo, no?

El ingeniero Yoshida confía en mí. Podría llamarle ahora y él enviaría inmediatamente a su gente para contener la situación tan sólo confiando en mi palabra, pero….desafortunadamente no tengo su número ya que, empleados como yo, estamos prohibidos de comunicarnos con nuestros superiores fuera del trabajo. Escasamente podemos mantener contacto con los trabajadores de otras áreas, y aquellos cuyos números poseo no están al tanto de la misión que se le ha encomendado al ingeniero Yoshida, así que….no queda de otra….esto es lo que debo hacer.

Una vez que me aseguro que la cámara ha comenzado a filmar, desvió la vista en dirección de la cama apenas escucho el distintito sonido de una cachetada.

"EY! Despierta!"

Izaya está despierto ahora, sin embargo no parece estar consciente de sus alrededores, no del todo al menos, no hasta que Hajime tira de sus cabellos para obligarle a que le mire a la cara.

"Prometí que regresaría por ti, lo recuerdas Izaya?..…y esta vez no pienso dejarte escapar….no hasta que concluyamos lo que comenzamos en secundaria…."

A pesar de los amarres que restringen sus movimientos, Izaya intenta atacar a mi amigo usando sus piernas, pero la resistencia que opone es en vano. …

Shit! El cuerpo de Hajime cubre casi por completo el campo de visión de mi cámara, especialmente ahora que se está ocupando de repeler las patadas de Izaya, tanto divertido como excitado por los inútiles intentos del joven por evitar lo que inevitablemente va a ocurrir.

Es por ello que, armándome de valor que no creía poseer, cojo mi cámara y me acerco a ellos, sigilosamente…..tan sólo necesito sacar una buena foto y podré largarme de aquí.

 **Normal's POV**

Se dice que la sexualidad despierta y se define durante la pubertad, y que los eventos que marquen esta etapa del desarrollo humano determinarán el comportamiento sexual que adopte el individuo el resto de su vida.

Shishizaki Hajime, a diferencia de varios de sus compañeros, no tuvo un despertar sexual usual. Mientras otros jovencitos ya empezaban a interesarse en el sexo opuesto a los 12 ó 13 años, a él no le atraía fémina alguna a pesar de que muchas chicas coqueteaban con él y el joven Hajime era capaz de apreciar la belleza del sexo femenino…..sin embargo….no le dio importancia.

A los 14 años, aunque ya había comenzado a tener sueños húmedos con regularidad, todavía era incapaz de sentir atracción física intensa hacia alguna mujer, ni siquiera por las que aparecían en los videos pornográficos, por lo que llegó a pensar que muy posiblemente su orientación sexual era otra, sin embargo pronto descubrió que tampoco sentía atracción física por el sexo masculino.

El joven Hajime no se alarmó ante esta revelación ya que si era capaz de eyaculaciones nocturnas eso quería decir que físicamente estaba bien….al menos eso le había dicho el médico de cabecera de su familia, en una de sus consultas habituales….Tan sólo debía esperar, como le asegurara su padre, ya que unos chicos desarrollaban más lentamente que otros…..

A los 15 años Hajime descubrió el significado de la palabra asexual y estaba convencido de que él lo era…..lo cual le trajo un gran alivio ya que, una vez que los sueños húmedos se detuvieran y él no consiguiera mantener una erección por medio de la autoestimulación manual, el joven y apuesto heredero de la pudiente familia Shishizaki llegó a temer que su falta de excitación hacia las dos posibilidades existentes legalmente permitidas, se debiera a alguna horrenda desviación sexual como la pedofilia, la zoofilia o la necrofilia….sin embargo, pronto confirmó que ése no era el caso tampoco, y aprendió a aceptar su recién descubierta asexualidad.

Desafortunadamente, un incidente marcaría un giro en la vida de Shishizaki Hajime durante su segundo año de secundaria….cuando a los 16 años se cruzara en el camino de dos futuros enemigos mortales: Orihara Izaya y Heiwajima Shizuo.

En ese momento, a pesar de no tener novia, Hajime era adorado por las jovencitas de su escuela y de escuelas vecinas, así como era temido y respetado por muchos de los muchachos, principalmente aquellos pertenecientes a alguna pandilla. Además de ser popular entre sus pares, Hajime también era considerado un buen estudiante por sus maestros. Por otro lado, se ganó la fama de ser uno de los pocos en conseguir detener las peleas entre sus infames kouhais, el inhumanamente fuerte Heiwajima Shizuo y el problemático experto en pankour, Orihara Izaya.

Aquel segundo año de secundaria transcurrió sin mayores incidentes para Hajime, excluyendo sus intentos por disciplinar a sus revoltosos kouhais….y salvo por un pequeño detalle….por primera vez, Hajime se sintió atraído físicamente por alguien….como una abeja al polen, su cuerpo había reaccionado involuntariamente….y esto le confundió mucho ya que iba en contra de la identidad que había creado para sí….y no entendía bien qué era lo que le atraía de esta persona.

Se había dado tan sólo una vez ese año, cuando –fortuitamente- estuvieron en muy cercana proximidad….pero había sido suficiente para exacerbar sus sentidos como si se tratase de una corriente eléctrica.

" _Esto no significa nada…..ya pasará…."_

Sin embargo, no pasó y esta atracción siguió creciendo, hasta que Hajime pasó de contemplar silenciosamente a este joven llamado Orihara Izaya, sin pensamientos lascivos de por medio, a convertirle en el único protagonista de sus intensas fantasías masturbatorias…..las primeras que tuviera en sus casi 17 años de vida.

" _Sólo está en mi mente…. debo resistir la tentación….nada ha cambiado….."_

Sin embargo, Hajime no pudo resistir, y para su tercer año de secundaria, a pesar de estudiar en salones y pabellones distintos, buscaba la manera de estar cerca de Izaya aunque sin llegar a tocarle, dejando tales pensamientos para la privacidad de su alcoba, donde ahora se masturbaba diariamente pensando en tener sexo con aquel atractivo y problemático estudiante un año menor que él.

Su lucha interna y onanismo desmedido pasaron desapercibidos por todos, inclusive por el futuro informante de Shinjuku, hasta que un día, habiendo escuchado a otros jóvenes mencionar lo mismo, Hajime decidió conversar en privado con Izaya para hacerle presente aquello y poner en práctica un pensamiento que hace mucho había estado rondando su cabeza, acosándole.

" _Shishizaki-senpai está insinuando que le gustan los chicos?"_

" _No estoy diciendo eso, Izaya….."_

" _Acaso no encuentras lindo a un chico como yo, tal y como afirmaste hace un rato? O sólo se trata de mí? Por eso has querido conversar a solas conmigo y me has traído a este aislado lugar? Acaso Shizhizaki-senpai está planeando confesarme sus sentimientos? El joven más fuerte de Raijin después de Shizu-chan se siente atraído hacia otro muchacho, ne~. Tus admiradoras se van a mostrar muy desilusionadas cuando se enteren de esto, Shishizaki-senpai….."_

" _Definitivamente eres bien parecido, lo reconozco, y verdaderamente tu apariencia es lo que primero llama la atención de la gente a tu alrededor….incluso la mía, pero….aún así no me explico cómo has conseguido despertar mucho más que eso en mí….algo tan intenso…..Izaya….tú eres el único responsable así que….asume tu responsabilidad…."_

El joven aspirante a informante del grupo Awakusu no comprendió las palabras del otro hasta que éste cogió firmemente el lado izquierdo de su cara para, tosca y torpemente, forzar un beso entre ambos. La acción había cogido por sorpresa a Izaya, quien no atinó a reaccionar a pesar de ser consciente que los labios del otro estaban –contra su voluntad- sobre los suyos, hasta que sintió la lengua de su senpai intentando separar sus labios para introducirse en su boca, a la fuerza.

En aquella ocasión, Hajime dejó ir a Izaya cuando éste le apartó con violencia, todavía absorto por el tremendo placer que había conseguido a través de una acción tan ordinaria como lo era un beso, acción que anteriormente no había despertado nada en Hajime cuando hizo lo mismo con una de sus admiradoras.

Izaya por su parte, se percató en ese instante del nuevo y desconocido peligro que representaba para él Shishizaki, aunque demoraría todavía un poco más en darse cuenta que los sentimientos/emociones que impulsaron a su senpai a besarle eran muy distintos a lo que había imaginado antes de aceptar reunirse a solas con él.

" _No es afecto ni amor…..es algo mucho más delicioso y adictivo que eso….Izaya…"_

Hajime estaba siendo movido por la lujuria, la cual terminó por tomar forma con aquel beso. Luego de que su libido estuviese 'apagado' por tanto tiempo, éste había despertado con fuerza, manifestándose como una perturbadora lujuria, la cual Hajime estaba direccionando exclusivamente hacia la primera y única persona que había despertado tal deseo en él.

Y como el sediento que encuentra una botella de agua en el desierto…..no iba a dejarle ir hasta haber saciado su sed con todo el agua que pudiera sacar de aquella botella.

Sin embargo, sus deseos por forzar un mayor contacto físico con Izaya se vieron frustrados por éste mismo, quien a raíz de ese encuentro empezó a esquivarle como a la plaga, provocando inclusive más enfrentamientos con Shizuo para ocupar su tiempo, y organizando más conflictos que involucren a Shishizaki de alguna manera para mantenerle alejado….y fue de este modo hasta el desafortunado viaje a Okinawa, casi al finalizar ese año escolar.

" _No comprendes, Izaya….No puedo evitarlo….Necesito esto! Y tú vas a dármelo lo desees o no…..Siento que estoy enloqueciendo…."_

El alejamiento de Izaya tan sólo había conseguido aumentar el deseo de Shishizaki por tenerle, deseo que se volvió enloquecedor al haber sido suprimido por tanto tiempo a pesar de tener al objeto de su deseo tan cerca.

Esta escabrosa situación llegó a su punto de ebullición durante el viaje que hizo la clase de Izaya a Okinawa. Sintiéndose seguro tan lejos de Tokio, Izaya no se percató de que Shishizaki le había seguido, en secreto, a Okinawa, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y éste le tenía acorralado contra la pared de un callejón, haciendo uso de su mayor fuerza física para someterle, llegando Shishizaki a besar y mordisquear su cuello, tocar desvergonzadamente debajo de sus ropas, y –como perro en celo- hasta frotar su abultada entrepierna contra el muslo de un muy asustado Izaya, quien no encontraba la manera de liberarse de su agresor.

" _Sal de tu escondite para que pueda devolverte el 'favor' de hace un rato…..I~za~ya~kun~!"_

Afortunadamente la presencia de Shizuo en las inmediaciones, distrajo y sobresaltó a Shishizaki lo suficiente como para que Izaya consiguiera escapar. No hubieron mayores incidentes luego de eso hasta finalizar el año (debido principalmente a las medidas que tomara Izaya a raíz de lo acontecido en Okinawa), sin embargo cuando Shishizaki, al año siguiente, empezó a trabajar en el _Russian Sushi_ para así continuar acosando a su presa, dicha 'presa' decidió tomar medidas más drásticas.

Cierta información que Shishizaki había intentado mantener en secreto de sus padres llegó a oídos de estos (o al menos eso es lo que sus padres creyeron), y ellos le enviaron a América para que continúe su educación allá y, posteriormente, trabaje en una de las empresas de la familia.

" _Tu obsesión por ese muchachito es malsana, y resultaría muy perjudicial para la familia si nuestros allegados llegaran a enterarse…..Es por eso que me veo en la obligación de cortar el problema de raíz y_ _ahora_ _, antes de que cometas alguna estupidez….."_

Fueron las palabras que su padre le dijera luego que incinerara las fotos que Hajime guardaba celosamente en su habitación…..fotos del hijo de uno de los miembros de su círculo social más cercano, un próspero empresario textil a quien el señor Shishizaki también consideraba su amigo….decenas de fotos de tal jovencito, un ex-compañero de secundaria de Hajime, en diferentes estados de desnudez, fotos que Hajime evidentemente había tomado sin su conocimiento y que presumiblemente usaba para masturbarse ya que tenían rastros de una sustancia blanquecina sobre ellas.

El señor Shishizaki no sólo halló fotos, sino también algunas prendas íntimas del agraviado, una noche que fue alertado anónimamente acerca de los 'pasatiempos' de su único heredero.

Expuesto y avergonzado, Hajime intentó volver a la normalidad para complacer a su padre, marchándose a América sin oponer resistencia, finalmente optando por el celibato luego de múltiples intentos fallidos por reproducir la lujuria que experimentara con Izaya, valiéndose de otras personas. Sin embargo, con el paso de los meses, sus malsanos e insatisfechos deseos fueron en aumento, y el placer que obtenía por sí sólo fantaseando con el informante, se volvió insuficiente.

Consumido por la lujuria que despertaba en él el recuerdo de su antiguo kouhai, Hajime comenzó a buscar sustitutos con quienes aplacarla. Encontrar muchachos parecidos físicamente a Izaya en América con quienes fornicar, se convirtió en su nuevo hobby, hasta que también esto resultó insuficiente debido a lo difícil que era encontrar gente que cumpliera con las estrictas exigencias físicas y de actitud que Hajime pedía de ellos.

Es así que, finalmente, convenció a su más reciente amante a operarse el rostro para así conseguir que fuese casi idéntico al verdadero objeto de su deseo. Mantuvo tal amante por años, hasta que Hajime le cambió por alguien más joven (a quien también convenció de operarse) cuando el primero empezó a envejecer, hasta que…..luego de varios años haciendo lo mismo, esto también le resultó insuficiente.

" _El que ame a los humanos no quiere decir que sienta afecto por alguno personalmente, ni que mucho menos deba corresponder en igual medida el interés que me demuestren, Shishizaki-senpai….en especial si tal interés viene de un humano tan desagradable como tú…"_

Orihara Izaya se había 'despedido' de Shishizaki Hajime, por teléfono, con esas palabras, poco antes de que éste se embarcara en un viaje sin retorno a América, debido a evidencia falsa plantada en su alcoba.

" _Corresponder?...Estás equivocado, Izaya….no deseo que correspondas nada….sólo pienso tomar lo que necesito de ti…."_

Enojado tras descubrir la participación de Izaya en los eventos que llevaron a su padre a enviarle a América, Hajime había respondido de este modo. No se trataba de una amenaza, sino de una confesión sincera, expresada tanto con enfado como con lascivia, sin embargo sus siguientes palabras resultaron más perturbadoras para el joven Izaya, ya que se trataban de una peligrosa promesa.

" _Te prometo que volveré por ti….Izaya…"_

Desde aquel día, Izaya estuvo al pendiente de cualquier información que involucrara el avistamiento de Shishizaki Hajime en Tokio, ciudad donde estuvo operando y viviendo por mucho tiempo. Tan sólo la mención de ese nombre le perturbaba mucho, pero luego de más de 15 años sin saber de él, y con asuntos más importantes entre sus manos, como tener al clon de Heiwajima Shizuo viviendo con él, su otrora acosador pasó casi al olvido….hasta el momento presente.

El padre de Shishizaki Hajime había muerto poco más de un año atrás, acontecimiento que impulsó a Hajime a retornar a Japón, con la idea de encontrar a Izaya…..aunque con intenciones muy diferentes a las que tenía cuando abandonó la isla.

Ahora Hajime estaba convencido de poder 'curar' su adicción si llegaba a ver a Izaya nuevamente, envejecido por el paso de los años y muy distinto al estudiante de secundaria que había despertado en él aquel irrefrenable deseo en su adolescencia….así como había perdido interés en los amantes a quienes había hecho operar el rostro, cuando estos envejecieron….razón por la cual buscó a Izaya durante un año, sin éxito.

Sin embargo, lo que experimentó al toparse involuntariamente con Izaya la madrugada de hoy, mientras le hacía un favor a un viejo amigo, fue diametralmente opuesto a lo que había anticipado.

Izaya ya no parecía un estudiante de secundaria, pero no mucho en él había cambiado desde la última vez que le viera….y ya sea esto o aquello que desconocía e inexplicablemente le atraía de él y todavía estaba allí, reavivó en Shishizaki Hajime la lujuria que por mucho tiempo había mantenido insatisfecha, la cual –además- se exacerbó cuando, luego de más de 15 años, consiguiera capturar a su 'presa' nuevamente.

"Prometí que regresaría por ti, lo recuerdas Izaya?..…y esta vez no pienso dejarte escapar….no hasta que terminemos lo que comenzamos en secundaria…."

Un deseo sexual reprimido por mucho tiempo, o en este caso, mediocremente satisfecho con sustitutos, aumenta peligrosa y exponencialmente la llamada tensión sexual. Normalmente este deseo decrece rápidamente hasta casi desaparecer una vez que se consuma el acto, especialmente si este es consumado con el objeto de las fantasías sexuales del individuo en cuestión.

Sin embargo….aquello que sentía Shishizaki por Izaya no era normal, y por ende, el informante corría un gran peligro al permanecer más tiempo en sus manos ya que, como muchos científicos afirman, la satisfacción del deseo sexual constituye una necesidad básica del ser humano, algo biológico e indispensable para la supervivencia como lo es comer, beber o dormir…..y algo semejante no puede ser ignorado.

Además, experimentos realizados en nemátodos y ratones han comprobado que existe algo en las conexiones neuronales de los especímenes machos que les impulsa a escoger aparearse por encima de consumir alimentos, inclusive si el espécimen ha pasado por un periodo de hambruna….y extrapolando tales hallazgos a los humanos, esto querría decir que el hombre está diseñado para preferir el sexo por encima de los alimentos que su cuerpo necesita para subsistir.

Estemos de acuerdo o no con tales hipótesis, de igual manera, este deseo desenfrenado y anormal de Shishizaki llevaba ya mucho tiempo arraigado en él, y por ello era muy posible que jamás dejase ir al objeto que había despertado y todavía despertaba en él una respuesta física tan intensa…..razón por la cual esta vez no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de consumar el acto sexual con el que había fantaseado desde su adolescencia.

Luego de que Shishizaki consiguiera que eyacule mientras se hallaba inconsciente, Izaya había recobrado parcialmente la consciencia. Todavía confundido, desorientado y sin poder abrir los ojos, demoró en darse cuenta que estaba incapacitado de hablar o mover sus brazos, y cuando esto se registró en su mente, luego de la cachetada que recibiera, aún así no comprendía bien por qué era de ese modo.

Recién llegó a entender por completo la situación en la que se hallaba, recordando lo que había ocurrido antes, cuando Shishizaki tiró de sus cabellos para que le encare de frente…..lo cual desató la respuesta inmediata de Izaya de atacar a su captor como pudiese hacerlo, a pesar de hallarse en clara desventaja.

"Tú viniste aquí con la intención de tener sexo, Izaya….acaso importa quién te lo de?..." expone Shishizaki, sonriendo triunfante cuando consigue doblegar a Izaya y éste le mira furioso.

"Una vez que Mitchell termine contigo, nos iremos a un lugar donde podamos estar sólo nosotros dos….no te emociona eso, Izaya-kun?"

A pesar de tratarse del objeto de su deseo, Shishizaki no tenía problemas en compartir al informante, ya que no albergaba sentimientos hacia él que se manifestaran en algún grado de posesión. Le utilizaría, sí, y ahora le pertenecía, pero no le importaba que fuera enteramente suyo, siempre y cuando pudiera tenerle a su disposición.

De repente, la luz blanca de un flash sobresalta a Shishizaki, quien trata de cubrirse el rostro. Mitchell había olvidado de retirar el flash automático que su cámara tenía como opción predeterminada, poniendo en evidencia lo que había planeado realizar sin el conocimiento de su amigo.

Shishizaki se enoja por esto, sin embargo no tiene tiempo para amonestar a Mitchell ya que, en ese preciso momento, una bala le pasa muy cerca de la cabeza. Acto seguido, otra bala entra a través de la ventana, esta vez alojándose en su brazo, por lo que Shishizaki se tira al suelo para buscar protección detrás de algún mueble.

Izaya aprovecha la conmoción para ponerse de pie, y salir corriendo de la habitación. Mitchell no hace nada por detenerle, escondido detrás de un sillón como está, temiendo por su vida. Shishizaki si trata de impedir que Izaya escape, sin embargo el misterioso pistolero evita que llegue hasta él enviando una lluvia de balas en su dirección.

Una vez que Izaya ha llegado a la calle, convenientemente, un auto le espera allí.

"Entra!" exclama Rokuro, disparando un par de veces más en dirección de la casa antes de ingresar al vehículo para ocupar el asiento del conductor y apretar el acelerador.

"Para responder la pregunta que seguramente desea hacerme: Tsukumoya Shinichi fue quien me envió. Definitivamente no te he rescatado porque te tenga simpatía, y aunque seguramente usted mismo se buscó lo que esos sujetos tenía planeado hacerle, no he tenido más remedio que auxiliarle y usted sabe muy bien por qué, Orihara-san."

Izaya, para evitar que Rokuro tomara represalias contra él o incluso intentara atentar contra su vida, le había advertido que, en caso de su fallecimiento, la información que Rokuro tanto deseaba ocultar, llegaría a oídos de la persona a la que el francotirador tanto temía.

Valiéndose de esto, Tsukumoya había enviado a Rokuro a rescatar a Izaya, sin embargo….esto no respondía la pregunta de cómo Tsukumoya supo que Izaya necesitaba ayuda y/o cómo era que había dado con su paradero.

 _Orihara Izaya:_ [Acaso estás siguiendo todos mis pasos, Tsukumoya?]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Tienes maneras muy extrañas de agradecer la ayuda que otros te brindan, Yumcha]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Y para responder a tu pregunta. No mucho más que a cualquier otra persona, pero en este caso tan sólo se trató de un….presentimiento….]

Tsukumoya e Izaya mantienen esta conversación una vez que el francotirador le había ayudado a retirarse aquel extraño aditamento que llevaba puesto y restringía sus movimientos. Afortunadamente, Shishizaki no se había apropiado del celular del informante, el cual guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Aunque el viaje hasta el departamento transcurre en silencio, y por fuera el informante se esfuerza por mantener la compostura, a pesar de la evidente tensión que le rodea, verdaderamente la aparición de Shishizaki y el ataque que había sufrido le habían dejado muy perturbado, al punto de no poder pensar con claridad o mantener la calma.

" _No pasó nada…"_ se repite Izaya a sí mismo, mentalmente, varias veces, una vez que abandona el taxi, durante el ascenso del elevador, y especialmente cuando empieza a sentir dolor a consecuencia de la golpiza que le diera Shishizaki al inicio.

Para su propio fastidio, Izaya deja caer dos veces las llaves intentando abrir la puerta de su departamento, debido al incontrolable temblor de sus manos, alertando así a quien esperaba dentro por él.

"Izaya?"

Pregunta preocupado Tsugaru desde la sala, donde hasta hace un rato se hallaba recostado al lado de su perro Hachiko, y desde donde ve al informante avanzar apresuradamente en dirección de su habitación, luego de cerrar con demasiada fuerza la puerta del departamento detrás de él, sobresaltando al clon y a su perro.

Tsugaru siente que algo está mal, así que decide seguir a Izaya a su habitación, ordenándole a Hachiko vigilar la entrada del departamento. La preocupación de Tsugaru sólo aumenta cuando ve a Izaya encerrarse en el baño, sin responder a su llamado, evidentemente alterado por algo, pero además…el clon, instintivamente, es capaz de percibir la atmósfera que rodea a Izaya….es capaz de 'oler' su aflicción, su malestar y su rabia, y esto despierta en él el deseo de hacer algo por ayudarle, en este instante, sin embargo….entiende que debe esperar a que Izaya le permita acercarse a él, así que hace eso mismo.

"Maldición!"

Exclama Izaya apretando los dientes, golpeando con su puño cerrado las frías losetas de su baño, una vez que no consigue detener el temblor de sus manos y éste se extiende al resto de su cuerpo.

El encuentro no había salido como lo había planeado, y aunque no era la primera vez que eso sucedía, un estúpido descuido había sido el causante de todo….su falta de atención le había impedido percibir la presencia de Shishizaki mucho antes de que éste se develara ante él…..permitiéndole a ese bastardo acercarse lo suficiente a él para que le fuese sencillo capturarle.

"….realmente estúpido…."

No sólo se había equivocado con Cobra233, subestimándole basado en la complacencia y sumisión que le demostrara durante sus conversaciones virtuales, y no siendo lo suficientemente acucioso en la revisión de sus antecedentes, aparentemente. Además de ello, también estaba el hecho de que su reacción ante la aparición de Shishizaki había sido de miedo…..el mismo miedo que había sentido cuando era un adolescente y su senpai dejó en claro lo que pretendía obtener de él.

Incluso ahora que el ataque ya había terminado y se encontraba en la seguridad de su departamento, lejos de su agresor, el cuerpo de Izaya todavía estaba respondiendo al miedo. Los temblores que experimentaba, así como lo agitada de su respiración eran prueba de ello…..una emoción desagradable y demasiado humana de la que se rehusaba ser presa.

Él, alguien muy por encima de los otros humanos, especialmente ahora que ya no envejecería como el resto, no podía comportarse como una patética y traumatizada víctima.

No….Izaya estaba por encima de eso…o al menos quería convencerse de ello….además….era imposible que un humano fuese capaz de hacerle sentir tal emoción….algo muy distinto al miedo que Shizuo despertó en él aquella vez en Kioto…no….definitivamente debía tratarse de otra cosa….

Rabia, angustia, lo que fuera que le estuviera aquejando debía terminar ahora, así que Izaya decide entonces ignorar lo que siente para así recuperar el control de sí mismo, poder ordenar sus ideas y escoger el mejor camino a seguir.

"….no puedo quedarme aquí…."

No estaba huyendo. Definitivamente no estaba haciendo eso!….simplemente….Si se tratara sólo de él, Izaya estaba seguro de poder eludir a Shishizaki hasta conseguir deshacerse de él, sin abandonar la ciudad, sin embargo….ya no se trataba sólo de él.

"…es lo mejor por ahora…sólo eso…."

Razona Izaya una vez que toma la decisión de marcharse esa misma noche a otra prefectura de Kyushu, para poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y Shishizaki….quién sabe lo que pasaría con Tsugaru o cómo reaccionaría el clon si Shishizaki se apareciera en el departamento o se cruzaran con él en la calle. Izaya no podía correr el riesgo de que Shishizaki, alguien que conocía personalmente a Shizuo, supiera de la existencia de Tsugaru.

"….la prefectura de Oita….apuesto a que a Garu-chan le gustaría asistir al festival de Gion o visitar el templo Fuji-ki…."

Apenas estas palabras salen débilmente de su boca, Izaya empieza a reír descontroladamente.

Allí se encontraba él, temblando de pies a cabeza, escondiéndose en su baño como un niño, tratando de idear en un plan de acción, y en lugar de estarse preguntando cosas importantes como cuál es la relación entre Shishizaki y Cobra233, o cuándo fue que Shishizaki llegó a Japón, Izaya estaba más preocupado en escoger un lugar donde a Tsugaru le agradase mudarse.

Sin embargo….esta superficial y fuera de lugar línea de pensamiento es precisamente lo que consigue que Izaya se vaya tranquilizando y, para cuando sus risas cesan, el informante ya se siente de nuevo casi como él mismo….se siente en control.

"….amo a los humanos, en verdad los amo…..y por ello soy capaz de aceptar cualquier cosa de ellos….sin embargo, no voy a dejar pasar lo que hiciste, Shishizaki….definitivamente eres un humano desagradable…."

Ya más calmado, y con una decisión satisfactoriamente tomada, Izaya se lava la cara con agua fría, antes de abandonar el cuarto de baño, abriendo despacio la puerta de éste..

"Izaya…."

"Garu-chan, qué te dije sobre quedarte despierto hasta tan tarde?~..." comenta sonriente Izaya, usando su tono de voz habitual, sin intención de reprender al niño en verdad.

Tsugaru no siente alivio por este cambio de actitud, pero sí le da algo de tranquilidad ver salir a Izaya de allí, así que camina hasta él para cogerle en un urgente abrazo que toma por sorpresa al informante.

"Pasó algo en mi ausencia, Garu-chan?..."

Pregunta Izaya, por decir algo únicamente, sin esperar obtener una respuesta, involuntariamente buscando disfrutar del gesto por el tiempo que dure, así como del sentimiento detrás del mismo….un sentimiento cálido y muy reconfortante…..muy diferente a lo que sintiera cuando, luego de rescatarle, Rokuro le acusara de ser el responsable del ataque que había sufrido…..indirectamente implicando que se lo merecía.

Tsugaru responde negando con la cabeza, sin soltar a Izaya, permaneciendo de este modo pegado a él unos segundos más antes de dejarle ir.

"Sé que es muy tarde, pero debemos salir de viaje en este momento, Garu-chan, así que será mejor que vayas inmediatamente a empacar tus cosas y a preparar a tus mascotas para un largo viaje en carro, ya que partimos en más o menos media hora, de acuerdo?"

Izaya alquilaría y mandaría traer una camioneta de mediano tamaño a esta dirección, la cual él mismo conduciría a su nuevo destino. Dejarían los muebles, y todo aquello de gran tamaño que no pudieran meter a la camioneta, salvo por el terrario de Pascal. Eso debía caber allí a como dé lugar. Izaya pensaba hacer las llamadas correspondientes mientras empacaban todo, así que debían empezar a hacer eso mismo.

"….los hombres malos….nos encontraron?..."

Pregunta tímidamente Tsugaru, con una voz más propia de un niño de 9 años que del muchachito de 13 que actualmente era, evidentemente angustiado porque éste fuese el caso….

"No…..ellos no…..Alguien más me encontró a mí, y por eso debemos irnos….Lamentablemente no podrás terminar la escuela media junto a tus nuevos amigos, Garu-chan…."

"No me importa…"

Lo último en la mente de Tsugaru en este instante eran el colegio y sus 'amigos'….ni siquiera los había considerado. Saber que alguien estaba detrás de Izaya había sido suficiente para que tome la resolución de hacer lo que fuese necesario para protegerle….inclusive enfrentarse en combate contra él.

Todavía no había terminado su entrenamiento, y seguramente aún no era tan fuerte como aquel monstruo que vio en Kioto, sin embargo Tsugaru estaba dispuesto a luchar contra este desconocido individuo que representaba una amenaza para Izaya. No sólo pelearía contra él, sino también le derrotaría, del mismo modo en que los samuráis defendían a su Lord de los enemigos que les acechaban, ya que….los enemigos de su Lord también eran enemigos suyos.

"No, uh?...Entonces ve a empacar de una vez…." Dicho esto, Tsugaru abandona la habitación, seguido por una muy exaltada Jiji, que se había colado hace poco allí alertada por la conmoción.

Izaya no se había puesto a pensar si lo de hoy guardaba alguna conexión con la gente detrás del proyecto Tsugaru, sin embargo ahora que el clon lo había mencionado, debería investigar esa posibilidad también.

Por otro lado, Izaya cada vez hallaba más curioso como Tsugaru era capaz de desprenderse tan fácilmente de las personas que entraban a su vida, a excepción de él….inclusive demostraba más apego por sus kimonos que hacia los amigos que había hecho en su colegio…..realmente desconcertante.

Le recordaba en algo a Shinra, pero definitivamente no era lo mismo, por muchos motivos….

Sin embargo, ya tendría más tiempo para ponderar al respecto en Oita, una vez que se hubieran instalado allá….por ahora debían prepararse para emprender el largo camino en carro que les conduciría a su destino.

* * *

 _Les informo que me ha regresado una tendinitis que me empezó meses atrás. Es en unos tendones de mi mano derecha así que por eso estoy demorando en actualizar :( No sé si mejoraré o empeoraré, pero hubo un tiempo (meses atrás) en que no podía tipear, escribir, o siquiera coger cosas con esa mano a causa del intenso dolor, así que no sé qué ocurrirá más adelante ;_; Si no saben de mí por un tiempo largo es por eso….depende cómo evolucione mi lesión U_U_

 _ **Karasu-shiro,**_ _jojojo, ya se sabrá más al respecto sobre tal criatura y Kine ;) La participación de los científicos no ha concluido tampoco :D Espero que el capítulo de hoy no haya sido demasiado, pero tiene un propósito ya que desencadena algo más adelante. Palabra :D_

 _ **Guest**_ _, la alegría de no envejecer puede haberle jugado en contra en este cap, ser en parte responsable de la razón tras su desliz :P Sobre Shizuo y Garu-chan se verá más adelante….aunque hasta el momento, todo pareciera indicar que un futuro encuentro entre ambos terminará mal O_O_

 _ **Poli8**_ _, Kine se volverá muy relevante más adelante, te lo aseguro. Esconde muchas cosas ;) Es mi haz bajo la manga. Izaya está cambiando, definitivamente, y todo gracias a Tsugaru XD aunque no lo acepte o se percate de ello. Los científicos son muy crueles….y con el tiempo se develará lo crueles que han sido hasta ahora y lo que están dispuestos a hacer por alcanzar sus objetivos U_U_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios!_

 _Hasta la próxima!_


	12. Chapter 11: The road ahead

" _One day can change your life. One day can ruin your life. All life is three or four big days that change everything." -_ _ **Beverly Donofrio**_

" _Un día puede cambiar tu vida. Un día puede arruinar tu vida. La vida toda consiste e grandes días que lo cambian todo."_

 _ **Sekihan**_ _: plato tradicional japonés consistente en arroz glutinoso cocido al vapor con judías azuki._

 _El sekihan se sirve a menudo en ocasiones especiales durante todo el año en Japón, por ejemplo cumpleaños, bodas y algunas fiestas como el Shichi-Go-San. El sekihan está tan estrechamente relacionado con las celebraciones por lo que la frase "Hagamos un sekihan!" (Sekihan ni shiyou!) ha adquirido el significado de "Celebremos!", ya que se dice cuando ocurre algo tan bueno que vale la pena celebrar. Se cree que el sekihan se usa en celebraciones por su color rojo, que es un símbolo de la_ _alegría_ _en Japón._

 _ **Akamai:**_ _arroz ancestral japonés que es naturalmente rojo por ser rico en taninos como el vino rojo. Su actual producción es escasa._

 _ **Higurashi:**_ _"el paso de las horas" una famosa sabina bonsái que dejó de existir en el 2000._

* * *

 **9 años 8 meses ASIDM**

 **Izaya's POV**

 _NicoNico_ : [Es una regla ridícula! Todos deberían rehusarse a seguirla!]

 _Hibiya_ : [Es el mandato real del día~ Nadie puede ir en contra de él o será expulsado]

 _Lina_ : [En contra de qué?]

 _NicoNico_ : [Es estúpido!]

 _Hibiya_ : [Plebeyos de escaso intelecto como tú lo verán de ese modo, pero en realidad se trata de un juego muy divertido]

 _NicoNico_ : [Ey! Me estás llamando tonto?! Y ya me tienes harto con eso de plebeyo!]

 _Hibiya_ : [Lina-chan~ El día de hoy está prohibido el uso de adjetivos posesivos. A partir del mediodía, quedará además restringido el empleo de 'si' y 'no'. Y finalmente, desde las 3 pm hasta las 9 pm que se cierra el chat, adicionalmente, sólo serán admitidos mensajes que contengan de 10 a más palabras]

 _NicoNico_ : [Si no cumples, te echa! El pendejo largó a mi primo hace un rato!]

 _NicoNico ha sido expulsado del chat_

 _Yuu:_ [Expulsado! Jajajaja]

 _Lina_ : [Oh, no!]

 _Yuu:_ [Tranquila. Sólo es por 24 horas]

 _Tatsu:_ [Quién no aguanta hasta el final es un burro. B-U-R-R-O]

 _Kori:_ [Eso no me pasará a mí entonces. Esto es pan comido]

Como lo esperaba, hay más humanos dispuestos a seguir las restrictivas reglas que he impuesto que opositores, con tal de no ser vistos como inferiores por sus pares. Seguramente entre ellos hay un grupo que se siente atraído por el reto que les estoy ofreciendo, sin embargo quienes en verdad me interesan son aquellos que, como Kori, generalmente pasan desapercibidos o son ignorados por el resto, por lo que aguardan pacientemente por una oportunidad para destacarse dentro de un determinado grupo, pretendiendo ser o poseer aquello que no son o no poseen, en este caso, agilidad de pensamiento.

Y justamente me interesa puesto que, gente como Kori, son fácilmente influenciables, así como son capaces de cometer actos que van en contra de lo que moralmente consideran correcto si con ello consiguen la admiración del grupo o alguna clase del reconocimiento por parte del líder de dicho grupo, al llevar a cabo algo que el resto no pudo hacer.

En todo caso….veremos si su determinación se mantiene cuando, arbitrariamente, aumente el grado de dificultad del juego un tanto más.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Hibiya se ha vuelto más presumido y engreído de lo que era antes. Alguna razón para ello, Izaya?]_

Aunque la opinión de Tsukumoya no me interesa, y cabe señalar que el que la mayoría de usuarios no sean capaces de estar a la altura del juego, no es razón para calificar de ese modo a Hibiya…..debo admitir que sí ha habido un cambio en la dinámica del chat en el que Hibiya es moderador.

Si esto se debe a factores externos o internos, no podría asegurar nada ya que no he analizado la situación lo suficiente, principalmente por falta de interés.

 _Delic: [Me gusta consentirle. Además, Hibiya es más feliz cuando haces lo que pide]_

 _NicoNico: [Y? No por eso tenemos que tolerar sus caprichos!]_

 _Delic: [Hibiya no hace daño a nadie]_

 _NicoNico: [Es un chiquillo malcriado y altanero! Nos trata como si fuéramos sus súbditos! Inclusive nos llama así! Necesita que le bajen los humos!]_

 _Delic: [Te equivocas. Hibiya es un príncipe dulce y adorable]_

 _NicoNico: [P-príncipe?...Tch! Entonces eso te hace su lacayo]_

De casualidad leí esta conversación privada entre Delic y NicoNico, el usuario que desde hace meses ha estado intentando 'derrocar' a Hibiya, y ha hecho su misión reclutar más personas a quienes poner en su contra….y aunque encuentro entretenido sus ridículos y casi desesperados esfuerzos, me sorprende que NicoNico haya buscado adherir a Delic a sus filas, a pesar de que es de conocimiento público dentro del chat que Delic y Hibiya son amigos.

Sin embargo….los humanos son así, cierto?...seres dominados por sus impulsos y por sus ideas. En el primer caso, al igual que hace 50000 años, el componente límbico cerebral es el responsable de que sean los instintos humanos los que gobiernen sus acciones. Por otro lado, todo pensamiento consciente, repetido durante un tiempo, se convierte en un _programa mental_ invisible. Con el tiempo el ser humano acumula opiniones, creencias, ideas fijas, que pasan a conformar lo que llamamos _identidad construida_ o ego. Si alguien agrede esas posesiones mentales, esto es asumido como un ataque personal del que el individuo debe defenderse indefectiblemente.

NicoNico está haciendo precisamente eso, defendiéndose, prisionero de sus ideas en su afán por tener la razón, o al menos tener la razón sobre Hibiya.

El caso de Shishizaki es diferente….su sistema límbico fuera de control es el que le llevó a actuar del modo en que lo hizo, y aunque comprendo esto y todavía le considero uno de los humanos que aseguro amar, no por ello encuentro menos repulsivas sus acciones.

Los humanos son fascinantes, y definitivamente hallo fascinante la evolución que ha sufrido la obsesión que demostrara hacia mí Shishizaki en secundaria, pero….aún así es perturbador. Además de inaceptable, ya que me opongo a ser utilizado por alguien, mucho menos de ese modo…..por tal motivo es que debía hacerme cargo de Shishizaki.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Llevas un mes sin abandonar tu departamento, Izaya…..alguna razón sensata detrás de ello?]_

Apenas nos instalamos en Oita, me puse a trabajar. Como no podía dejar escapar a Shishizaki, en primer lugar le pedí a Tukumoya que le ubique. Herido de bala, había ido a un hospital para tratarse, sin embargo había desaparecido poco tiempo después de eso, antes de que la policía pudiese interrogarle sobre el incidente, como corresponde en casos semejantes.

" _Q-qué?! No esperaba gratitud de parte de un bastardo como tú, pero que me pidas hacer tal cosa-….Si muero, al menos espero que ese sujeto vaya luego detrás de ti y te atrape nuevamente, Orihara!"_

Es por ello que decidí hacerle caer en una trampa, usando a Rokuro como carnada. Disfrazado como yo, hice que deliberadamente se expusiera en público para atraer a Shishizaki, consiguiéndolo al poco tiempo. Herido, no fue capaz de alcanzar a Rokuro, quien permitió que le siguiera hasta un depósito lleno de drogas, donde la policía esperaba a Shishizaki para capturarle, dado que en sus registros figuraba (gracias a la manipulación de Tsukumoya) como un buscado traficante de drogas.

Desafortunadamente la policía fue incapaz de capturarle. No se ha sabido nada de Shishizaki desde entonces, pero la policía aún está tras sus pasos, así que ya no representa una amenaza inmediata para mí.

Sin embargo, una vez que me hube ocupado de todo ello, opté por permanecer dentro del departamento, aproximadamente por un mes como recalcara Tsukumoya…..Necesitaba tiempo para mí, supongo….

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [Acaso te estás escondiendo, Izaya?]_

En todo caso, no me estaba escondiendo de nada ni de nadie.

Es verdad que fue desconcertante descubrir lo que Shishizaki había hecho durante los años que estuvo en América, guiado por su enfermiza obsesión conmigo….sin embargo, no me es desconocido el lado retorcido del ser humano, así que no era miedo lo que me mantenía dentro del departamento, como posteriormente insinuó Tsukumoya.

Simplemente decidí tomar unas vacaciones.

Todavía soy humano, así que me canso como cualquier otro. Necesitaba alejarme un tiempo de todo…..lo cual indefectiblemente incluye a otras personas, cierto?….

Tsugaru no cuenta ya que él no es humano, al igual que aquellos animales que viven con nosotros, por lo que pasé todo ese mes tan sólo en compañía de ellos. Nada raro en eso.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [O es que estás deprimido? La psiquiatría señala que la pérdida de interés en las actividades favoritas es un signo de depresión]_

El que haya decidido no salir a observar a mis amados humanos no quiere decir que haya perdido interés en ello. Definitivamente Tsukumoya no sabe de lo que habla.

En todo caso, empleé ese tiempo en cosas productivas, como investigar a profundidad a Mitchell. Si bien la información que tenía sobre él mayormente era falsa, no pude dar con sus verdaderos antecedentes, por lo que tuve que recurrir nuevamente a Tsukumoya por ayuda.

Tsukumoya afirma que no encontré nada pues no había nada que buscar en primer lugar, al menos no lo ha habido en mucho tiempo ya que….aquel individuo con el que pacté encontrarme esa turbulenta madrugada llevaba muerto más de 15 años. En realidad figuraba como desaparecido, pero al cabo de algunos años le declararon legalmente muerto.

Por tal motivo tampoco hallamos su conexión con Shishizaki, y aunque Tsukumoya y yo no tenemos claro si Mitchell podría estar relacionado con la organización que creó a Tsugaru, es preferible asumir que sí, por precaución. En consecuencia, mudarnos a Oita fue la mejor elección.

Garu-chan se adaptó rápidamente a la nueva ciudad y a su nueva escuela, así como a mi nueva rutina, al menos la nueva rutina que desarrollé durante aquel mes, sin cuestionar en ningún momento si había algún motivo para tal cambio.

" _He preparado sekihan para la cena de hoy. También hay sopa miso y masu dengaku. Las berenjenas estaban con descuento."_

" _Garu-chan, estás buscando engordarme? O es que secretamente estás estudiando para chef y te han asignado preparar todos estos platos?~"_

" _Lo primero."_

" _Esa es una respuesta demasiado honesta, Garu-chan~ Sin embargo, aunque todo se ve delicioso, no creo que pueda comer tanto."_

" _Mientras comas, estará bien."_

" _Por otro lado, este sekihan está elaborado con akamai….En estos días ya no es fácil conseguir esta clase de arroz…"_

" _Encontré una tienda que lo vendía hoy, y lo compré."_

" _Pero no estamos celebrando nada, Garu-chan."_

"… _.una celebración es una ocasión feliz, pero…la felicidad misma acaso no es también un motivo de celebración?"_

"… _Garu-chan ha crecido para convertirse en todo un filósofo~"_

" _Sekihan ni shizou."_

"… _.Sekihan ni shiyou…"_

No es que haya decidido recluirme un mes en mi departamento, sino que….sin que lo notara, los días se convirtieron en semanas y estas semanas se sumaron hasta completar un mes…sólo eso…..no hubo una razón en particular de por medio.

Sin ganas de ver tv o entrar a los chats, pasé la mayor parte del día leyendo, descansando, u ocupándome del departamento, en compañía de las mascotas de Garu-chan mientras él estaba en su colegio. Definitivamente no son seres fascinantes como los humanos, pero sí poseen ciertas peculiaridades que lograron llamar mi atención.

Por ejemplo, al parecer tienen preferencias….como Jiji, quien disfruta más que le acaricien la cabeza a que le rasquen la barriga (si su ronroneo excesivo quiere decir eso mismo), así como prefiere que juegue con ella empleando un puntero láser o una pluma, en lugar de cualquier otro juguete.

Pascal por su parte no demostró preferencias, pero sí hizo algo que me cogió por sorpresa: atrapó un saltamontes que Garu dejó para él antes de marcharse a clases, un día cualquiera, estirando toda su larga lengua para llegar hasta el insecto. Fue tanto asombroso como asqueroso…..como cuando Shinra alimentaba con insectos vivos a las plantas carnívoras que decoraban el salón donde operaba nuestro 'club de biología'.

Sin embargo, con quien desarrollé una extraña rutina fue con Hachiko. Hace mucho que no me siento incómodo en su presencia por lo que ya no me perturba que me mire fijamente o me siga a todos lados, sólo que….durante aquel mes, Hachiko adquirió la costumbre de recostarse sobre mis pies o sobre mi regazo cuando me sentaba en la sala a leer un libro.

Como la primera vez que hizo tal cosa no le boté (tenía frío y el calor de su cuerpo me ayudaba con eso), Hachiko continuó haciéndolo cada vez que me veía sentarme en el sofá con un libro en las manos. Por qué lo hace? No tengo idea, y por eso lo encuentro curioso.

Por otro lado, Garu-chan y yo encontramos nuevas y diferentes maneras para pasar el rato dentro de casa, siendo una de ellas la cocina. Garu-chan es quien cocina ahora, generalmente, y aunque está muy lejos de ser un gran chef, pone mucho empeño en ello, en cada plato,…..de hecho, Garu-chan pone mucho empeño en casi todo lo que hace, por insignificante que parezca….como si quisiera probar algo con ello…..curioso en verdad.

En general, fueron semanas de mucha tranquilidad...y debo admitir que disfruté la tranquilidad de aquella nueva rutina…sin embargo…no podía seguir de ese modo por más tiempo, cierto?

Amo a los humanos, así que no había motivo alguno para continuar alejado de ellos.

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [No es una queja, pero….no crees que estás causando demasiados problemas en la ciudad al mismo tiempo, Izaya? Acaso estás intentando compensar el mes que te privaste de 'jugar' con 'tus humanos'?]_

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi: [No comprendo por qué hiciste tal cosa en primer lugar, pero de todas maneras, deberías moderarte…..vas a llamar la atención de la gente equivocada de este modo…]_

Tal vez me emocioné demasiado en un inicio, como manifestara Tsukumoya, pero era de esperarse que fuera de ese modo, cierto?

Cuando una persona que gusta mucho del chocolate, se priva de comerlo por mucho tiempo, acaso no le resulta más delicioso el primer bocado de chocolate que prueba luego de ese periodo de abstinencia, y por ello querrá comer otro y otro y otro más?

Bueno, ése fue mi caso. De todas maneras, seguí la recomendación de Tsukumoya, concentrándome más bien en atender a mis nuevos clientes.

Claro que, al respecto, una cosa ha cambiado desde entonces.

Dos meses atrás Garu-chan cumplió 14 años, y en esta ocasión pidió que le concediera **algo** como regalo de cumpleaños…..lo cual me pareció singular, ya que generalmente él no me pide cosas o favores. Su pedido fue incluso más singular: quería que le permitiera estar presente, a mi lado, mientras atiendo clientes en el departamento.

" _Soy tu asistente, así que debería asistir a las reuniones, no es así?… Prometo que no seré una molestia, así que….por favor, déjame hacerlo, Izaya…"_

Garu-chan, leal a su palabra, no interviene mucho en el diálogo que mantengo con el cliente, salvo cuando me dirijo expresamente a él, a pesar de que sí demuestra insatisfacción cuando algún cliente hace o dice algo que no le gusta…..como la vez en que un cliente se mostró verbalmente agresivo conmigo. Garu-chan no respondió con violencia pues él sólo hace eso cuando se asusta (cosa que no ha sucedido desde hace años), pero sí se mantuvo en alerta todo el tiempo, hasta que el molesto cliente se marchó.

Con todo, su desempeño hasta el momento ha sido remarcable.

Si Namie estuviera presente, le restregaría en la cara lo bien que alguien mucho más joven que ella, como lo es Garu-chan, es capaz de hacer mejor su trabajo. Además, Garu-chan es mucho más agradable y servicial que Namie, y su fuerza puede resultar muy ventajosa si en algún momento necesito de ella.

A este paso creo que se ganará un aumento~….

Por otro lado….todavía no sé lo que Tsukumoya quiso decir con presentimiento. Me burlé de la poca claridad con que trató de explicarlo, pero en realidad lo encuentro preocupante….

Acaso Tsukumoya está evolucionando de tal manera que ya puede reproducir 'cosas' propiamente humanas como ésa? O es que se trata de algo completamente distinto?...Me inclino más por lo segundo, ya que la alternativa es desconcertante, pero hasta que el mismo Tsukumoya descubra con qué está lidiando, no puedo sacar mayores conclusiones al respecto.

 **10 años 5 meses ASIDM**

"Entonces….Pascal ya no va a despertar?"

"Así es, Garu-chan. Los muertos ya no despiertan. El veterinario, durante la última visita que hicimos, dijo que Pascal había superado la esperanza de vida promedio de un camaleón en cautiverio, recuerdas? Era de esperarse que falleciera pronto…."

Garu-chan mueve afirmativamente la cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos de la figura inerte del camaleón y sin pronunciar una palabra más. Siento que debo agregar algo, pero francamente no sé qué, así que me quedo a su lado, en silencio, observando también el cuerpo sin vida de Pascal.

No me di cuenta que el animal había muerto hasta que Tsugaru regresó del colegio y me preguntó, preocupado, qué cosa ocurría con su mascota. Estaba vivo esta mañana, por lo que supongo debe haber muerto en el transcurso de la tarde…..nunca demostró estar enfermo, en consecuencia falleció de muerte natural…no creo que esto le traiga consuelo a Garu-chan, por ello no lo menciono.

No llora, pero sí se muestra muy triste….y es lamentable que, a pesar de mis vastos conocimientos sobre la muerte, no sepa qué hacer o decir para cambiar su ánimo.

"Qué-…."

"Sí, Garu-chan?"

"Qué debemos hacer con él ahora?"

Oh! No me había puesto a pensar en eso. Lo primero que se me ocurre es botar su cuerpo a la basura, pero dudo mucho que la idea sea del agrado de Garu-chan…sin embargo, qué más se puede hacer con un cadáver tan pequeño? No es humano, así que enterrarle en un cementerio o cremarle como a uno está descartado….ya que no existen cementerios o sitios donde se cremen animales, cierto?

Sinceramente, no tengo idea ya que nunca tuve mascota antes. Lo buscaría en internet, pero Garu-chan está esperando una respuesta en **este** momento…..vaya…No estaría en este predicamento si no hubiera comprado al problemático animal en primer lugar….

"Podemos….llevarle a ese parque que queda camino a tu escuela y enterrarle allí ya que…te gusta mucho ese parque, cierto Garu-chan?"

Visitar a los difuntos no es algo que haga ni con lo que esté de acuerdo, así que no voy a ofrecerle ese falso consuelo a Garu-chan, aunque únicamente se trate de un animal. Un ser humano cuando muere deja de existir. Ya sea que uno crea en la existencia del alma o no, aquello que queda cuando la persona muere ya no es una persona, por ello….no existe motivo para 'visitar' los restos de algo que ya no es humano y que mucho menos es la persona que conociste.

El amor que siento por los humanos termina cuando sus vidas terminan, ésa es la verdad. De hecho, pensar en los muertos no es algo que haga tampoco, precisamente por ese motivo.

A diferencia de los animales, lo seres humanos sí son conscientes de que sus vidas terminarán en algún momento, lo que a mi parecer constituye una desventaja evolutiva, salvo uno decida hacer algo al respecto como encontrar la manera de vencer a la muerte en base a este conocimiento….justamente lo que me propuse hacer desde….que fui consciente de ello.

En todo caso, Pascal falleció sin saber que fallecería…sin entender que su final había llegado cuando su corazón se detuvo….Aunque me parece una idea reconfortante, de todas maneras decido no expresársela a Garu-chan….no siento que sea lo que él quiere oír…..

"…sí…me gusta…."

Perfecto…..terminemos con esto de una vez….

* * *

Creí que, una vez enterrado Pascal, las cosas volverían a la normalidad, o al menos serían menos incómodas que antes, pero me equivoqué. Garu-chan no ha dicho una palabra desde que regresamos del parque y, para empeorar las cosas, se ha quedado mirando el terrario vacío de su camaleón desde entonces.

Lo más incómodo de todo es que….todavía no sé qué hacer o qué decir. Definitivamente no puedo trabajar en este ambiente, aunque pretendo hacerlo, sin embargo…..sería inapropiado que me deshaga del terrario en este momento, cierto? Ofrecerle comprar otro camaleón ahora, tampoco parece buena idea, así que…..no sé.

De pronto, Hachiko se sienta al pie de mi escritorio, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos oscuros, como pidiéndome que haga algo para remediar esta situación…..oh….acabo de darme cuenta de algo….voy a tener que pasar de nuevo por lo mismo dentro de unos años….precisamente, dos veces más….diablos….

"Izaya?..." Garu-chan llama mi nombre, tristemente, así que cierro mi laptop y camino hasta él, sentándome a su lado.

Tsugaru ya sabía que los seres vivos mueren, dado que vio a aquel otro clon morir frente suyo, sin embargo éste lo hizo a consecuencia de una bomba en su cabeza…..imagino que las circunstancias de la muerte de Pascal deben de haberle impactado de alguna manera, ya que el animal no dio ninguna señal de que el final de su vida sería hoy.

Tal vez…..acaba de ser consciente de su propia mortalidad, y eso es lo que le tiene tan afectado?...Comprendería si éste fuera el caso, sin embargo Garu-chan es muy diferente al resto de mortales, por lo tanto las mismas reglas no aplican para él.

"Sí, Garu-chan?"

"No quiero que te mueras."

Sus palabras, así como la franqueza detrás de las mismas, me cogen desprevenido. A qué viene esto?

"Cómo?"

"Me gustaba tener a Pascal, y definitivamente va a ser extraño regresar de la escuela y ver su terrario vacío, pero con el tiempo estoy seguro de que me acostumbraré a ello….sin embargo, no creo que podría soportar regresar a un departamento vacío sabiendo que nunca más volverás a estar allí conmigo….Tan sólo pensar en eso….me asusta y…me duele mucho…."

Los ojos color miel de Tsugaru, con los que me mira intensamente ahora, se humedecen apenas termina de hablar, y sus manos entrecruzadas sobre su regazo, empiezan a temblar….y no sé qué hacer o decir nuevamente….salvo-

"Entiendo que sientas miedo de quedarte solo-"

"No solo….Sin ti, Izaya…."

Aunque viene a ser lo mismo en su caso, no se lo menciono….no comprendo bien por qué. Siento que Tsugaru está intentando o queriendo darme a entender algo más, pero o no sabe cómo expresarlo o yo no consigo comprenderlo….o no estoy listo para aceptarlo. De todas maneras, no tiene por qué preocuparse por cosas como ésa.

"Voy a compartir un secreto contigo, Garu-chan. Si bien todos los humanos como yo estamos destinados a envejecer y morir, un evento fortuito y afortunado me ha concedido la facultad de evadir tal destino, así que yo no voy a envejecer como los demás, y por ende, no voy a morir a consecuencia de ello, como le sucedió a Pascal…"

"En…en serio?"

"Sé que es difícil de creer, pero te aseguro que no estoy mintiendo, Garu-chan~"

"…Ya veo….Gracias, Izaya…."

Gracias? qué cosa me está agradeciendo exactamente?...Y esperaba que Tsugaru hiciera más preguntas sobre lo que acabo de confesarle…Siempre me ha parecido increíble lo mucho que las personas suelen creer o confiar en mis palabras, pero Tsugaru acaba de llevar eso a otro nivel….Nunca deja de sorprenderme….es tan impredecible como Shizuo.

Garu-chan se pone de pie (ahora es casi tan alto como yo), anunciando que irá a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena….y hace esto sonriendo ampliamente, lo cual me confunde ya que hasta hace poco se mostraba muy abatido por-…a menos que….

Acaso se está burlando de mí? Por eso no hizo preguntas antes y sonríe de ese modo ahora? Si no cree lo que acabo de revelarle, entonces debería decírmelo de frente, no mostrarse condescendiente al respecto.

"Ey, Tsugaru. Espera un momento." La firmeza de mi voz consigue que él se detenga y voltee a verme, aparentemente consternado por mi cambio de humor.

"No has creído una palabra de lo que dije antes, cierto?" pregunto un tanto enojado.

"Por qué piensas eso?"

"Antes de conocer personalmente a cierta criatura sobrenatural, no tomaba en serio lo que la mitología decía sobre tales seres ya que era demasiado inverosímil para ser cierto….Comprendería si este fuera tu caso, y ciertamente no me opondría a ofrecerte pruebas si me las pidieras, sin embargo lo que no voy a tolerar es que tomes a la ligera mis palabras y te mofes de-"

"Yo nunca haría tal cosa, Izaya…." Responde Tsugaru, serenamente, acercándose más a mí, para luego de unos segundos en que parece ponderar algo, coger mi mano derecha. Antes de que pueda reaccionar de alguna manera, él deposita un beso breve cerca de mis nudillos que me coge desprevenido, dejando ir mi mano inmediatamente después.

"…..qué fue eso?"

"Un símbolo de respeto, admiración y confianza."

"Qué-…no, quién te dijo tal cosa?"

"Lo vi en televisión…." …..oh….Pensé que Tsugaru sólo veía programas relacionados a la cultura japonesa, no películas occidentales como El Padrino o de caballeros medievales, de donde seguramente aprendió esto.

"Bueno, pero por qué lo hiciste?"

"Me pareció la manera más rápida para darte a entender que es imposible que tome a la ligera cualquier cosa que me digas debido al respeto que te tengo…."

La seriedad con que me explica esto, así como la simpleza de su razonamiento me causan gracia, así que no puedo evitar sonreír un poco, aunque con incredulidad.

"Eres tan extraño, Garu-chan…." No es la primera vez que pienso esto sobre él, pero sí una de las pocas veces que se lo menciono, en consecuencia la sonrisa apacible que me da en respuesta es algo a lo que todavía no estoy acostumbrado.

"De todas maneras, no deberías tomar como verdadero todo aquello que alguien te dice, Garu-chan. Ya te lo había mencionado antes, recuerdas?"

"Confío en Izaya." La honestidad de su respuesta me desilusiona un poco ya que me invita a responder del mismo modo.

"Si en algún momento necesito utilizarte, Tsugaru, no dudaré en mentirte o engañarte para conseguir que lleves a cabo lo que requiero que lleves a cabo como parte de mis planes."

Tsugaru me queda mirando fijamente durante varios segundos y por más que lo intento, no consigo imaginar lo que dirá a continuación….o predecir si reaccionará a mis palabras, una vez que las asimile, con enojo, tristeza, rechazo, negación, o desilusión.

"Si necesitas que haga algo por ti o precisas de mi ayuda, Izaya, sólo tienes que pedírmelo…."

"Aunque te pida hacer algo que vaya en contra de lo que moralmente consideras correcto?" Garu-chan esta vez me mira con una expresión de desconcierto, como si no entendiera lo que estoy diciendo….y tal vez sea así, aunque no veo qué parte de lo que he dicho le tiene confundido.

"Eso es algo que te preocupa?"

"Cómo?"

"Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Izaya, pero….te aseguro que podré manejarlo."

No sé cómo responder a aquello, así que apenas Tsugaru termina de hablar y me sonríe nuevamente, decido darme por vencido.

"En verdad eres muy extraño, Garu-chan~…."

Tsugaru se marcha a la cocina después de eso, dando por finalizada la extraña conversación que acaba de desarrollarse en mi sala…..En serio….cómo llegamos a esto?

En un momento dado levanto la vista y mis ojos se posan sobre el terrario vacío de Pascal…..Garu-chan tiene razón….Aunque nunca demostré mucho interés en el camaleón, de todas formas va a ser extraño volver al departamento y no verle allí…

Fastidiado, evito pensar en el escenario que pintó Garu-chan antes, aunque en sentido inverso….en cómo sería regresar al departamento y no encontrar a Tsugaru allí, ya que….es tonto. Tal vez yo no sea capaz de envejecer, pero Tsugaru tiene los genes de Shizuo, así que esto le hace invulnerable a todo lo demás que sí es capaz de matarme….Si puede sobrevivir a ser atropellado por un carro o a que le disparen en la cabeza, entonces no existe mucho más que pueda terminar con su vida.

Por otro lado, Garu-chan no respondió si creía el 'secreto' que compartí con él o no….al menos no directamente, y justificando su respuesta de una manera más concreta…..pero francamente prefiero no volver a interrogarle al respecto.

 **10 años 8 meses ASIDM**

"….perdón por congelarme un segundo allí…."

Se disculpa Tsugaru, una vez que termina de triturar con sus dedos la pistola con la que uno de los hombres que ahora yacen inconscientes en el suelo realizó un disparo al aire minutos atrás.

"Al final todo salió bien, así que ya no pienses más en eso Garu-chan. En todo caso, como ya terminamos aquí, retirémonos de una vez para que Rokuro se haga cargo del resto…."

Tsugaru cumplió 15 años hace dos meses, y nuevamente realizó un pedido como regalo de cumpleaños: que le permitiera acompañarme cuando salgo a reunirme con algún cliente. En pocas palabras, se estaba ofreciendo a ser mi guardaespaldas, y aunque no necesito de alguien que me proteja ya que yo sé cómo defenderme solo, al final terminé por concederle su pedido.

" _Me gustaría poner en práctica lo que aprendí en el dojo, si la situación lo requiere, desde luego…..Además, muchas veces te reúnes con más de una persona, cierto? No es justo que te encuentres en desventaja numérica….al menos si me ven allí no creerán que tienen esa ventaja sobre ti y lo pensarán dos veces antes de volverse agresivos…."_

Tsugaru todavía parece el adolescente que es, y la postura que mantiene normalmente no es en lo absoluto intimidante, así que su presencia en sí no favorece en nada mi situación, sin embargo….su gran tamaño sí es una ventaja y juega a nuestro favor. Garu-chan dio su estirón final hace unos meses, siendo ahora más alto que yo por diez centímetros aproximadamente.

De hecho, físicamente hablando, Garu-chan es idéntico al Shizuo que conocí en secundaria (salvo el color de sus cabellos) ya que nuestro primer encuentro se dio cuando ambos teníamos 15 años.

Por otro lado…..sea por la razón que fuere, Tsugaru es la prueba viviente de que la violencia de la que se veía rodeado Shizuo a diario, no era a consecuencia de su anormal fuerza, sino de su mal temperamento…y fue de este modo mucho antes de conocerme. Yo simplemente me aproveché de ello.

Es por ello que….no sé si Tsugaru encaja con el perfil de un monstruo. Para comenzar, carece del descontrol que caracteriza a Shizuo…..tampoco se enfada, lo cual es algo raro….tal vez se deba a lo que hicieron con él en aquel laboratorio, pero….aún así….la gente le catalogaría como monstruo si manifestara su descomunal fuerza frente a ellos?

Inclusive ahora que trabaja para mí, Tsugaru está más dispuesto a hacer uso de sus habilidades en el jiujitsu a emplear su fuerza, así que….tal vez nunca lo sabré…..aunque tampoco es que importe mucho.

Además, Garu-chan empezará a asistir a secundaria dentro de un mes, y tiene planeado unirse al club de bonsái apenas inicie el año escolar, así que no podrá acompañarme tan seguido como lo ha venido haciendo, pero….tal vez sea mejor así.

Tsugaru parece haber desarrollado un 'trauma' luego de que recibiera aquel disparo en la cabeza, cuando tan sólo era un niño. No le mató y no le dejó secuelas físicas, sin embargo sí llegó a lastimar su psique, aparentemente.

Ya me había dado cuenta antes de que los ruidos explosivos muy intensos le sobresaltaban, pero recién hoy ocurrió un incidente que gatilló una respuesta verdaderamente anormal de su parte. Uno de los dos clientes con quienes fuimos a reunirnos, sacó un arma, e hizo un disparo de advertencia. Garu no sólo se sobresaltó por el ruido como otras veces, sino que se detuvo a mitad de movimiento, cuando pretendía arrebatarle el arma a este tipo.

Al percatarme de ello, saqué una de mis navajas y la lancé contra la muñeca del sujeto para desarmarle, antes de que éste pudiera realizar más disparos. Garu-chan, una vez recobrado del susto, se hizo cargo tanto de los hombres (dejándoles inconscientes), como del arma (destrozándola).

"….sobre lo que pasó antes….te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir…." Garu-chan todavía parece muy consternado por aquel incidente, cuando evidentemente no fue adrede.

"No fue tu culpa, Garu-chan. Tal vez, con el tiempo, la situación mejore, pero eso escapa de tu control." Mis palabras en lugar de calmar a Tsugaru parecen tener el efecto opuesto.

"….hace mucho que ya lo sabías?...que sabías esto sobre mí?"

"Lo sospechaba, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir: ya no pienses más en eso. Los traumas no se curan por pensar más en ellos, Garu-chan."

"….me vas a pedir que ya no vaya contigo?" Ya veo, eso es lo que le tiene preocupado. No puedo evitar reír.

"Sólo te paralizaste unos segundos, pero aún si lo hubieras hecho por un minuto entero, dudo mucho que esos dos tipos hubieran podido derribarte. Además, yo siempre voy a estar allí para remediar la situación. Como podrás darte cuenta, tal vez sea inconveniente, pero nada que no pueda ser manejado, Tsugaru….Está claro, ahora?"

Tsugaru se detiene así que yo hago eso mismo, volteando a verle. Tsugaru abre la boca para decir algo, pero palabras no salen de allí mientras….me observa con una expresión indescifrable…..Qué le ocurre?...Justamente cuando voy a preguntar esto mismo, Garu-chan mueve afirmativamente la cabeza, sonriendo.

"Sí….está claro….Gracias, Izaya…."

Definitivamente nunca me voy a acostumbrar a que me agradezca por algo, ya que siempre lo hace sin causa aparente…..pero así es Tsugaru…extraño.

 **11 años 11 meses ASIDM**

"Me recuerda a Higurashi."

"Eso mismo pensé cuando lo recibí, sin embargo todavía es un espécimen muy joven como para asegurar que conservará esa forma….todavía no ha completado su desarrollo….."

Mi más reciente cliente, un magnate de la industria automotriz, permanece quieto, observando unos segundos más al bonsái que ahora adorna mi sala (donde antes se ubicaba el terrario de Pascal), antes de retomar nuestra conversación original de negocios.

Mi cumpleaños número 36 fue hace unos meses, y aquel bonsái fue el presente que me entregó Garu-chan por mi cumpleaños. A pesar de que lleva poco tiempo dedicándose al cultivo y cuidado de bonsáis, Garu-chan es muy bueno en ello, como en cualquier otra cosa en la que ha puesto empeño hasta ahora, sin embargo esto es algo que parece apasionarle en verdad, y para lo que tiene un talento natural inclusive.

Durante el festival cultural de su escuela, el club de bonsái puso a la venta algunos de sus mejores trabajos. Dado que Garu-chan se ha vuelto muy popular entre las chicas desde que comenzara a asistir a secundaria, el stand del club paró abarrotado de personas, principalmente del sexo femenino; sin embargo Tsugaru no vendió los ejemplares en los que trabajó por meses, a cualquiera. Únicamente se los vendió a personas verdaderamente interesadas en el arte del bonsái y en cuidar del arbolito con….amor.

Precisamente por esa razón, me sorprendió mucho que Tsugaru me obsequiara un bonsái en mi cumpleaños.

" _Es un árbol muy hermoso, Garu-chan, pero….yo no sé cómo cuidar de una planta como ésta….y tampoco tengo tiempo para cuidarle."_

" _No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de ella, Izaya….Solamente quería que la tuvieras y que tal vez….le pusieras un nombre…"_

Tsugaru nombra a cada uno de sus proyectos, ya que considera que cada uno es único y especial, pero según un entendido en el tema que fue mi cliente hace unas semanas, el ejemplar que me regaló constituye un trabajo muy fino que no se ve comúnmente.

" _La naturalidad del tronco, la artística disposición del follaje, el vigor que exhala….quien se ocupó de esta hermosa Sabina no sólo le dedicó mucho tiempo y paciencia, sino también lo hizo con cariño….En unos años, bajo los mismos cuidados concienzudos, estoy seguro que llegará a convertirse en un ejemplar ganador de concursos…."_

Este cliente mío me ofreció mucho dinero a cambio de Chiasa (el nombre que le puse al pequeño árbol), pero a pesar de que esta cifra fue subiendo con cada negativa que le daba, no consiguió que cambiara de parecer. Tal vez Chiasa me pertenezca, pero Garu-chan es quien cuida de ella, y dudo mucho que acepte a que se la entregue a alguien que sólo desea ganar concursos con ella y ostentarla frente a sus amistades, como un trofeo.

Le puse Chiasa que quiere decir 'un millón de amaneceres' porque precisamente eso es lo que verá a diario a lo largo de su vida desde su ubicación en frente de una de las grandes ventanas de este departamento.

Este nombre complació a Tsugaru, y desde entonces se refiere a ella así.

Una vez que terminamos de conversar algunos detalles más sobre el trabajo, mi cliente se marcha. Sólo entonces Hachiko abandona la cocina y se dirige a su sitio favorito de descanso en medio de la sala.

Garu-chan todavía sigue en clases, y ése fue el último cliente que tenía programado ver hoy, así que sin nada mejor que hacer, tomo la decisión de sacar a pasear a Hachiko. Es un bonito día para observar humanos, y el comportamiento que ellos demuestran a mi alrededor en presencia de Hachiko es bastante interesante, así que por eso decido llevarle.

Jiji está tomando sol cerca de mi escritorio, por ello no me presta atención mientras visto mi abrigo, voy por la correa de Hachiko y se la coloco al perro. Antes de salir, rocío con agua un par de veces a Chiasa, como Tsugaru ha recomendado que haga de vez en cuando. En ese momento, me topo con el kiseru que Garu-chan ha dejado olvidado sobre el aparador, en su apuro por salir esta mañana.

Tsukumoya fue quien le regaló tal cosa el día que Garu-chan cumplió 16 años. Sé que lo hizo para fastidiarme, como él sabía que me fastidiaría si Garu-chan empezaba a fumar usando esa cosa. El regalo arribó al departamento mientras Tsugaru estaba solo, y para cuando yo regresé a casa, él ya se encontraba vistiendo su kimono, sentado alrededor del kotatsu, con el kiseru en la boca.

A pesar de que se veía feliz con él, le expresé mi oposición a que fumara argumentando principalmente que aún era muy joven para hacerlo. Antes de que terminara de defender mi caso, burbujas comenzaron a salir del kiseru que Garu-chan tenía en su boca.

" _Aunque me gusta el kiseru ya que complementa mi atuendo, no pensaba usarlo ya que tú no fumas, sin embargo ahora que sé que te molesta tanto, no volveré a tocar el kiseru, Izaya…lo prometo."_

En ese momento comencé a reír, principalmente por mi absurda preocupación de que Tsugaru comenzara a fumar. También fue gracioso verle allí sentado, todo serio, elegantemente vestido, y con un kiseru en la boca mientras burbujas salían de allí….como un niño jugando a ser adulto~, así que le permití seguir utilizando el kiseru de ese modo si lo deseaba.

Al final lo más divertido fue que Tsukumoya no haya conseguido lo que pretendía.

Una vez que estamos en la calle, este recuerdo me pone tan contento que comienzo a caminar dando pequeños brincos. Tsukumoya no ha vuelto a comunicarse conmigo desde que me regodeara de lo ocurrido en el chat. No hay nada mejor que librarme de su odiosa presencia por un tiempo~

Hachiko intenta imitar mis movimientos, y aunque se ve ridículo haciendo tal cosa, lo encuentro algo adorable. Un perro tratando de imitar a un humano! Jajajaja, quién lo diría!

El motivo de mi buen humor, desde luego, no tiene que ver primordialmente con esto….

Esta mañana me llegó la noticia de que Shishizaki fue capturado por la policía, en Osaka. Todavía no sé los detalles que llevaron a su captura, pero Shishizaki ya aparece en los registros policiales de los reos que pronto irán a ser conducidos a una cárcel de las afueras de la ciudad. Los cargos que se presentan contra él van más allá del narcotráfico (resistencia a la autoridad, daños y lesiones graves en contra de la policía, entre otros), así que seguramente pasará un largo tiempo encerrado.

El día no pudo haber empezado de mejor manera~

Por otro lado, no hemos vuelto a saber de la misteriosa organización que creó a Tsugaru desde….bueno, francamente, desde la vez que saqué a Garu-chan de allí. Nunca quedó demostrado que el incidente con Mitchell y Shishizaki guardara alguna relación, así que dejando eso de lado, Tsukumoya y yo no hemos podido encontrarles nuevamente desde entonces, y ellos no han sido capaces (o no han tenido la intención) de dar con nuestro paradero.

A estas alturas, es lógico asumir que, muy posiblemente, ya no nos estén buscando…..y eso abre la puerta a muchas nuevas y emocionantes oportunidades….especialmente porque no estoy envejeciendo así que mi edad real no es un obstáculo para las muchas cosas que deseo hacer.

No hemos conversado mucho al respecto, pero es probable que una vez que Garu-chan se gradúe de secundaria y empiece a asistir a la universidad, yo también me inscriba junto a él.

La primera vez que asistí a la universidad ya me encontraba trabajando para el grupo Awakusu, así que casi no tuve tiempo para 'disfrutar de la vida universitaria' puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo me encontraba fuera del campus.

A pesar de continuar trabajando para mí, Garu-chan va a asistir a la universidad con la intención de llevar una vida universitaria normal, casi igual a la de cualquier otro alumno, como ha venido haciendo hasta el momento durante la escuela primaria, media y secundaria. Como la universidad demanda más tiempo y él se muestra reacio a descuidar sus labores como mi asistente, considero que ésta es la solución perfecta para tal predicamento.

Seguramente encontraremos cosas interesantes de las que ocuparnos que involucren a los humanos que estudian allí~

 **Tsukumoya's POV**

" _Cómo que Tsugaru colapsó?"_

Apenas Izaya retornó a su departamento, recibió la llamada de uno de los profesores de Tsugaru, informándole que su 'sobrino' había perdido el conocimiento en medio de la clase sin razón aparente. El profesor le llamó en el preciso momento en que arribó a la clínica, junto a Tsugaru, una vez que este fuera ingresado por emergencias. Sin embargo, no fue por ello que yo supe del incidente antes de que Izaya recibiera la llamada….no…esto se debió a otro presentimiento.

Luego de todo este tiempo, ya tengo claro que tales presentimientos no son otra cosa que intentos sutiles y algo torpes por llamar mi atención. Algo o alguien que todavía no consigo identificar es el responsable de esto, por lo que he estado ocupado intentando localizarle. Existe la posibilidad de que se trate de A.R.I.E.L. pero no puedo estar seguro ya que no se parece en nada a la última y única interacción que tuvimos.

En todo caso, a pesar de que supe del incidente antes que Izaya, no traté de advertirle dado que el profesor iba a hacerlo, prefiriendo mantenerme atento a lo que pudiera ocurrir con el clon, quien inexplicablemente se desplomó en medio del aula, estando sentado.

En este momento Izaya se encuentra en la sala de espera, aguardando por el informe del médico. Todavía no ha podido ver a Tsugaru ya que le están haciendo varias pruebas, y además….el clon aún no ha recobrado el conocimiento, así que sería en vano.

 _Orihara Izaya_ : [Alguna noticia? Garu-chan ya despertó al menos?]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Han llamado a dos especialistas más, incluido el jefe de departamento. Lo que sea que le ocurra no es algo común.]

 _Tsukumoya Shinichi:_ [Y no. Tsugaru aún no ha despertado]

Apenas lee mi mensaje, Izaya se muestra más tenso y preocupado (o fastidiado, no puedo estar seguro), a pesar de que trata de ocultarlo, tal vez porque esto descarta por completo la posibilidad de que "se haya desmayado por cansancio o por una baja súbita en sus electrolitos" como Izaya supusiera antes, afirmando vehementemente después que el clon "no podía estar enfermo".

Bueno, a pesar de que su salud ha sido ejemplar durante los años que lleva viviendo con Izaya, aparentemente sí es capaz de enfermarse.

Supongo que ahora sólo queda esperar….

* * *

"Lo lamento mucho Wakahisa-san, pero a pesar de todas las pruebas que hemos hecho, todavía desconocemos la patología que aqueja a su sobrino, por lo tanto no podemos darle un pronóstico, sin embargo le aseguro que estamos haciendo todo lo posible para-"

"Esto no tiene sentido. Tsugaru estaba perfectamente bien esta mañana. Cómo es posible que alguien joven y que goza de un estado de salud y físico óptimos enferme gravemente de un momento a otro? Si ustedes no pueden ofrecer una explicación a ello que tenga sentido, entonces le llevaré a otra clínica con doctores que sí puedan hacerlo."

La intensa mirada que le da Izaya, así como sus drásticas palabras, ponen algo nervioso al doctor, quien mira a sus dos colegas, como pidiéndoles que intervengan. Todos ellos se encuentran en el pasillo que da a la habitación en que ahora se halla descansado Tsugaru, debido a que, harto de esperar, Izaya ingresó sin autorización a este pabellón, donde los doctores le interceptaron antes de que consiguiera llegar hasta el clon.

Finalmente otro de los doctores de Tsugaru decide intervenir.

"Wakahisa-san, entendemos su contrariedad, pero no sería recomendable mover al jovencito en este momento, debido a su delicado estado de salud. Las sustancias que le estamos administrando todavía no han conseguido los efectos deseados, así que conviene esperar. Además, nuestra clínica es un centro de referencia para el diagnóstico y tratamiento de trastornos de la médula ósea como el que presenta su sobrino, así que le aseguro que no existe otra institución donde pueda recibir mejor atención."

"No saben lo que tiene y ya están tratando a Tsugaru? Y qué quiere decir con trastorno de la médula ósea?" pregunta Izaya, ofuzcado.

Esto parece ser una invitación tácita para que el tercer médico presente intervenga finalmente.

"Estamos tratando los síntomas. Todo señala que la pérdida de consciencia que sufrió fue debido a una anemia severa que se ha ido agravando en el tiempo, silenciosamente. Esta anemia se debe a los bajos niveles de glóbulos rojos que presenta su sobrino, lo que nos llevó a pensar que la raíz del problema se encontraba en su médula ósea. Los estudios no han sido claros al respecto, todavía, pero aparentemente se trata de alguna clase de síndrome mielodisplásico."

"….síndrome mielodisplásico?" yo me encuentro tan confundido como Izaya ya que, aunque teóricamente sé de lo que hablan, no comprendo cómo es que Tsugaru ha desarrollado algo semejante, cuando Shizuo se encuentra completamente sano hasta ahora.

"Hemos efectuado los exámenes de rutina, y aunque la mayoría han resultado ser negativos para los síndromes más frecuentes, todavía estamos esperando los resultados de otros exámenes adicionales más. La buena noticia es que su trastorno ha sido detectado a tiempo, lo que nos brinda mayores probabilidades de controlar sus síntomas hasta que obtengamos un diagnóstico definitivo."

El semblante vacío y pálido de Izaya mientras el médico habla y hasta que finaliza su exposición, no cambia en lo absoluto. Su rostro no transmite ninguna emoción que yo pueda identificar (tal vez sorpresa? confusión? incredulidad?...), así que no sé lo que esté pasando por su cabeza en este momento, pero…..tengo la impresión (luego de observarle por tantos años) de que no es algo que el humano promedio pensaría o sentiría al recibir noticias semejantes.

El silencio sepulcral que se genera a continuación, es interrumpido de un momento a otro cuando una enfermera que abandona el cuarto de Tsugaru, anuncia que éste ha despertado y que está preguntando por un tal Izaya.

El informante sale de su trance, pero parece dudar un instante en que no se mueve de su sitio, tal vez considerando la posibilidad de marcharse en la dirección opuesta, por la manera en que desvía la vista a la salida, no lo sé; sin embargo al final camina despacio hacia la habitación donde Tsugaru le espera.

"Una semana, eso es todo lo que estoy dispuesto a esperar por un diagnóstico y un pronóstico. El dinero no es problema, así que hagan todos los exámenes que sean necesarios. Sin embargo, si Garu-chan comienza a empeorar antes de ese tiempo, recurriré a alguien más."

Dicho esto casi como una amenaza, Izaya ingresa al cuarto de Tsugaru, comportándose naturalmente, con las manos en los bolsillos, e inclusive sonriendo como habitualmente lo hace….lo cual no puede significar nada bueno, cierto?

Tengo una idea de a quien planea recurrir Izaya si todo falla (dos en realidad. O hasta tres personas), sin embargo dudo mucho que desee hacerlo….así como dudo si alguno de ellos estará dispuesto a ayudarle.

En todo caso, puedo afirmar que la presente situación, algo sobre lo que Izaya no tiene control y en lo que no tuvo nada que ver, no afectará únicamente a Tsugaru….y a pesar de que mi interés en la relación entre ambos es lo que me ha llevado a observarles por tanto tiempo, justamente esperando por eventos cruciales como éste….misteriosamente, no consigo sentirme entusiasmado por lo que vaya a venir.

* * *

 _Shishizaki Hajime, aquel personaje que apareció en el capítulo anterior, pertenece al universo de Durarara. Se le menciona casi exclusiva y únicamente en las novelas. Sólo quería aclarar eso ;)_

 _ **Nad,**_ _gracias por avisar. Volví a subir el capítulo anterior porque la que se publicó primero era una versión que no tenía nada que ver con la historia U_U_

 _ **Yuo3**_ _, el capítulo anterior ha sido nuevamente actualizado ya que se publicó una versión errónea que no guarda relación con la historia U_U De todas maneras, gracias por el apoyo. Abrazos._

 _ **Necochan**_ _, Shishizaki es mencionado en las novelas, pero se sabe poco de él ^_^ Es casi tan fuerte como Shizuo y tan veloz como Izaya. Incluso le llega a atrapar cuando Shizuo nunca pudo_

 _ **Karasu-shiro**_ _, trauma? Ahora me intriga saber más sobre ese fic ^_^ he leído muy pocos fics con Shishizaki en ellos, así que me llama la atención XD Dentro de todo, Mitchell iba con buen plan….hasta que reconoció a Izaya. Definitivamente no planeaba hacerle daño, así que no era malo el tipo. Sólo leal al ingeniero Yoshida :D Si Izaya es consciente o no de sus preferencias? Seguramente lo es, pero prefiere negarlo. No es su culpa que la mayoría de americanos que encuentra en línea sean rubios, cierto? ^_^ cierto? ;) Si Izaya hiciera las preguntas correctas, Garu-chan le respondería honestamente, y así sabríamos más sobre cómo piensa….pero Izaya no sabe hacer eso, o no se atreve :P_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios y sus buenos deseos!_

 _Mi tendinitis no está mejorando :( pero tampoco ha empeorado mucho. Todavía puedo tipear, así que….algo es algo._

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Ya falta poco para el final de la segunda novela :D_


End file.
